Die Marauders und Lily lesen Harry Potter 1
by Pruedence E. Sol
Summary: Titel sagt eigentlich alles. Spielt im siebten Jahr der Rumtreiber.
1. Chapter 1

**Die Rumtreiber und Lily lesen Harry Potter und den Stein der Weissen**

_Disclaimer: Mir gehoert hier dran ueberhaupt nichts, weder die Charactere noch die Idee oder die Umsetzung. Ich tue das nur zum Spass und verdiene auch kein Geld damit._

_Das hier ist eine Uebersetzung der englischen Geschichte "Marauders and Lily read Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone." von __Faye-The-BookWolf__. _

Es war ein relative normaler Tag an der Hogwarts Schule fuer Hexerei und Zauberei. Die Sonne schien, der Riesenkrake kraulte gluecklich durch den See und die Rumtreiber waren in der Bibliothek...Moment….Was?

Richtig. James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin waren in der Bibliothek und brueteten ueber dicken Waelzern. Ich weis, es klingt absolute unglaubwuerdig. Aber immerhin war es UTZ Jahr … und Remus hatte sie dazu gezwungen.

"Laaaangweeeiiiiliiiig!" Sirius klatschte das Buch zu. "Erklaehrs mir noch mal, warum muessen wir das machen, Moony?"

"Weil es bis zu den Utzs nicht mehr lange hin ist, Tatze." Entgegnete ein leicht angepisster Werwolf.

"Ah aber Tazte hat recht, Moony." James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir wissen das doch eh schon alles." Meinte er mit leicht ueberheblicher Miene.

"Ich dachte du wolltest dieses Jahr mal von deinem hohen Ross herunterkommen, Krone." Murmelte Remus genervt.

James schien leicht zu schrumpfen.

"Will ich ja…" murmelte er finster und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein unordentliches, schwarzes Haar. "Aber sie gibt mir einfach keine Chance!"

"Wer? Evans?" Sirius lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurueck und legte die Fuese auf den Tisch.

"Wer sonst?" antwortete James, waehrend ein traeumerischer Ausdruck in seine Augen trat.

"Uh oh." Feixte Sirius. "Er ist grade wieder in seinen Tag-Traum-Modus geglitten."

Remus seufzte und stand auf. Kopfschuettelnd ging er zu einem der Buecherregale.

"Oi! Krone!",rief Sirius mit einem Grinsen," Evans legt grade einen stripties fuer dich hin!"

James fuhr aus seinem Tagtraum hoch und schaute sich mit weit geoeffnten Augen um, nur um den herzlich lachenden Sirius dann finster anzublicken.

"Idiot." Grummelte er.

"Wo ist Wurmschwanz eigentlich?" fragte Sirius, der wieder gelangweilt aussah.

"Er hat gesagt, es waere eine Familienangelegenheit." Sagte Remus, waehrend er vom Buecherregal wieder kam, ein rotes Buch in der Hand und einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Hey James…"

"Yeah Moony?"

"Du hast nicht zufaellig einen Verwnadten, der Harry Potter heisst, oder?"

"Harry Potter? Aeh… ne, sorry."

"Na ja…" Remus kam zu ihnen und zeigte ihnen den Titel des Buches. _'Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen'_

"Ach du Scheisse, er sieht genauso aus wie du Krone." Rief Sirius aus und starrte unvewandt den Jungen auf dem Cover des Buches an.

James nickte sprachlos.

Remus sah auf das Erscheinungsdatum des Buches und machte grosse Augen.

"Das Erscheinungsdatum des Buches ist das Jahr 1999",fluesterte er.

"Wahnsinn!" rief Sirius aus und veranlasste damit die Bibliothekarin mit einem Gesichtsausdruck herueberzu rauschen, der wohl jeden in die Flucht geschlagen haette.

"Raus hier!" blaffte sie mit geweiteten Augen und mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabes lies sie den Jungen ihre Habe um die Ohren schlagen, als sie aus der Bibliothek sprinteten.

"Mein Gesicht!" schrie Sirius bestuerzt. "Nicht mein wunderschoenes Gesicht!"

James lachte ueber Sirius Reaktion und versuchte gleichzeitig seinen Sachen auszuweichen, die immer noch versuchten ihn zu schlagen.

Nach 5 Minuten hatte sich alles wieder beruhigt. Remus, der erleichtert aussah, haengte sich seine Tasche ueber die Schulter und sah seine Freunde erwartungsvoll an.

"Nun?"

"Nun was?" fragte James, der sich immer noch ueber den extreme grummelig schauenden Sirius amuesierte.

"Sollen wir das Buch lesen?" Remus sprach langsam, als wuerde er sich mit einem kleinem Kind unterhalten.

"Oh! Oh yeah!" James grinste.

"Yeah ich moechte mehr ueber Kroenchen erfahren!" Sirius gluckste.

"Kroenchen?"fragte James perplex.

Sirius nickte. "Er ist vermutlich dein Kind aus der Zukunft, oder so was aehnliches."

James zuckte die Schultern. "Waere moeglich…" antwortete er. "Ok, wo sollen wir hingehen?"

"Der Raum der Wuensche!" schlug Sirius vor.

Remus nickte laechelnd. "Das klingt gut."

Die drei Freunde machten sich auf den Weg zum siebten Stock, wurden allerdings von einer sehr genervt schauenden Lily Evans unterbrochen.

"Hi Lily!" sagte James und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf.

"Ja…Potter." Korregierte Lily sich selbst. "Black. Hallo Remus." Sie laechelte den Jungen mit dem sandfarbenden Haaren an und er laechelte zurueck.

"Nun, es ist immer schoen dich zu sehen, Evans, wenn du uns nun entschuldigen wuerdest…" sagte Sirius und versuchte sich an ihr vorbei zu schleichen. Sie aber starrte ihn bloss verdaechtig an.

"Was hast du vor, Black?" fragte sie kuehl.

"Dein Mistrauen verletzt mich, Evans!"

"Halt die Klappe."

"Wir wollen bloss ein Buch lesen, dass wir gefunden haben, Lily" sagte James eifrig.

Lily starrte sie unglaubig an.

"Ihr zwei…wollt ein Buch lesen…?"

"Yep!" Sirius und James grinsten.

"Du kannst mitkommen wenn du moechtest." Schlug Remus vor.

"Sicher…" sagte Lily langsam. "Es muss ziemlich gut sein, wenn diese zwei sich dazu bereit erklaehrt haben es zu lesen."

Acht Minuten spaeter sassen vier Teenager in einem Raum, der stark dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum aehnelte. Die Jungen hatten Lily schnell von ihrer Entdeckung berichtet und auch sie schien an dem Buch interessiert zu sein. Remus hatte sich bereit erklaehrt, als erster daraus vor zu lesen.

Er raeusperte sich und oeffnete das Buch am ersten Kapitel.


	2. Ein Junge ueberlebt

So, hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Ich hab an den Stellen aus dem Harry Potter Buch ein bisschen gekuerzt, da ihr sie ja alle kennt und weil es mir wirklich zu viel Arbeit ist das ganze Buch abzutippen.

Uebrigens danke fuers Rewiev, Dani.

"Kapitel eins: **Ein Junge ueberlebt…**"

"**Ein Junge ueberlebt." **Begann Remus.

"**Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, Im Ligusterweg Nummer vier, waren stolz darauf ganz und gar normal zu sein, sehr stolz sogar."**

Sirius tat so, als wuerde er auf James Schulter einschlafen und fing laut an zu schnarchen. Lily warf ihm einen hasserfuellten Blick zu. Sofort setzte er sich grade auf und sah nervous zu ihr hinueber.

"Ich vermute mal, sie sind Muggel" sagte James nachdenklich. "Aber was machen sie dann in diesem Buch?"

"Wenn du Remus fortfahren laesst, erfahren wir es vielleicht." Erwiderte Lily bissig.

Remus schuettelte seinen Kopf und fing wieder an zu lesen.

**Niemand waere auf die Idee gekommen, sie koennten sich in eine merkwuerdige und geheimnisvolle Geschichte verstricken, denn mit so einem Unsinn wollten sie nichts zu tun haben.**

Sirius oeffnete seinen Mund um die Dursleys zu beschimpfen, aber ein Blick von Lily reichte, um ihn augenblicklich verstummen zu lassen.

**Mr. Dursley war Direktor einer Firma namens Grunnings, die Bohrmaschienen herstellte.**

Sirius und James runzelten die Stirn und schaute Lily und Remus erwartungsvoll an, sich fragend, was in aller Welt Bohrmaschienen waren.

Lily stoehnte. "Es tut nichts zur Sache. Es ist nicht wichtig."

Sie hatte darueber nachgedacht, wo sie den Namen Dursley schon mal gehoert hatte. Es war der Nachname des Freundes ihrer Schwester. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten. Sie mochte das nicht, ueberhaupt nicht.

**Er war gross und bullig und hatte fast keinen Hals, dafuer aber einen sehr grossen Schnurbart. Mrs. Dursley war duenn und blond und besass doppelt so viel Hals wie notwendig gewesen waere, was allerdings sehr nuetzlich war, den so konnte sie den Hals ueber den Gartenzaun recken und zu den Nachbarn hinueberspaehen.**

Lily zog eine Grimasse. Das klang definitive nach Petunia.

**Die Dursleys hatten einen kleinen Sohn namens Dudley und in ihren Augen gab es nirgendwo einen praechtigeren Jungen. **

James und Sirius platzten fast vor Lachen, als sie den Namen des Sohnes der Dursleys hoerten. Lily und Remus laechelten leicht.

**Die Dursleys besasen alles, was sie wollten, doch sie hatten auch ein Geheimnis und das es jemand aufdecken koennte, war ihre groesste Sorge. Einfach unertraeglich waere das, wenn die Sache mit den Potters herauskaehme.**

"Hey!" schrie James empoert.

"Es ist absolute nichts falsch mit den Pottters!" rief Sirius.

"Sie sind besser, als du jemals hoffen koenntest zu sein." Knurrte Remus.

Lily staunte ueber die Staerke ihrer Freundschaft. Sie standen sich wirklich nahe.

**Mrs. Potter war die Schweser von Mrs. Dursley, doch die beiden hattten sich schon seit etlichen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Mrs. Dursley behauptete sogar, dass sie gar keine Schwester haette, den diese und deren Nichtsnutz von einem Mann waren so undursleyhaft, wie man es sich nur denken konnte.**

"Ich bin kein Nichtsnutz!" rief James.

"James, du weist doch noch nicht mal, ob das ueber dich ist." Lily schuettelte seufzend ihren Kopf.

James konnte Lily nur anstarren.

"…Was?" fragte Lily unbehaglich.

"Du hast mich James genant." Der Hirsch Animagus grinste.

Lily zuckte bloss gleichgueltig mit den Schultern und nickte Remus zu.

**wie man es sich nur denken konnte. Was wuerden bloss die Nachbarn sagen, sollten die Potters eines Tages in ihrer Strasse aufkreuzen. Die Dursleys wussten, dass auch die Potters einen kleinen Sohn hatten, doch den hatten sie nie gesehen. Auch dieser Junge war ein guter Grund sich von den Potters fern zu halten. Mit einem solchen Kind sollte ihr Dudley nicht in Beruehrung kommen**

James schaute finster hielt aber wohlweislich den Mund.

…**Mr. Dursley summte vor sich hin und suchte sich fuer die Arbeit seine langweiligste Krawatte aus. **

"Die langweiligste Krawatte? Warum sollte er seine langweiligste Krawatte tragen wollen?"

"Weil er eine langweilige Person ist, Tatze."

**und Mrs. Dursley schwatzte munter vor sich hin, waehrend sie mit dem schreiendem Dudley rangelte und ihn in seinen Hochstuhl zwaengte.**

"Balg" murmelten Sirus und James, waehrend Remus zustimmend nickte.

…**weil Dudley grade einen Wutanfall hatte und die Waende mit seinem Haferbrei bewarf.**

Sirius runzelte aergerlich die Stirn. "Er verschwendet absolute gutes Essen!"

Lily setzte einen Blick auf, der McGonagall stolz gemacht haette und Sirius schloss augenblicklich seinen Mund.

…**An der Strassenecke fiel ihm zum ersten Mal etwas merkwuerdiges auf. Eine Katze, die eine Strassenkarte studierte.**

"Minnie!" riefen Sirius und James froehlich.

"Es heist PROFESSOR Mcgonagall Black, Potter." Blaffte Lily die beiden an. "Hoert auf so respektlos zu sein. Ausserdem wisst ihr doch noch nicht mal ob es wirklich sie ist."

"2 Galleonen." Er grinste.

Niemand antwortete ihm.

…**Waehrend Mr. Dursley um die Ecke bog und die Strasse entlangfuhr, beobachtete er die Katze im Rueckspiegel. Jetzt las sie das Schild mit dem Namen Ligusterweg — Nein, sie blickte auf das Schield; Katzen konnten weder Karten, noch Schielder lesen.**

"Glaubst du." sagte Sirius in einer sing-sang Stimme.

Remus seuftzte schwer, lies es aber unkomentiert.

**...Waerend er in Richtung Stadt fuhr, hatte er nur noch den grossen Auftrag fuer Bohrmaschienen im Sinn, der heute hoffentlich eintreffen wuerde.**

"Wie aufregend." Meinte James sarkastisch.

…**und konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, das offenbar eine Menge seltsam gekleideter Menschen unterwegs waren. Menschen in langen und weiten Umhaengen.**

"Daran ist nichts komisches." James schaute verwirrt drein.

"Fuer Muggle ist das seltsam." Lily seufzte entnervt.

…**und sein Blick fiel auf eine Ansammlung dieser Merkwuerdigen Gestalten nicht weit von ihm. Ganz aufgeregt fluesterten sie miteinander.**

"Was ist passiert?" rief Sirius.

"Lass uns weiterlesen, vielleicht finden wir es dann heraus." Erwiderte Remus, ruhig wie immer.

…**Die Autoschlange bewegte sich und ein paar Minute spaeter fuhr Mr. Dursley auf den Parkplatz seiner Firma, die Gedanken wieder bei den Bohrern. **

"Dieser Mann liebt seine Bohrer."

"Halt die Klappe, Krone."

…**Mr. Dursley, jedoch verbrachte einen ganz gewoehnlichen, eulenfreien Morgen. Er machte fuenf verschiedene Leute zur Schnecke, er fuehrte mehrere wichtige Telefongespraeche und schrie dabei noch ein wenig lauter. **

"Charmanter Zeitgenosse." Bemerkte Sirius trocken.

"Was fuer ein produktiver Tag." Schloss James.

Lily brachte bei diesen Worten ein schmales Laecheln zu stande.

**Bis zur Mittagspause war er glaenzender Laune und wollte sich nun ein wenig die Beine vertreten und beim Baecker ueber der Strasse einen Krapfen holen.**

Sirius and James fingen darueber an zu lachen.

"Was fuer ein fetter Idiot." gluckste Sirius.

"Black." Warnte Lily.

…**Auf dem Weg zurueck vom Baecker, eine Tuete mit einem grossem Schokoladenkringel in der Hand, schnappte er ein paar Worte von ihnen auf.**

"**Die Potters, dass stimmt, dass hab ich gehoert. —" **

" — **Ja, ihr Sohn, Harry —" **

"Ich frage mich, was passiert ist…" James runzelte die Stirn, er war sich zu 100% sicher, dass Harry sein Sohn war und er war recht beunruhigt, dass Zauberer auf der Strasse ueber ihn sprachen.

…**Er legte den Hoehrer auf die Gabel und strich sich ueber den Schnurbart. "Nein", dachte er," ich bin dumm."**

"Das ist mal ne Ueberaschung!" lachte Sirius.

…**Nun da er darueber nachdachte, war er sich nicht ein Mal mehr sicher, ob sein Neffe wirklich Harry hiess.**

Lily schaute empoert. "Er kennt nicht mal den Namen seines Neffen? Das ist furchtbar!" sie blickte finster, dieser Mann erschien ihr mehr und mehr wie Petunias fester Freund Vernon …sie hoffte bloss, dass sie falsch lag.

…**Es hatte keinen Sinn Mrs. Dursley zu beunruhien; Sie geriet immer so ausser sich, wenn man ihre Schwester auch nur erwaehnte. Er machte ihr deswegen keinen Vorwurf — wenn **_**er**_** so eine Schwester haette…**

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute zu Boden. Mrs Dursley hoerte sich stark nach Petunia an…

**. …dass er beim ersten Schritt nach draussen gleich mit Jemanden zusammenprallte.**

"Und ihn zerquetschte."

…**als der kleine alte Mann ins stolpern kam und beinahe hinfiel. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte Mr. Dursley, dass der Mann einen violetten Umhang trug. Das er ihn fast umgestossen hatte, schien ihn gar nicht zu aergern. Im Gegenteil auf seinem Gesicht oeffnete sich ein breites Laecheln und die Leute die vorbeigingen blickten auf, als er mit piepsiger Stimme sagte: "Heute verzeih ich alles, mein lieber Herr, heute kann mich nichts aus der Bahn werfen. Freuen wir uns, denn du–weist-schon-wer ist endlich von uns gegangen!**

Stille

"Er ist…weg?" sagte Lily langsam.

Auf den Gesichtern von Sirius und James breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.

"JA! WHOOO! KEIN MOLDY VOLDY MEHR!"

Remus grinste und freute sich mit ihnen und selbst Lily lachte und machte mit.

**Selbst Muggel wie sie sollten diesen freudigen, freudigen Tag feiern!" **

**Und der alte Mann umarmte Mr. Dursley ungefaehr in Bauchhoehe und ging von dannen.**

"Meinst du, dass seine Arme darum gepasst haben?" fragte Lily beissend und die Jungen sahen sie geschockt an.

…**Auch hatte er ihn wohl einen Muggel genannt, was immer dass auch sein mochte. **

"Es ist ziemlich unvorsichtig, ihn einen Muggel zu nennen." Meinte Remus.

**Voellig durcheinander eilte er zu seinem Wagen und fuhr nach Hause. Er hoffte sich diese Dinge nur einzubilden und das war neu fuer ihn, denn von Einbildungskraft hielt er normalerweise gar nichts.**

"Was fuer ein Mann."

"Halt die Klappe, Tatze."

**Als er in die Auffahrt von Nummer vier einbog, fiel sein Blick als erstes—und dass besserte seine Laune nicht grade — auf die getiegerte Katze, die er am Morgen schon gesehen hatte. **

"Sie hat die ganze Zeit da gesessen?"

…"**Shoo!" zischte Mr. Dursley laut.**

**Die Katze regte sich nicht. Sie sah ihn nur aus ernsten Augen an. (Engl. Version: versetzte ihm nur einen strengen Blick.) **

James und Sirius schuetteltend liebevoll die Koepfe.

"Ahh…der strenge Blick…"

…**und das Dudley ein neues Wort gelernt hatte ("Pfui!").**

"Wie der Vater, so der Sohn." Gluckste Sirius.

…**und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich das neueste aus den Abendnachrichten ansah: **

"_**Nun, Ted," meinte der Wetteransager, "Das kann ich nicht sagen, aber es sind nicht nur die Eulen, die sich heute seltsam verhalten haben. Zuschauer aus so entfernten Gegenden wie Kent, Yorkshire und Dundee haben mich heute angerufen und berichtet, dass anstelle des Regens, den ich gestern versprochen hatte, ganze Schauer von Sternschnuppen niedergegangen sind! Vielleicht haben die Leute zu frueh Sylvester gefeiert, — dass ist noch eine Weile hin meine Damen und Herren. Aber ich kann ihnen fuer heute eine regnerische Nacht versprechen." **_

Remus Blick verfduesterte sich.

"Das ist wirklich sehr unvorsichtig von ihnen."

…**Sternschnuppen ueber ganz Grossbritannien? Eulen, die bei Tage flogen? Aller Orten geheimnisvolle Leute in sonderbarer Kleidung? Und ein Tuscheln, ein Tuscheln ueber die Potters…**

**Mrs. Dursley kam mit zwei Tassen Tee ins Wohnzimmer. Es hatte keinen Zweck. (Engl. Version. Das war nicht gut.)**

"Der Tee?" Sirius lachte leise.

James und Remus verdrehten nur die Augen.

**Er musste ihr etwas sagen. ****Nervoes raeusperte er sich."Er — Petunia,**

Lily shrie auf, ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Was ist los?" fragte James erschrocken.

"Petunia… das ist meine Schwester…" Lily fluesterte praktisch. "Ihr fester Freund heist Vernon Dursley…"

Auf James Gesicht breitete sich ein sehr breites Grinsen aus.

"JA!" rief er triumphierend. "ICH WERDE LILY HEIRATEN!"

Lily blickte finster. "Ich weigere mich, dass zu glauben, bis ich die Worte 'Lily Potter' sehe."

**Liebes — du hast in letzter Zeit nichts von deiner Schwester gehoert, oder?"**

**Wie er befuerchtet hatte blickte ihn Mrs. Dursley entsetzt und wuetend an. Schliesslich taten sie fuer gewoehnlich so, als haette sie gar keine Schwester. **

Lily stimmte das traurig.

"**komisches Zeug in den Nachrichten", murmelte Mr. Dursley, "Eulen… Sternschnuppenun… und heute waren eine Menge komsich aussehender Leute in der Stadt"... **

…**Nun … ich dachte nur … vielleicht … hat es etwas zu tun mit .. du weisst … ihrem Kluengel"**

"Ihrem Kluengel?" fauchte der wuetend aussehende Remus.

…**"Ihr Sohn, er waere ungefaehr in Dudley's Alter, oder?" **

"**Ich nehme an," sagte Mrs. Dursley steif. **

"**Wie war noch mal sein Name? Howard, nicht wahr?" **

"**Harry. Ein haesslicher, gewoehnlicher Name, wenn du mich fragst."**

"Es ist kein gewoehnlicher Name." sagte Lily leise. "Ich mag ihn."

James grinste sie an, doch sie gab vor, es nicht zu bemerken.

…**Bildete er sich das alles nur ein? Konnte all dies etwas mit den Potters zu tun haben? Wenn es so war… und wenn herauskaeme, dass sie verwandt waren mit einem Paar von — Nein, dass wuerde er einfach nicht ertragen koennen. **

"Idiot!

…**In der Tat war es fast Mitternacht, als die Katze sich zum ersten Mal ruehrte.**

"Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie sie so lange, so still dort sitzen konnte!" sagte James und schuettelte den Kopf.

…**Einen Mann wie diesen, hatte man im Ligusterweg noch nie gesehen. Er war gross, duenn und sehr alt, jedenfalls der silbernen Farbe seines Haares und Bartes nach zu schliesen, die beide so lang waren, dass sie in seinem Guertel steckten. **

"Dumbledore" riefen alle im Chor und laechelten.

**Dumbledore lies den Ausmacher in die Umhangtasche gleiten und machte sich auf den Weg die Strasse entlang zu Nummer vier, wo er sich auf die Mauer neben die Katze setzte. Er sah sie nicht an, doch nach einer Weile sprach er mit ihr. **

"**Was fuer eine Ueberaschung sie hier zu sehen, Professor McGonagall."**

"Ich wusste es!" lachte James.

Lily schuettelte den Kopf ueber ihn.

…**Statt ihrer laechelte er einer ziemlich ernst dreinblickenden Frau mit Brille zu…Sie sah recht verwirrt aus. "Woher wussten sie, dass ich es war?" fragte sie.**

"Na, es war ziemlich offensichtlich." Spottete Sirius

…"**Den ganzen Tag? Wo sie doch haetten feiern koennen? Ich muss auf dem Weg an mindestens einem dutzend Feste und Partys vorbeigekommen sein." **

"Ich wette wir sind auf einer von ihnen." James laechelte und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

…**"Man sollte meinen sie koennten ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein, aber nein — selbst die Muggel haben bemerkt, dass etwas los ist. Sie haben es in ihren Nachrichten gebracht." **

…**Sternschnuppen unten in Kent — Ich wette, dass war Dedalus Diggle. Der war ja noch nie besonders vernuenftig."**

"Ich denke, er ist grossartig." James lachte. "Hey, Tatze das sollten wir tun! Eine Menge Sternschnuppen in der grossen Halle entstehen lassen oder so was…fuer das Ende des Schuljahres."

Sirius nickte. "Etwas erinnerungswertes tun." Er grinste.

"**Sie koennen ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen," sagte Dumbledore sanft. "Elf Jahre lang haben wir herzlich wenig zu feiern gehabt."**

"Wow" sagte Lily sanft. "Elf Jahre."

…**Die Leute sind einfach unvorsichtig, wenn sie sich am hellichten Tage drausen auf den Strassen herumtreiben und Geruechte zum Besten geben." **

"Sie hat natuerlich recht." Remus nickte. "Es ist extreme unvorsichtig von ihnen, selbst nachdem man eine so phantastische Nachricht erhalten hat."

…**Ich nehme an, er ist wirklich verschwunden, Dumbledore?"**

"**Es sieht ganz danach aus," sagte Dumbledore. **

"Brilliant" jubelten James und Sirius.

"**Wir muessen fuer vieles Dankbar sein. Moechten sie ein Brausebonbon?"**

"Ein Was?"

"**Ein Was?"**

"Du hast mehr von Minnie als wir dachten Tatze."

"Halt die Klappe."

…**seit elf Jahren versuche ich die Leute dazu zu bringen ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen zu nennen: **_**Voldemort**_**."**

"Die Angst vor einem Namen, steigert nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst." sagten Lily und Remus im Chor schauten einander dann an und laechelten.

…"**Sie schmeicheln mir," sagte Dumbledore leise. "Voldemort hatte Kraefte, die ich nie besitzten werde." **

"Oh bitte!" James stoehnte entnervt. "Dumbledore ist WESENTLICH staerker als Moldy Voldy."

…"**Ein Glueck das es dunkel ist. So rot bin ich nicht mehr geworden, seit Madam Pomfrey mir gesagt hat, ihr gefiehlen meine neuen Ohrenschuetzer." **

"Ugh!" sties Sirius aus und lachte zusammen mit James.

…"**Was sie sagen", draengte sie weiter, "ist naemlich das Voldemort letzte Nacht in Godric's Hollow auftauchte. Er war auf der Suche nach den Potters. **

James wurde blass.

"Er war auf der Suche nach mir und meiner Fanilie?" sagte er, auf einmal aengstlich.

**Dem zufolge sind Lily und James Potter**

James lebte ploetzlich auf.

"JA!" schrie er und sties die Faust in die Luft. "ICH HEIRATE LILY!" er lachte und fing an im Raum herum zu tanzen.

Lily knurrte und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, laechelte aber leicht.

"Ich denke mal du bist nicht SO schlimm." Sagte sie langsam und James grinste ueberschwaenglich.

Remus, der schon ein bisschen weitergelesen hatte wurde weiss. Er las den Satz noch einmal sehr langsam, doch seine Bedeutung aenderte sich dadurch nicht.

**Dem Geruecht zu folge sind Lily and James Potter — sie sind — **_**tot**_**."**

Stille folgte seinen Worten. Remus war das Buch aus den Haenden geglitten und mit einem dumpfen "Klong" zu Boden gefallen. Lily und James setzten sich geschockt und mit weissen Gesichtern, waehrend Sirius das Buch unglaeubig anstarrte. Es war nicht moeglich, dass Krone und Lily tot sein konnten.

Lily bis sich auf die Lippen um sich davon abzuhalten in Traenen auszubrechen und sofort war James an ihrer Seite und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Antatt ihn wegzustossen, lehnte Lily sich leicht bebend in die Umarmung.

"Lies bitte weiter, Remus" fluesterte sie mit bruechiger Stimme und James nickte.

Remus hob das Buch auf, blaetterte zur richtigen Seite und fuhr fort.

**Dumbledore senkte langsam den Kopf. Professor McGonagall stockte der Atem. **

"**Lily und James… Ich kann es nicht glauben… Ich wollte es nicht glauben… Oh, Albus…"**

**Dumbledore strecke die Hand aus und klopfte ihr sanft auf die Schulter. "Ich weiss … Ich weiss…" sagte er mit belegter Stimme. **

**Professor McGonagall's fuhr mit zitternder Stimme fort. " Das ist nicht alles. Es heist er habe versucht Potters Sohn, Harry, zu toeten. **

"NEIN!" schrien Lily und James.

"Er hat versucht meinen SOHN zu TOETEN?" bruellte James aufgebracht.

"Mein armes Baby…" fluesterte Lily.

Sirius und Remus waren zwischen Trauer und Aerger hin und her gerissen.

**Aber er konnte es nicht. ****Er konnte diesen kleinen Jungen nicht toeten. Keiner weiss warum, oder wie, aber es heisst als er Harry Potter nicht toeten konnte, fiel Voldemort's Macht in sich zusammen — und deshalb ist er verschwunden."**

"Wow…" sagte James langsam bevor sich auf seinem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen ausbreitete. "MEIN SOHN HAT VOLDEMORT BESIEGT!"

Lily war perplex. "Aber wie... wie hat er…

… **Aber wie um Himmels willen konnte Harry dass ueberleben?"**

"Das ist exakt dass, was ich wissen will." Sagte Lily und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

…**und sagte: "Hagrid verspaetet sich. Uebrigens nehme ich an, er hat ihnen erzaehlt, dass ich hier her kommen wuerde?"**

"**Ja", sagte Professor McGonagall. "Und ich nehme nicht an, dass sie mir sagen werden, warum sie ausgerechnet hier sind?" **

"**Ich bin gekommen um Harry zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zu bringen. Sie sind die einzigen aus der Familie, die ihm noch geblieben sind." **

"Was? NEIN!" schrie Lily, rasend vor Wut.

James sah genauso wuetend aus, versuchte aber Lily zu beruhigen.

"Lily es ist ok – "

"Nein James! Nein, dass ist es nicht! Petunia hasst mich, weil ich eine Hexe bin! Sie wird Harry vernachlaessigen! Ich will nicht, dass er dort leben muss! Ich will ihn nicht bei Petunia und ihrem bescheuerten Ehemann haben!" Sie erlitt einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch und erlaubte es James, sie noch einmal zu umarmen.

James sah Sirius und Remus an.

"Werdet ihr zwei mir versprechen, dass ihr, falls irgendetwas passiert…statt ihnen fuer Harry sorgen werdet?"

"Natuerlich, Mann" sagte Sirius mit ernster Miene und Remus nickte.

… **Ich habe ihnen einen Brief geschrieben." **

"Ein Brief?",sagte Lily mit tonloser Stimme. "Petunia wird keinerlei Notiz von etwas nehmen, dass in einem Brief steht, der ihr von einem 'Freak' geschickt wurde."

…**"Das wuerde reichen um jedem Jungen den Kopf zu verdrehen. ****Beruehmt bevor er gehen und sprechen kann! Beruehmt fuer etwas, an dass er sich nicht einmal erinnern wird! Sehen sie nicht, wie viel besser es fuer ihn waere, wenn er weit weg von alle dem aufwaechst, bis er bereit ist, es zu begreifen?"**

"Da hat er nicht ganz unrecht" meinte James langsam.

"Aber dennnoch…" Lily schaute duester. "Petunia wird sich nicht vernuenftig um ihn kuemmern.."

…"**Sie halten es fuer —**_**klug **_**— Hagrid etwas so wichtiges anzuvertrauen?"**

"Hagrid ist grossartig." Protestierte Sirius.

… **und als sie beide zum Himmel blickten, da fiel ein riesiges Motorrad aus den Lueften und landete auf der Strasse vor ihnen. **

"Wahnsinn!" riefen James und Sirius.

…**In seinen ausladenden, muskelbepackten Armen hielt er ein Buendel aus Leinentuechern. **

"Harry…" fluesterte Lily und lehnte sich noch weiter in James Arme.

…**und wo hast du dieses Mottorrad her?" **

"**Hab es geborgt, Professor Dumbledore, Sir," sagte der Riese und kletterte vorsichtig von seinem Mottorrad. "Der junge Sirius Black hat es mir geliehen."**

"Es ist meins!" rief Sirius froehlich. "YES!"

"Halt den Mund, Tatze" seufzte Remus genervt.

…**Darin stecke, grade eben zu sehen, ein kleiner Junge, fast noch ein Baby, in tiefem Schlaf. Unter einem Bueschel rabenschwarzen Haares, auf der Stirn konnten sie einen merkwuerdigen Schnittt erkennen, der aussah wie ein Blitz.**

"Awww…"seufzte Lily und Sirius rollte mit den Augen.

…**Narben koennen recht nuetzlich sein. Ich selbst habe eine oberhalb des linken Knies und die ist ein tadeloser Plan der Londoner U-Bahn."**

"Erm…Das musste ich jetzt nicht unbedingt erfahren," ,lachte Sirius.

…**Dann ploetzlich sties Hagrid ein Heulen wie ein verletzter Hund aus. **

"Kein Grund gleich auf Hunde anzuspielen." Sagte Sirius beleidigt, was ihm zwei zornige und einen neugierigen Blick einbrachte.

"…**V-vezeihung," schluchtzte Hagrid, zog ein groses, gepunktetes Taschentuch hervor und vergrub das Gesicht darin. "Aber Ich k-kann es einfach nicht fassen —Lily und James tot — und der arme, kleine Harry muss jetzt bei den Muggels leben —"**

"Hagrid hat ein gutes Herz." Lily laechelte.

…**Hagrid's Schultern zuckten, Professor McGonagall blinzelte heftig und das funkelnde Licht, das sonst immer aus Dumbledore's Augen schien, war wohl erloschen.**

Sie alle blickte daraufhin finster.

…**Er konnte nicht wissen das in eben diesem Moment ueberall im Land Versammlungen stattfanden, Glaeser erhoben wurden und gedaempofte Stimmen sagten: "Auf Harry Potter — den Jungen, der lebt!"**

"Das ist das Ende des Kapitels." Sagte Remus schwer und legte das Buch auf den Tisch. Lily griff hinueber und nahm es.

"Hat irgendjemand was dagegen?" fragte sie. Allgemeines Kopfschuetteln. Sie laechelte schwach und schlug das naechste Kapitel auf.

"Kapitel zwei: **Ein Fenster verschwindet…"**


	3. Ein Fenster verschwindet

Hallo alle zusammen. Hier ist das dritte Kapitel.

Ueber Reviews wuerde ich mich sehr freuen.

Mir gehoert hier dran immer noch nichts, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld (leider ;), und ich hoffe es gefaehlt euch.

**Ein Fenster verschwindet" **Las Lily.

…**Nichts in dem Zimmer lies ahnen, dass in diesem Haus auch noch ein anderer Junge lebte.**

"Vielleicht ist er gar nicht mehr dort!" sagte Sirius froehlich "Vielleicht haben ich, Moony oder Wurmschwanz ihn weggeholt!"

"Ich hoffe es."

James seufzte.

**Doch Harry Potter war immer noch da.**

"Verdammt" riefen Sirius und James.

…**Aber nicht mehr lange. Seine Tante Petunia war schon wach und ihre schrille Stimme durchbrach die morgendliche Stille. **

"**Aufstehen! Aber dalli!" **

"Ich bin schon von dieser Stimme geweckt worden." Meinte Lily und verzog das Gesicht. "Es ist nicht schoen…"

…**Es war ein guter Traum. Ein fliegendes Motorrad war darin vorgekommen. Er hatte das merkwuerdige Gefuehl, den Traum schon einmal gtraeumt zu haben.**

"Das war kein Traum!" Sirius huepfte vor Aufregung auf und ab. "Es war mein Mottorrad!"

Remus schuttelte den Kopf ueber seinen Hunde-Animagus Freund.

"**Beeil dich! Ich moechte, dass du auf den Schinken aufpasst. Und lass ihn ja nicht anbrennen, an Duddys Geburtstag muss alles tip top sein." **

"Sie zwingen ihn zu kochen?" sagte Lily mit einem gefaehrlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

"Er ist grade mal zehn Jahre alt!" knurrte James und ballte die Haende zu Faeusten.

**Harry stoehnte.**

"**Was hast du gesagt?" keiffte seine Tante durch die Tuer.**

"Er hat gar nichts gesagt, du Pferdegesicht!" raunzte Sirius.

…**Harry war an Spinnen gewoehnt, weil es im Schrank unter der Treppe von Spinnen wimmelte und in diesem Schrank schlief Harry. **

"WAS?" schrie Lily und ihre Augen funkelten zornig.

James sprang auf und schlug brutal auf die Wand ein, waehrend er leise vor sich hinfluchte.

Sirius und Remus hatten einen moerderischen Blick aufgesetzt.

…**offenbar hatte Dudley den neuen Computer bekommen, den er sich gewuenscht hatte, und der Rede gar nicht wert auch noch den zweiten Fernseher und das Rennrad.**

"Warum zum Teufel will so ein fetter Idiot ein Rennrad?"

"Sirius." Ruegte Lily, auch wenn sie dabei ziemlich traurig aussah.

**Warun Dudley eigentlich ein Rennrad haben wollte, war Harry ein Raetsel, den Dudley war sehr dick und verabscheute Sport — **

"Schau! Harry stimmt mir zu!"

**Ausser natuerlich, wenn es darum ging, anderen eine reinzuhauhen. Dudleys Lieblingsopfer war Harry.**

James fluchte leise und Lily schloss ihre Augen, waehrend sie versuchte ihre Wut zu kontrollieren, bevor sie weiterlas.

**Doch den bekam er nicht so oft zu fassen. Man sah es Harry zwar nicht an, aber er konnte sehr schnell rennen**.

"Gut" sagten die Rumtreiber unison.

**Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, dass er in einem dunklen Schrank lebte, jedenfalls war Harry fuer sein alter immer recht klein und duer gewesen.**

Sirius fing an zu lachen und James starrte ihn finster an.

"Sorry Harry" frotzelte er. "Aber dein Vater war genauso, als er noch juenger war."

…**Harry hatte ein schmales Gesicht, knubbelige Knie, schwarzes Haar und hellgruene Augen. **

"Genau wie Lily" sagte James und schaute sie vertraeumt an.

Lilys Wangen wurden leicht rosa, doch sie bewahrte Haltung und las weiter.

**Er trug eine Brille mit runden Glaesern, die, weil Dudley ihm auf die Nase geschlagen hatte, mit viel Klebeband zusammengehalten wurden.**

James sah schon wieder muerrisch aus und Sirius murmelte all die Dinge, die er diesem 'fetten Idioten' gerne antun wuerde.

…"**Durch den Autounfall, bei dem deine Eltern starben," erwiderte sie.**

"Sie hat ihm erzaehlt wir waeren bei einem Autounfall gestorben?" zischte Lily, ihre normalerweise froehlichen, gruenen Augen veraengten sich zu gefaehrlichen Schlitzen.

…"**Kaemm dir die Haare!", bellte er als Morgengruss.**

"Funktioniert nicht. Das ist das unzaehmbare Potter Haar." James fuhr sich selbstbewusst mit der Hand durch seine eigenen Haare.

Lily rollte leicht die Augen und Sirius lachte.

…**doch es half nichts. Sein Haar wucherte einfach vor sich hin, wie ein wilder Garten.**

"Genau wie sein Vater." Grinste der Hunde-Animagus und Remus lachte leise.

…**Dudley sah Onkel Vernon auffaellig aehnlich. Er hatte ein breites rosa Gesicht, nicht viel Hals, kleine, waessrige blaue Augen und dichtes blondes Haar, das glatt auf seinem runden, fetten Kopf lag. **

"Was fuer eine schmeichelhafte Beschreibung." Meinte James sarkastisch.

**Tante Petunia sagte oft, dass Dudley aussaehe, wie ein kleiner Engel — Harry sagte oft, Dudley saehe aus, wie ein Schwein mit Peruecke.**

Es entstand eine kurze Pause, bevor alle in Gelaechter ausbrachen.

"Dein Sohn ist brilliant." Erklaehrte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

…**Dudley, zaehlte unterdessen seine Geschenke. Er zog eine Schnute. **

"**Sechsunddreissig," sagte er und blickte auf zu Mutter und Vater. "Das sind zwei weniger als letztes Jahr." **

"Merlin. Ich kenne NIEMANDEN, der so viel bekommt!" rief James.

"Du bekommst nicht so viel?" fragte Lily. Frueher an diesem Tag haette sie ihn als eine der Personen erachtet, die so viele Geschenke bekamen, doch jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher.

"Nee. Ich meine, ja sicher, meine Eltern sind ziemlich vermoegend… aber ich werde nicht verzogen oder sowas. Ich bekomme von ihnen ein paar Geschenke an meinem Geburtstag, zusammen mit denen von meinen Freunden und das ist genug fuer mich."

Lily laechelte ihn an.

"**Liebling, du hast Tante Marges Geschenk nicht mitgezaehlt, schau, es ist hier unten, unter dem grossen von Mummy und Daddy."**

Sirius schnaubte.

…**fuer den Fall das Dudley den Tisch umkippte.**

"Und das in seinem Alter." Seuftzte Remus und schuettelte den Kopf.

…"**Und heute, wenn wir ausgehen, kaufen wir dir noch zwei Geschenke. Was sagst du nun, Spaetzchen?"**

Bitter sagte James; "So, er kriegt neununddreisigund ich frage mich, wie viele Harry bekommt? Keine, vermutlich."

Die anderen nickten traurig.

**Dudley dachte einen Augenblick nach und es sah wie Schwersarbeit aus. Schlieslich sagte er langsam: "Dann hab ich achtund… achtund"**

"Oh komm schon!" rief Remus. "Selbst Sirius kann sich das ausrechnen!"

"Yeah" stimmte Sirius zu. Dann stockte er, verwirrt. "Warte…was?"

Lilys Lippen zuckten und James lachte.

…**Schlechte Nachrichten, Vernon," sagte sie. "Mrs. Figg hat sich ein Bein gebrochen. Sie kann ihn nicht nehmen."**

"Er hat einen Namen, Petunia" fauchte Lily ungehalten.

…**und Mrs. Figg bestand darauf, dass er sich die Fotos aller Katzen ansah, die sie je besessen hatte.**

Sirius schauderte.

"Armer Harry. All diese Katzen… ugh."

…**Harry wusste, es sollte ihm eigentlich Leid tun, dass sich Mrs. Figg ein Bein gebrochen hatte, doch fiel ihm das nicht leicht bei dem Gedanken, sich Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, und Tufty erst wieder in einem Jahr angucken zu muessen.**

Sirius nickte zustimmend.

Lily verschraenkte ihre Arme ueber der Brust und ihre Augen verengten sich kaum merklich.

"Alles klar. Was ist los?"

"Erm…was meinst du, Evans?"

"Ich meine, dass du jedesmal komisch reagierst, wenn auf Hunde angespielt wird oder wenn Katzen erwaehnt werden. Warum?"

"Um…Naja uh…"

"Er wurde mal von einer Katze angegriffen. Deswegen hasst er sie jetzt alle." Sagte James schnell.

Lilys Augen veraengten sich noch mehr und obwohl sie ihnen diese Geschichte offensichtlich nicht abkaufte, las sie weiter.

…**Die Dursleys sprachen oft ueber Harry, als ob er gar nicht da waere — oder vielmehr, als ob er etwas ganz widerwaertiges waere, dass sie nicht verstehen konnten, eine Schnecke vielleicht.**

Lily blickte finster, wengleich auch ein bisschen traurig.

"Oh Tuney…warum…?" wisperte sie.

…"**Ihr koenntet mich einfach hier lassen.",schlug Harry hoffnungsvoll vor (dann konnte er zur Abwechslung mal Fernsehen, was er wollte und sich vielleicht sogar einmal ueber Dudleys Computer her machen).**

"Eher nicht." Sagte James bitter.

**Tante Petunia schaute, als haette sie soeben in eine Zitrone gebissen. **

"**Und wenn wir zurueck kommen liegt das Haus in Truemmern, mh?" raunzte sie. **

"Er wird das Haus schon nicht in die Luft jagen!" schrie James.

"Sollte er aber." Sagte Sirius mit einem boesen Grinsen.

"**Ich werde das Haus schon nicht in die Luft jagen.", sagte Harry, aber sie hoerten ihm nicht zu.**

James sah ueberrascht aus, doch laechelte leicht.

…"**Mein kleiner Duddydums, **

James und Sirius schauten einander an und brachen ploetzlich in jolendes Gelaechter aus. Remus erlaubte sich selbst ein kurzes, stilles Lachen und Lily grinste rachsuechtig.

"Wie typisch fuer Petunia" schnaubte sie und rollte die Augen.

…"**Er macht immer alles kaputt!" Durch die Arme seiner Mutter hindurch warf er Harry ein gehaessiges Grinsen zu. **

James und Lilys Augen verengten sich.

…**und schon marschierte Dudleys bester Freund Piers Polkiss in Begleitung seiner Mutter herein...**

…**Sofort hoerte Dudley auf mit seinem falschen Weinen. **

"Ja, ich wette, dass hat er getan." Sagte Remus angewidert.

…"**Ich mach ueberhaup nichts." ,sagte Harry, "ehrlich…" **

**Doch Onkel Vernon glaubte ihm nicht. Nie glaubte ihm Jemand.**

"Mein armes Baby…" sagte Lily sanf.

…**nur ueber der Stirn hatte sie noch etwas uebriggelassen um "diese schreckliche Narbe zu verdecken." **

Lily verzog das Gesicht und James Augen funkelten zornig.

**Dudley hatte sich dumm und daemlich gelacht bei diesem Anblick und Harry machte in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu, beim Gedanken, wie es ihm am naechsten Tag in der Schule ergehen wuerde, wo sie ihn onehin schon wegen seiner ausgebeulten Sachen und seiner zusammengeklebten Brille haenselten.**

Lily runzelte traurig die Stirn.

**Am naechsten Morgen jedoch, wachte er auf und fand sein Haar genauso lang vor, wie es gewesen war, bevor Tante Petunia es ihm abgesaebelt hatte.**

"Das ist mein Sohn" James lachte.

**Dafuer hatte er eine Woche Schrank bekommen obwohl er versucht hatte zu erklaehren, dass er sich nicht erklaehren konnte, wie das Haar so rasch gewachsen war.**

"Er hat es nicht absichtlich getan!" heulte Lily.

**Ein andermal hatte Tante Petunia versucht ihn in einen ekligen, alten Pulli von Dudley zu zwaengen (braun mit orang-roten Bommeln). **

"Ugh!" sagte Lily angekelt. Die Rumtreiber sahen genauso aus und fuehlten eine grosse Sympathy fuer Harry.

**Je verzweifelter sie sich muehte ihn ueber Harrys Kopf zu ziehen, je enger schien er zu werden, bis er am Ende vielleicht noch einer Baby Puppe gepasst haette aber sicher nicht Harry. **

**Tante Petunia gab sich schliesslich mit der Erklaehrung zufrieden, er muesse wohl beim waschen eingelaufen sein und zu Harrys grosser Erleichterung bestrafte sie ihn nicht. **

"Gut." James nickte.

…**Dudleys Bande hatte ihn wie ueblich gejagt, als er auf einmal und zwar ebenso verdutzt wie alle anderen auf dem Kamin sas. **

"Whoa... Er ist geflogen!" James grinste.

"Ich wuerde sagen, er ist appariert." Hielt Sirius dagegen.

"Geflogen"

"Appariert"

"Geflogen"

"Haltet die Klappe!" blaffte Remus.

…**Vielleicht, ueberlegte Harry, hatte ihn der Wind mitten im Sprung erfasst und hochgetragen.**

"Siehst du wohl? Er ist geflogen!"

Remus seufzte.

**Doch heute sollte nichts schiefgehen. Um den Tag blos nicht in der Schule, seinem Schrank oder in Mrs. Figgs nach Kohl riechendem Wohnzimmer verbringen zu muessen, nahm er sogar die Gesellschaft von Dudley und Piers in Kauf.**

Lily seuftzte. "Warum denke ich bloss, dass irgendwas gleich fuerchterlich schief laeuft?"

Sirius zuckte die Schultern, doch James sah aus, als wuerde Lily zustimmen.

…**Er beklagte sich gern: Die Leute im Buero, Harry, der Staadtrat, Harry, die Bank und Harry waren nur einige seiner Lieblingsthemen. Heute morgen waren es die Mottorradfahrer.**

"Hmm…Ich frage mich worueber er sich wohl am liebsten beschwert?" meinte James sarkastisch.

"Kann ja auf keinen Fall Harry oder so sein." Fuhr Sirius fort.

…"**Ich habe von einem Mottorrad getraeumt," sagte Harry, der sich ploetzlich wieder daran erinnerte. "Es konnte fliegen." **

"Oh Harry…" stoehnte Lily.

"Nicht unbedingt klug, dass zu sagen, Sohn." Merkte James an.

…**"MOTTORRAEDER FLIEGEN NICHT!" **

**Dudley und Piers wieherten. **

"**Das weiss ich," sagte Harry. "Es war ja nur ein Traum." **

"War es nicht" schmollte Sirius.

…**kauften sie ihm ein billiges Zitroneneis am Stiel. **

"Besser als nichts, nehm ich mal" seufzte James.

**Das war auch nicht schlecht, dachte Harry und lutschte vor sich hin, waehrend sie einem Gorilla zuschauten, der sich am Kopf kratzte und der, auch wenn er nicht blond war, Dudley erstaunlich aehnlich sah.**

Alle lachte besonders heftig darueber.

…**Sie assen im Zoorestaurant und als Dudley einen Wutanafall bekam, weil sein Eisbecher Haway nicht gross genug war, bestellte ihm Onkel Vernon einen neuen und Harry durfte den ersten aufessen. **

"Was fuer ein Balg!"

**Das war des Guten zuviel, und im nachhinein hatte Harry das Gefuehl, er haette es wissen muessen.**

"Oh nein" stoehnte Lily leise.

…"**Wie langweilig," klagte Dudley und schlurfte davon. **

"Genau wie du." murmelte Sirius.

…**Es war schlimmer als einen Schrank als Zimmer zu haben, wo der einzige Besucher Tante Petunia war, die an die Tuer haemmerte um einen aufzuwecken. Doch zumindest bekam er den Rest des Hauses zu sehen.**

Remus und Lily konnten darueber nur den Kopf schuetteln.

**Die Schlange oeffnete ploetzlich ihre kleinen Perlaugen. Langsam, ganz allmaehlich hob sie den Kopf , bis ihre Augen auf einer Hoehe mit den Harrys waren. **

**Sie zwinkerte.**

"Wie bitte…?" sagte James langsam.

"Sie…zwinkerte…?" Lily runzelte die Stirn.

**Harry starrte sie an. Rasch blickte er ueber die Schulter ob Jemand zusah. Niemand. Er drehte sich wieder zu der Schlange um und zwinkerte zurueck.**

"Neeeiiin…" rief James. "Ermutige sie nicht auch noch!"

**Die Schlange sties mit dem Kopf in Richtung Onkel Vernon und Dudley und rollte die Augen nach oben. Sie sah Harry mit einem Blick an, der eindeutig sagte: **

"**Sowas muss ich den ganzen Tag ertragen." **

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mit einer Schlange sprechen kann." Meinte James resgniert.

"Wie kommt es, dass er ein Parselmund ist?" fragte Lily, doch sie bekam keine Antwort.

"**Ich weiss," murmelte Harry durch das Glas, wenn er auch nicht sicher war, ob die Schlange ihn hoehren konnte. "Es muss dich wirklich auf die Palme bringen." **

**Die Schlange nickte lebhaft. **

"**Woher kommst du eigentlich?" fragte Harry. **

**Die Schlange sties mit ihrem Schwanz an ein kleines Schield nahe dem Fenster. Harry spaehte auf die Inschrift. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brasilien. **

"**War es schoen dort?" **

**Wieder sties die Schlange mit dem Schwanz gegen das Schield und Harry las weiter: Dieses Exemplar wurde im Zoo ausgebruehtet. "Oh, ich verstehe — du warst nie in Brasilien?"**

"Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben…" murmelte James seufzend. "Naja…es ist nicht weiter tragisch… solange es niemand in Hogwarts herausfindet. Menschen koennen wirklich sehr uh…Vorurteilslastig sein."

…"**Aus dem Weg, Mann," sagte er und sties Harry in die Rippen. Harry von dem Schag ganz ueberrascht, fiel hart auf den Betonboden. **

"FASS IHN JA NICHT AN DU FETTER BASTARD!" schrien James, Sirius und zur Ueberraschung aller auch Lily.

**Was nun kam, passierte so schnell, dass niemand sah, wie es geschah — Einen Moment lang drueckten sich Piers und Dudley ganz dicht gegen das Glas und im naechsten Moment sprangen sie unter Schreckgeheule zurueck.**

"Koennte gut werden." Sirius grinste sueffisant.

**Harry setzte sich auf und nun stockte ihm der Atem. Die Glasscheibe am Terarium der Boa Constrictor war verschwunden.**

"WAHNSINN!" bruellten Sirius und James.

"Beeindruckende Magie fuer einen zehnjaehrigen." Sagte Remus laechelnt.

…**erzaehlte ihnen Dudley die Schlange haette ihm fast das Bein abgebissen, waehrend Piers schwor sie haette versucht ihn tot zuquetschen.**

"Ich wuenschte sie haette." Grummelte Sirius.

**Doch am schlimmsten fuer Harry war, dass Piers, als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sagte: "Harry hat mit ihr gesprochen, nicht wahr Harry?".**

"RATTENGESICHTIGER IDIOT!"

"Sirius!" blaffte Lily, die selbst nicht allzu gluecklich aussah.

… **"Geh — Schrank — bleib — kein Essen,"**

"Du gibst ihm besser etwas zu Essen, Dursley" warnte Lily mit gefaehrlicher Stimme. James nickte wuetend.

…**und er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Dursleys schon schliefen. Bis es soweit war, konnte er es nicht riskieren in die Kueche zu schleichen und sich etwas zu Essen zu holen. **

James laechelte stolz.

"Ein wahrer Rumtreiber in Ausbildung."

"Merlin steh uns bei…" murmelte Lily.

…**Er konnte sich nicht erinnern in diesem Auto gewesen zu sein, als der Unfall passierte. Manchmal, wenn er sich waehrend der langen Stunden im Schrank ganz angestrengt zu erinnern versuchte, tauchte ein unheimliches Bild vor seinen Augen auf: Ein blendend heller Blitz aus gruenem Licht und ein brennender Schmerz auf seiner Stirn.**

"Er…Er hat den Todesfluch ueberlebt?" fluesterte Lily, ganz weiss im Gesicht.

James war genauso weis im Gesicht und stand offensichtlich unter Schock.

"Hoert sich ganz so an…"

"Whoa.." sagte Sirius mit leicht geoeffnetem Mund.

"Mein armes Baby" fluesterte Lily mit Traenen in den Augen.

**Das musste der Unfall gewesen sein, obwohl er sich nicht erklaehren konnte, wo all das gruene Licht herkam. Er konnte sich ueberhaup nicht an seine Eltern erinnern.**

Lily und James schauten traurig zu Boden.

…**Als Harry noch juenger gewesen war, hatte er immer und immer wieder von einem unbekannten Verwandten getraeumt, der kommen und ihn mitnehmen wuerde. Aber das war nie Wirklichkeit geworden; **

"Ich versteh das nicht!" brach es aus Sirius heraus. "Wo sind ich, Wurmschwanz und Moony?"

"Wurmschwanz, Moony und ich, Sirius" korrigierte Remus automatisch und runzelte dann die Stirn.

"Ich weiss es nicht."

…**In der Schule hatte Harry niemanden. Jeder wusste, dass Dudleys Bande diesen komischen Harry Potter mit seinem ausgebeulten alten Klamotten und seiner zerbrochenen Brille nicht ausstehen konnte. Und niemand mochte Dudleys Bande in die Quere kommen.**

"Das ist das Ende des Kapitels." Sagte Lily und gab das Buch an James weiter.

James oeffnete es und began: "Kapitel 3. **Briefe von Niemandem…"**


	4. Briefe von Niemandem

So hier kommt Nummer vier. Ich hoffe es gefaellt euch.

Uebrigens, der Review Button beisst nicht, ihr koennt da ruhig drauf klicken, es wuerde mich naemlich wirklich interessieren wie es euch gefaellt.

Mir gehoert hier dran nach wie vor nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld hier mit.

"**Briefe von Niemanden" **Las Sirius und grinste.

"Hogwarts?" fragte James und begann dann ebenfalls zu grinsen. "Excellent."

**Die Flucht der brasilianischen Boa constrictor hatte Harry die bisher längste Strafe eingebracht. Als er den Schrank wieder verlassen durfte, hatten die Sommerferien begonnen. **

Lily schaute finster.

"Sie haben ihn besser zur Schule gehen lassen!"

**Dudley hatte seine neue Videokamera schon längst zertrümmert und sein ferngesteuertes Flugzeug zu Bruch geflogen. Bei seiner ersten Fahrt mit dem Rennrad hatte er die alte Mrs. Figg, die gerade auf ihre Krücken gestützt den Ligusterweg überquerte, über den Haufen geradelt.**

"Balg" murmelten alle drei Rumtreiber.

"Das ist fuerchterlich" Lilys Blick verduesterte sich noch mehr.

**Harry war froh, daß die Schule zu Ende war, doch Dudleys Bande, die das Haus Tag für Tag heimsuchte, konnte er nicht entkommen. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm und Gorden waren allesamt groß und dumm, doch weil Dudley der Dümmste von allen war, war er ihr Anführer.**

"Oh was fuer eine brilliante Idee" sagte Remus sarkastisch.

**Die andern schlossen sich mit ausgesprochenem Vergnügen Dudleys Lieblingssport an: Harry jagen.**

Alle vier knurrten (zumindest zwei von ihnen taten das tatsaechlich wortwoertlich).

**Deshalb verbrachte Harry möglichst viel Zeit außer Haus und wanderte durch die Straßen. Das baldige Ende der Ferien war ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer. Im September würde er auf die höhere Schule kommen und zum ersten Mal im Leben nicht mehr mit Dudley zusammen sein. **

**Dudley hatte einen Platz an Onkel Vernons alter Schule, Smeltings. Auch Piers Polkiss ging dorthin. Harry dagegen kam in die Stonewall High School, die Gesamtschule in der Nachbarschaft.**

"Er wird nicht nach Stonewall High gehen, er geht nach HOGWARTS!" schrie James wuetend.

**Dudley fand das sehr lustig.**

**»In Stonewall stecken sie den Neuen am ersten Tag den Kopf ins Klo«, eröffnete er Harry. willst du mit hochkommen und schon mal üben?«**

**»Nein, danke«, sagte Harry. »Das arme Klo hat noch nie etwas so fürchterliches wie deinen Kopf geschluckt – vielleicht wird ihm schlecht davon.« Dann rannte er los, bevor sich Dudley einen Reim daraus machen konnte.**

Alle lachten.

"Nicht schlecht!" grinste Sirius.

**Eines Tages im Juli nahm Tante Petunia Dudley mit nach London, um dort die Schuluniforrn für Smeltings zu kaufen, und ließ Harry bei Mrs. Figg zurück. **

Sirius sah entsetzt aus.

"Was? Catwoman? NEEEIIIIN! Armes Kroenchen"

**Mrs. Figg war nicht mehr so übel wie früher. Harry erfuhr, daß sie sich den Fuß gebrochen hatte, als sie über eine ihrer Katzen gestolpert war, und inzwischen schien sie von ihnen nicht mehr ganz so begeistert zu sein. **

**Sie ließ Harry fernsehen und reichte ihm ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen, der schmeckte, als hätte sie ihn schon etliche Jahre aufbewahrt.**

"…**.**Ew"

**An diesem Abend stolzierte Dudley in seiner neuen Uniform unter den Augen der Eltern im Wohnzimmer umher. Die Jungen in Smeltings trugen kastanienbraune Fräcke, orangefarbene Knickerbocker-Hosen und flache Strohhüte, die sie »Kreissägen« nannten.**

Sie alle fingen an ueber Dudleys Uniform zu lachen.

**Außerdem hatten sie knorrige Holzstöcke, mit denen sie sich, wenn die Lehrer nicht hinsahen, gegenseitig Hiebe versetzten. Das galt als gute Übung fürs spätere Leben.**

Remus Augenbrauen fuhren hoch und verharrten irgendwo auf der Hoehe seines Haaransatzes.

Lily schaute angewidert.

**Onkel Vernon musterte Dudley in den neuen Knickerbockern und grummelte etwas vom stolzesten Augenblick seines Lebens. Tante Petunia brach in Tränen aus und sagte, sie könne es einfach nicht fassen, daß dies ihr süßer kleiner Dudleyspatz sei, so hübsch und erwachsen wie er aussehe. Harry wagte nicht, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Womöglich hatte er sich schon zwei Rippen angeknackst vor lauter Anstrengung, nicht loszulachen.**

James grinste.

**Am nächsten Morgen, als Harry zum Frühstück in die Küche kam, schlug ihm ein fürchterlicher Gestank entgegen. Offenbar kam er von einer großen Emailschüssel in der Spüle. Er trat näher, um sich die Sache anzusehen. in dem grauen Wasser der Schüssel schwamm etwas, das aussah wie ein Bündel schmutziger Lumpen.**

**»Was ist das denn?«, fragte er Tante Petunia. Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen, wie immer, wenn er eine Frage zu stellen wagte.**

Lily schaute schon wieder finster. "Oh Tuney…" sagte sie traurig.

**»Deine neue Schuluniform«, sagte sie.**

**Harry warf noch einen Blick in die Schüssel.**

**»Aha«, sagte er,»ich wußte nicht, daß sie so naß sein muß.«**

Sirius schnaubte.

"Sieht so aus als haette er deinen Verstand, Krone."

"Ey!" schrie James wuetend.

**»Stell dich nicht so dumm an«, keifte Tante Petunia. »Ich färbe ein paar alte Sachen grau für dich. Die sehen dann genauso aus wie die der andern.«**

"Sicher doch" bemerkte Sirius sarkastisch.

**Das bezweifelte Harry ernsthaft, er hielt es aber für besser, ihr nicht zu widersprechen. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie er an seinem ersten Schultag in der Stonewall High aussehen würde – vermutlich wie einer, der ein paar Fetzen alter Elefantenhaut trug.**

**Dudley und Onkel Vernon kamen herein und beide hielten sich beim Gestank von Harrys neuer Uniform die Nase zu. Onkel Vernon schlug wie immer seine Zeitung auf und Dudley knallte seinen Smelting-Stock, den er immer bei sich trug, auf den Tisch.**

**Die Klappe des Briefschlitzes quietschte und die Post klatschte auf die Türmatte.**

**»Hol die Post, Dudley«, sagte Onkel Vernon hinter seiner Zeitung hervor.**

"Ja, lass ausnamsweise mal diesen fetten Idioten was machen." Knurrte James.

**»Soll doch Harry sie holen.«**

**»Hol die Post, Harry.«**

**»Soll doch Dudley sie holen.«**

**»Knuff ihn mal mit deinem Smelting-Stock, Dudley.«**

**Harry wich dem Stock aus und ging hinaus, um die Post zu holen. Dreierlei lag auf der Türmatte: eine Postkarte von Onkel Vernons Schwester Marge, die Ferien auf der Isle of Wight machte, ein brauner Umschlag, der wohl eine Rechnung enthielt, und – ein Brief für Harry.**

"JA!" jubelten die Rumtreiber und Lily.

**Harry hob ihn auf und starrte auf den Umschlag. Sein Herz schwirrte wie ein riesiges Gummiband. Niemand hatte ihm je in seinem ganzen Leben einen Brief geschrieben. Wer konnte es sein? Er hatte keine Freunde, keine anderen Verwandten – er war nicht in der Bücherei angemeldet und hatte deshalb auch nie unhöfliche Aufforderungen erhalten, Bücher zurückzubringen. Doch hier war er, ein Brief, so klar adressiert, daß ein Fehler ausgeschlossen war:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Im Schrank unter der Treppe**

Lily und James setzten finstere Blicke auf.

**Ligusterweg 4**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**Dick und schwer war der Umschlag, aus gelblichem Pergament, und die Adresse war mit smaragdgrüner Tinte geschrieben. Eine Briefmarke war nicht draufgeklebt.**

**Mit zitternder Hand drehte Harry den Brief um und sah ein purpurnes Siegel aus Wachs, auf das ein Wappenschild eingeprägt war: ein Löwe, ein Adler, ein Dachs und eine Schlange, die einen Kreis um den Buchstaben »H« schlossen.**

"HOGWARTS HOGWARTS WARZENSCHWEINIGES HOGWARTS!" bruellten James und Sirius.

"Jungs…" , sagte Lily langsam.

"BRING UNS WAS SCHOENES BEI,"

Ihre Augen verengten sich.

"OB ALT UND KAHl"

"James. Sirius." Knurrte sie.

"OB JUNG UND ALBERN!"

"HALTET DIE KLAPPE!" bruellte Lily. Die beiden Jungen schluckten und stoppten augenblicklich.

**»Beeil dich, Junge!«, rief Onkel Vernon aus der Küche. »Was machst du da draußen eigentlich, Briefbombenkontrolle?« Er gluckste über seinen eigenen Scherz. Harry kam in die Küche zurück, den Blick unverwandt auf den Brief gerichtet. Er reichte Onkel Vernon die Rechnung und die Postkarte, setzte sich und begann langsam den gelben Umschlag zu öffnen.**

**Onkel Vernon riß den Brief mit der Rechnung auf, schnaubte vor Abscheu, und überflog die Postkarte.**

**»Marge ist krank«, teilte er Tante Petunia mit. »Hat eine faule Wellhornschnecke gegessen… «**

"Gut." Murmelte Sirius. Dass er die Frau gar nicht kannte, interessierte ihn nicht im geringsten.

**»Dad!«, sagte Dudley plötzlich. »Dad, Harry hat etwas!«**

"Halt die Klappe du fetter Idiot!" fauchte James.

**Harry war gerade dabei, den Brief zu entfalten, der aus demselben schweren Pergament bestand wie der Umschlag, als Onkel Vernon ihm das Blatt aus der Hand riß.**

"GIEB ES ZURUECK!" schrien vier fuchsteufelswilde Teenager.

**»Das ist für mich!«, rief Harry und versuchte Onkel Vernon den Brief wegzuschnappen.**

**»Wer sollte dir denn schreiben?«, höhnte Onkel Vernon, schüttelte das zusammengefaltete Blatt mit einer Hand auseinander und begann zu lesen. Sein Gesicht wechselte schneller von Rot zu Grün als eine Verkehrsampel. Und es blieb nicht bei Grün. Nach ein paar Sekunden war es gräulich-weiß wie alter Haferschleim.**

**»P-P-Petunia!«, stieß er keuchend hervor.**

**Dudley grabschte nach dem Brief, um ihn zu lesen, aber Onkel Vernon hielt ihn hoch, so daß er ihn nicht zu fassen bekam. Tante Petunia nahm ihn neugierig in die Hand und las die erste Zeile. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde sie in Ohnmacht fallen. Sie griff sich an den Hals und gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich.**

**»Vernon! Ach du lieber Gott – Vernon!«**

"Eine Drama-queen, mh?"

"Das ist typisch fuer Tuney." Seufzte Lily.

**Sie starrten einander an, als hätten sie vergessen, daß Harry und Dudley immer noch in der Küche waren. Dudley war es nicht gewohnt, ignoriert zu werden. Mit dem Smelting-Stock versetzte er seinem Vater einen kurzen schmerzhaften Hieb auf den Kopf**

**»Ich will diesen Brief lesen«, sagte er laut.**

**»Ich will ihn lesen«, sagte Harry wütend,»es ist nämlich meiner.«**

"Du zeigst es ihnen, Harry!" James nickte.

Lily schuettelte leicht den Kopf.

**»Raus hier, beide«, krächzte Onkel Vernon und stopfte den Brief in den Umschlag zurück.**

**Harry rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.**

**»ICH WILL MEINEN BRIEF!«. rief er.**

"Er hat Evans Temperament." Sirius nickte.

"WAS SOLL DAS DEN BITTE HEISEN?" schrie Lily, auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich leichte Zornesroete aus.

Sirius schluckte, doch gab nicht nach.

"Das Harry dein Temperament hat! Und dein Ausbruch eben hat es bewiesen!"

Lily stoppte fuer einen Moment, sah ihn finster an und kreuzte dann die Arme ueber der Brust.

**»Laß mich sehen!«, verlangte Dudley.**

**»RAUS!«, brüllte Onkel Vernon, packte Harry und Dudley am Genick, warf sie hinaus in den Flur und knallte die Küchentür hinter ihnen zu. Prompt lieferten sich Harry und Dudley einen erbitterten, aber stummen Kampf darum, wer am Schlüsselloch lauschen durfte. **

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" feuerten ihn James und Sirius eifrig an.

**Dudley gewann, **

Sie stoehnten gleichzeitig.

**und so legte sich Harry, die Brille von einem Ohr herabhängend, flach auf den Bauch und lauschte an dem Spalt zwischen Tür und Fußboden.**

**»Vernon«, sagte Tante Petunia mit zitternder Stimme,»schau dir die Adresse an – wie können sie denn nur wissen, wo er schläft? Sie beobachten doch nicht etwa unser Haus?«**

**»Beobachten – spionieren – vielleicht folgen sie uns«, murmelte Onkel Vernon verwirrt.**

Sie alle rollten mit den Augen.

"Daemliche Muggle" schnaubte Sirius.

**»Aber was sollen wir tun, Vernon? Sollen wir vielleicht antworten? Ihnen sagen, wir wollen nicht -«**

**Harry konnte Onkel Vernons glänzende schwarze Schuhe die Küche auf und ab schreiten sehen.**

**»Nein«, sagte er endlich. »Nein, wir tun so, als ob nichts wäre. Wenn sie keine Antwort bekommen… Ja, das ist das Beste… Wir tun gar nichts… «**

"Ja, weil DASS bestimmt funktioniert." Meinet Remus sarkastisch.

**»Aber -«**

**»Ich will keinen davon im Haus haben, Petunia! Als wir ihn aufnahmen, haben wir uns da nicht geschworen, diesen gefährlichen Unsinn auszumerzen?«**

**Als Onkel Vernon an diesem Abend vom Büro zurückkam, tat er etwas, was er nie zuvor getan hatte: er besuchte Harry in seinem Schrank.**

"Er passt da rein?" fragte James unglaeubig.

**»Wo ist mein Brief?«, sagte Harry, kaum hatte sich Onkel Vernon durch die Tür gezwängt. »Wer schreibt an mich?«**

**»Niemand. Er war nur versehentlich an dich adressiert sagte Onkel Vernon kurz angebunden. »Ich habe ihn verbrannt.«**

Alle vier fingen an zu fluchen und beschimpften Vernon Dursley. Sie brauchten ganze zehn Minuten, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und mit dem lesen fortzufahren.

**»Es war kein Versehen«, rief Harry zornig,»mein Schrank stand drauf«**

**»RUHE!«, schrie Onkel Vernon, und ein paar Spinnen fielen von der Decke. Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft und zwang dann sein Gesicht zu einem recht schmerzhaft wirkenden Lächeln.**

"Gut." Sagte James mit Genugtuung in der Stimme.

**»Ahm -ja, Harry – wegen dieses Schranks hier. Deine Tante und ich haben darüber nachgedacht… Du wirst allmählich wirklich etwas zu groß dafür… Wir meinen, es wäre doch nett, wenn du in Dudleys zweites Schlafzimmer ziehen würdest.«**

James und Lily zogen die Augenbrauen in die Hoehe.

"Warte…" sagte Lily langsam. "Dudley hat zwei Zimmer fuer sich und mein Sohn muss in einem SCHRANK schlafen?"

**»Warum?«, sagte Harry.**

"Das ist, was wir wissen wollen." Meinte James.

**»Keine dummen Fragen!«, fuhr ihn der Onkel an. »Bring dieses Zeug nach oben, aber sofort.«**

**Das Haus der Dursleys hatte vier Schlafzimmer: eines für Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia, eines für Besucher (meist Onkel Vernons Schwester Marge), eines, in dem Dudley schlief, und eines, in dem Dudley all seine Spielsachen und die Dinge aufbewahrte, die nicht mehr in sein erstes Schlafzimmer paßten. **

**Harry mußte nur einmal nach oben gehen und schon hatte er all seine Sachen aus dem Schrank in das neue Zimmer gebracht. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und ließ den Blick kreisen. **

**Fast alles hier drin war kaputt. Die einen Monat alte Videokamera lag auf einem kleinen, noch funktionierenden Panzer, den Dudley einmal über den Hund der Nachbarn gefahren hatte. in der Ecke stand Dudleys erster Fernseher. Als seine Lieblingssendung abgesetzt wurde, hatte er den Fuß durch den Bildschirm gerammt. **

**Auch ein großer Vogelkäfig stand da, in dem einmal ein Papagei gelebt hatte, den Dudley in der Schule gegen ein echtes Luftgewehr getauscht hatte. Es lag mit durchgebogenem Lauf auf einem Regal, denn Dudley hatte sich darauf niedergelassen. Andere Regale standen voller Bücher. Das waren die einzigen Dinge in dem Zimmer, die aussahen, als wären sie nie angerührt worden.**

"Nicht moeglich"

"Halt die Klappe, Black."

**Von unten war Dudley zu hören, wie er seine Mutter anbrüllte. »Ich will ihn nicht da drin haben… Ich brauche dieses Zimmer. Er soll wieder ausziehen. -«**

"Du brauchst gar nichts du fetter Idiot, also halt dein Maul!" zischte James.

**Harry seufzte und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. Gestern noch hätte er alles darum gegeben, hier oben zu sein. Heute wäre er lieber wieder in seinem Schrank mit dem Brief in der Hand, statt hier oben ohne ihn.**

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry! Hogwarts wird nicht aufgeben!" rief Sirius und die anderen laechelten.

**Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück waren alle recht schweigsam. Dudley stand unter Schock. Er hatte geschrien, seinen Vater mit dem Smelting-Stock geschlagen, sich absichtlich übergeben, seine Mutter getreten und seine Schildkröte durch das Dach des Gewächshauses geworfen, aber sein Zimmer hatte er trotzdem nicht zurückbekommen. Harry dachte darüber nach, was gestern beim Frühstück geschehen war. Hätte er den Brief doch nur schon im Flur geöffnet, dachte er voll Bitterkeit.**

**Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia sahen sich unablässig mit düsterer Miene an.**

**Die Post kam, und Onkel Vernon, der offenbar versuchte nett zu Harry zu sein, ließ Dudley aufstehen und sie holen. **

James schuettelte seinen Kopf und seufzt.

**Sie konnten ihn hören, wie er den ganzen Flur entlang mit seinem Smelting-Stock mal hierhin, mal dorthin schlug. Dann rief er:**

**»Da ist schon wieder einer! Mr. H. Potter, Das kleinste Schlafzimmer, Ligusterweg 4 -«**

"Idiot!" schrien alle genervt.

**Mit einem erstickten Schrei sprang Onkel Vernon von seinem Stuhl hoch und rannte den Flur entlang, Harry dicht hinter ihm – Onkel Vernon mußte Dudley zu Boden ringen, um ihm den Brief zu entwinden, was schwierig war, weil Harry Onkel Vernon von hinten um den Hals gepackt hatte. Nach einem kurzen Gerangel, bei dem jeder ein paar saftige Schläge mit dem Smelting-Stock einstecken mußte, richtete sich Onkel Vernon nach Luft ringend auf und hielt Harrys Brief in der Hand.**

**»Verschwinde in deinen Schrank – ich meine, dein Zimmer«, japste er Harry zu. »Dudley – geh – ich bitte dich, geh.«**

**Oben in seinem neuen Zimmer ging Harry auf und ab, auf und ab. Jemand wußte, daß er aus dem Schrank ausgezogen war, und offenbar auch, daß er den ersten Brief nicht erhalten hatte. ****Das bedeutete doch gewiß, daß sie es wieder versuchen würden? Und das nächste Mal würde er dafür sorgen, daß es klappte. ****Er hatte einen Plan ausgeheckt.**

Die Rumtreiber grinsten erwartungsvoll, was Lily dazu brachte seufzent mit den Augen zu rollen.

**Um sechs Uhr am nächsten Morgen klingelte der reparierte Wecker. Harry brachte ihn rasch zum Verstummen und zog sich leise an. Er durfte die Dursleys nicht aufwecken. Ohne Licht zu machen, stahl er sich die Treppe hinunter.**

"Ahh" Remus laechelte. "Er wird auf die Briefe warten."

**Er würde an der Ecke des Ligusterwegs auf den Postboten warten und sich die Briefe für Nummer 4 gleich geben lassen. Mit laut pochendem Herzen stahl er sich durch den dunklen Flur zur Haustür -**

**»AAAAAUUUUUH!«**

**Harry machte einen Sprung in die Luft – er war auf etwas Großes und Matschiges getreten, das auf der Türmatte lag – etwas Lebendiges!**

Alle vier Teenager stoehnten synchron auf und Sirius murmelte leise etwas, das sich stark nach 'bescheurtem Dursley' anhoerte.

**Im ersten Stock gingen Lichter an, und mit einem furchtbaren Schreck wurde Harry klar, daß das große matschige Etwas das Gesicht seines Onkels war. Onkel Vernon hatte in einem Schlafsack vor der Tür gelegen, und zwar genau deshalb, um Harry daran zu hindern, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.**

**Er schrie Harry etwa eine halbe Stunde lang an und befahl ihm dann, Tee zu kochen. Niedergeschlagen schlurfte Harry in die Küche, und als er zurückkam, war die Post schon eingeworfen worden, mitten auf den Schoß von Onkel Vernon. Harry konnte drei mit grüner Tinte beschriftete Briefe erkennen.**

**»Ich will -«, begann er, doch Onkel Vernon zerriß die Briefe vor seinen Augen in kleine Fetzen.**

James fing an zu fluchen und Lily Gesichtsausdruck war moerderisch.

**An diesem Tag ging Onkel Vernon nicht zur Arbeit. Er blieb zu Hause und nagelte den Briefschlitz zu.**

**»Weißt du«, erklärte er Tante Petunia mit dem Mund voller Nägel,»wenn sie die Briefe nicht zustellen können, werden sie es einfach bleiben lassen.«**

**»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das klappt, Vernon.«**

"Selbst Petunia weis es Dursley…Gib es auf." Seufzte Lily.

**»Oh, diese Leute haben eine ganz merkwürdige Art zu denken, Petunia, sie sind nicht wie du und ich«, sagte Onkel Vernon und versuchte einen Nagel mit dem Stück Obstkuchen einzuschlagen, den ihm Tante Petunia soeben gebracht hatte.**

"Gott sei Dank" murmelte Sirius.

**Am Freitag kamen nicht weniger als zwölf Briefe für Harry. Da sie nicht in den Briefschlitz gingen, waren sie unter der Tür durchgeschoben, zwischen Tür und Rahmen geklemmt oder durch das kleine Fenster der Toilette im Erdgeschoß gezwängt worden.**

**Wieder blieb Onkel Vernon zu Hause. Nachdem er alle Briefe verbrannt hatte, holte er sich Hammer, Nägel und Leisten und nagelte die Spalten an Vorder- und Hintertür zu, so daß niemand hinausgehen konnte. Beim Arbeiten summte er »Bi-Ba-Butzemann« und zuckte beim kleinsten Geräusch zusammen.**

"Ah, ja. Wie war das mit der Paranoia." Lachte James.

**Am Sonnabend gerieten die Dinge außer Kontrolle. Vierundzwanzig Briefe für Harry fanden den Weg ins Haus, zusammengerollt im Innern der zwei Dutzend Eier versteckt, die der völlig verdatterte Milchmann Tante Petunia durch das Wohnzimmerfenster hineingereicht hatte. Während Onkel Vernon wütend beim Postamt und bei der Molkerei anrief und versuchte jemanden aufzutreiben, bei dem er sich beschweren konnte, zerschnitzelte Tante Petunia die Briefe in ihrem Küchenmixer.**

**»Wer zum Teufel will so dringend mit dir sprechen?«, fragte Dudley Harry ganz verdutzt.**

"HOGWARTS!" schrien James und Sirius. Lily blickte finster.

"Das nervt langsam."

**Als sich Onkel Vernon am Sonntagmorgen an den Frühstückstisch setzte, sah er müde und ziemlich erschöpft, aber glücklich aus.**

**»Keine Post an Sonntagen«, gemahnte er sie fröhlich, während er seine Zeitung mit Marmelade bestrich, "keine verfluchten Briefe heute –"**

"Glaubst du." Sirius grinste haemisch und die anderen nickten.

**Während er sprach, kam etwas pfeifend den Küchenkamin heruntergesaust und knallte gegen seinen Hinterkopf Einen Augenblick später kamen dreißig oder vierzig Briefe wie Kugeln aus dem Kamin geschossen. Die Dursleys gingen in Deckung, doch Harry hüpfte in der Küche umher und versuchte einen Brief zu fangen.**

"GO HARRY GO!"groehlte James, sprang auf und tanzte aufgeregt durch den Raum. Remus grinste und Lily lehnte sich erwartungsvoll nach vorne.

**»Raus! RAUS!«**

**Onkel Vernon packte Harry um die Hüfte und warf ihn hinaus in den Flur. **

"Fass ihn nicht an, du uebergroses Walross!" schrie James mit ploetzlich aufkommendem Aerger.

**Als Tante Petunia und Dudley mit den Armen über dem Gesicht hinausgerannt waren, knallte Onkel Vernon die Tür zu. Sie konnten die Briefe immer noch in die Küche rauschen und gegen die Wände und den Fußboden klatschen hören.**

**»Das reicht«, sagte Onkel Vernon. Er versuchte ruhig zu sprechen, zog jedoch gleichzeitig große Haarbüschel aus seinem Schnurrbart. »Ich möchte, daß ihr euch alle in fünf Minuten hier einfindet, bereit zur Abreise. ****Wir gehen. Packt ein paar Sachen ein. Und keine Widerrede!«**

**Mit nur einem halben Schnurrbart sah er so gefährlich aus, daß niemand ein Wort zu sagen wagte. Zehn Minuten später hatten sie sich durch die brettervernagelten Türen gezwängt, saßen im Wagen und sausten in Richtung Autobahn davon. Auf dem Rücksitz wimmerte Dudley vor sich hin; sein Vater hatte ihm links und rechts eine geknallt, weil er sie aufgehalten hatte mit dem Versuch, seinen Fernseher, den Videorecorder und den Computer in seine Sporttasche zu packen.**

"Gut."

Die Rumtreiber sahen Lily geschockt an.

"Was? Jedes Kind braucht Disciplin. Er hat ja praktisch drum gebeten."

**Sie fuhren. Und sie fuhren. Selbst Tante Petunia wagte nicht zu fragen, wo sie denn hinfuhren. Hin und wieder machte Onkel Vernon scharf kehrt und fuhr dann eine Weile in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.**

**»Schüttel sie ab… schüttel sie ab«, murmelte er immer dann, wenn er umkehrte.**

Sie alle lachten darueber.

**Den ganzen Tag über hielten sie nicht einmal an, um etwas zu essen oder zu trinken. Als die Nacht hereinbrach, war Dudley am Brüllen. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er noch nie einen so schlechten Tag gehabt. Er war hungrig, er hatte fünf seiner Lieblingssendungen im Fernsehen verpaßt, und er hatte noch nie so lange Zeit verbracht, ohne am Computer einen Außerirdischen in die Luft zu jagen.**

"Aww was fuer eine Tragoedie!" meinte Sirus sarkastisch.

**Endlich machte Onkel Vernon vor einem düster aussehenden Hotel am Rande einer großen Stadt Halt. Dudley und Harry teilten sich ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett und feuchten, niedrigen Decken. Dudley schnarchte, aber Harry blieb wach. Er saß an der Fensterbank, blickte hinunter auf die Lichter der vorbeifahrenden Autos und dachte lange nach…**

**Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten sie muffige Cornflakes und kalte Dosentomaten auf Toast. **

"Ugh…" sties Lily hervor.

"Was ist falsch daran?" fragte Sirius irritiert.

"Sirius liebt JEDE Art von Essen." Erklaehrte James einer leicht angewiederten Lily.

**Kaum waren sie fertig, trat die Besitzerin des Hotels an ihren Tisch.**

**»Verzeihn Sie, aber ist einer von Ihnen Mr. H. Potter? Es ist nur – ich hab ungefähr hundert von diesen Dingern am Empfangsschalter.«**

**Sie hielt einen Brief hoch, so daß sie die mit grüner Tinte geschriebene Adresse lesen konnten:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Zimmer 17**

**Hotel zum Bahnblick**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry schnappte nach dem Brief doch Onkel Vernon schlug seine Hand weg. Die Frau starrte sie an.**

**»Ich nehme sie«, sagte Onkel Vernon, stand rasch auf und folgte ihr aus dem Speisezimmer.**

**»Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir einfach nach Hause fahren würden, Schatz?«, schlug Tante Petunia einige Stunden später mit schüchterner Stimme vor. Doch Onkel Vernon schien sie nicht zu hören.**

"Hoer auf sie!" stoehnte Lily genervt. "Sie weis eine ganze Menge mehr ueber die magische Welt als du."

**Keiner von ihnen wußte, wonach genau er suchte. Er fuhr sie in einen Wald hinein, stieg aus, sah sich um, schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich wieder ins Auto, und weiter ging's. Dasselbe geschah inmitten eines umgepflügten Ackers, auf halbem Weg über eine Hängebrücke und auf der obersten Ebene eines mehrstöckigen Parkhauses.**

**»Daddy ist verrückt geworden, nicht wahr?«, fragte Dudley spät am Nachmittag mit dumpfer Stimme Tante Petunia. **

"Ja."

"Halt die Klappe und lies Sirius."

"Yes ma'am!"

**Onkel Vernon hatte an der Küste geparkt, sie alle im Wagen eingeschlossen und war verschwunden.**

**Es begann zu regnen. Große Tropfen klatschten auf das Wagendach. Dudley schniefte.**

**»Es ist Montag«, erklärte er seiner Mutter »Heute kommt der Große Humberto. Ich will dahin, wo sie einen Fernseher haben.«**

"Du wirst es ueberleben, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Sagte Remus beisend.

**Montag. Das erinnerte Harry an etwas. Wenn es Montag war – und meist konnte man sich auf Dudley verlassen, wenn es um die Wochentage ging, und zwar wegen des Fernsehens -, dann war morgen Dienstag, Harrys elfter Geburtstag. **

"HERZLICHEN GLUECKWUNSCH, HARRY!" riefen die Rumtreiber grinsend und selbst Lily brachte ein Laecheln zustande.

**Natürlich waren seine Geburtstage nie besonders lustig gewesen – letztes Jahr hatten ihm die Dursleys einen Kleiderbügel und ein Paar alte Socken von Onkel Vernon geschenkt.**

Lilys Augen veraengten sich zu Schlitzen.

"Dieser Wal von einem Sohn bekommt nenunddreisig Geschenke und mein Sohn bekommt einen Kleiderbuegel und ein Paar Socken?" bruellte James.

**Trotzdem, man wird nicht jeden Tag elf.**

"Das ist wahr. Und das heist, dass er seinen Hogwarts Brief bald bekommt. Sie werden nicht aufgeben." Lily laechelte.

**Onkel Vernon kam zurück mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.**

"Das ist das Gegenteil von gut." murmelte James.

**In den Händen trog er ein langes, schmales Paket, doch auf Tante Petunias Frage, was er gekauft habe, antwortete er nicht.**

**»Ich habe den idealen Platz gefunden!«, sagte er. »Kommt! Alle aussteigen!«**

**Draußen war es sehr kalt. Onkel Vernon wies hinaus aufs Meer, wo in der Ferne ein großer Felsen zu erkennen war. Auf diesem Felsen thronte die schäbigste kleine Hütte, die man sich vorstellen kann. Eins war sicher, einen Fernseher gab es dort nicht.**

**»Sturmwarnung für heute Nacht!«, sagte Onkel Vernon schadenfroh und klatschte in die Hände. »Und dieser Gentleman hier hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, uns sein Boot zu leihen!«**

**Ein zahnloser alter Mann kam auf sie zugehumpelt und deutete mit einem recht verschmitzten Grinsen auf ein altes Ruderboot im stahlgrauen Wasser unter ihnen.**

Sie alle schauten recht finster, verhies diese Beschreibung doch gar nichts Gutes.

**»Ich hab uns schon einige Futterrationen besorgt«, sagte Onkel Vernon,»also alles an Bord!«**

**Im Boot war es bitterkalt. Eisige Gischt und Regentropfen krochen ihnen die Rücken hinunter und ein frostiger Wind peitschte über ihre Gesichter Nach Stunden, so kam es ihnen vor, erreichten sie den Fels, wo sie Onkel Vernon rutschend und schlitternd zu dem heruntergekommenen Haus führte.**

**Innen sah es fürchterlich aus; es stank durchdringend nach Seetang, der Wind pfiff durch die Ritzen der Holzwände und die Feuerstelle war naß und leer. Es gab nur zwei Räume.**

**Onkel Vernons Rationen stellten sich als eine Packung Kräcker für jeden und vier Bananen heraus. **

"Das nennst du Rationen?" Sirius gasped. "Das ist praktisch nichts!"

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

**Er versuchte ein Feuer zu machen, doch die leeren Kräcker-Schachteln gaben nur Rauch von sich und schrumpelten zusammen.**

**»Jetzt könnte ich ausnahmsweise mal einen dieser Briefe gebrauchen, Leute«, sagte er fröhlich.**

"Idiot."Die Rumtreiber blickten finster.

**Er war bester Laune. Offenbar glaubte er, niemand hätte eine Chance, sie hier im Sturm zu erreichen und die Post zuzustellen. Harry dachte im Stillen das Gleiche, doch der Gedanke munterte ihn überhaupt nicht auf.**

"Vielleicht schicken sie Jemanden." Sagte James nachdenklich. "Haben sie das fuer dich getan, Lils?"

Lily nickte. An diesem Punkt hatte sie bereits von Magie gewusst und es daher leicht geglaubt.

**Als die Nacht hereinbrach, kam der versprochene Sturm um sie herum mächtig in Fahrt. Gischt von den hohen Wellen spritzte gegen die Wände der Hütte und ein zorniger Wind rüttelte an den schmutzigen Fenstern. Tante Petunia fand ein paar nach Aal riechende Leintücher und machte Dudley auf dem mottenzerfressenen Sofa ein Bett zurecht. Sie und Onkel Vernon gingen ins zerlumpte Bett nebenan, und Harry mußte sich das weichste Stück Fußboden suchen und sich unter der dünnsten, zerrissensten Decke zusammenkauern.**

**Die Nacht rückte vor und immer wütender blies der Sturm. Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Er bibberte und wälzte sich hin und her, um es sich bequemer zu machen, und sein Magen röhrte vor Hunger. Dudleys Schnarchen ging im rollenden Donnern unter, das um Mitternacht anhob. Der Leuchtzeiger von Dudleys Uhr, die an seinem dicken Handgelenk vom Sofarand herunterbaumelte, sagte Harry, daß er in zehn Minuten elf Jahre alt sein würde. Er lag da und sah zu, wie sein Geburtstag tickend näher rückte. Ob die Dursleys überhaupt an ihn denken würden?, fragte er sich. Wo der Briefeschreiber jetzt wohl war?**

**Noch fünf Minuten. Harry hörte draußen etwas knacken. Hoffentlich kam das Dach nicht herunter, auch wenn ihm dann vielleicht wärmer sein würde.**

"Oh nein!" Lily klang besorgt. "Mal den Teufel doch nicht auch noch an die Wand, Harry!"

**Noch vier Minuten. Vielleicht war das Haus am Ligusterweg, wenn sie zurückkamen, so voll gestopft mit Briefen, daß er auf die eine oder andere Weise einen davon stibitzen konnte.**

**Noch drei Minuten. War es das Meer, das so hart gegen die Felsen schlug? und (noch zwei Minuten) was war das für ein komisches, mahnendes Geräusch? Zerbrach der Fels und stürzte ins Meer?**

**Noch eine Minute und er war elf Dreißig Sekunden… zwanzig… zehn… neun – vielleicht sollte er Dudley aufwecken, einfach um ihn zu ärgern**

"Tu es" Sirius grinste boese.

– **drei… zwei… eine -**

**BOOM.**

"BLACK!" rief Lily, als Sirius das letzte Wort herrausschrie.

"Was?" fragte er unschuldig.

"Es war nicht noetig zu schreien." Fauchte sie.

"Aber es war ein lautes Geraeusch, Lily.. aetsch."

**Die ganze Hütte erzitterte. Mit einem Mal saß Harry kerzengerade da und starrte auf die Tür. Da draußen war Jemand und klopfte.**

James rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Haende, snappte sich das Buch von Sirius und oeffntete das naechste Kapitel.

"**Der Hueter der Schluessel…."**


	5. Der Hueter der Schluessel

_Hi alle zusammen. Hier ist das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefaellt euch._

_Disclaimer: Mir gehoert hier dran nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

**Der Hueter der Schluessel.** begann James und grinste.

"Wahnsinn. Hagrid!" rief Sirius.

**BUMM, BUMM. Wieder klopfte es. Dudley schreckte aus dem Schlaf**

**»Wo ist die Kanone?«, sagte er dumpf.**

"Idiot" James lachte.

**Hinter ihnen hörten sie ein lautes Krachen. Onkel Vernon kam hereingestolpert. In den Händen hielt er ein Gewehr – das war also in dem langen, schmalen Paket gewesen, das er mitgebracht hatte.**

"Ein Gewehr!" sties Lily hervor.

"Was ist ein Gewehr?" fragte James langsam.

"Eine Metalroehre und wenn du am Ausloeser ziehst, sendet es kleine Geschosse genannt Projektil aus. Es kann dich ernsthaft verletzen." Erklaehrte Sirius, zum Schock aller anderen. "Was? Ich habe Mugglekunde gewaehlt, erinnert ihr euch?"

"Ja, schon…aber... ich habe nie gedacht, dass du wirklich zuhoerst..."

**»Wer da?«, rief er. »Ich warne Sie – ich bin bewaffnet!«**

**Einen Augenblick lang war alles still. Dann -**

**SPLITTER!**

"James!"

"Was?"

"Du bist genauso schlimm wie Black!"

"Hehe…sorry, Lily Flower."

**Die Tür wurde mit solcher Wucht getroffen, daß sie glattweg aus den Angeln sprang und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall auf dem Boden landete.**

"GO HAGRID!"

**In der Türöffnung stand ein Riese von Mann. Sein Gesicht war fast gänzlich von einer langen, zottigen Haarmähne und einem wilden, struppigen Bart verdeckt, doch man konnte seine Augen erkennen, die unter all dem Haar schimmerten wie schwarze Käfer.**

**Dieser Riese zwängte sich in die Hütte, den Rücken gebeugt, so daß sein Kopf die Decke nur streifte. Er bückte sich, stellte die Tür aufrecht und setzte sie mit leichter Hand wieder in den Rahmen ein. Der Lärm des Sturms draußen ließ etwas nach. Er wandte sich um und blickte sie an.**

**»Könnte 'ne Tasse Tee vertragen. War keine leichte Reise…«**

Sie alle lachten ueber dieses typische Hagrid Benehmen.

**Er schritt hinüber zum Sofa, auf dem der vor Angst versteinerte Dudley saß.**

**»Beweg dich, Klops«, sagte der Fremde.**

"Yeah, du zeigst es ihnen, Hagrid" Sirius lachte.

**Dudley quiekte und rannte hinter den Rücken seiner Mutter, die sich voller Angst hinter Onkel Vernon zusammenkauerte.**

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er zu dick ist um sich hinter Petunia zu verstecken." Schnaubte Lily augenrollend.

**»Und hier ist Harry«, sagte der Riese.**

**Harry blickte hinauf in sein grimmiges, wildes Gesicht und sah, daß sich die Fältchen um seine Käferaugen zu einem Lächeln gekräuselt hatten.**

**»Letztes Mal, als ich dich gesehen hab, warst du noch 'n Baby«, sagte der Riese. »Du siehst deinem Vater mächtig ähnlich, aber die Augen hast du von deiner Mum.«**

James und Lily laechelten darueber und Lily lehnte ihren Kopf an James Schulter. James war einfach nur voellig entzueckt.

**Onkel Vernon gab ein merkwürdig rasselndes Geräusch von sich. »Ich verlange, daß Sie auf der Stelle verschwinden!«. sagte er. »Das ist Hausfriedensbruch!«**

**»Aach, halt den Mund, Dursley, du Oberpflaume«, sagte der Riese. **

"Der war gut, Hagrid!" Sirius grinste.

**Er streckte den Arm über die Sofalehne hinweg, riß das Gewehr aus Onkel Vernons Händen, verdrehte den Lauf – als wäre er aus Gummi – zu einem Knoten und warf es in die Ecke.**

**Onkel Vernon gab abermals ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich, wie eine getretene Maus.**

**»Dir jedenfalls, Harry«, sagte der Riese und kehrte den Dursleys den Rücken zu,»einen sehr herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Hab hier was für dich – vielleicht hab ich zwischendurch mal draufgesessen, aber er schmeckt sicher noch gut.«**

"Das ist…eklig aber irgendwie sues." Lily laechelte.

"Ich wuerde ihn trotzdem noch essen!"

"Das ueberascht mich jetzt ja mal so gar nicht."

**Aus der Innentasche seines schwarzen Umhangs zog er eine etwas eingedellte Schachtel. Harry öffnete sie mit zitternden Fingern. Ein großer, klebriger Schokoladenkuchen kam zum Vorschein, auf dem mit grünem Zuckerguß Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry geschrieben stand.**

"Aww" seufzte Lily. "Das ist so lieb von ihm!"

**Harry sah zu dem Riesen auf Er wollte eigentlich danke sagen, aber auf dem Weg zum Mund gingen ihm die Worte verloren, und statt dessen sagte er:»Wer bist du?«**

"Harry James Potter, wo sind deine Manieren." Schimpfte Lily sanft. Sie wurde rot als sie die Blicke bemerkte, die ihr die anderen zuwarfen.

"Harry James Potter?" fragte James und laechelte. "Mir gefaehlt der Name."

**Der Riese gluckste.**

**»Wohl wahr, hab mich nicht vorgestellt. Rubeus Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts.«**

"HOGWARTS!"

"HALTET DIE KLAPPE!"

**Er streckte eine gewaltige Hand aus und schüttelte Harrys ganzen Arm.**

**»Was ist nun eigentlich mit dem Tee?«, sagte er und rieb sich die Hände. »Würd nicht nein sagen, wenn er 'n bißchen stärker wär, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.«**

Lily schuettelte missbiligend den Kopf und die Jungen lachten.

**Sein Blick fiel auf einen Korb mit den zusammengeschrumpften Kräcker-Schachteln und er schnaubte. Er beugte sich zur Feuerstelle hinunter; sie konnten nicht sehen, was er tat, doch als er sich einen Moment später aufrichtete, prasselte dort ein Feuer. Es erfüllte die ganze feuchte Hütte mit flackerndem Licht, und Harry fühlte die Wärme über sein Gesicht fließen, als ob er in ein heißes Bad getaucht wäre.**

"Ich dachte Hagrid koennte keine Magie ausueben." Meinte Lily duester.

"Naja, er sollte es nicht koennen, wo er doch rausgeschmissen wurde…auch wenn wir nicht wissen warum." James zuckte die Schultern.

**Der Riese setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa das unter seinem Gewicht einknickte, und begann dann alle möglichen Dinge aus den Taschen seines Umhangs zu ziehen: einen Kupferkessel, eine platt gedrückte Packung Würstchen, einen Schürhaken, eine Teekanne, einige ineinander gesteckte Becher und eine Flasche mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit, aus der er sich einen Schluck genehmigte, bevor der Tee zu kochen begann. Bald war die Hütte erfüllt von dem Duft der brutzelnden Würste. Während der Riese arbeitete, sagte niemand ein Wort, doch als er die ersten sechs fetten, saftigen, leicht angekokelten Würste vom Rost nahm, zappelte Dudley ein wenig. Onkel Vernon fauchte ihn an:»Dudley, du rührst nichts von dem an, was er dir gibt.«**

"Oh bitte." Schnaubte Remus und verdrehte die Augen.

"Yeah Vermin. Dein Wal von einem Sohn braucht nicht noch mehr Fleisch auf seinen Knochen." Hoehnte Sirius.

_(Anm: Ins deutsche Uebersetzt bedeutet 'Vermin' Abschaum/Parasit)_

**Der Riese gab ein dunkles Glucksen von sich.**

**»Dein großer Pudding von einem Sohn muß nicht mehr gemästet werden, Dursley, keine Panik.«**

**Er reichte die Würstchen Harry, der so hungrig war, daß es ihm vorkam, als hätte er noch nie etwas Wundervolleres gekostet, doch immer noch konnte er den Blick nicht von dem Riesen abwenden. Schließlich, da offenbar niemand etwas zu erklären schien, sagte er:»Tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht richtig, wer du bist.«**

Lily laechelte darueber, erfreut das er sich wenigstens ein wenig zu benehmen wusste.

**Der Riese nahm einen großen Schluck Tee und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund.**

**»Nenn mich Hagrid«, sagte er,»das tun alle. Und wie ich dir schon gesagt hab, bin ich der Schlüsselhüter von Hogwarts – über Hogwarts weißt du natürlich alles.«**

"HOG-"

"Wag es ja nicht, Black. Ich warne dich." sagte Lily kalt, mit ihrem Zauberstarb in der Hand.

Sirius wurde sehr schnell, sehr still.

**»Ähm – nein«, sagte Harry.**

**Hagrid sah schockiert aus.**

**»Tut mir Leid«, sagte Harry rasch.**

"Es ist nicht dein Fehler." Lily blickte duster.

**»Tut dir Leid?«, bellte Hagrid und wandte sich zu den Dursleys um mit einem Blick, der sie in die Schatten zurückweichen ließ. »Denen sollte es Leid tun. Ich wußte, daß du deine Briefe nicht kriegst, aber ich hätt nie gedacht, daß du nicht mal von Hogwarts weißt, das is ja zum Heulen! Hast du dich nie gefragt, wo deine Eltern das alles gelernt haben?«**

**»Alles was?«, fragte Harry.**

**»ALLES WAS?«, donnerte Hagrid. **

"Yeah, du zeigst es ihnen, Hagrid!" jubelte James.

**»Nu mal langsam!«**

**Er war aufgesprungen. In seinem Zorn schien er die ganze Hütte auszufüllen. Die Dursleys kauerten sich an die Wand.**

**»Wollt ihr mir etwa sagen«, knurrte er sie an,»daß dieser Junge – dieser Junge! – nichts von – von NICHTS weiß?«**

"Hart" Sirius lachte.

"Er wird das nicht moegen." Lily seufzte.

**Das ging Harry doch ein wenig zu weit. Immerhin ging er zur Schule und hatte keine schlechten Noten.**

**»Ich weiß schon einiges«, sagte er. »Ich kann nämlich Mathe und solche Sachen.«**

**Doch Hagrid tat dies mit einer Handbewegung ab und sagte:»Über unsere Welt, meine ich. Deine Welt. Meine Welt. Die Welt von deinen Eltern.«**

**»Welche Welt?«**

**Hagrid sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren.**

**»DURSLEY!«, dröhnte er.**

**Onkel Vernon, der ganz blaß geworden war, flüsterte etwas, das sich anhörte wie »Mimbelwimbel«. **

Die Rumtreiber grinsten haemisch, hocherfreut das Dursley angeschrien wurde.

**Hagrid starrte Harry mit wildem Blick an.**

**»Aber du mußt doch von Mum und Dad wissen«, sagte er. »Ich meine, sie sind berühmt. Du bist berühmt.«**

**»Was? Mum und Dad waren doch nicht berühmt!«**

**»Du weißt es nicht… du weißt es nicht… «Hagrid fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und fixierte Harry mit einem bestürzten Blick.**

**»Du weißt nicht, was du bist?«, sagte er schließlich.**

**Onkel Vernon fand plötzlich seine Stimme wieder.**

**»Aufhören«, befahl er,»hören Sie sofort auf, Sir! Ich verbiete Ihnen, dem Jungen irgendetwas zu sagen!«**

"HALT DIE KLAPPE!" schrien alle vier Teenager.

**Auch ein mutigerer Mann als Vernon Dursley wäre unter dem zornigen Blick Hagrids zusammengebrochen; als Hagrid sprach, zitterte jede Silbe vor Entrüstung.**

**»Du hast es ihm nie gesagt? Ihm nie gesagt, was in dem Brief stand, den Dumbledore für ihn dagelassen hat? Ich war auch dabei! Ich hab gesehen, wie Dumbledore ihn dort hingelegt hat, Dursley! Und du hast ihn Harry all die Jahre vorenthalten?«**

**»Was vorenthalten?«, fragte Harry begierig.**

**»AUFHÖREN! ICH VERBIETE ES IHNEN!«, schrie Onkel Vernon in Panik.**

**Tante Petunia schnappte vor Schreck nach Luft.**

"Drama queen…" grummelte Lily.

**»Aach, kocht eure Köpfe doch im eigenen Saft, ihr beiden«. sagte Hagrid. »Harry, du bist ein Zauberer.«**

"WHOOOOOOO!" groelten James und Sirius, erstgenannter legte das Buch weg und veranstaltete dann einen 'happy dance' mit seinem besten Freund. Lily schuettelte lachend den Kopf ueber die Beiden.

**In der Hütte herrschte mit einem Mal Stille. Nur das Meer und das Pfeifen des Winds waren noch zu hören.**

**»Ich bin ein was?«**

**»Ein Zauberer, natürlich«, sagte Hagrid und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa, das unter Ächzen noch tiefer einsank. »Und ein verdammt guter noch dazu, würde ich sagen, sobald du mal 'n bißchen Übung hast. Was solltest du auch anders sein, mit solchen Eltern wie deinen? Und ich denk, 's ist an der Zeit, daß du deinen Brief liest.«**

**Harry streckte die Hand aus und nahm endlich den gelblichen Umschlag, der in smaragdgrüner Schrift adressiert war an Mr. H. Potter, Der Fußboden, Hütte-auf-dem-Fels, Das Meer. Er zog den Brief aus dem Umschlag und las:**

**HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI**

**Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst.**

**Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)**

**Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, daß Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.**

**Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Stellvertretende Schulleiterin**

"Sein Brief ist genau wie meiner" James laechelte.

"Ach nee." Feixte Sirius.

**Wie ein Feuerwerk explodierten Fragen in Harrys Kopf, und er konnte sich, nicht entscheiden, welche er zuerst stellen sollte. Nach ein paar Minuten stammelte er:»Was soll das heißen, sie erwarten eine Eule?«**

"Von all den Fragen, die er haette stellen koennen… musste es ausgerechnte die sein." Sirius grinste und sties ein bellendes Lachen aus.

**»Galoppierende Gorgonen, da fällt mir doch ein… ****«, sagte Hagrid und schlug sich mit solcher Wucht die Hand gegen die Stirn, daß es einen Brauereigaul umgehauen hätte. Aus einer weiteren Tasche im Innern seines Umhangs zog er eine Eule hervor. eine echte, lebende, recht zerzaust aussehende Eule**

"Er hat eine Eule in seiner Tasche?" heulte eine entsetzte Lily. "Das arme Ding!"

**wie einen langen Federkiel und eine Pergamentrolle. Mit der Zunge zwischen den Lippen kritzelte er eine Notiz. Für Harry standen die Buchstaben zwar auf dem Kopf, dennoch konnte er sie lesen:**

**Sehr geehrterN1r. Dumbledore, ich habe Harry seinen Brief überreicht. Nehme ihn morgen mit, um seine Sachen einzukaufen.**

**Wetter ist fürchterlich. hoffe, Sie sind wohlauf Hagrid**

**Hagrid rollte die Nachricht zusammen, übergab sie der Eule, die sie in deren Schnabel klemmte, ging zur Tür und schleuderte die Eule hinaus in den Sturm. Dann kam er zurück und setzte sich, als hätte er nur mal kurz telefoniert.**

"Das ist es fuer uns ja auch." Sagte Remus vernuenftigerweise.

**Harry bemerkte, daß ihm der Mund offen stand, und klappte ihn rasch zu.**

**»Wo war ich gerade?«, sagte Hagrid, doch in diesem Augenblick trat Onkel Vernon, immer noch aschfahl, doch sehr zornig aussehend, in das Licht des Kaminfeuers.**

**»Er bleibt hier«. sagte c.**

**Hagrid grunzte.**

**»Das möchte ich sehen, wie ein so großer Muggel wie du ihn aufhalten will, sagte er.**

**»Ein was?«, fragte Harry neugierig.**

**»Ein Muggel«, sagte Hagrid,»so nennen wir Leute wie ihn, die nicht zu den Magiern gehören. Und es ist dein Pech, daß du in einer Familie der größten Muggel aufgewachsen bist, die ich je gesehen habe.«**

**»Als wir ihn aufnahmen, haben wir geschworen, diesem Blödsinn ein Ende zu setzen«, sagte Onkel Vernon,»geschworen, es ihm auszubläuen! Zauberer, in der Tat!«**

"ES AUSBLAEUEN!" schrie Lily ploetzlich.

"D HAST MEINEN SOHN BESSER NICHT ANGERUEHRT, DURSLEY!" sties James wuetend hervor.

Sirius lies ein tiefes, bedroliches Knurren vernehmen, die Haende zu Faeusten geballt und Remus Augen wurden zu schmalen, gluehenden Schlitzen.

**»Ihr habt es gewußt?«, sagte Harry,»ihr habt gewußt, daß ich ein – ein Zauberer bin?«**

**»Gewußt!«, schrie Tante Petunia plötzlich auf,»gewußt! Natürlich haben wies gewußt! Wie denn auch nicht, wenn meine vermaledeite Schwester so eine war? **

Lily seufzte und sah bekuemmert zu Boden.

**Sie hat nämlich genau den gleichen Brief bekommen und ist dann in diese – diese Schule verschwunden und kam in den Ferien jedes Mal mit den Taschen voller Froschlaich nach Hause und hat Teetassen in Ratten verwandelt. **

"Das habe ich nie getan." Lily klang entnervt. "Hoer auf so zu uebertreiben, Tunia!"

**Ich war die Einzige, die klar erkannt hat, was sie wirklich war – eine Mißgeburt. **

Lily zuckte leicht zusammen und lehnte sich lehnte sich an James, der ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte.

**Aber bei Mutter und Vater, o nein, da hieß es Lily hier und Lily da, sie waren stolz, eine Hexe in der Familie zu haben!«**

**Sie hielt inne, um tief Luft zu holen, und fing dann erneut an zu schimpfen. Es schien, als ob sie das schon all die Jahre hatte loswerden wollen.**

"Sie hat" seufzte Lily.

**Dann hat sie diesen Potter an der Schule getroffen, und sie sind weggegangen und haben geheiratet und haben dich bekommen, und natürlich wußte ich, daß du genau so einer sein würdest, genauso seltsam, genauso – unnormal, und dann, bitte schön, hat sie es geschafft, sich in die Luft zu jagen, und wir mußten uns plötzlich mit dir herumschlagen!«**

"Lily und James sind nicht unnormal" schrie Sirius. "Du bist die, die unnormal ist, du daemliches Pferd!"

**Harry war ganz bleich geworden. Sobald er seine Stimme gefunden hatte, sagte er:»In die Luft gejagt? Du hast mir erzählt, daß sie bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind!«**

**»AUTOUNFALL!«, donnerte Hagrid und sprang so wütend auf, daß die Dursleys sich in ihre Ecke verdrückten. »Wie könnten Lily und James Potter in einem Auto ums Leben kommen? Das ist eine Schande! Ein Skandal! Harry Potter kennt nicht mal seine eigene Geschichte, wo doch jedes Kind in unserer Welt seinen Namen weiß!«**

**»Warum eigentlich? Was ist passiert?«, fragte Harry drängend.**

**Der Zorn wich aus Hagrids Gesicht. Plötzlich schien er etwas zu fürchten.**

**»Das hätte ich nie erwartet«, sagte er mit leiser, besorgter Stimme. »Als Dumbledore sagte, du könntest in Schwierigkeiten geraten, hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie wenig du weißt. Ach, Harry, vielleicht bin ich nicht der Richtige, um es dir zu sagen – aber einer muß es tun – und du kannst nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, ohne es zu wissen.«**

"Er hat recht." Sagte James leise und die anderen nickten.

**Er warf den Dursleys einen finsteren Blick zu.**

**»Nun, es ist am besten, wenn du so viel weißt, wie ich dir sagen kann – aber natürlich kann ich dir nicht alles sagen, es ist ein großes Geheimnis, manches davon jedenfalls… «**

**Er setzte sich, starrte einige Augenblicke lang ins Feuer und sagte dann:»Es fängt, glaube ich, mit – mit einem Typen namens – aber es ist unglaublich, daß du seinen Namen nicht kennst, in unserer Welt kennen ihn alle -«**

**»Wen?«**

**»Nun ja, ich nenn den Namen lieber nicht, wenn's nicht unbedingt sein muß. Keiner tut's.«**

"Nicht wahr." protestierte Sirius.

"Jep, Niemand von uns stoert sich daran es zu sagen." Stimmte James zu.

**»Warum nicht?«**

**»Schluckende Wasserspeier, Harry, die Leute haben immer noch Angst. Verflucht, ist das schwierig. Sieh mal, da war dieser Zauberer, der… böse geworden ist. So böse, wie es nur geht. Schlimmer noch. Schlimmer als schlimm. Sein Name war… «**

**Hagrid würgte, aber kein Wort kam hervor.**

**»Könntest du es aufschreiben?«. schlug Harry vor.**

**»Nöh – kann ihn nicht buchstabieren. Na gut – Voldemort.« Hagrid erschauerte. »Zwing mich nicht, das noch mal zu sagen. Jedenfalls, dieser – dieser Zauberer hat vor etwa zwanzig Jahren begonnen, sich Anhänger zu suchen. Und die hat er auch bekommen – manche hatten Angst, manche wollten einfach ein wenig von seiner Macht, denn er verschaffte sich viel Macht, das muß man sagen. Dunkle Zeiten, Harry. Wußten nicht, wem wir trauen sollten, wagten nicht, uns mit fremden Zauberern oder Hexen anzufreunden… Schreckliche Dinge sind passiert. Er hat die Macht übernommen. Klar haben sich einige gewehrt – und er hat sie umgebracht. Furchtbar. Einer der wenigen sicheren Orte, die es noch gab, war Hogwarts. Vermute, Dumbledore war der Einzige, vor dem Du-weißt-schon-wer Angst hatte. Hat es nicht gewagt, die Schule einzusacken, damals jedenfalls nicht.**

Lily nickte und laechelte. "Harry ist in Hogwarts absolut sicher."

**Nun waren deine Mum und dein Dad als Hexe und Zauberer so gut, wie ich noch niemanden gekannt hab. Zu ihrer Zeit die Klassenbesten in Hogwarts! Für mich ist es ein großes Rätsel, warum Du-weißt-schon-wer nie versucht hat, sie auf seine Seite zu bringen… Hat wohl gewußt, daß sie Dumbledore zu nahe waren, um etwas mit der dunklen Seite zu tun haben zu wollen.**

"Stimmt. Ich wuerde mich niemals Voldemort anschliesen!" sagte James fest.

"Als ob ich eine Wahl haette." Lily schnaubte. "Er hasst Muggelgeborene, aber ja, auch ich wuerde mich ihm niemals anschliesen."

**Vielleicht hat er geglaubt, er könne sie überreden… Vielleicht hat er sie auch nur aus dem Weg haben wollen. Alles, was man weiß, ist, daß er in dem Dorf auftauchte, wo ihr alle gelebt habt, an Halloween vor zehn Jahren. Du warst gerade mal ein Jahr alt. Er kam in euer Haus und – und -«**

Lilys Haende hatten sich fest zu Faeusten geballt und ihn ihren Augen glitzerten Traenen. Sirius und Remus waren extreme blas geworden und James schien es auf einmal sehr schwierig zu finden weiter zu lesen.

**Hagrid zog plötzlich ein sehr schmutziges, gepunktetes Taschentuch hervor und schneuzte sich laut wie ein Nebelhorn die Nase.**

**»Tut mir Leid«, sagte er. »Aber es ist so traurig – hab deine Mum und deinen Dad gekannt, und nettere Menschen hast du einfach nicht finden können, **

"Ich bin froh, das ser eine so hohe Meinung von uns hat." Fluesterte Lily, laut genug, dass die anderen sie hoeren konnten.

**jedenfalls – Du-weißt-schon-wer hat sie getötet. Und dann – und das ist das eigentlich Geheimnisvolle daran – hat er versucht, auch dich zu töten. Wollte reinen Tisch machen, denk ich, oder hatte inzwischen einfach Spaß am Töten. Aber er konnte es nicht. Hast du dich nie gefragt, wie du diese Narbe auf der Stirn bekommen hast? Das war kein gewöhnlicher Schnitt. Das kriegst du, wenn ein mächtiger, böser Fluch dich berührt – hat sogar bei deiner Mum und deinem Dad geklappt – aber nicht bei dir, und darum bist du berühmt, Harry. Keiner hat es Überlebt, wenn er einmal beschlossen hat, jemanden zu töten, keiner außer dir, und er hatte einige der besten Hexen und Zauberer der Zeit getötet – die McKinnons, **

"Marlene!" heulte Lily. "Nein!"

**die Bones, die Prewetts**

"Prewetts… das sind Molly, Gideon und Fabian, nicht wahr?" fragte James duester.

"Molly hat Arthur Weasley geheiratet. Daher denke ich, dass es nur die Zwilinge sind." sagte Sirius traurig. Er mochte die beiden.

– **und du warst nur ein Baby, aber du hast überlebt.«**

**In Harrys Kopf spielte sich etwas sehr Schmerzhaftes ab. Als Hagrid mit der Geschichte ans Ende kam, sah er noch einmal den blendend hellen, grünen Blitz vor sich, deutlicher als jemals zuvor – und er erinnerte sich zum ersten Mal im Leben an etwas anderes – an ein höhnische, kaltes, grausames Lachen.**

Lily verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Haenden, und James Augen waren schmerzvoll geweitet.

**Hagrid betrachtete ihn traurig.**

**»Hab dich selbst aus dem zerstörten Haus geholt, auf Dumbledores Befehl hin. Hab dich zu diesem Pack hier gebracht… «**

**»Lauter dummes Zeug«, sagte Onkel Vernon. Harry schreckte auf, er hatte fast vergessen, daß die Dursleys auch noch da waren. Onkel Vernon hatte offenbar seine Courage wiedergewonnen. Die Fäuste geballt, sah er Harry mit finsterem Blick an.**

**»Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu, Kleiner«, schnauzte er. »Mag sein, daß es etwas Seltsames mit dir auf sich hat, vermutlich nichts, was nicht durch ein paar saftige Ohrfeigen hätte kuriert werden können –**

Ploetzlich hob Lily ihren Kopf und zischte: "Wenn er es gewagt hat Hand an meinen Sohn zu legen, dann SCHWOERE ich bei MERLIN, dass ich ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit heimsuchen werde!"

**und was diese Geschichte mit deinen Eltern angeht, nun, sie waren eben ziemlich verrückt, und die Weit ist meiner Meinung nach besser dran ohne sie. **

Sirius und Remus sprangen auf, schrien Verwuenschungen gegen den bescheuerten 'Vermin' und das die Welt ohne Krone und Lily einfach furchtbar waere.

Lily und James sahen ihnen still dabei zu, beide mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschaeftigt.

**Haben's ja nicht anders gewollt, wenn sie sich mit diesem Zaubererpack eingelassen haben – genau was ich erwartet hab, ich hab immer gewußt, daß es mit ihnen kein gutes Ende nehmen würde -«**

**Doch in diesem Augenblick sprang Hagrid vom Sofa und zog einen zerfledderten rosa Schirm aus seinem Umhang. Wie ein Schwert hielt er ihn Onkel Vernon entgegen und sagte:»Ich warne dich, Dursley – ich warne dich – noch ein Wort… «**

"Genau, Halt die Klappe, Vernon" fauchte Sirius.

**Nun, da Onkel Vernon Gefahr lief, vom Schirm eines bärtigen Riesen aufgespießt zu werden, verließ ihn der Mut wieder; er drückte sich gegen die Wand und verstummte.**

**»Schon besser so«, sagte Hagrid schwer atmend und setzte sich aufs Sofa zurück, das sich diesmal bis auf den Boden durchbog.**

**Harry lagen unterdessen immer noch Fragen auf der Zunge, hunderte von Fragen.**

**»Aber was geschah mit Vol-, 'tschuldigung – ich meine Du-weißt-schon-wer?«**

"Ich hoffe er faengt nicht, an sich vor Voldemorts Namen zu fuerchten… Ich meine, es ist blos ein Name." James seufzte.

**»Gute Frage, Harry. Ist verschwunden. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Noch in der Nacht als er versucht hat, dich zu töten. Macht dich noch berühmter. Das ist das größte Geheimnis, weißt du… Er wurde immer mächtiger – warum hätte er gehen sollen?**

**Manche sagen, er sei gestorben. Stuß, wenn du mich fragst. Weiß nicht, ob er noch genug Menschliches in sich hatte, um sterben zu können. **

Sie alle dachten darueber nach und es gefiel ihnen nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

**Manche sagen, er sei immer noch irgendwo dort draußen und warte nur auf den rechten Augenblick, aber das glaub ich nicht. Leute, die auf seiner Seite waren, sind zu uns zurückgekommen. Manche sind aus einer Art Trance erwacht. Glaub nicht, daß sie es geschafft hätten, wenn er vorgehabt hätte zurückzukommen.**

"Es sei den, sie haben nur geschauspielert." murmelte Sirius, in Gedanken bei Lucius Malfoy

**Die meisten von uns denken, daß er immer noch irgendwo da draußen ist, aber seine Macht verloren hat. Zu schwach, um weiterzumachen. Denn etwas an dir, Harry, hat ihm den Garaus gemacht. In jener Nacht geschah etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte – weiß nicht, was es war, keiner weiß es -, aber etwas an dir hat er nicht gepackt, und das wars.«**

**Hagrid betrachtete Harry voller Wärme und Hochachtung, doch Harry fühlte sich nicht froh und stolz deswegen, sondern war sich ganz sicher, daß es sich hier um einen fürchterlichen Irrtum handeln mußte. Ein Zauberer? Er? Wie sollte das möglich sein? Sein Leben lang hatte er unter den Schlägen Dudleys gelitten und war von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon schikaniert worden; wenn er wirklich ein Zauberer war, warum hatten sie sich nicht jedes Mal, wenn sie versucht hatten, ihn in den Schrank einzuschließen, in warzige Kröten verwandelt? Wenn er einst den größten Hexer der Welt besiegt hatte, wie konnte ihn dann Dudley immer herumkicken wie einen Fußball?**

**»Hagrid«, sagte er leise,»du mußt einen Fehler gemacht haben. Ich kann unmöglich ein Zauberer sein.«**

**Zu seiner Überraschung gluckste Hagrid.**

**»Kein Zauberer, was? Nie Dinge geschehen lassen, wenn du Angst hattest oder wütend warst?«**

"Hmmm ich frage mich..." Sirius lachte in sich hinein.

**Harry blickte ins Feuer. Nun, da er darüber nachdachte… ****Alle seltsamen Dinge, die Onkel und Tante auf die Palme gebracht hatten, waren geschehen, als er, Harry, aufgebracht oder zornig gewesen war… Auf der Flucht vor Dudleys Bande war er manchmal einfach nicht zu fassen gewesen… Manchmal, wenn er mit diesem lächerlichen Haarschnitt partout nicht hatte zur Schule gehen wollen, hatte er es geschafft, daß sein Haar rasch nachwuchs… Und das letzte Mal, als Dudley ihn gestoßen hatte, da hatte er doch seine Rache bekommen, ohne auch nur zu wissen, was er tat? Hatte er nicht eine Boa constrictor auf ihn losgelassen?**

"Was, nebenbei bemerkt, eine verdammt geniale Idee war!" James grinste breit.

**Harry wandte sich erneut Hagrid zu und lächelte, und er sah, daß Hagrid ihn geradezu anstrahlte.**

**»Siehst du?« e sagte Hagrid. »Harry Potter und kein Zauberer – wart nur ab, und du wirst noch ganz berühmt in Hogwarts.«**

**Doch Onkel Vernon würde nicht kampflos aufgeben.**

**»Hab ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, der Junge bleibt hier?«, zischte er. »Er geht auf die Stonewall High und wird dafür dankbar sein. Ich habe diese Briefe gelesen, und er braucht allen möglichen Nonsens – und Zauberspruchfibeln und Zauberstäbe und -«**

**»Wenn er gehen will, wird ihn ein großer Muggel wie du nicht aufhalten können«, knurrte Hagrid. »Lily und James Potters Sohn von Hogwarts fernhalten! Du bist ja verrückt. Sein Name ist vorgemerkt, schon seit seiner Geburt. Er geht bald auf die beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei auf der ganzen Welt. Nach sieben Jahren dort wird er sich nicht mehr wiedererkennen. Er wird dort mit jungen Leuten seinesgleichen zusammen sein, zur Abwechslung mal, und er wird unter dem größten Schulleiter lernen, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat, Albus Dumbled-«**

**»ICH BEZAHLE KEINEN HIRNRISSIGEN ALTEN DUMMKOPF, DAMIT ER IHM ZAUBERTRICKS BEIBRINGT!«, schrie Onkel Vernon.**

"Exzellent!" Sirius grinste Schadenfroh.

"Hagrid wird ausrasten!" James lachte.

**Doch nun war er endgültig zu weit gegangen. Hagrid packte den Schirm, schwang ihn über seinem Kopf hin und her und polterte:»BELEIDIGE NIE – ALBUS DUMBLEDORE – IN MEINER GEGENWART!«**

**Pfeifend sauste der Schirm herunter, bis die Spitze auf Dudley gerichtet war – ein Blitz aus violettem Licht, ein Geräusch wie das Knallen eines Feuerwerkskörpers, ein schrilles Kreischen – und schon begann Dudley einen Tanz aufzuführen, mit den Händen auf dem dicken Hintern und heulend vor Schmerz. Gerade, als er ihnen den Rücken zuwandte, sah Harry ein geringeltes Schweineschwänzchen durch ein Loch in seiner Hose hervorpurzeln.**

Sirius fiel vor lachen fast von der Sessellehne, auf der er sich niedergelassen hatte und den andern erging es nicht besser. Sie brauchten ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

**Onkel Vernon tobte. Er zog Tante Petunia und Dudley in den anderen Raum, warf Hagrid einen letzten, angsterfüllten Blick zu und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.**

**Hagrid sah auf den Schirm hinab und strich sich über den Bart.**

**»Hätt die Beherrschung nicht verlieren dürfen«, sagte er reuevoll,»aber es hat ohnehin nicht geklappt. Wollte ihn in ein Schwein verwandeln, aber ich denke, er war einem Schwein so ähnlich, daß es nicht mehr viel zu tun gab.«**

"Da hat er wohl nicht ganz Unrecht" James gluckste.

**Unter seinen buschigen Augenbrauen hervor blickte er Harry von der Seite an.**

**»Wär dir dankbar, wenn du das niemandem in Hogwarts erzählst«, sagte er. »Ich – ähm – soll eigentlich nicht herumzaubern, um es genau zu nehmen. Ich durfte ein wenig, um dir zu folgen und um dir die Briefe zu bringen und – einer der Gründe, warum ich so scharf auf diesen Job war -«**

**»Warum sollst du nicht zaubern?«**

**»Nun ja – ich war selbst in Hogwarts, doch ich – ähm – man hat mich rausgeworfen, um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Im dritten Jahr. Sie haben meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen und alles. Doch Dumbledore hat mich als Wildhüter dabehalten. Großartiger Mann, Dumbledore.«**

**»Warum hat man dich rausgeworfen?«**

Sirius hoerte aufmerksam zu.

**»Es wird spät und wir haben morgen viel zu erledigen«, sagte Hagrid laut. »Müssen hoch in die Stadt und dir alle Bücher und Sachen besorgen.«**

"Aww" Sirius stoehnte.

"Wirklich subtil, Hagrid." Remus laechelte.

**Er nahm seinen dicken schwarzen Umhang ab und warf ihn Harry zu.**

**»Kannst drunter pennen«, sagte er. »Mach dir nichts draus, wenn's dadrin ein wenig zappelt, ich glaub, ich hab immer noch ein paar Haselmäuse in den Taschen.«**

"Das wars." Sagte James und legte das Buch weg.

"MITTAGESSEN!" schrie Sirius ploetzlich und rannte aus dem Raum.

_Ich sehe wie viele die Geschichte lesen, und ich denke es ist fair von mir zu sagen, ab jetzt gibt es immer erst ein neues Kapitel, wenn ich mindestens zwei Feedbacks für das aktuelle Kapitel bekommen habe._


	6. Die Winkelgasse

Ok, ich gebs auf. Danke an meine wenigen Reviewer.

Disclaimer: Mir gehoert hier dran nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

_"MITTAGESSEN!" schrie Sirius ploetzlich und rannte aus dem Raum._

"Sirius!" rief Remus und seufzte. "Idiot." Er schuettelte den Kopf und rannte ihm nach.

Lily packet das Buch in ihre Tasche und stand auf. Sie wollte grade gehen, doch James fasste sie sanft am Handgelenk und hielt sie zurueck. Sie drehte sich ueberascht um.

"Lily... Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" fragte James mit einem nervoesen Unterton in der Stimme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"DA SIND WIR!" rief Sirius, als er in den Raum platzte, stoppte aber, beim Anblick von Lily und James.

"Oh…aehm…."

James oeffnete seine Augen, im stillen seinen besten Freund verfluchend. Lily schaute zu Boden, die Wangen leicht geroetet. Remus folgte Sirius in den Raum und warf James einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

"L..Lasst uns weitermachen." Sagte Lily leise, holte das Buch heraus und gab es an Remus weiter.

Remus nickte und schlug das Buch auf.

James waehrend dessen funkelte seinen besten Freund wuetend an, der im Gegenzug sueffisant grinste.

**In der Winkelgasse **las Remus.

Lily laecheltes. "Ich liebe die Winkelgasse."

**Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh auf Er wußte zwar, daß es draußen schon hell war, doch er hielt die Augen fest geschlossen.**

**»Es war ein Traum«, sagte er sich entschlossen. »Ich habe von einem Riesen namens Hagrid geträumt, der mir erklärt hat, von nun an werde ich eine Schule für Zauberer besuchen. Wenn ich aufwache, bin ich zu Hause in meinem Schrank.«**

"Pssh. Keine Chance, Harry!" jauchzte Sirius aufgekratzt.

"Hat er einen Zuckerflash oder sowas?" fragte Lily behutsam.

Remus nickte ernst.

**Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes, tappendes Geräusch.**

**»Und das ist Tante Petunia, die an die Tür klopft«, dachte Harry und das Herz wurde ihm schwer.**

"Er ist so ein Pessimist." Remus gluckste.

**Doch die Augen hielt er weiter geschlossen. Ein schöner Traum war es gewesen**.

**Tapp. Tapp. Tapp.**

**»Schon gut«, murmelte Harry,»Ich steh ja schon auf«**

**Er richtete sich auf und Hagrids schwerer Umhang fiel von seinen Schultern. Sonnenlicht durchflutete die Hütte, der Sturm hatte sich gelegt. Hagrid selbst schlief auf dem zusammengebrochenen Sofa, und eine Eule, eine Zeitung in den Schnabel geklemmt, tappte mit ihrer Kralle gegen das Fenster.**

**Harry rappelte sich auf Er war so glücklich, daß es ihm vorkam, als würde in seinem Innern ein großer Ballon anschwellen. Schnurstracks lief er zum Fenster und riß es auf. **

"Aw." Sagte Lily sanft und laechelte.

**Die Eule schwebte herein und ließ die Zeitung auf Hagrids Bauch fallen. Er schlief jedoch munter weiter. Die Eule flatterte auf den Boden und begann auf Hagrids Umhang herumzupicken.**

**»Laß das.«**

**Harry versuchte die Eule wegzuscheuchen, doch sie hackte wütend nach ihm und fuhr fort, den Umhang zu zerfetzen.**

**»Hagrid!«, sagte Harry laut. »Da ist eine Eule -«**

"Bezahl ihn." sagte Sirius und rollte mit den Augen.

"Harry wurde von Muggel erzogen." Lily seufzte genervt. "Er wird es nicht wissen."

"Oh, stimmt…"

**»Bezahl sie«, grunzte Hagrid in das Sofa.**

"Er wird auch die Summe nicht wissen."

**»Was?«**

**»Sie will ihren Lohn fürs Zeitungausfliegen. Schau in meinen Taschen nach.«**

**Hagrids Umhang schien aus nichts als Taschen zu bestehen: Schlüsselbunde, Musketenkugeln, Bindfadenröllchen, Pfefferminzbonbons, Teebeutel… Schließlich zog er eine Hand voll merkwürdig aussehender Münzen hervor.**

**»Gib ihr fünf Knuts«, sagte Hagrid schläfrig.**

**»Knuts?«**

**»Die kleinen aus Bronze.«**

**Harry zählte fünf kleine Bronzemünzen ab. Die Eule streckte ein Bein aus, und er steckte das Geld in ein Lederbeutelchen, das daran festgebunden war. Dann flatterte sie durch das offene Fenster davon.**

**Hagrid gähnte laut, richtete sich auf und reckte genüßlich die Glieder.**

**»Wir brechen am besten gleich auf, Harry, haben heute eine Menge zu erledigen. Müssen hoch nach London und dir alles für die Schule besorgen.«**

"Die Winkelgasse rockt" Sirius grinste.

**Harry drehte die Münzen nachdenklich hin und her. Eben war ihm ein Gedanke gekommen, der dem Glücksballon in seinem Innern einen Pikser versetzt hatte.**

**»Ähm… Hagrid?«**

**»Mm?« Hagrid zog gerade seine riesigen Stiefel an.**

**»Ich hab kein Geld – und du hast ja gestern Nacht Onkel Vernon gehört – er wird nicht dafür bezahlen, daß ich fortgehe und Zaubern lerne.«**

"Nein, er wird Geld haben." James laechelte. "Wir haben ihm bestimmt etwas hinterlassen."

**»Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken«, sagte Hagrid. Er stand auf und kratzte sich am Kopf »Glaubst du etwa, deine Eltern hätten dir nichts hinterlassen?«**

**»Aber wenn doch ihr Haus zerstört wurde -«**

"Wir bewahren es doch nicht im Haus auf." Spottete James.

**»Sie haben ihr Gold doch nicht im Haus aufbewahrt, mein Junge! Nee, wir machen als Erstes bei Gringotts Halt. Zaubererbank. Nimm dir ein Würstchen, kalt sind sie auch nicht schlecht – und zu 'nein Stück von deinem Geburtstagskuchen würd ich auch nicht nein sagen.«**

**»Zauberer haben Banken?«**

**»Nur die eine. Gringotts. Wird von Kobolden geführt.«**

**Harry ließ sein Würstchen fallen.**

**»Kobolde?«**

**»Jaow. Mußt also ganz schön bescheuert sein, wenn du versuchst, sie auszurauben. Leg dich nie mit den Kobolden an, Harry. **

"Da stimme ich zu" Lily schauderte. "Das erste Mal als ich sie gsehen habe, haben sie mir wirklich Angst eingejagt."

"Ich koennte mir niemanden vorstellen, der verrueckt genug ist in Gringotts einzubrechen! Auser…ihr wisst Voldy Moldy. " sagte James und zog eine Augenbraue in die Hoehe. Oh diese Irony.

**Gringotts ist der sicherste Ort der Welt für alles, was du aufbewahren willst – mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Hogwarts. Muß übrigens sowieso bei Gringotts vorbeischauen. Auftrag von Dumbledore. Geschäftliches für Hogwarts.« Hagrid richtete sich stolz auf »Meist nimmt er mich, wenn es Wichtiges zu erledigen gibt. Dich abholen, etwas von Gringotts besorgen, weiß, daß er mir vertrauen kann, verstehst du. Alles klar? Na dann los.«**

**Harry folgte Hagrid hinaus auf den Felsen. Der Himmel war jetzt klar und das Meer schimmerte im Sonnenlicht. Das Boot, das Onkel Vernon gemietet hatte, lag noch da. Viel Wasser hatte sich auf dem Boden angesammelt.**

**»Wie bist du hergekommen?«, fragte Harry und sah sich nach einem zweiten Boot um.**

**»Geflogen«, sagte Hagrid.**

"Geflogen?" wiederholten die anderen uebrrascht.

James und Sirius lachten sich kaputt.

"Ich kann mir Hagrid nicht auf einem Besen vorstellen." Keuchte James lachend.

**»Geflogen?«**

**»Ja, aber zurück nehmen wir das Ding hier. Jetzt, wo du dabei bist, darf ich nicht mehr zaubern.«**

**Sie setzten sich ins Boot. Harry starrte Hagrid unverwandt an und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er flog.**

"Ich auch Harry" James grinste.

**»Schande allerdings, daß man rudern muß«, sagte Hagrid und sah Harry wieder mit einem seiner Blicke von der Seite her an. »Wenn ich… ähm… die Sache etwas beschleunigen würde, wärst du so freundlich und würdest in Hogwarts nichts davon sagen?«**

"Natuerlich wird er nichts sagen." Spoettelte Sirius.

**»Klar«, sagte Harry, gespannt darauf, mehr von Hagrids Zauberkünsten zu sehen. Hagrid zog den rosa Schirm hervor, schlug ihn zweimal sachte gegen die Seitenwand des Bootes, und schon rauschten sie in Richtung Küste davon.**

**»Warum wäre es verrückt, wenn man Gringotts ausrauben wollte?«, fragte Harry.**

**»Magische Banne, Zauberflüche«, sagte Hagrid und öffnete seine Zeitung. »Es heißt, die Hochsicherheitsverliese werden von Drachen bewacht.**

"WAHNSINN" schrien James und Sirius und Remus zog eine Grimasse.

"Noch ein einziges Wort…" zischte Lily und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Die Jungen beaeugten ihn vorsichtig und und wurden dann sehr still.

**Und dann mußt du erst einmal hinfinden – Gringotts liegt nämlich hunderte von Meilen unterhalb von London. Tief unter der Untergrundbahn. Du stirbst vor Hunger, bevor du wieder ans Tageslicht kommst, auch wenn du dir was unter den Nagel gerissen hast.«**

**Harry saß da und dachte darüber nach, während Hagrid seine Zeitung, den Tagespropheten, las. Harry wußte von Onkel Vernon, daß die Erwachsenen beim Zeitunglesen in Ruhe gelassen werden wollten, auch wenn es ihm jetzt schwer fiel, denn noch nie hatte er so viele Fragen auf dem Herzen gehabt.**

"Hagrid wird es nicht stoeren" sagte Lily beruhigend.

James und Sirius verdrehten die Augen sagten aber nichts, da Lily immer noch ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hatte.

**»Zaubereiministerium vermasselt mal wieder alles, wie Üblich«, brummte Hagrid und blätterte um.**

"Keine grosse Ueberraschung" bemerkte Sirius trocken und die anderen schienen ihm zuzustimmen.

**»Es gibt ein Ministerium für Zauberei?«, platzte Harry los.**

**»Klar«, sagte Hagrid. »Wollten natürlich Dumbledore als Minister haben, aber der würde nie von Hogwarts weggehen. Deshalb hat Cornelius Fudge die Stelle bekommen. Gibt keinen größeren Stümper. Schickt also Dumbledore jeden Morgen ein Dutzend Eulen und fragt ihn um Rat.«**

**»Aber was tut ein Zaubereiministerium?«**

"Nichts sinnvolles"

**»Nun, seine Hauptaufgabe ist, vor den Muggels geheim zu halten, daß es landauf, landab immer noch Hexen und Zauberer gibt.«**

**»Warum?«**

**»Warum? Mein Güte, Harry, die wären doch ganz scharf darauf, daß wir ihre Schwierigkeiten mit magischen Kräften lösen. Nö, die sollen uns mal in Ruhe lassen.«**

**In diesem Augenblick stupste das Boot sanft gegen die Hafenmauer. Hagrid faltete die Zeitung zusammen und sie stiegen die Steintreppe zur Straße empor.**

**Die Menschen auf den Straßen der kleinen Stadt starrten Hagrid mit großen Augen an. **

"Wissen sie nicht, dass es unhoefflich ist zu starren?" blaffte Lily.

"Du kannst es ihnen nicht wirklich veruebeln." Sagte Remus. "Hagrid sticht wirklich aus der Menge hervor."

**Harry konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Hagrid war nicht nur doppelt so groß wie alle anderen, er zeigte auch auf ganz gewöhnliche Dinge wie Parkuhren und rief dabei laut:»Schau dir das an, Harry. Solche Sachen lassen sich die Muggels einfallen, nicht zu fassen!«**

"Und dann waere da noch das." Remus lachte in sich hinein.

Lily laechelte leicht.

**»Hagrid«, sagte Harry ein wenig außer Atem, weil er rennen mußte, um Schritt zu halten. »Hast du gesagt, bei Gringotts gebe es Drachen?«**

**»Ja, so heißt es«, sagte Hagrid. »Mann, ich hätte gern einen Drachen.«**

**»Du hättest gerne einen?«**

**»Schon als kleiner Junge wollte ich einen – hier lang.«**

"Lebt er nicht in einer Holzhuette?" fragte Lily vorsichtig.

"Das wuerde Hagrid nicht aufhalten." James grinste. "Er liebt seine Haustiere."

**Sie waren am Bahnhof angekommen. In fünf Minuten ging ein Zug nach London. Hagrid, der mit »Muggelgeld«,wie er es nannte, nicht zurechtkam, **

"Da sind ueberall Nummern drauf." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, zumindest auf den Scheinen, also ist es nicht wirklich schwierig."

**reichte Harry ein paar Scheine, mit denen er die Fahrkarten kaufte.**

**Im Zug glotzten die Leute noch mehr. Hagrid, der zwei Sitzplätze brauchte, strickte während der Fahrt an etwas, das aussah wie ein kanariengelbes Zirkuszelt.**

**»Hast deinen Brief noch, Harry?«, fragte er, während er die Maschen zählte.**

**Harry zog den Pergarnentumschlag aus der Tasche.**

**»Gut«, sagte Hagrid. »Da ist eine Liste drin mit allem, was du brauchst.«**

**Harry entfaltete einen zweiten Bogen Papier, den er in der Nacht zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, und las:**

**HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI**

**Uniforin**

**Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:**

**1. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)**

**2. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber**

**3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o. Ä.)**

**4. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)**

**Bitte beachten Sie, daß alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.**

"Hat sich nicht viel veraendert." Bemerkte James beilaeufig.

"Tut es nie." Sirius nickte.

**Lehrbücher**

**Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:**

– **Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1**

– **Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei**

– **Adalbert Schwafel: Theorie der Magie**

Sirius lachte. "Schwafel?"

– **Emeric Wendel: Verwandlungen für Anfänger**

"Emeric _Wendel_?"

– **Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze**

"Haha Spore"

"Black." Knurrte Lily.

– **Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue**

"Arsenius…Arsen!" Sirus grinste ueber die Reaktion, die er von einer genervten Lily bekam.

– **Lurch Scamander: Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind**

"Erklaehrt sich selbst." er grinste und wurde dann ploetzlich von einem gut geziehlten Schweige Zauber getroffen. Er starrte seine beiden Freunde an, die ihn breit angrinsten.

– **Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung**

**Ferner werden benötigt:**

– **1 Zauberstab**

– **1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)**

– **1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen**

– **1 Teleskop**

– **1 Waage aus Messing**

**Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.**

**DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DAß ERSTKLÄßLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN**

"Diese Regel ist beschissen." Murrte James zuckte aber zusammen, als er Lilys erhobenen Zauberstab sah.

**»Und das alles können wir in London kaufen?«, fragte sich Harry laut.**

**»Ja. Wenn du weißt, wo«, sagte Hagrid.**

**Harry war noch nie in London gewesen. Hagrid schien zwar zu wissen, wo er hinwollte, doch offensichtlich war er es nicht gewohnt, auf normalem Weg dorthin zu gelangen. Er verhedderte sich im Drehkreuz zur Untergrundbahn und beschwerte sich laut, die Sitze seien zu klein und die Züge zu lahm.**

**»Keine Ahnung, wie die Muggels zurechtkommen ohne Zauberei«, meinte er, als sie eine kaputte Rolltreppe emporkletterten, die auf eine belebte, mit Läden gesäumte Straße führte.**

**Hagrid war ein solcher Riese, daß er ohne Mühe einen Keil in die Menschenmenge trieb, und Harry brauchte sich nur dicht hinter ihm zu halten. Sie gingen an Buchhandlungen und Musikläden vorbei, an Schnellimbissen und Kinos, doch nirgends sah es danach aus, als ob es Zauberstäbe zu kaufen gäbe. Dies war eine ganz gewöhnliche Straße voll ganz gewöhnlicher Menschen. Konnte es wirklich sein, daß viele Meilen unter ihnen haufenweise Zauberergold vergraben war?**

"Ja, Harry." Sagte Lily liebevoll.

Sirius sah sie bittend an, doch sie ingnorierte ihn und er verdrehte genervt die Augen.

**War all dies vielleicht nur ein gewaltiger Jux, den die Dursleys ausgeheckt hatten? **

"Fuer sowas haben sie keinerlei Sinn fuer Humor." Sagte James kopfschuettelnd.

**Das hätte Harry vielleicht geglaubt, wenn er nicht gewußt hätte, daß die Dursleys keinerlei Sinn für Humor besaßen. Doch obwohl alles, was Hagrid ihm bisher erzählt hatte, schlicht unfaßbar war, konnte er einfach nicht anders, als ihm zu vertrauen.**

**»Hier ist es«, sagte Hagrid und blieb stehen. »Zum Tropfenden Kessel. Den Laden kennt jeder.«**

**Es war ein kleiner, schmuddelig wirkender Pub. Harry hätte ihn nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn Hagrid nichts gesagt hätte. Die vorbeieilenden Menschen beachteten ihn nicht. Ihre Blicke wanderten von der großen Buchhandlung auf der einen Seite zum Plattenladen auf der anderen Seite, als könnten sie den Tropfenden Kessel überhaupt nicht sehen. Tatsächlich hatte Harry das ganz eigentümliche Gefühl, daß nur er und Hagrid ihn sahen.**

"Muggle Abwehr Zauber." James nickte.

**Doch bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, schob ihn Hagrid zur Tür hinein.**

**Für einen berühmten Ort war es hier sehr dunkel und schäbig. In einer Ecke saßen ein paar alte Frauen und tranken Sherry aus kleinen Gläsern. Eine von ihnen rauchte eine lange Pfeife. Ein kleiner Mann mit Zylinder sprach mit dem alten Wirt, der vollkommen kahlköpfig war und aussah wie eine klebrige Walnuß. Als sie eintraten, verstummte das leise Summen der Gespräche. Hagrid schienen alle zu kennen; sie winkten und lächelten ihm zu, **

"Ja, Du kannst nicht umhin Hagrid zu moegen." Lily laechelte.

**und der Wirt griff nach einem Glas:»Das Übliche, Hagrid?«**

**»Heute nicht, Tom, bin im Auftrag von Hogwarts unterwegs«, sagte Hagrid und versetzte Harry mit seiner großen Hand einen Klaps auf die Schulter, der ihn in die Knie gehen ließ.**

**»Meine Güte«, sagte der Wirt und spähte zu Harry hinüber,»ist das – kann das -?«**

**Im Tropfenden Kessel war es mit einem Schlag mucksmäuschenstill geworden.**

"Zum ersten Mal, seit es ihn gibt." Bemerkte Remus.

"Es ist halt Harry Potter. Der Junge, der lebt." Sagte James mit einem Anflug von Stolz in der Stimme, allerdings auch ein wenig traurig.

Lily nahm saft seine Hand.

**»Grundgütiger«, flüsterte der alte Barmann. »Harry Potter… welch eine Ehre.«**

**Er eilte hinter der Bar hervor, trat raschen Schrittes auf Harry zu und ergriff mit Tränen in den Augen seine Hand.**

**»Willkommen zu Hause, Mr. Potter, willkommen zu Hause.«**

**Harry wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Aller Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Die alte Frau paffte ihre Pfeife ohne zu bemerken, daß sie ausgegangen war. Hagrid strahlte.**

**Nun ging im Tropfenden Kessel ein großes Stühlerücken los, und die Gäste schüttelten Harry einer nach dem andern die Hand.**

**»Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, Sie endlich zu sehen.«**

**»Ich bin so stolz, Sie zu treffen, Mr. Potter, so stolz.«**

**»Wollte Ihnen schon immer die Hand schütteln – mir ist ganz schwindelig.«**

"Sieht so aus, als bekaeme er die Aufmerksamkeit, die du gerne haettest, Krone." Sirius grinste, dann blinzelte er. "Meine Stimme!" er sah Lily an, die grade ihren Zauberstab weglegte. "Danke Lily-baer."

Ihre Augen veraengten und Sirius schloss schnell seinen Mund.

**»Erfreut, Mr. Potter, mir fehlen die Worte. Diggel ist mein Name, Dädalus Diggel.«**

**»Sie hab ich schon mal gesehen!«, rief Harry, als Dädalus Diggel vor Aufregung seinen Zylinder verlor. »Sie haben sich einmal in einem Laden vor mir verneigt.«**

**»Er weiß es noch!«, rief Dädalus Diggel und blickte in die Runde. »Habt ihr das gehört? Er erinnert sich an mich!«**

**Harry schüttelte Hände hier und Hände dort – Doris Crockford konnte gar nicht genug kriegen.**

James and Sirius lachten darueber.

**Ein blasser junger Mann bahnte sich den Weg nach vorne. Er wirkte sehr fahrig; sein linkes Auge zuckte.**

**»Professor Quirrell!(x, sagte Hagrid. »Harry, Professor Quirrell ist einer deiner Lehrer in Hogwarts.«**

**»P-P-Potter«, stammelte Professor Quirrell und ergriff Harrys Hand,»ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie ich mich freue, Sie zu treffen.«**

"Ugh. Das wird ganz schoen nerven, wenn er unterichtet." Sirius zog eine Grimasse.

"Ich frage mich, was er unterichtet…" ueberlegte Lily.

"Vielleicht irgendwas veruecktes wie Wahrsagen."

**»Welche Art von Magie lehren Sie, Professor Quirrell?«**

**»V-Verteldigung gegen die dunklen Künste«, murmelte Professor Quirrell, als ob er lieber nicht daran denken wollte. **

"Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kuenste?" fragte James unglaeubig.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er ein guter Lehrer fuer dieses Fach ist." Seufzte Lily und schuettelte den Kopf.

**»Nicht, daß Sie es nötig hätten, oder, P-Potter?« Er lachte nervös. »Sie besorgen sich Ihre Ausrüstung, nehme ich an? Ich muß auch noch ein neues Buch über Vampire abholen.« Schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran sah er furchtbar verängstigt drein.**

"Was hat Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht diesen Typen einzustellen?"rief Sirius "Meine Guete, der Mann hat Nerven."

**Doch die anderen ließen nicht zu, daß Professor Quirrell Harry allein in Beschlag nahm. Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten, bis er von allen losgekommen war. Endlich konnte sich Hagrid in der allgemeinen Aufregung Gehör verschaffen.**

**»Wir müssen weiter – haben eine Menge einzukaufen. Komm, Harry.«**

**Doris Crockford schüttelte Harry ein letztes Mal die Hand. Hagrid führte ihn durch die Bar auf einen kleinen, von Mauern umgebenen Hof hinaus, wo es nichts als einen Mülleimer und ein paar Unkräuter gab.**

**Hagrid grinste Harry zu.**

**»Hab's dir doch gesagt, oder? ****Hab dir doch gesagt, daß du berühmt bist. ****Sogar Professor Quirrell hat gezittert, als er dich sah – nunja, er zittert fast ständig.«**

"Was fuer ein grosartiger Verteidigungslehrer" bemerkte Sirius sarkastisch.

**»Ist er immer so nervös?«**

**»O ja. Armer Kerl. Genialer Kopf. ****Ging ihm gut, als er nur die Bücher studierte, doch dann hat er sich ein Jahr freigenommen, um ein wenig Erfahrung zu sammeln… Es heißt, er habe im Schwarzwald Vampire getroffen und er soll ein übles kleines Problem mit einer Hexe gehabt haben – ist seitdem jedenfalls nicht mehr der Alte. Hat Angst vor den Schülern, Angst vor dem eigenen Unterrichtsstoff – wo ist jetzt eigentlich mein Schirm abgeblieben?**

"Warum in aller Welt unterichtet er dann?" fragte Lily frustriert. "Sie werden nichts lernen!"

**Vampire? Hexen? Harry war leicht schwindelig. Unterdessen zählte Hagrid die Backsteine an der Mauer über dem Mülleimer ab.**

**»Drei nach oben… zwei zur Seite… «, murmelte er. »Gut, einen Schritt zurück, Harry«**

**Mit der Spitze des Schirms klopfte er dreimal gegen die Mauer.**

**Der Stein, auf den er geklopft hatte, erzitterte, wackelte und in der Mitte erschien ein kleiner Spalt. – Der wurde immer breiter und eine Sekunde später standen sie vor einem Torbogen, der selbst für Hagrid groß genug war. Er führte hinaus auf eine gepflasterte Gasse, die sich in einer engen Biegung verlor.**

"WINKELGASSE!" riefen James und Sirius froehlich.

Lily rollte mit den Augen, waehrend Remus nicht anders konnte als zu laecheln.

"Wir sollten diejenigen sein, die ihn dort hinbringen." Fluesterte Lily and James legte ihr traurig einen Arm um die Schulter.

**»Willkommen in der Winkelgasse«, sagte Hagrid.**

**Harrys verblüffter Blick ließ ihn verschmitzt lächeln.**

**Sie traten durch den Torbogen. Harry blickte rasch über die Schulter und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sich die Steinmauer wieder schloß.**

**Die Sonne erleuchtete einen Stapel Kessel vor der Tür eines Ladens. Kessel – Alle Größen – Kupfer, Messing, Zinn, Silber – Selbst umrührend – Faltbar, hieß es auf einem Schild über ihren Köpfen.**

**»Jaow, du brauchst einen«, sagte Hagrid,»aber erst müssen wir dein Geld holen.«**

**Harry wünschte sich mindestens vier Augenpaare mehr. **

"So habe ich mich auch gefuehlt." Lily laechelte. "Es ist ein wundervoller Anblick."

**Er drehte den Kopf in alle Himmelsrichtungen, während sie die Straße entlang gingen, und versuchte, alles auf einmal zu sehen: die Läden, die Auslagen vor den Türen, die Menschen, die hier einkauften. Vor einer Apotheke stand eine rundliche Frau, und als sie vorbeigingen, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd:»Drachenleber, siebzehn Sickel die Unze, die müssen verrückt sein… «**

James pfiff. "Es ist gestiegen."

Die anderen nickten.

**Gedämpftes Eulengeschrei drang aus einem dunklen Laden. Auf einem Schild über dem Eingang stand: Eeylops Eulenkaujhaus – Waldkäuze, Zwergohreulen, Steinkäuze, Schleiereulen, Schneeulen. Einige Jungen in Harrys Alter drückten ihre Nasen gegen ein Schaufenster mit Besen. »Schau mal«, hörte Harry einen von ihnen sagen,»der neue Nimbus Zweitausend, der schnellste überhaupt -«**

James glitt beim Gedanken an den neuen Besen in seinen Tagtraum Modus und Sirius musste ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf versetzen um ihn in die Realitaet zurueck zu holen.

**Manche Läden verkauften nur Umhänge, andere Teleskope und merkwürdige silberne Instrumente, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Es gab Schaufenster, die voll gestopft waren mit Fässern voller Fledermausmilzen und Aalaugen, wacklig gestapelten Zauberspruchfibeln, Pergamentrollen, Zaubertrankflaschen, Mondgloben…**

**»Gringotts«, sagte Hagrid.**

**Sie waren vor einem schneeweißen Haus angelangt, das hoch über die kleinen Läden hinausragte. Neben dem blank polierten Bronzetor, in einer scharlachroten und goldbestickten Uniform stand ein -**

**»Tja, das ist ein Kobold«, sagte Hagrid leise, als sie die steinernen Stufen zu ihm hochstiegen. Der Kobold war etwa einen Kopf kleiner als Harry. Er hatte ein dunkelhäutiges, kluges Gesicht, einen Spitzbart und, wie Harry auffiel, sehr lange Finger und große Füße. Mit einer Verbeugung wies er sie hinein. **

"Sie sind ein bisschen gruselig" Lily schauderte.

**Wieder standen sie vor einer Doppeltür, einer silbernen diesmal, in die folgende Worte eingraviert waren: Fremder, komm du nur herein, Hab Acht jedoch und bläu's dir ein, Wer der Sünde Gier will dienen, Und will nehmen, möcht verdienen, Der wird voller Pein verlieren. Wenn du suchst in diesen Hallen Einen Schatz, dem du verfallen, Dieb, sei gewarnt und sage dir, Mehr als Gold harrt deiner hier.**

**»Wie ich gesagt hab, du mußt verrückt sein, wenn du den Laden knacken willst«, sagte Hagrid.**

**Ein Paar Kobolde verbeugte sich, als sie durch die silberne Tür in eine riesige Marmorhalle schnitten. Um die hundert Kobolde saßen auf hohen Schemeln hinter einem langen Schalter, kritzelten Zahlen in große Folianten, wogen auf Messingwaagen Münzen ab und prüften Edelsteine mit unter die Brauen geklemmten Uhrmacherlupen. Unzählige Türen führten in anschließende Räume, und andere Kobolde geleiteten Leute herein und hinaus. Hagrid und Harry traten vor den Schalter.**

**»Moin«, sagte Hagrid. »Wir sind hier, um ein wenig Geld aus Mr. Harry Potters Safe zu entnehmen.«**

**»Sie haben seinen Schlüssel, Sir?«, fragte der Kobold.**

**»Hab ihn hier irgendwo«, sagte Hagrid und begann seine Taschen zu entleeren und ihren Inhalt auf dem Schalter auszubreiten, wobei er eine Hand voll krümeliger Hundekuchen über das Kassenbuch des Kobolds verstreute. **

"Er wird das gar nicht moegen!" James gluckste und grinste leicht.

**Dieser rümpfte die Nase. Harry sah dem Kobold zu ihrer Rechten dabei zu, wie er einen Haufen Rubine wog, die so groß waren wie Eierkohlen.**

**»Hab ihn«, sagte Hagrid endlich und hielt dem Kobold einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel vor die Nase.**

**Der Kobold nahm ihn genau in Augenschein.**

**»Das scheint in Ordnung zu sein.«**

**»Und ich habe außerdem einen Brief von Professor Dumbledore«, sagte Hagrid, sich mit gewichtiger Miene in die Brust werfend. »Es geht um den Du-weißt-schon-was in Verlies siebenhundertundneunzehn.«**

"Weil das ganz sicher nicht Harrys Neugier wecken wird." Meinte Sirius sarkastisch.

"Falls er auch nur ein bisschen von seinen Eltern geerbt hat sowieso." Remus nickte.

"Hey!" schrien zwei beleidigte Teenager.

**Der Kobold las den Brief sorgfältig durch.**

**»Sehr gut«, sagte er und gab ihn Hagrid zurück. »Ich werde veranlassen, daß man Sie in beide Verliese führt. Griphook!«**

**Auch Griphook war ein Kobold. Sobald Hagrid alle seine Hundekuchen in die Taschen zurückgestopft hatte, folgten er und Harry Griphook zu einer der Türen, die aus der Halle hinausführten.**

**»Was ist der Du-weißt-schon-was in Verlies siebenhundertundneunzehn«, fragte Harry.**

"Ich weiss es" Remus lachte.

"Was denkst du koennte es sein?" fragte James nachdenklich.

"Der Stein der Weisen." erwiderte Lily und Sirius und James starrten sie ueberascht an.

"Woher weist du das?" fragte Sirius.

"Es ist der Titel des Buches" erklaehrte Remus. "Es macht Sinn."

"Oh…"

**»Darf ich nicht sagen«, meinte Hagrid geheimnistuerisch. »Streng geheim. Hat mit Hogwarts zu tun. Dumbledore vertraut mir. Lohnt sich nicht, meinen Job zu riskieren und es dir zu sagen.«**

**Griphook hielt die Tür für sie auf Harry, der noch mehr Marmor erwartet hatte, war überrascht. Sie waren nun in einem engen, steinernen Gang, den lodernde Fackeln erleuchteten. In den Boden waren schmale Bahngeleise eingelassen, die steil in die Tiefe führten. Griphook pfiff, und ein kleiner Karren kam auf den Schienen zu ihnen hochgezockelt. Sie kletterten hinauf und setzten sich – Hagrid mit einigen Schwierigkeiten – und schon ging es los.**

**Zuerst fuhren sie durch ein Gewirr sich überkreuzender Gänge. Harry versuchte sich den Weg zu merken, links, rechts, rechts, links, durch die Mitte, rechts, links – doch es war unmöglich. **

"Er kann sich mehr merken als die meisten anderen Menschen." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

**Der ratternde Karren schien zu wissen, wo es langging, denn es war nicht Griphook, der ihn steuerte.**

**Harrys Augen schmerzten in der kalten Luft, durch die sie sausten, doch er hielt sie weit geöffnet. Einmal meinte er am Ende eines Durchgangs einen Feuerstoß zu erkennen und wandte sich rasch um, denn vielleicht war es ein Drache – aber zu spät. **

"Er ist wirklich aufmerksam." Sagte James.

**Sie drangen weiter in die Tiefe vor und passierten einen unterirdischen See, bei dem riesige Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten von der Decke und aus dem Boden wucherten.**

**»Ich kann mir nie merken«, rief Harry durch das lärmende Rattern des Karrens Hagrid zu,»was der Unterschied zwischen Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten ist.«**

Lily oeffnete ihren Mund um zu antworten, doch Siris unterbrach sie.

"Es interessiert uns nicht."

Dieser Kommentar brachte ihm den beruehmten Lily Evans Blick ein.

**»Stalagmiten haben ein ›m‹ in der Mitte«, sagte Hagrid. »Und jetzt keine Fragen mehr, mir ist schlecht.«**

**Er war ganz grün im Gesicht, und als die Karre endlich neben einer kleinen Tür in der Wand des unterirdischen Ganges hielt, stieg Hagrid aus und mußte sich gegen die Wand lehnen, um seine zitternden Knie zu beruhigen.**

"Armer Hagrid" sagte Lily mitfuehlend.

**Griphook schloß die Tür auf Ein Schwall grünen Rauchs drang heraus, und als er sich verzogen hatte, stockte Harry der Atem. Im Innern lagen hügelweise Goldmünzen. Stapelweise Silbermünzen. Haufenweise kleine bronzene Knuts.**

**»Alles dein«, sagte Hagrid lächelnd.**

**Alles gehörte Harry – das war unglaublich. Die Dursleys konnten davon nichts gewußt haben, oder sie hätten es ihm schneller abgenommen, als er blinzeln konnte. **

Sie alle blickten finster in Erinnerung daran.

**Wie oft hatten sie sich darüber beschwert, wie viel es sie kostete, für Harry zu sorgen? Und die ganze Zeit über war ein kleines Vermögen, das ihm gehörte, tief unter Londons Straßen vergraben gewesen.**

**Hagrid half Harry dabei, einen Teil der Schätze in eine Tüte zu packen.**

**»Die goldenen sind Galleonen«, erklärte er. »Siebzehn Silbersickel sind eine Galleone und neunundzwanzig Knuts sind eine Sickel. Nichts einfacher als das. Gut, das sollte für ein paar Schuljahre reichen, wir bewahren den Rest für dich auf,« Er wandte sich Griphook zu. »Verlies siebenhundertundneunzehn jetzt, bitte, und können wir etwas langsamer fahren?«**

**»Nur eine Geschwindigkeit«, sagte Griphook.**

**Sie fuhren nun noch tiefer hinunter und wurden allmählich schneller. Während sie durch scharfe Kurven rasten, wurde die Luft immer kälter. Sie ratterten über eine unterirdische Schlucht hinweg, und Harry lehnte sich über den Wagenrand, um zu sehen, was tief unten auf dem dunklen Grund war, **

Lily starrte James wuetend an und er starrte perplex zurueck.

"Das ist etwas was du tun wuerdest!" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

"Entschuldigung?"

**doch Hagrid stöhnte und zog ihn am Kragen zurück.**

**Verlies siebenhundertundneunzehn hatte kein Schlüsselloch.**

**»Zurücktreten«, sagte Griphook mit achtungheischender Stimme. Mit einem seiner langen Finger streichelte er sanft die Tür – die einfach wegschmolz.**

**»Sollte jemand dies versuchen, der kein Kobold von Gringotts ist, dann wird er durch die Tür gesogen und sitzt dort drin in der Falle«, sagte Griphook.**

**»Wie oft schaust du nach, ob jemand dort ist?«, fragte Harry.**

**»Einmal in zehn Jahren vielleicht«, sagte Griphook mit einem ziemlich gemeinen Grinsen.**

"Charmant" bemerkte Sirius trocken.

**In diesem Hochsicherheitsverlies mußte etwas ganz Besonderes aufbewahrt sein, da war sich Harry sicher, und er steckte seine Nase begierig hinein, um zumindest ein paar sagenhafte Juwelen zu sehen – doch auf den ersten Blick schien alles leer. Dann bemerkte er auf dem Boden ein schmutziges, mit braunem Papier umwickeltes Päckchen. **

"So eine Anticlimax" Remus laechelte.

"Es ist bestimmt der Stein!" sagte Lily, ebenfalls laechelnd.

"Was ist der Stein der Weisen eigentlich?" fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"Ich bin sicher, dass wir dass spaeter im Buch herausfinden werden."

**Hagrid hob es auf und verstaute es irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Umhangs. Harry hätte zu gern gewußt, was es war, aber ihm war klar, daß er besser nicht danach fragte.**

**»Los komm, zurück auf diese Höllenkarre, und red auf dem Rückweg nicht. Es ist besser, wenn ich den Mund geschlossen halte«, sagte Hagrid.**

**Nach einer weiteren haarsträubenden Fahrt auf dem Karren standen sie endlich wieder draußen vor Gringotts und blinzelten in das Sonnenlicht. Nun, da Harry einen Sack voll Geld besaß, wußte er nicht, wo er zuerst hinlaufen sollte. Er mußte nicht wissen, wie viel Galleonen ein englisches Pfund ausmachten, um sich bewußt zu sein, daß er noch nie im Leben so viel Geld besessen hatte – mehr Geld, als selbst Dudley jemals gehabt hatte.**

"Gut" feixte James.

**»Könnten jetzt eigentlich mal deine Uniform kaufen«, sagte Hagrid und nickte zu Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten hinüber. »Hör mal, Harry, würd es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich mir einen kleinen Magenbitter im Tropfenden Kessel genehmige? Ich hasse die Fuhrwerke bei Gringotts.« Er sah immer noch etwas bleich aus. Und so betrat der ein wenig nervöse Harry allein Madam Malkins Laden.**

**Madam Malkin war eine stämmige, lächelnde Hexe, die von Kopf bis Fuß malvenfarben gekleidet war.**

**»Hogwarts, mein Leber?«, sagte sie, kaum hatte Harry den Mund aufgemacht. »Hab die Sachen hier – übrigens wird hier gerade noch ein junger Mann ausgestattet.«**

"Last uns hoffen, Harry findet seinen ersten Freund." Sagte James eifrig und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

**Hinten im Laden stand auf einem Schemel ein Junge mit blassem, spitzem Gesicht, und eine zweite Hexe steckte seinen langen schwarzen Umhang mit Nadeln ab. Madam Malkin stellte Harry auf einen Stuhl daneben, ließ einen langen Umhang über seinen Kopf gleiten und steckte mit Nadeln die richtige Länge ab.**

**»Hallo«, sagte der Junge. »Auch Hogwarts?«**

**»Ja«, sagte Harry.**

**»Mein Vater ist nebenan und kauft die Bücher, und Mutter ist ein paar Läden weiter und sucht nach Zauberstäben«, sagte der Junge. Er sprach mit gelangweilter, schleppender Stimme. **

Sirius verengte leicht die Augen.

**»Danach werd ich sie mitschleifen und mir einen Rennbesen aussuchen. Ich seh nicht ein, warum Erstkläßler keinen eigenen haben dürfen. Ich glaub, ich geh meinem Vater so lange auf die Nerven, bis er mir einen kauft, und schmuggel ihn dann irgendwie rein.«**

"Hoert sich an wie Malfoy" sagte Sirius voll Abscheu. "Meine Kousine Cissy hat grade erst einen Typen namens Lucius Malfoy geheiratet. Erinnerst du dich an ihn, Krone?"

James nickte. "Eingebildetes Arschloch. Glaubt das Muggels und Muggelgeborene ausgerottet werden sollten." Er blickte finster.

**Der Junge erinnerte Harry stark an Dudley.**

**»Hast du denn deinen eigenen Besen?«, fuhr er fort.**

**»Nein«, sagte Harry.**

**»Spielst du überhaupt Quidditch?«**

**»Nein«, sagte Harry erneut und fragte sich, was zum Teufel Quidditch denn sein könnte.**

James schaute entsetzt drein.

**»Aber ich – Vater sagt, es wäre eine Schande, wenn ich nicht ausgewählt werde, um für mein Haus zu spielen, und ich muß sagen, er hat Recht. Weißt du schon, in welches Haus du kommst?«**

**»Nein«, sagte Harry und fühlte sich mit jeder Minute dümmer.**

**»Na ja, eigentlich weiß es keiner, bevor er hinkommt, aber ich weiß, daß ich im Slytherin sein werde, unsere ganze Familie war da.**

"Definitiv Malfoy" sagten James und Sirius im Chor, waehrend die annderen zwei nur die Koepfe schuettelten.

– **Stell dir vor, du kommst nach Hufflepuff, ich glaub, ich würde abhauen, du nicht?«**

**»Mmm«, sagte Harry und wünschte, er könnte etwas Interessanteres sagen.**

**»Ach herrje, schau dir mal diesen Mann an!«, sagte der Junge plötzlich und deutete auf das Schaufenster. Draußen stand Hagrid, grinste Harry zu und hielt zwei große Tüten mit Eiskrem hoch, um zu zeigen, daß er nicht hereinkommen konnte.**

**»Das ist Hagrid«, sagte Harry, froh, daß er etwas wußte, was der Junge nicht wußte. »Er arbeitet in Hogwarts.«**

**»Oh«, sagte der Junge,»ich hab von ihm gehört. Er ist ein Knecht oder so was, nicht wahr?«**

"Was fuer ein fuerchterlicher Junge!" rief Lily aus.

"Harry wird ihn nicht moegen" meinte James selbstsicher. "Ein bisschen frueher wurde gesagt, dass der Junge ihn an Dudley erinnert"

**»Er ist der Wildhüter«, sagte Harry. Er konnte den jungen mit jeder Sekunde weniger ausstehen.**

"Seht ihr?"

"Wir haben es verstanden, Krone."

**»Ja, genau. Ich hab gehört, daß er eine Art Wilderer ist – lebt in einer Hütte auf dem Schulgelände, betrinkt sich des öfteren, versucht zu zaubern und steckt am Ende sein Bett in Brand.«**

**»Ich halte ihn für brillant«, sagte Harry kühl.**

"Yeah, du zeigst es ihm, kid!" Sirius grinste.

**»Tatsächlich?«, sagte der Junge mit einer Spur Häme. »Warum ist er mit dir zusammen? Wo sind deine Eltern?«**

**»Sie sind tot«, sagte Harry knapp. Er hatte keine große Lust, mit diesem Jungen darüber zu sprechen.**

**»Oh, tut mir Leid«, **

Jaaa, sicher.

**sagte der andere, wobei es gar nicht danach klang. »Aber sie gehörten zu uns, oder?«**

"Die naechste Generation von Reinblutfanatikern." sagte Lily mit Abscheu in der Stimme.

**»Sie war eine Hexe und er ein Zauberer, falls du das meinst.«**

**»Ich halte überhaupt nichts davon, die andern aufzunehmen, du etwa? Die sind einfach anders erzogen worden als wir und gehören eben nicht dazu. Stell dir vor, manche von ihnen wissen nicht einmal von Hogwarts, bis sie ihren Brief bekommen. Ich meine, die alten Zaubererfamilien sollten unter sich bleiben. Wie heißt du eigentlich mit Nachnamen?«**

"Sags ihm nicht." Rief Sirius, wild mit den Armen rudernd.

**Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, sagte Madam Malkin:»So, das wär's, mein Lieber«, und Harry, froh über die Gelegenheit, von dem Jungen loszukommen, sprang von seinem Schemel herunter.**

"Gut." Sirius beruhigte sich und grinste.

**»Gut, wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, nehme ich an«, sagte der Junge mit der schleppenden Stimme. **

"Ich hoffe nicht, du Idiot."

"Black, Halt die Klappe."

**Recht wortkarg schleckte Harry das Eis, das Hagrid ihm gekauft hatte (Schokolade und Himbeere mit Nußstückchen).**

**»Was ist los?«, sagte Hagrid.**

**»Nichts«, log Harry. Sie traten in einen Laden, um Pergament und Federkiele zu kaufen. Harrys Laune besserte sich etwas, als sie eine Flasche Tinte kauften, die beim Schreiben ihre Farbe veränderte. Als sie wieder draußen waren, sagte er:»Hagrid, was ist Quidditch?«**

"Der BESTE Sport der WELT!" jubelte James.

**»Mein Gott, Harry, ich vergeß immer, wie wenig du weißt – kennst nicht mal Quidditch!«**

**»Mach's nicht noch schlimmer«, sagte Harry. Er erzählte Hagrid von dem blassen Jungen bei Madam Malkin.**

**»… und er sagte, Leute aus Muggelfamilien sollten gar nicht aufgenommen werden… «**

**»Du bist nicht aus einer Muggelfamilie. Wenn er wüßte, wer du bist – wenn seine Eltern Zauberer sind, dann hat er deinen Namen mit der Muttermilch eingesogen – du hast die beiden übrigens im Tropfenden Kessel gesehen. Und außerdem, was weiß er schon, manche von den Besten waren die Einzigen in einer langen Linie von Muggels, die das Zeug zum Zaubern hatten – denk an deine Mum! Denk mal daran, was sie für eine Schwester hatte!«**

"Sehr gutes Beispiel" James nickte und schaute Lily mit einem Hundeblick an, der sie leicht zum erroeten brachte.

**»Also was ist jetzt Quidditch?«**

**»Das ist unser Sport. Zauberersport. Es ist wie – wie Fußball in der Muggelwelt – alle fahren auf Quidditch ab – man spielt es in der Luft auf Besen und mit vier Bällen – nicht ganz einfach, die Regeln zu erklären.«**

"Nein ist es nicht!" stoehnte James.

**»Und was sind Slytherin und Hufflepuff?«**

**»Schulhäuser. Es gibt vier davon. Alle sagen, in Hufflepuff sind 'ne Menge Flaschen, aber -«**

**»ich wette, ich komme nach Hufflepuff«, sagte Harry bedrückt.**

"Nee. Du kommst nach Gryffindor" James und Sirius grinsten.

**»Besser Hufflepuff als Slytherin«, sagte Hagrid mit düsterer Stimme. »Die Hexen und Zauberer, die böse wurden, waren allesamt in Slytherin. Du-weißt-schon-wer war einer davon.«**

**»Vol-, 'tschuldigung – Du-weißt-schon-wer war in Hogwarts?«**

**»Das ist ewig lange her«, sagte Hagrid.**

Sie schauderten.

"Das ist irgendwie seltsam daran zu denken." Seufzte Lily.

**Sie kauften die Schulbücher für Harry in einem Laden namens Flourish & Blotts, wo die Regale bis an die Decke voll gestopft waren mit in Leder gebundenen Büchern, so groß wie Gehwegplatten; andere waren klein wie Briefmarken und in Seide gebunden; viele Bücher enthielten merkwürdige Symbole, und es gab auch einige, in denen gar nichts stand. Selbst Dudley, der nie las, wäre ganz scharf auf manche davon gewesen. Hagrid mußte Harry beinahe wegziehen von Werken wie Flüche und Gegenflüche (Verzaubern Sie Ihre Freunde und verhexen Sie Ihre Feinde mit den neuesten Racheakten: Haarausfall, Gummibeine, Vertrocknete Zunge und vieles, vieles mehr) von Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

**»Ich möchte rausfinden, wie ich Dudley verhexen kann.«**

Lily warf einen wuetenden Blick in Richtung James.

Er lachte leicht.

"Sorry Blume. Aber er wuerde es verdienen."

"Nenn mich nicht Blume."

**»Keine schlechte Idee, würd ich meinen, aber du sollst in der Muggelwelt nicht zaubern, außer wenn's brenzlig wird«, sagte Hagrid. »Und du könntest mit diesen Flüchen ohnehin noch nicht umgehen, du mußt noch sehr viel lernen, bis du das kannst.«**

**Hagrid wollte Harry auch keinen Kessel aus purem Gold kaufen lassen (»auf der Liste steht Zinn«), aber sie fanden eine praktische kleine Waage, um die Zutaten für die Zaubertränke abzumessen, und ein zusammenschiebbares Messingteleskop. ****Danach schauten sie in der Apotheke vorbei. Hier stank es zwar fürchterlich nach einer Mischung aus faulen Eiern und verrottetem Kohl,**

"Ich hasse diesen Geruch." Schnaubte Remus. Seine sensiblen Werwolf Sinne machten den Gestank untragbar.

**doch es gab viele interessante Dinge zu sehen. ****Auf dem Boden standen Fässer, die mit einer Art Schleim gefüllt waren; die Regale an den Wänden waren voll gestellt mit Gläsern, die Kräuter, getrocknete Wurzeln und hellfarbene Pulver enthielten; von der Decke hingen Federbüschel, an Schnüren aufgezogene Reißzähne und Krallenbündel. Während Hagrid den Mann hinter der Theke um eine Auswahl wichtiger Zaubertrankzutaten für Harry bat, untersuchte Harry selbst die silbernen Einhorn-Hörner zu einundzwanzig Galleonen das Stück und die winzigen glänzend schwarzen Käferaugen (fünf Knuts der Schöpflöffel).**

"Die Preise scheinen zu steigen" bemerkte Remus.

"Wen interessierts?" fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

**Draußen vor der Apotheke warf Hagrid noch einmal einen Blick auf Harrys Liste.**

**»Nur dein Zauberstab fehlt noch – ach ja, und ich hab immer noch kein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich.«**

"Das ist sues von ihm!" Lily laechelte.

**Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde.**

**»Du mußt mir kein -«**

**»Ich weiß, ich muß nicht. Weißt du was, ich kauf dir das Tier. Keine Kröte, Kröten sind schon seit Jahren nicht mehr angesagt, man würde dich auslachen – und ich mag keine Katzen, von denen muß ich niesen. Ich kauf dir eine Eule. Alle Kinder wollen Eulen, die sind unglaublich nützlich, besorgen deine Post und so weiter.«**

"Eulen sind grosartig." Stimmte Lily zu und dachte an ihre eigene Eule.

Die anderen nickten.

**Zwanzig Minuten später verließen sie Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus. Dunkel war es dort gewesen, aus der einen oder andern Ecke hatten sie ein Flattern gehört, und gelegentlich waren diamanthelle Augenpaare aufgeblitzt. Harry trug jetzt einen großen Käfig, in dem eine wunderschöne Schneeule saß, tief schlafend mit dem Kopf unter einem Flügel. **

"Ahhh" seufzte Lily. James und Sirius verdrehten die Augen.

**Unablässig stammelte er seinen Dank und klang dabei genau wie Professor Quirrell.**

**»Nicht der Rede wert«, sagte Hagrid schroff. »Kann mir denken, daß du von diesen Dursleys nicht allzu viele Geschenke bekommen hast. Müssen jetzt nur noch zu Ollivander, einem Laden für Zauberstäbe, und du brauchst den besten.«**

James grinste.

"Ich frage mich, wofuer sein Zauberstab wohl geeignet ist?"

"Ich frage mich eher wie lange er brauchen wird?" sagte Lily nachdenklich.

"Wenn ihr mich weiter lesen last, finden wir es vielleicht heraus." Sagte Remus, leicht genervt.

**Ein Zauberstab… darauf war Harry am meisten gespannt.**

**Der Laden war eng und schäbig. Über der Tür hieß es in abblätternden Goldbuchstaben: Ollivander – Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr. Auf einem verblaßten purpurroten Kissen im staubigen Fenster lag ein einziger Zauberstab.**

**Sie traten ein und von irgendwo ganz hinten im Laden kam das helle Läuten einer Glocke. Der Raum war klein und leer mit Ausnahme eines einzigen storchbeinigen Stuhls, auf den sich Hagrid niederließ, um zu warten. Harry fühlte sich so fremd hier, als ob er eine Bibliothek mit sehr strenger Aufsicht betreten hätte. Er schluckte eine Menge neuer Fragen hinunter, die ihm gerade eingefallen waren, und betrachtete statt dessen tausende von länglichen Schachteln, die fein säuberlich bis an die Decke gestapelt waren. Aus irgendeinem Grund kribbelte es ihm im Nacken. Allein der Staub und die Stille hier schienen ihn mit einem geheimen Zauber zu kitzeln.**

"Sehr gute Sinne." Sirius nickte. "Nicht alle elf Jahre alten Zauberer koennen das spueren."

**»Guten Tag«, sagte eine sanfte Stimme. Harry schreckte auf. Auch Hagrid mußte erschrocken sein, denn ein lautes Knacken war zu hören, und rasch erhob er sich von den Storchenbeinen.**

**Ein alter Mann stand vor ihnen, seine weit geöffneten, blassen Augen leuchteten wie Monde durch die Düsternis des Ladens.**

"Er ist ziemlich unheimlich." Lily schauderte.

**»Hallo«, sagte Harry verlegen.**

**»Ah ja«, sagte der Mann. »Ja, ja. ****Hab mir gedacht, daß Sie bald vorbeikommen. Harry Potter.« Das war keine Frage. »Sie haben die Augen Ihrer Mutter. Mir kommt es vor, als wäre sie erst gestern selbst hier gewesen und hätte ihren ersten Zauberstab gekauft. Zehneinviertel Zoll lang, geschmeidig, aus Weidenholz gefertigt. Hübscher Stab für bezaubernde Arbeit.«**

Lily laechelte. Dieser Zauberstab leistet ihr seit Jahren gute Arbeit.

**Mr. Ollivander trat näher. Harry wünschte, er würde einmal blinzeln. Diese silbernen Augen waren etwas gruslig.**

**»Ihr Vater hingegen wollte lieber einen Zauberstab aus Mahagoni. Elf Zoll. Elastisch. Ein wenig mehr Kraft und hervorragend geeignet für Verwandlungen. Nun ja, ich sage, Ihr Vater wollte ihn**

James nickte und betrachtete seinen Zauberstab.

– **im Grunde ist es natürlich der Zauberstab, der sich den Zauberer aussucht.«**

**Mr. Ollivander war Harry so nahe gekommen, daß sich beider Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Harry konnte in diesen nebligen Augen sein Spiegelbild sehen.**

**»Und hier hat… «**

**Mr. Ollivander berührte die blitzförmige Narbe auf Harrys Stirn mit einem langen, weißen Finger.**

"Das ist so ungefaehr 10 auf der Unheimlichkeits-Skala." Sirius gluckste.

**»Leider muß ich sagen, daß ich selbst den Zauberstab verkauft habe, der das angerichtet hat«, sagte er sanft. »Dreizehneinhalb Zoll. Tja. Mächtiger Zauberstab, sehr mächtig, und in den falschen Händen… Nun, wenn ich gewußt hätte, was dieser Zauberstab draußen in der Welt anstellen würde… «**

**Er schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte dann zu Harrys Erleichterung Hagrid.**

**»Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! Wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen… Eiche, sechzehn Zoll, recht biegsam, nicht wahr?«**

**»Ja, Sir, das war er«, sagte Hagrid.**

**»Guter Stab, muß ich sagen. Aber ich fürchte, man hat ihn zerbrochen, als Sie ausgestoßen wurden?«, sagte Mr. Ollivander plötzlich mit ernster Stimme.**

**»Ähm – ja, das haben sie, ja«, sagte Hagrid und scharrte mit den Füßen. »Hab aber immer noch die Stücke«, fügte er strahlend hinzu.**

**»Aber Sie benutzen sie nicht, oder?«, sagte Mr. Ollivander scharf.**

"Siiiiiiiiicher nicht" Sirius lachte.

**»O nein, Sir«, sagte Hagrid rasch. Harry bemerkte, daß er seinen rosa Schirm fest umklammerte, während er sprach.**

**»Hmmm«, sagte Mr. Ollivander und sah Hagrid mit durchdringendem Blick an. »Nun zu Ihnen, Mr. Potter. Schauen wir mal.« Er zog ein langes Bandmaß mit silbernen Strichen aus der Tasche. »Welche Hand ist Ihre Zauberhand?«**

**»Ähm – ich bin Rechtshänder«, sagte Harry.**

**»Strecken Sie Ihren Arm aus. Genau so.« Er maß Harry von der Schulter bis zu den Fingerspitzen, dann vom Handgelenk zum Ellenbogen, von der Schulter bis zu den Füßen, vom Knie zur Armbeuge und schließlich von Ohr zu Ohr. **

"Ich habe nie verstanden warum er das tut." Lily schuettelte den Kopf.

**Während er mit dem Maßband arbeitete, sagte er:»Jeder Zauberstab von Ollivander hat einen Kern aus einem mächtigen Zauberstoff, Mr. Potter. Wir benutzen Einhornhaare, Schwanzfedern von Phönixen und die Herzfasern von Drachen. Keine zwei Ollivander-Stäbe sind gleich, ebenso wie kein Einhorn, Drache oder Phönix dem andern aufs Haar gleicht. Und natürlich werden Sie mit dem Stab eines anderen Zauberers niemals so hervorragende Resultate erzielen.«**

**Harry fiel plötzlich auf, daß das Maßband, welches gerade den Abstand zwischen seinen Nasenlöchern maß, dies von selbst tat. **

"Wieso ist ihm das nicht vorher aufgefallen?" fragte Remus und zog eine Augenbraue in die Hoehe.

"Das ist Krones Sohn, Moony" Sirius grinste selbstgefaellig.

"Das erklaehrt es" Remus lachte ueber James Gesichtsausdruck.

**Mr. Ollivander huschte zwischen den Regalen herum und nahm Schachteln herunter.**

**»Das wird reichen«, sagte er, und das Bandmaß schnurrte zu einem Haufen auf dem Boden zusammen. »Nun gut, Mr. Potter. Probieren Sie mal diesen. Buchenholz und Drachenherzfasern. Neun Zoll. Handlich und biegsam. Nehmen Sie ihn einfach mal und schwingen Sie ihn durch die Luft.«**

**Harry nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand und schwang ihn ein wenig hin und her (wobei er sich albern vorkam), doch Mr. Ollivander riß ihm den Stab gleich wieder weg.**

**»Ahorn und Phönixfeder. Sieben Zoll. Peitscht so richtig. Versuchen Sie's!«**

**Harry versuchte es, doch kaum hatte er den Zauberstab erhoben, entriß ihm Mr. Ollivander auch diesen.**

**»Nein, nein – hier, Elfenbein und Einhornhaare, achteinhalb Zoll, federnd. Nur zu, nur zu, probieren Sie ihn aus.«**

**Harry probierte. Und probierte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worauf Mr. Ollivander eigentlich wartete. Der Stapel mit den abgelegten Zauberstäben auf dem storchbeinigen Stuhl wuchs immer höher, doch je mehr Zauberstäbe Mr. Ollivander von den Regalen zog, desto glücklicher schien er zu werden.**

"Ja das ist seltsam. Ich habe ungefaehr 15 ausprobiert und er ist praktisch ausgepflippt vor Freude." Sagte James kopfschuttelnd.

**»Schwieriger Kunde, was? Keine Sorge, wir werden hier irgendwo genau das Richtige finden. Ich frage mich jetzt – Ja, warum eigentlich nicht – ungewöhnliche Verbindung – Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll, handlich und geschmeidig.«**

**Harry ergriff den Zauberstab. Plötzlich spürte er Wärme in den Fingern. Er hob den Stab über den Kopf und ließ ihn durch die staubige Luft herabsausen. Ein Strom roter und goldener Funken schoß aus der Spitze hervor wie ein Feuerwerk, das tanzende Lichtflecken auf die Wände warf.**

James grinste. "Meiner hat das auch getan."

"Meiner hat es Blumen regnen lassen" Lily lachte.

**Hagrid johlte und klatschte, und Mr. Ollivander rief. »Aah, bravo. Ja, in der Tat, oh, sehr gut. Gut, gut, gut… Wie seltsam… Ganz seltsam… «**

"Was ist seltsam?" fragte James.

**»Verzeihung«, sagte Harry,»aber was ist seltsam?«**

"Der Apfel faellt halt nicht weit vom Stamm."

**Mr. Ollivander sah Harry mit blassen Augen fest an.**

**»Ich erinnere mich an jeden Zauberstab, den ich je verkauft habe, Mr. Potter. An jeden einzelnen. Es trifft sich nun, daß der Phönix, dessen Schwanzfeder in Ihrem Zauberstab steckt, noch eine andere Feder besaß – nur eine noch. Es ist schon sehr Seltsam, daß Sie für diesen Zauberstab bestimmt sind, während sein Bruder – nun ja, sein Bruder Ihnen diese Narbe beigebracht hat.«**

Der ganze Raum war ploetzlich still, leicht betaeubt.

**Harry schluckte.**

**»Ja, dreizehneinhalb Zoll. Tja. Wirklich merkwürdig, wie die Dinge zusammentreffen. Der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer, erinnern Sie sich… Ich denke, wir haben Großartiges von Ihnen zu erwarten, Mr. Potter… Schließlich hat auch Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf Großartiges getan – Schreckliches ja, aber Großartiges.«**

"Grosartiges?" fragte Sirius duester.

"Ich denke, er meinte maechtig?" ueberlegte Lily unsicher.

**Harry schauderte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Mr. Ollivander besonders gut leiden mochte. Er zahlte sieben goldene Galleonen für seinen Zauberstab und Mr. Ollivander geleitete sie mit einer Verbeugung aus der Tür.**

**Die späte Nachmittagssonne stand tief am Himmel, als sich Harry und Hagrid auf den Rückweg durch die Winkelgasse machten, zurück durch die Mauer, zurück durch den Tropfenden Kessel, der nun menschenleer war. Harry schwieg, während sie die Straße entlanggingen; er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie viele Menschen in der U-Bahn sie mit offenem Munde anstarrten, beladen wie sie waren mit ihren merkwürdigen Päckchen und mit der schlafenden Schneeule auf Harrys Schoß. **

"Ja das ist schon ein seltsamer Anblick." Lily nickte. "Fuer Muggel sowieso."

**Wieder fuhren sie eine Rolltreppe hoch, und hinaus ging es auf den Bahnhof Paddington. Harry erkannte erst, wo sie waren, als Hagrid ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.**

**»Haben noch Zeit für einen Imbiß, bevor dein Zug geht«, sagte er.**

**Er kaufte für sich und Harry zwei Hamburger und sie setzten sich auf die Plastiksitze, um sie zu verspeisen. Harry sah sich unablässig um. Alles kam ihm irgendwie fremd vor.**

"Das liegt daran, dass du das erste Mal einen magischen Ort besucht hast!Alles was vorher 'normal' war, wirkt jetzt seltsam." Erklaehrte Remus.

**»Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry? Du bist ja ganz still«, sagte Hagrid.**

**Harry wußte nicht recht, wie er es erklären konnte. Gerade hatte er den schönsten Geburtstag seines Lebens verbracht. Und doch, er kaute an seinem Hamburger und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.**

**»Alle denken, ich sei etwas Besonderes«, sagte er endlich. **

"Das bist du." Sagten Lily und James augenblicklich.

**»All diese Leute im Tropfenden Kessel, Professor Quirrel, Mr. Ollivander… Aber ich weiß überhaupt nichts von Zauberei. Wie können sie großartige Dinge von mir erwarten? Ich bin berühmt und ich kann mich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wofür ich berühmt bin. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, als Vol-, tut mir Leid – ich meine, in der Nacht, als meine Eltern starben.«**

**Hagrid beugte sich über den Tisch. Hinter dem wilden Bart und den buschigen Augenbrauen entdeckte Harry ein liebevolles Lächeln.**

**»Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Du wirst alles noch schnell genug lernen. In Hogwarts fangen sie alle ganz von vorne an, es wird dir sicher gut gehen. Sei einfach du selbst. Ich weiß, es ist schwer. Du bist auserwählt worden und das ist immer schwer. Aber du wirst eine tolle Zeit in Hogwarts verbringen – wie ich damals – und heute noch, um genau zu sein.«**

"Ich bin froh, dass Hagrid fuer Harry da ist." Lily laechelte. "Er ist ein grosartiger Freund."

**Hagrid half Harry in den Zug, der ihn zu den Dursleys zurückbringen würde, und reichte ihm dann einen Umschlag.**

**»Deine Fahrkarte nach Hogwarts«, sagte er. »Am 1. September Bahnhof King's Cross – steht alles drauf. Wenn du itrgendwelche Schwierigkeiten mit den Dursleys hast, schick mir deine Eule, sie weiß, wo sie mich findet… Bis bald, Harry.«**

**Der Zug fuhr aus dem Bahnhof hinaus. Harry wollte Hagrid beobachten, bis er außer Sicht war; er setzte sich auf und drückte die Nase gegen das Fenster. Doch er blinzelte und schon war Hagrid verschwunden.**

"Das wars!" Remus laechelte und reichte das Buch an Lily weiter.

"**Abreise von Gleis neundreiviertel** **…"**


	7. Abreise vom Gleis neundreiviertel

_So hier ist das neue Kapitel. Danke fuer die Rewievs, ich finds das ganz wunderbar. Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nichts hochgeladen habe, aber ich bin umgezogen und dann kamen die Feiertage. In diesem Sinne wuensche ich allen noch ein frohes neues Jahr._

_Rumtreiberfan: Im Englischen gibt es bis jetzt "nur" das erste und das zweite Buch sowie die ersten neun Kapitel des dritten Bandes. Es wird aber noch fortgesetzt. _

**Abreise von Gleis neundreiviertel**

**Harrys letzter Monat bei den Dursleys war nicht besonders lustig. **Las Lily.

"Nicht das es jemals besonders lustig gewesen waere." grumelte James.

**Gewiß, Dudley hatte nun so viel Angst vor Harry, daß er nicht im selben Zimmer mit ihm bleiben wollte, und Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon schlossen Harry nicht mehr in den Schrank ein, zwangen ihn zu nichts und schrien ihn nicht an – in Wahrheit sprachen sie kein Wort mit ihm. **

"Das ist in jedem Fall eine Verbesserung." James nickte.

"Man wird allerdings ein wenig truebselig mit der Zeit." Meinte Sirius duster.

**Halb entsetzt, halb wütend taten sie, als ob der Stuhl, auf dem Harry saß, leer wäre. So ging es ihm in mancher Hinsicht besser als zuvor, doch mit der Zeit wurde er ein wenig niedergeschlagen.**

Sirius und Lily nickten zustimmend.

**Harry blieb gerne in seinem Zimmer in Gesellschaft seiner Eule. Er hatte beschlossen, sie Hedwig zu nennen, ein Name, den er in der Geschichte der Zauberei gefunden hatte. **

"Er hat das wirklich gelesen?" fragte Sirius geschockt.

"Ich wollte alles ueber die Zaubererwelt lernen was ich nur konnte, als ich erfahren habe, dass ich eine Hexe bin." Schnappte Lily.

**Seine Schulbücher waren sehr interessant.**

Lily schaute leicht hoffnungsvoll.

**Er lag auf dem Bett und las bis spät in die Nacht, während Hedwig durchs offene Fenster hinaus – oder hereinflatterte, wie es ihr gefiel. Ein Glück, daß Tante Petunia nicht mehr mit dem Staubsauger hereinkam, denn andauernd brachte Hedwig tote Mäuse mit. **

"Sieht so aus als wuerden sie gut miteinander auskommen. Sie bringt ihm sogar schon Geschenke." Bemerkte Remus.

**Harry hatte einen Monatskalender an die Wand geheftet, und jede Nacht, bevor er einschlief, hakte er einen weiteren Tag ab.**

"Ich habe das immer am Grimmauld Platz getan" sagte Sirius leise.

Lily schaute neugierig zu James, doch der schuettelte den Kopf, wissend, dass Sirius nicht darueber reden wollte.

**Am letzten Augusttag fiel ihm ein, daß er wohl mit Onkel und Tante darüber reden müsse, wie er am nächsten Tag zum Bahnhof King's Cross kommen sollte. Er ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich ein Fernsehquiz ansahen. Als er sich räusperte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, schrie Dudley auf und rannte davon.**

Alle lachten darueber.

**»Ahm – Onkel Vernon?«**

**Onkel Vernon grunzte zum Zeichen, daß er hörte.**

"Er hat mehr von einem Schwein als sein Sohn." James gluckste.

**»Ähm – ich muß morgen nach King's Cross, um… um nach Hogwarts zu fahren.«**

**Onkel Vernon grunzte erneut.**

**»Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich hinzufahren?«**

**Ein Brummen. Harry nahm an, daß es ja hieß.**

"Er sollte auf eine vernuenftige Antwort warten"seufzte Lily.

"Als ob Dursley ihm eine geben wuerde."

**»Danke.«**

"Wenigstens ist er hoefflich" Lily nickte.

"Ich bin ueberascht, dass er sich nicht zu einer schlechten Person entwickelt hat" meinte Remus duester. "Ablehnung und Vernachlaessigung in dem Mase koennen das schlimmste in Menschen hervorbringen."

**Er war schon auf dem Weg zur Treppe, als Onkel Vernon tatsächlich den Mund aufmachte.**

**»Komische Art, zu einer Zaubererschule zu kommen, mit dem Zug. Die fliegenden Teppiche haben wohl alle Löcher, was?«**

"Wahnsinnig witzig" bemerkte James sarkastisch.

**Harry schwieg.**

**»Wo ist diese Schule überhaupt?«**

"Schotland"

"WIR wissen das, Tatze."

**»Ich weiß es nicht«, sagte Harry, selbst davon überrascht. Er zog die Fahrkarte, die Hagrid ihm gegeben hatte, aus der Tasche.**

**Ich nehme einfach den Zug um elf Uhr von Gleis neundreiviertel«, las er laut.**

**Tante und Onkel starrten ihn an.**

**»Gleis wie viel?«**

**»Neundreiviertel.«**

**»Red keinen Stuß«, sagte Onkel Vernon,»es gibt kein Gleis neundreiviertel.«**

"Doch das gibt es, du fetter Idiot." Schnautzte James.

"Petunia WEIS, das es ein Gleis neununddreiviertel gibt. Sie wurde dazu gezwungen mitzugehen und mir auf Wiedersehen zu sagen!" heulte Lily.

**»Es steht auf meiner Fahrkarte.«**

**»Total verrückt«, sagte Onkel Vernon,»vollkommen übergeschnappt, das ganze Pack. Du wirst sehen. Wart's nur ab. Gut, wir fahren dich nach King's Cross. Wir müssen morgen ohnehin nach London, sonst würd ich mir die Mühe ja nicht machen.«**

**»Warum fahrt ihr nach London?«, fragte Harry, um das Gespräch ein wenig freundlich zu gestalten.**

**»Wir bringen Dudley ins Krankenhaus«, knurrte Onkel Vernon. »Bevor er nach Smeltings kommt, muß dieser vermaledeite Schwanz weg.«**

"Nein, nicht. Zwingt ihn es zu behalten." Sirius grinste rachsuechtig.

**Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry um fünf Uhr auf viel zu aufgeregt und nervös, um wieder einschlafen zu können. **

"Ahhh" seufzte Lily. "Ich habe mich ganz genauso gefuehlt." sie laechelte.

**Er stieg aus dem Bett und zog seine Jeans an, weil er nicht in seinem Zaubererumhang auf dem Bahnhof erscheinen wollte**

"Weise" James nickte.

– **er würde sich dann im Zug umziehen. Noch einmal ging er die Liste für Hogwarts durch, um sich zu vergewissern, daß er alles Nötige dabei hatte, und schloß Hedwig in ihren Käfig ein. Dann ging er im Zimmer auf und ab, darauf wartend, daß die Dursleys aufstanden. **

**Zwei Stunden später war Harrys riesiger, schwerer Koffer im Wagen der Dursleys verstaut, Tante Petunia hatte Dudley überredet, sich neben Harry zu setzen, und los ging die Fahrt.**

**Sie erreichten King's Cross um halb elf. Onkel Vernon packte Harrys Koffer auf einen Gepäckwagen und schob ihn in den Bahnhof.**

Lilys Augen weiteten sich.

**Harry fand dies ungewöhnlich freundlich von ihm, bis Onkel Vernon mit einem häßlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht vor den Bahnsteigen Halt machte.**

**»Nun, das war's, Junge. Gleis neun – Gleis zehn. Dein Gleis sollte irgendwo dazwischen liegen, aber sie haben es wohl noch nicht gebaut, oder?«**

**Natürlich hatte er vollkommen Recht. Über dem Bahnsteig hing auf der einen Seite die große Plastikziffer 9, über der anderen die große Plastikziffer 10, und dazwischen war nichts.**

**»Na dann, ein gutes Schuljahr«, sagte Onkel Vernon mit einem noch häßlicheren Grinsen. Er verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Harry wandte sich um und sah die Dursleys wegfahren. Alle drei lachten. **

James und Sirius fingen an, mit wuetenden Blicken, die Dursleys zu verfluchen.

Remus knurrte und Lily hatte einen moerderischen Blick aufgesetzt.

"Wie konntest du nur, Petunia!" heulte sie, mit blitzenden Augen.

**Harrys Mund wurde ganz trocken. Was um Himmels willen sollte er tun? Schon richteten sich viele erstaunte Blicke auf ihn – wegen Hedwig. Er mußte Jemanden fragen.**

**Er sprach einen vorbeigehenden Wachmann an, wagte es aber nicht, Gleis neundreiviertel zu erwähnen. **

"Gut. Das wuerde ihm gar nicht gefallen." Sagte Remus steif.

**Der Wachmann hatte nie von Hogwarts gehört, und als Harry ihm nicht einmal sagen konnte, in welchem Teil des Landes die Schule lag, wurde er zusehends ärgerlich, als ob Harry sich absichtlich dumm anstellen würde. Schon ganz verzweifelt fragte Harry nach dem Zug, der um elf Uhr ging, doch der Wachmann meinte, es gebe keinen. Eine mürrische Bemerkung über Zeitverschwender auf den Lippen ging er schließlich davon. **

**Harry versuchte mit aller Macht, ruhig Blut zu bewahren. Der großen Uhr über der Ankunfttafel nach hatte er noch zehn Minuten, um in den Zug nach Hogwarts zu steigen, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte. Da stand er nun, verloren mitten auf einem Bahnhof, mit einem Koffer, den er kaum vom – Boden heben konnte, einer Tasche voller Zauberergeld und einer großen Eule.**

"Ich hoffe er findet Hilfe" sagte Lily.

**Hagrid mußte vergessen haben, ihm zu sagen, daß er etwas Bestimmtes tun sollte, so wie man auf den dritten Backstein zur Linken klopfen mußte, um auf die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Sollte er vielleicht seinen Zauberstab herausholen und auf den Fahrkartenschalter zwischen Gleis neun und Gleis zehn klopfen?**

"Nein nicht." Sagte Sirius schnell.

**In diesem Augenblick ging eine Gruppe von Menschen dicht hinter ihm vorbei und er schnappte ein paar Worte ihrer Unterhaltung auf.**

**»… voller Muggel, natürlich… «**

"Gott sei Dank" Lily und James seufzten erleichtert auf.

**Harry wandte sich rasch um. Gesprochen hatte eine kugelrunde Frau, um sie herum vier Jungen, allesamt mit flammend rotem Haar. **

"Klingt ganz nach den Weasleys" bemerkte James.

**Jeder der vier schob einen Koffer, so groß wie der Harrys, vor sich her – und sie hatten eine Eule dabei.**

**Mit klopfendem Herzen schob Harry seinen Gepäckwagen hinter ihnen her. Sie hielten an, und auch Harry blieb stehen, dicht genug hinter ihnen, um sie zu hören.**

**»So, welches Gleis war es noch mal?«, fragte die Mutter der Jungen.**

**»Neundreiviertel«, piepste ein kleines Mädchen an ihrer Hand, das ebenfalls rote Haare hatte. »Mammi, kann ich nicht mitgehen… «**

"Wie sues." Lily laechelte.

**»Du bist noch zu klein, Ginny, und jetzt sei still. Percy, du gehst zuerst.«**

**Der offenbar älteste Junge machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Bahnsteig neun und zehn. Harry beobachtete ihn, angestrengt darauf achtend, nicht zu blinzeln, damit ihm nichts entginge – doch gerade als der Junge die Absperrung zwischen den beiden Gleisen erreichte, schwärmte eine große Truppe Touristen an ihm vorbei, und als der letzte Rucksack sich verzogen hatte, war der Junge verschwunden.**

"Ungluecklich" Sirius schuettelte den Kopf.

**»Fred, du bist dran«, sagte die rundliche Frau.**

**»Ich bin nicht Fred, ich bin George«, sagte der Junge. »Ehrlich mal, gute Frau, du nennst dich unsere Mutter? Kannst du nicht sehen, daß ich George bin?«**

James und Sirius lachten.

"Zwillinge!" Sie grinsten.

"Ich hoffe-" began James

"-sie sind gut im Streiche spielen." schloss Sirius.

**»Tut mir Leid, George, mein Liebling.«**

**»War nur'n Witz, ich bin Fred«, sagte der Junge, und fort war er. Sein Zwillingsbruder rief ihm hinterher, er solle sich beeilen, und das mußte er getan haben, denn eine Sekunde später war er verschwunden – doch wie hatte er es geschafft?**

**Nun schritt der dritte Bruder zügig auf die Bahnsteigabsperrung zu – er war schon fast dort -, und dann, ganz plötzlich, war er nicht mehr zu sehen.**

**Er war spurlos verschwunden.**

**»Entschuldigen Sie«, sagte Harry zu der rundlichen Frau.**

**»Hallo, mein Junge«, sagte sie. »Das erste Mal nach Hogwarts? Ron ist auch neu.«**

**Sie deutete auf den letzten und jüngsten ihrer Söhne. Er war hoch gewachsen, dünn und schlaksig, hatte Sommersprossen, große Hände und Füße und eine kräftige Nase.**

"Charmante Beschreibung" Sirius grinste breit.

**»Ja«, sagte Harry. »Die Sache ist die… ist nämlich die, ich weiß nicht, wie ich… «**

**»Wie du zum Gleis kommen sollst?«, sagte sie freundlich, und Harry nickte.**

**»Keine Sorge«, sagte sie. »Du läufst einfach schnurstracks auf die Absperrung vor dem Bahnsteig für die Gleise neun und zehn zu. Halt nicht an und hab keine Angst, du könntest dagegen knallen, das ist sehr wichtig. Wenn du nervös bist, dann renn lieber ein bißchen. Nun geh, noch vor Ron.«**

"Ich mag sie." Lily laechelte, jeder der nett zu ihrem Sohn war, hatte bei ihr sofort einen Stein im Brett.

**»Ähm -ja«, sagte Harry.**

**Er drehte seinen Gepäckwagen herum und blickte auf die Absperrung. Sie machte einen sehr stabilen Eindruck.**

**Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Menschen auf dem Weg zu den Gleisen neun oder zehn rempelten ihn an. Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er würde direkt in diesen Fahrkartenschalter knallen, und dann hätte er ein echtes Problem. Er lehnte sich, auf den Wagen gestützt, nach vorn und stürzte nun schwer atmend los – die Absperrung kam immer näher – anhalten konnte er nun nicht mehr – der Gepäckkarren war außer Kontrolle – noch ein halber Meter – er schloß die Augen, bereit zum Aufprall -**

**Nichts geschah… Harry rannte weiter… er öffnete die Augen.**

**Eine scharlachrote Dampflok stand an einem Bahnsteig bereit, die Waggons voller Menschen. Auf einem Schild über der Lok stand Hogwarts-Express, 11 Uhr. **

Die vier Teenager strahlten und jubelten.

**Harry warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah an der Stelle, wo der Fahrkartenschalter gestanden hatte, ein schmiedeeisernes Tor und darauf die Worte Gleis neundreiviertel. Er hatte es geschafft.**

**Die Lok blies Dampf über die Köpfe der schnatternden Menge hinweg, während sich hie und da Katzen in allen Farben zwischen den Beinen der Leute hindurchschlängelten. Durch das Geschnatter der Wartenden und das Kratzen der schweren Koffer schrien sich Eulen gegenseitig etwas mürrisch an.**

**Die ersten Waggons waren schon dicht mit Schülern besetzt. Einige lehnten sich aus den Fenstern und sprachen mit ihren Eltern und Geschwistern, andere stritten sich um Sitzplätze. Auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz schob Harry seinen Gepäckwagen weiter den Bahnsteig hinunter. Er kam an einem Jungen mit rundem Gesicht vorbei und hörte ihn klagen:»Oma, ich hab schon wieder meine Kröte verloren.«**

**»Ach, Neville«, hörte er die alte Frau seufzen.**

**Ein kleiner Auflauf hatte sich um einen Jungen mit Rastalocken gebildet.**

**»Laß uns nur einmal gucken, Lee, komm schon«**

**Der Junge hob den Deckel einer Schachtel, die er in den Armen hielt, und die Umstehenden kreischten und schrien auf, als ein langes, haariges Bein zum Vorschein kam.**

"Wahnsinn!" rief Sirius und James nickte eifrig.

Lily hingegen erschauderte leicht.

**Harry schob sich weiter durch die Menge, bis er fast am**

**Ende des Zuges ein leeres Abteil fand. Dort stellte er erst einmal Hedwig ab, dann begann er seinen Koffer in Richtung Waggontür zu wuchten. Er versuchte ihn die Stufen hochzuhieven, doch er konnte den Koffer kaum auch nur an einer Seite anheben. Zweimal fiel er ihm auf die Füße und das tat weh.**

Alle vier stoehnten, hatten sie alle doch schon aehnliche Erfahrungen gemacht.

**»Brauchst du Hilfe?« Das war einer der rothaarigen Zwillinge, denen er durch den Fahrkartenschalter gefolgt war.**

"Das ist nett von ihm" Lily nickte zustimmend.

**»Ja, bitte«, keuchte Harry«**

**»Hallo, Fred! Pack mal mit an!«**

**Mit Hilfe der Zwillinge verstaute er seinen Koffer schließlich in einer Ecke des Abteils.**

**»Danke«, sagte Harry und wischte sich die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn.**

**»Was ist denn das?«, rief einer der Zwillinge plötzlich und deutete auf Harrys Blitznarbe.**

**»Mensch!«, sagte der andere Zwilling. »Bist du -?«**

**»Er ist es«, sagte der erste Zwilling. »Oder etwa nicht?«, fügte er an Harry gewandt hinzu.**

**»Wer?«, sagte Harry.**

**»Harry Potter«, riefen die Zwillinge im Chor.**

**»oh, der«, sagte Harry. »Ja, allerdings, der bin ich.«**

Sie alle lachten darueber.

**Die beiden Jungen starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an, und Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde. Dann kam, zu seiner Erleichterung, eine Stimme durch die offene Waggontür hereingeschwebt.**

**»Fred? George? Seid ihr dadrin?«**

**»Wir kommen, Mum.«**

**Mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry sprangen die Zwillinge aus dem Zug.**

**Harry setzte sich ans Fenster, wo er, halb verdeckt, die rothaarige Familie auf dem Bahnsteig beobachten und ihrem Gespräch lauschen konnte. **

"Du solltest nicht lauschen, Harry" masregelte Lily.

"Lily…du schimpfst mit einem Buch." Sagte James behutsam und Lily eroetete.

**Die Mutter hatte soeben ein Taschentuch hervorgezogen.**

**»Ron, du hast was an der Nase.«**

**Der Jüngste versuchte sich loszureißen, doch sie packte ihn und fing an seine Nase zu Putzen.**

**»Mum – hör auf,« Er wand sich los.**

**»Aaah, hat Ronniespätzchen etwas an der Nase?«, sagte einer der Zwillinge.**

Sirius lachte zusammen mit den anderen Rumtreibern.

"Diese Zwilinge sind grosartig."

**»Halt den Mund«, sagte Ron.**

**»Wo ist Percy?«, fragte die Mutter.**

**»Da kommt er.«**

**Der älteste Junge kam angeschritten. Er hatte bereits seinen wogenden schwarzen Hogwarts-Umhang angezogen, und Harry bemerkte ein schimmerndes Silberabzeichen mit dem Buchstaben V auf seiner Brust.**

"Vertrauensschueler." Sirius stoehnte und erntete gleich zwei boese Blicke.

**»Kann nicht lange bleiben, Mutter«, sagte er. »Ich bin ganz vorn, die Vertrauensschüler haben zwei Abteile für sich.«**

**»Oh, du bist Vertrauensschüler, Percy?«, sagte einer der Zwillinge und tat ganz überrascht. »Hättest du doch etwas gesagt, wir wußten ja gar nichts davon.«**

**»Warte, mir ist, als hätte er mal was erwähnt«, sagte der andere Zwilling. »Einmal -«**

**»Oder auch zweimal -«**

**»So nebenbei -«**

**»Den ganzen Sommer über -«**

James und Sirius grinsten breit.

**»Ach, hört auf«, sagte Percy der Vertrauensschüler.**

**»Warum hat Percy eigentlich einen neuen Umhang?«, fragte einer der Zwillinge.**

**»Weil er ein Vertrauensschüler ist«, sagte die Mutter vergnügt. »Nun gut, mein Schatz, ich wünsch dir ein gutes Schuljahr – und schick mir eine Eule, wenn du angekommen bist.«**

**Sie küßte Percy auf die Wange und er verabschiedete sich. Dann wandte sie sich den Zwillingen zu.**

**»Und jetzt zu euch beiden. Dieses Jahr benehmt ihr euch. Wenn ich noch einmal eine Eule bekomme, die mir sagt, daß ihr – daß ihr ein Klo in die Luft gejagt habt oder -«**

"Sie haette das vielleicht nicht sagen sollen." James lachte.

**»Ein Klo in die Luft gejagt? Wir haben noch nie ein Klo in die Luft gejagt.«**

**»Ist aber eine klasse Idee, danke, Mum.«**

**»Das ist nicht lustig. Und paßt auf Ron auf.«**

**»Keine Sorge, Ronniespätzchen ist sicher mit uns.«**

**»Haltet den Mund«, sagte Ron erneut. Er war schon fast so groß wie die Zwillinge, und seine Nase war dort, wo die Mutter sie geputzt hatte, immer noch rosa.**

**»He, Mum, weißt du was? Rate mal, wen wir im Zug getroffen haben!«**

"Jetzt wirds spannend."

"Halt die Klappe, Black"

"Jawohl, Evans"

**Harry lehnte sich rasch zurück, damit sie nicht sehen konnten, daß er sie beobachtete.**

**»Weißt du noch, dieser schwarzhaarige Junge, der im Bahnhof neben uns stand? Weißt du, wer das ist?«**

**»Wer?«**

**»Harry Potter!«**

**Harry hörte die Stimme des kleinen Mädchens.**

**»Oh, Mum, kann ich in den Zug gehen und ihn sehen? Mum, bitte…«**

James und Sirius kichterten, waehrend Lily laechelte.

"Sie scheint fuer ihn zu schwaermen …wie sues."

**»Du hast ihn schon gesehen, Ginny, und der arme Junge ist kein Tier, das man sich anguckt wie im Zoo. Ist er es wirklich, Fred? Woher weißt du das?«**

**»Hab ihn gefragt. Hab seine Narbe gesehen. Es gibt sie wirklich – sieht aus wie ein Blitz.«**

**»Der Arme – kein Wunder, daß er allein war. Er hat ja so höflich gefragt, wie er auf den Bahnsteig kommen soll.«**

**»Schon gut, aber glaubst du, er erinnert sich daran, wie Du-weißt-schon-wer aussieht?«**

**Ihre Mutter wurde plötzlich sehr ernst.**

**»Ich verbiete dir, ihn danach zu fragen, Fred. Wag es ja nicht. Das hat ihm gerade noch gefehlt, daß er an seinem ersten Schultag daran erinnert wird.«**

"Ich mag diese Frau wirlklich." Sagte Lily leise und sanft.

**»Schon gut, reg dich ab.«**

**Ein Pfiff gellte über den Bahnsteig.**

**»Beeilt euch«, sagte die Mutter, und die drei Jungen stiegen in den Zug. Sie lehnten sich aus dem Fenster für einen Abschiedskuß, und ihre kleine Schwester begann zu weinen.**

**»Nicht doch, Ginny, wir senden dir kistenweise Eulen.«**

**»Wir schicken dir eine Klobrille aus Hogwarts.«**

"Ich frage mich ob sie das wirklich tun werden." James lachte.

**»George!«**

**»War nur 'n Witz, Mum.«**

**Mit einem Ruck fuhr der Zug an. Harry sah die Mutter der Jungen und die kleine Schwester halb lachend, halb weinend zum Abschied winken. Sie rannten mit, bis der Zug zu schnell wurde, dann blieben sie stehen und winkten.**

**Der Zug ging in eine Kurve und Harry verlor das Mädchen und seine Mutter aus den Augen. Vor dem Fenster zogen Häuser vorbei. Plötzlich war Harry ganz aufgeregt. Er wußte nicht, was ihn erwartete – doch besser als das, was er zurückließ, mußte es allemal sein.**

"Ist es" sagte Sirius und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

**Die Abteiltür glitt auf und der Jüngste der Rotschöpfe kam herein.**

**»Sitzt da jemand?«, fragte er und deutete auf den Sitz gegenüber von Harry. »Der ganze Zug ist nämlich voll.«**

"Vielleicht findet er seinen ersten Freund." sagte Lily eifrig.

**Harry schüttelte den Kopf und der Junge setzte sich. Er warf Harry einen schnellen Blick zu und sah dann schweigend aus dem Fenster. Harry sah, daß er immer noch einen schwarzen Fleck auf der Nase hatte.**

**»He, Ron.«**

**Da waren die Zwillinge wieder.**

**»Hör mal, wir gehen weiter in die Mitte. Lee Jordan hat eine riesige Tarantel.«**

**»Macht nur«, murmelte Ron.**

**»Harry«, sagte der andere Zwilling,»haben wir uns eigentlich schon vorgestellt? Fred und George Weasley. **

"Ich wusste es." James laechelte.

"Bei Merlins Unterhose! Wie viele Kinder haben Molly und Arthur eigentlich?" fragte Sirius erheitert.

**Und das hier ist Ron, unser Bruder. Bis später dann.«**

**»Tschau«, sagten Harry und Ron. Die Zwillinge schoben die Abteiltür hinter sich zu.**

**»Bist du wirklich Harry Potter?«, kam es aus Ron hervorgesprudelt.**

**Harry nickte.**

**»Aah, gut, ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht wieder so ein Scherz von Fred und George«, sagte Ron. »Und hast du wirklich… du weißt schon… «Er deutete auf Harrys Stirn.**

**Harry strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und zeigte ihm die Blitznarbe. Ron machte große Augen.**

**»Also hier hat Du-weißt-schon-wer… «**

**»Ja«, sagte Harry,»aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern.«**

**»An nichts?«, fragte Ron neugierig.**

"Hat ihm seine Mutter nicht verboten danach zu fragen?" murmelte Lily genervt.

"Naja, technisch gesehen hat sie das nur zu den Zwilingen gesagt."

**»Naja, ich erinnere mich noch, daß überall grünes Licht war, aber an sonst nichts.«**

**»Mensch«, sagte Ron. Er saß da, starrte Harry einige Zeit lang an und dann, als sei ihm plötzlich klar geworden, was er da tat, wandte er seine Augen rasch wieder aus dem Fenster.**

**»Sind alle in eurer Familie Zauberer?«, fragte Harry, der Ron genauso interessant fand wie Ron ihn.**

**»Ähm – ja, ich denke schon«, sagte Ron. »Ich glaube, Mum hat noch einen zweiten Vetter, der Buchhalter ist, aber wir reden nie über ihn.«**

**»Dann mußt du schon viel vom Zaubern verstehen.«**

**Die Weasleys waren offensichtlich eine dieser alten Zaubererfamilien, von denen der blasse Junge in der Winkelgasse gesprochen hatte.**

"Ja, allerdings sind die Weasleys wesentlich besser als die Malfoys oder aehnliche Familien." Meinte Remus.

Sirius nickte duster.

**»Ich hab gehört, daß du bei den Muggeln gelebt hast«, sagte Ron. »Wie sind die?«**

**»Fürchterlich – naja, nicht alle. Meine Tante, mein Onkel und mein Vetter jedenfalls. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch drei Zaubererbrüder.«**

**»Fünf«, sagte Ron.**

"Sieben Kinder? Merlin!" rief James aus.

"Sie muessen ziemlich beschaeftigt gewesen sein." Sirius lachte.

"Black!"heulte Lily und schlug ihn. "Halt die Klappe!"

**Aus irgendeinem Grund verdüsterte sich seine Miene. »Ich bin der sechste in unserer Familie, der nach Hogwarts geht. Und das heißt, in mich setzt man hohe Erwartungen. Bill und Charlie sind schon nicht mehr dort – Bill war Schulsprecher und Charlie war Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. **

"Wahnsinn." James grinste und schaute dann nachdenklich. "Ich frage mich ob Harry ins Quidditch team aufgenommen wird."

"Wir werden es in diesem Buch nicht herausfinden." Bemerkte Remus genervt.

**Und Percy ist jetzt Vertrauensschüler. Fred und George machen zwar eine Menge Unsinn, aber sie haben trotzdem ganz gute Noten und sind beliebt. Alle erwarten von mir, daß ich so gut bin wie die andern, aber wenn ich es schaffe, ist es keine große Sache, weil sie es schon vorgemacht haben. Außerdem kriegst du nie etwas Neues, wenn du fünf Brüder hast. Ich habe den alten Umhang von Bill, den alten Zauberstab von Charlie und die alte Ratte von Percy.«**

**Ron schob die Hand in die Jacke und zog eine fette, graue, schlafende Ratte hervor.**

**»Ihr Name ist Krätze und sie ist nutzlos, sie pennt immer. Percy hat von meinem Dad eine Eule bekommen, weil er Vertrauensschüler wurde, aber sie konnten sich keine – ich meine, ich habe statt dessen Krätze bekommen.«**

Die Rumtreiber schauten sich amuesiert an. Die drei dachten an Peter Pettigrew alias Wurmschwanz.

**Rons Ohren färbten sich rosa. Offenbar glaubte er, er habe jetzt zu viel gesagt, denn er sah jetzt wieder aus dem Fenster.**

**Harry fand es überhaupt nicht schlimm, wenn jemand sich keine Eule leisten konnte. Schließlich hatte er bis vor einem Monat keinen Penny gehabt, und er erzählte Ron auch, daß er immer Dudleys alte Klamotten tragen mußte und nie ein richtiges Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommen hatte. Das schien Ron ein wenig aufzumuntern.**

**»… und bis Hagrid es mir gesagt hat, wußte ich überhaupt nicht, daß ich ein Zauberer bin, und auch nichts von meinen Eltern und Voldemort.«**

"Das wird ihn schocken." Sagte Sirius und nickte.

**Ron stockte der Atem.**

**»Was ist?«, fragte Harry.**

**»Du hast Du-weißt-schon-wer beim Namen genannt!«, sagte Ron, entsetzt und beeindruckt zugleich. »Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ausgerechnet du -«**

**»Ich möchte nicht so tun, als ob ich besonders mutig wäre, wenn ich den Namen sage«, antwortete Harry. »Ich habe einfach nie gewußt, daß man es nicht tun sollte. Verstehst du? Ich hab noch eine Menge zu lernen… Ich wette«, fuhr er fort und redete sich etwas von der Seele, das ihm seit kurzem viel Sorge bereitete,»ich wette, ich bin der Schlechteste in der Klasse.«**

"Das wirst du nicht sein." beruhigte Lily.

**»Das glaube ich nicht. Es gibt eine Menge Leute aus Muggelfamilien und sie lernen trotzdem schnell.«**

**Während sie sich unterhielten, hatte der Zug London hinter sich gelassen. Wiesen mit Kühen und Schafen zogen nun schnell an ihnen vorbei. Eine Weile schwiegen sie und schauten hinaus auf Felder und Wege.**

**Um halb zwölf drang vom Gang ein lautes Geklirre und Geklapper herein, und eine Frau mit Grübchen in den Wangen schob die Tür auf und sagte lächelnd:»Eine Kleinigkeit vom Wagen gefällig, ihr Süßen?«**

**Harry, der nicht gefrühstückt hatte, sprang auf, doch Rons Ohren liefen wieder rosa an. Er habe Stullen dabei, nuschelte er. Harry trat hinaus in den Gang.**

**Bei den Dursleys hatte er nie Geld für Süßigkeiten gehabt, und nun, mit den Taschen voll klimpernder Gold- und Silbermünzen, hatte er große Lust, so viele Schokoriegel zu kaufen, wie er nur tragen konnte, doch die Frau hatte keine Schokoriegel. **_(Anm. Im englischen Original steht Marsriegel.)_

"Was ist ein Mars Riegel?" fragten James und Sirius verwirrt.

Remus, der jede Art von Schokolade mochte antwortete: "Es ist eine Schokolade der Muggel."

**Es gab Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Bubbels Besten Blaskaugummi, Schokofrösche, Kürbispasteten, Kesselkuchen, Lakritz-Zauberstäbe und einige andere seltsame Dinge, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Damit ihm auch nichts entginge, nahm er von allem etwas und zahlte der Frau elf Silbersickel und sieben Bronzeknuts.**

**Ron machte große Augen, als Harry mit all den Sachen ins Abteil zurückkam und sie auf einen leeren Sitz fallen ließ.**

"Er teilt es besser mit Ron." Lily setzte einen strengen Blick auf.

**»Bist wohl ziemlich hungrig?«**

**»Ich verhungere gleich«, sagte Harry und nahm einen großen Bissen von einer Kürbispastete.**

**Ron hatte ein klobiges Papierbündel herausgeholt und es aufgewickelt. Drin waren vier belegte Brote. Er zog eins davon auseinander und sagte:»Sie vergißt immer, daß ich kein Corned Beef mag.«**

**»Ich tausch es für eine hier von«, sagte Harry und hielt eine Pastete hoch. »Na los -«**

Lily laechelte zustimmend.

**»Das Brot magst du sicher nicht, es ist ganz trocken«, sagte Ron. »Sie hat nicht viel Zeit«, fügte er rasch hinzu,»mit gleich fünfen von uns, du weißt ja.«**

**»Ach, komm schon, nimm dir eine Pastete«, sagte Harry, der noch nie etwas zu teilen gehabt hatte oder auch nur jemanden, mit dem er etwas hätte teilen können. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, hier mit Ron zu sitzen und sich durch all seine Pasteten und Kuchen zu futtern (die Stullen hatten sie längst vergessen).**

"Was fuer eine Ueberaschung" Sirius gluckste.

**»Was ist das?«, fragte Harry und hielt eine Schachtel Schokofrösche hoch. »Das sind keine echten Frösche, oder?« Allmählich hatte er das Gefühl, daß ihn nichts mehr überraschen würde.**

**»Nein«, sagte Ron. »Aber schau nach, was auf der Karte ist, mir fehlt noch Agrippa.«**

"Ich hab ungefaehr zehn von ihr." James grinste suefisant und erntete einen genervten Blick von Siruis.

**»Was?«**

**»Ach, das weißt du natürlich nicht! In den Schokofröschen sind Bildkarten von berühmten Hexen und Zauberern zum Sammeln. Ich habe über fünfhundert, aber mir fehlen noch Agrippa und Ptolemäus.«**

**Harry wickelte den Schokofrosch aus und entnahm die Karte. Sie zeigte das Gesicht eines Mannes. Er trug eine Lesebrille, hatte eine lange, krumme Nase, wehendes Silberhaar und einen mächtigen Vollbart. **

"Dumbledore" sagte James froehlich.

**Unter dem Bild stand der Name Albus Dumbledore.**

**»Das ist also Dumbledore«, rief Harry.**

**»Sag bloß, du hast noch nie von Dumbledore gehört!«, rief Ron. »Kann ich einen Frosch haben? Vielleicht ist Agrippa drin. – Danke.«**

**Harry drehte seine Karte um und las:**

**Albus Dumbledore, gegenwärtig Schulleiter von Hogwarts.**

**Gilt bei vielen als der größte Zauberer der jüngeren Geschichte.**

**Dumbledores Ruhm beruht vor allem auf seinem Sieg über den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald im Jahre 1945, auf der Entdeckung der sechs Anwendungen für Drachenmilch und auf seinem Werk über Alchemie, verfaßt zusammen mit seinem Partner Nicolas Flamel. In seiner Freizeit hört Professor Dumbledore mit Vorliebe Kammermusik und spielt Bowling.**

**Harry drehte die Karte wieder um und stellte verblüfft fest, daß Dumbledores Gesicht verschwunden war.**

**»Er ist weg!«**

"Du kannst nicht erwarten, das ser den ganzen Tag da rumhaengt." Grinste Sirius.

**»Tja, du kannst nicht erwarten, daß er den ganzen Tag da rumhängt«, sagte Ron. **

"…das war seltsam." Murmelte er.

**»Er wird schon wieder kommen. Ach nein, ich hab schon wieder Morgana; von der hab ich doch schon sechs Stück… willst du Sie? Du könntest anfangen zu sammeln.«**

**Rons Augen wanderten hinüber zu dem Haufen Schokofrösche, die nur darauf warteten, ausgewickelt zu werden.**

**»Bedien dich«, sagte Harry. »Aber in der… in der Muggelwelt bleiben die Leute einfach sichtbar.«**

"Abgedreht" sagte James.

**»Wirklich? Soll das heißen, sie bewegen sich überhaupt nicht?« Ron klang verblüfft. »Komisch!«**

**Harry machte große Augen, als Dumbledore wieder ins Bild auf seiner Karte huschte und ihn kaum merklich anlächelte. Ron war mehr daran interessiert, die Frösche zu verspeisen, als die Karten mit den berühmten Hexen und Zauberern zu betrachten, doch Harry konnte seine Augen nicht von ihnen abwenden. **

**Bald besaß er nicht nur Dumbledore und Morgana, sondern auch Hengis von Woodcroft, Alberich Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus und Merlin. Schließlich wandte er mit Mühe die Augen von der Druidin Cliodna ab, die sich gerade an der Nase kratzte, und öffnete eine Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen.**

Remus verzog das Gesicht und James und Sirius lachten. Lily schaute neugierig von einem zum anderen, schuettelte dann aber den Kopf und las weiter.

**»Sei bloß vorsichtig mit denen«, warnte ihn Ron. »Wenn sie sagen jede Geschmacksrichtung, dann meinen sie es auch. – Du kriegst zwar alle gewöhnlichen wie Schokolade und Pfefferminz und Erdbeere, aber auch Spinat und Leber und Kutteln. George meint, er habe mal eine mit Popelgeschmack gehabt.«**

"Ew"

**Ron nahm sich eine grüne Bohne, studierte sie sorgfältig und biß sich ein Stück ab.**

**»Ääähhh – siehst du? Sprößlinge.«**

**Die Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung zu essen machte ihnen Spaß. Harry hatte Toast, Kokosnuß, gebackene Bohnen, Erdbeere, Curry, Gras, Kaffee und Sardine und war sogar kühn genug, um das Ende einer merkwürdigen grauen Bohne anzuknabbern, die Ron nicht einmal anfassen wollte. Sie schmeckte nach Pfeffer.**

"Nicht die schlechteste Wahl." James nickte.

**Die Landschaft, die nun am Fenster vorbeiflog, wurde zunehmend wilder. Die ordentlich bestellten Felder waren verschwunden. Jetzt sahen sie Wälder, verschlungene Flüsse und dunkelgrüne Hügel.**

**An der Abteiltür klopfte es, und der Junge mit dem runden Gesicht, an dem Harry auf dem Bahnsteig vorbeigegangen war, kam herein. Er sah ganz verweint aus.**

**»Tut mir Leid«, sagte er,»aber habt ihr vielleicht eine Kröte gesehen?«**

**Als sie die Köpfe schüttelten, fing er an zu klagen:»Ich hab sie verloren. Immer haut sie ab!«**

**»Sie wird schon wieder auftauchen«, sagte Harry.**

"Das ist nett von ihm" Lily strahlte.

**»Ja«, sagte der Junge verzweifelt. »Gut, falls ihr sie seht…**

**Er verschwand wieder.**

**»Weiß nicht, warum er sich so aufregt«, sagte Ron. »Wenn ich eine Kröte mitgebracht hätte, dann wär ich sie so schnell wie möglich losgeworden. Doch was soll's, hab ja Krätze mitgebracht, ich sollte also lieber den Mund halten.«**

**Die Ratte döste immer noch auf Rons Schoß.**

**»Sie könnte inzwischen gestorben sein, ohne daß ich es gemerkt hätte«, sagte Ron voller Abscheu. »Gestern hab ich versucht, sie gelb zu färben, damit sie interessanter aussieht, aber der Spruch hat nicht gewirkt. **

"Vermutlich war es gar kein richtiger Spruch."

**Ich zeig's dir, schau mal… ****«**

**Er stöberte in seinem Koffer herum und zog einen arg in Mitleidenschaft genommenen Zauberstab hervor. An manchen Stellen war er angeschnitten und etwas Weißes glitzerte an der Spitze.**

**»Das Einhornhaar kommt schon fast raus. ****Egal -«**

"Das ist gar nicht gut." Bemerkte Lily duester.

"Auserdem hat er gesagt, dass es der Stab seines Bruders ist. Er wird nie gute Arbeiten liefern koennen." Ergaenzte James.

**Gerade hatte er seinen Zauberstab erhoben, als die Abteiltür erneut aufgeschoben wurde. Wieder war es der krötenlose Junge, doch diesmal war ein Mädchen bei ihm. Sie trug schon jetzt ihren neuen Hogwarts-Umhang.**

**»Hat jemand eine Kröte gesehen? Neville hat seine verloren«, sagte sie mit gebieterischer Stimme. Sie hatte einen üppigen braunen Haarschopf und recht lange Vorderzähne.**

"Dieser Autor ist wirklich unglaublich schmeichelhaft." Bemerkte Sirius sarkastisch.

**»Wir haben ihm schon gesagt, daß wir sie nicht gesehen haben«, erklärte Ron. Doch das Mädchen hörte nicht zu, sondern betrachtete den Zauberstab in seiner Hand.**

**»Aha, du bist gerade am Zaubern? Dann laß mal sehen.«**

**Sie setzte sich. **

**Ron sah verlegen aus.**

"Aufdringlich" grumelte Sirius.

**»Ähm – na gut.«**

**Er räusperte sich.**

**»Eidotter, Gänsekraut und Sonnenschein,**

**Gelb soll diese fette Ratte sein.«**

**Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft, doch nichts passierte. Krätze blieb bei seiner grauen Farbe und schlief munter weiter.**

"War klar, dass es kein echter Spruch war."

**»Bist du sicher, daß das ein richtiger Zauberspruch ist?«, sagte das Mädchen. **

**»Jedenfalls ist er nicht besonders gut. Ich hab selbst ein paar einfache Sprüche probiert, nur zum Üben, und bei mir hat's immer geklappt. Keiner in meiner Familie ist magisch, es war ja so eine Überraschung, als ich meinen Brief bekommen hab, aber ich hab mich unglaublich darüber gefreut, es ist nun einmal die beste Schule für Zauberei, die es gibt, wie ich gehört hab – ich hab natürlich alle unsere Schulbücher auswendig gelernt, ich hoffe nur, das reicht. Übrigens, ich bin Hermine Granger, und wer seid ihr?«**

Lily versuchte es genauso zu lessen wie es geschrieben war, bemerkte aber, dass es unmoeglich war.

"Sie hat nicht mal zwischendurch angehalten um Luft zu holen." sagte sie unglaeubig.

"Sie hat die Buecher auswendig gelernt?" Sirius war geschockt. "Selbst Remus hat das nicht getan."

**Das alles sprudelte in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit aus ihr heraus.**

**Harry sah Ron an und war erleichtert, in seinem verblüfften Gesicht ablesen zu können, daß auch er nicht alle Schulbücher auswendig gelernt hatte.**

**»Ich bin Ron Weasley«, murmelte Ron.**

**»Harry Potter«, sagte Harry.**

**»Ach tatsächlich?«, sagte Hermine. **

"Selbst Muggelgeborene kennen ihn." Sirius laechelte.

**»Natürlich weiß ich alles über dich, ich hab noch ein paar andere Bücher, als Hintergrundlektüre, und du stehst in der Geschichte der modernen Magie, im Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste und in der Großen Chronik der Zauberei des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts.«**

"…Das erklaehrt es."

**»Nicht zu fassen«, sagte Harry, etwas schwurbelig im Kopf**

**»Meine Güte, hast du das nicht gewußt, ich jedenfalls hätte alles über mich rausgefunden, wenn ich du gewesen wäre«, sagte Hermine. »Wißt ihr eigentlich schon, in welches Haus ihr kommt? Ich hab herumgefragt und hoffentlich komme ich nach Gryffindor, da hört man das Beste, es heißt, Dumbledore selber war dort, aber ich denke, Ravenclaw wär auch nicht schlecht… Gut denn, wir suchen jetzt besser weiter nach Nevilles Kröte. Übrigens, ihr beide solltet euch lieber umziehen, ich glaube, wir sind bald da.«**

**Den krötenlosen Jungen im Schlepptau zog sie von dannen.**

**»Egal, in welches Haus ich komme, Hauptsache, die ist woanders«, sagte Ron. **

"Ich auch." Sagte Sirius bestimmt.

**Er warf seinen Zauberstab in den Koffer zurück. »Blöder Spruch, ich hab ihn von George. Wette, er hat gewußt, daß es ein Blindgänger ist.«**

**»In welchem Haus sind deine Brüder?«, fragte Harry.**

**»Gryffindor«**

"Das beste Haus." Sirius und James grinsten.

**, sagte Ron. Wieder schienen ihn düstere Gedanken gefangen zu nehmen. »Mum und Dad waren auch dort. Ich weiß nicht, was sie sagen werden, wenn ich woanders hinkomme. Ravenclaw wäre sicher nicht allzu schlecht, aber stell dir vor, sie stecken mich nach Slytherin.«**

"Werden sie nicht."

**»Das ist das Haus, in dem Vol-, ich meine, Du-weißt-schon-wer war?«**

**»Ja«, sagte Ron. Er ließ sich mit trübseliger Miene in seinen Sitz zurückfallen.**

**»Weißt du was, mir kommen die Spitzen von Krätzes Schnurrhaaren doch etwas heller vor«, sagte Harry, um Ron abzulenken.**

"Er ist wirklich lieb" Lily laechelte.

**»Und was machen jetzt eigentlich deine älteren Brüder, wo sie aus der Schule sind?«**

**Harry war neugierig, was ein Zauberer wohl nach der Schule anstellen mochte.**

**»Charlie ist in Rumänien und erforscht Drachen**

"WAHNSINN!" rief Sirius begeistert und Lily stoehnte.

**und Bill ist in Afrika und erledigt etwas für Gringotts«, sagte Ron. »Hast du von Gringotts gehört? Es kam ganz groß im Tagespropheten, aber den kriegst du wohl nicht bei den Muggeln: Jemand hat versucht ein Hochsicherheitsverlies auszurauben.«**

"Nicht moeglich" japste James.

"Jemand hat versucht GRINGOTTS auszurauben?" fragte Lily unglaeubig.

"Man wuerde sie schon laengst geschnappt haben." sagte Sirius langsam.

**Harry starrte ihn an. »Wirklich? Und weiter?«**

**»Nichts, darum hat die Sache ja Schlagzeilen gemacht. Man hat sie nicht erwischt. **

"Wow" sagten alle vier geschockt.

**Mein Dad sagt, es muß ein mächtiger schwarzer Magier gewesen sein, wenn er bei Gringotts eindringen konnte, aber sie glauben nicht, daß sie etwas mitgenommen haben, und das ist das Merkwürdige daran. Natürlich kriegen es alle mit der Angst zu tun, wenn so etwas passiert, es könnte ja Du-weißt-schon-wer dahinter stecken.«**

**Harry dachte über diese Neuigkeit nach. Inzwischen spürte er immer ein wenig Angst in sich hochkribbeln, wenn der Name von Du-weißt-schon-wer fiel. Das gehörte wohl dazu, wenn man in die Welt der Zauberer eintrat, doch es war viel einfacher gewesen,»Voldemort« zu sagen, ohne sich deswegen zu beunruhigen.**

**»Für welche Quidditch-Mannschaft bist du eigentlich?«, fragte Ron.**

**»Ähm – ich kenne gar keine«, gestand Harry.**

James schaute leicht deprimiert.

**»Was?« Ron sah ihn verdutzt an. »Ach, wart's nur ab, das ist das beste Spiel der Welt -« Und dann legte er los und erklärte alles über die vier Bälle und die Positionen der sieben Spieler, beschrieb berühmte Spiele, die er mit seinen Brüdern besucht hatte, und den Besen, den er gerne kaufen würde, wenn er das Geld dazu hätte. **

**Gerade war er dabei, Harry in die raffinierteren Züge des Spiels einzuführen, als die Abteiltür wieder aufging. Doch diesmal waren es weder Neville, der krötenlose Junge, noch Hermine Granger.**

"God sei Dank" murmelte Sirius.

**Drei Jungen traten ein und Harry erkannte sofort den mittleren von ihnen: Es war der blasse Junge aus Madam Malkins Laden.**

"Ich glaube mir war Granger lieber." Sirius zog eine Grimasse.

**Er musterte Harry nun viel interessierter als in der Winkelgasse.**

"natuerlich ist er interessierter" raunzte James.

**Stimmt es?«, sagte er. »Im ganzen Zug sagen sie, daß Harry Potter in diesem Abteil ist. Also du bist es?«**

**»Ja«, sagte Harry. Er sah die anderen Jungen an. Beide waren stämmig und wirkten ziemlich fies. Wie sie da zur Rechten und zur Linken des blassen Jungen standen, sahen sie aus wie seine Leibwächter.**

**»Oh, das ist Crabbe und das ist Goyle«, bemerkte der blasse Junge lässig, als er Harrys Blick folgte. »Und mein Name ist Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.«**

"Wusste es." Kam es von Sirius.

**Von Ron kam ein leichtes Husten, das sich anhörte wie ein verdruckstes Kichern.**

**Draco Malfoy sah ihn an.**

**»Meinst wohl, mein Name ist komisch, was? Wer du bist, muß man ja nicht erst fragen. Mein Vater hat mir gesagt, alle Weasleys haben rotes Haar, Sommersprossen und mehr Kinder, als sie sich leisten können.«**

Alle schauten empoert.

"Die Weasleys sind besser als du jemals sein wirst!" schnarte Sirius.

**Er wandte sich wieder Harry zu.**

**»Du wirst bald feststellen, daß einige Zaubererfamilien viel besser sind als andere, Potter. Und du wirst dich doch nicht etwa mit der falschen Sorte abgeben. Ich könnte dir behilflich sein.«**

**Er streckte die Hand aus, doch Harry machte keine Anstalten, ihm die seine zu reichen.**

"Gut gemacht." James nickte.

**»Ich denke, ich kann sehr gut selber entscheiden, wer zur falschen Sorte gehört«, sagte er kühl.**

"Du zeigst es ihm, Harry" Lily grinste.

**Draco Malfoy wurde nicht rot, doch ein Hauch Rosa erschien auf seinen blassen Wangen.**

**»Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich vorsehen, Potter«, sagte er langsam. »Wenn du nicht ein wenig höflicher bist, wird es dir genauso ergehen wie deinen Eltern. **

Sie brauchten eine ganze Weile bis sie sich beruhigt hatten und damit aufhoerten aeuserst deftige und in Sirius Fall recht kreative Flueche von sich zu geben.

**Die wußten auch nicht, was gut für sie war. Wenn du dich mit Gesindel wie den Weasleys und diesem Hagrid abgibst, wird das auf dich abfärben.«**

**Harry und Ron erhoben sich. Rons Gesicht war nun so rot wie sein Haar.**

**»Sag das noch mal«, sagte er.**

**»Oh, ihr wollt euch mit uns schlagen?«, höhnte Malfoy.**

**»Außer ihr verschwindet sofort«, sagte Harry, was mutiger klang, als er sich fühlte, denn Crabbe und Goyle waren viel kräftiger als er und Ron.**

"Echter Gryffindor Mut." Sagte James feierlich, auch wenn er immer noch angepisst wegen Malfoy war.

**»Aber uns ist überhaupt nicht nach Gehen zumute, oder, Jungs? Wir haben alles aufgefuttert, was wir hatten, und bei euch gibt's offenbar noch was.«**

"Fass es ja nicht an!" schrie Sirius.

**Goyle griff nach den Schokofröschen neben Ron. Ron machte einen Sprung nach vorn, doch bevor er Goyle auch nur berührt hatte, entfuhr diesem ein fürchterlicher Schrei.**

**Krätze, die Ratte, baumelte von Goyles Zeigefinger herab, ihre scharfen kleinen Zähne tief in seine Knöchel versenkt – Crabbe und Malfoy wichen zur Seite, als der jaulende Goyle Krätze weit im Kreis herumschwang. Als Krätze schließlich wegflog und gegen das Fenster klatschte, verschwanden alle drei auf der Stelle. **

"Guter Wurmschwanz" sagte Sirius rachsuechtig und Lily sah in verwirrt an.

"Ich dachte sein Name waere Kraetze."

Sirius wurde blas waehrend James und Remus ihm aergerliche Blicke zuwarfen.

"Du hast recht Lily." Murmelte James.

**Vielleicht dachten sie, noch mehr Ratten würden zwischen den Süßigkeiten lauern, oder vielleicht hatten sie Schritte gehört, denn einen Augenblick später trat Hermine Granger ein.**

"War ja klar." Sirius seufzte.

**»Was war hier los?«, sagte sie und blickte auf die Naschereien, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Ron packte Krätze am Schwanz und hob ihn hoch.**

**»Ich denke, er ist k. o. gegangen«, sagte Ron zu Harry gewandt. Er besah sich Krätze näher. »Nein – doch nicht. Ist wohl wieder eingeschlafen.«**

**Und so war es.**

**»Hast du Malfoy schon einmal getroffen?«**

**Harry erzählte von ihrer Begegnung in der Winkelgasse.**

**»Ich hab von seiner Familie gehört«, sagte Ron in düsterem Ton. »Sie gehörten zu den Ersten, die auf unsere Seite zurückkehrten, nachdem Du-weißt-schon-wer verschwunden war. Sagten, sie seien verhext worden. Mein Dad glaubt nicht daran. Er sagt, Malfoys Vater brauchte keine Ausrede, um auf die dunkle Seite zu gehen.« **

"Brauchte er tatsaechlich nicht." Stimmte Sirius zu.

**Er wandte sich Hermine zu. »Können wir dir behilflich sein?«**

**»Ich schlage vor, ihr beeilt euch ein wenig und zieht eure Umhänge an. Ich war gerade vorn beim Lokführer, und er sagt, wir sind gleich da. Ihr habt euch nicht geschlagen, oder? Ihr kriegt noch Schwierigkeiten, bevor wir überhaupt da sind!«**

**»Krätze hat gekämpft, nicht wir«, sagte Ron und blickte sie finster an. »Würdest du bitte gehen, damit wir uns umziehen können?«**

**»Schon gut. Ich bin nur reingekommen, weil sich die Leute draußen einfach kindisch aufführen und ständig die Gänge auf und ab rennen«, sagte Hermine hochnäsig. »Und übrigens, du hast Dreck an der Nase, weißt du das?«**

"Sie werden einmal dickste Freunde werden." Bemerkte James sarkastisch.

**Unter dem zornfunkelnden Blick von Ron ging sie schließlich hinaus.**

**Harry sah aus dem Fenster. Es wurde langsam dunkel. Unter einem tief purpurrot gefärbten Himmel konnte er noch Berge und Wälder erkennen. Der Zug schien langsamer zu werden.**

**Die beiden legten die Jacken ab und zogen ihre langen schwarzen Umhänge an. Rons Umhang war ein wenig zu kurz für ihn, man konnte seine Trainingshosen darunter sehen.**

**Eine Stimme hallte durch den Zug:»In fünf Minuten kommen wir in Hogwarts an. Bitte lassen Sie Ihr Gepäck im Zug, es wird für Sie zur Schule gebracht.«**

**Harry spürte ein Ziehen im Magen und Ron sah unter seinen Sommersprossen ganz blaß aus. **

"Sei nicht so aufgeregt Hogwarts ist GROSARTIG" traellerte Sirius und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

**Sie stopften sich den letzten Rest Süßigkeiten in die Taschen und traten hinaus auf den Gang, der schon voller Schüler war.**

**Der Zug bremste und kam zum Stillstand. Alles drängelte sich durch die Tür und hinaus auf einen kleinen, dunklen Bahnsteig. Harry zitterte in der kalten Abendluft. Plötzlich erhob sich über ihren Köpfen der Schein einer Lampe und Harry hörte eine vertraute Stimme:»Erstkläßler! Erstkläßler hier rüber! Alles klar, Harry?«**

**Hagrids großes, haariges Gesicht strahlte ihm über das Meer von Köpfen hinweg entgegen.**

**»Nu mal los, mir nach – noch mehr Erstkläßler da? ****Paßt auf, wo ihr hintretet! Erstkläßler mir nach!«**

**Rutschend und stolpernd folgten sie Hagrid einen steilen, schmalen Pfad hinunter. Um sie her war es so dunkel, daß Harry vermutete, zu beiden Seiten müßten dichte Bäume stehen. Kaum jemand sprach ein Wort. Neville, der Junge, der immer seine Kröte verlor, schniefte hin und wieder.**

**»Augenblick noch, und ihr seht zum ersten Mal in eurem Leben Hogwarts«, rief Hagrid über die Schulter,»nur noch um diese Biegung hier.«**

**Es gab ein lautes »Oooooh!«.**

"Es ist wunderschoen." Lily laechelte.

**Der enge Pfad war plötzlich zu Ende und sie standen am Ufer eines großen schwarzen Sees. Drüben auf der anderen Seite, auf der Spitze eines hohen Berges, die Fenster funkelnd im rabenschwarzen Himmel, thronte ein gewaltiges Schloß mit vielen Zinnen und Türmen.**

**»Nicht mehr als vier in einem Boot!«, rief Hagrid und deutete auf eine Flotte kleiner Boote, die am Ufer tümpelten. Harry und Ron sprangen in eines der Boote und ihnen hinterher Neville und Hermine.**

"Oh phantastisch" James und Sirius seufzten.

**»Alle drin?«, rief Hagrid, der ein Boot für sich allein hatte. »Nun denn – VORWÄRTS!«**

**Die kleinen Boote setzten sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung und glitten über den spiegelglatten See. Alle schwiegen und starrten hinauf zu dem großen Schloß. Es thronte dort oben, während sie sich dem Felsen näherten, auf dem es gebaut war.**

**»Köpfe runter«, rief Hagrid, als die ersten Boote den Felsen erreichten; sie duckten sich, und die kleinen Boote schienen durch einen Vorhang aus Efeu zu schweben, der sich direkt vor dem Felsen auftat. Sie glitten durch einen dunklen Tunnel, der sie anscheinend in die Tiefe unterhalb des Schlosses führte, bis sie eine Art unterirdischen Hafen erreichten und aus den Booten kletterten.**

**»He, du da! Ist das deine Kröte?«, rief Hagrid, der die Boote musterte, während die Kinder ausstiegen.**

**»Trevor!«, schrie Neville selig vor Glück und streckte die Hände aus. Dann stiefelten sie hinter Hagrids Lampe einen Felsgang empor und kamen schließlich auf einer weichen, feuchten Wiese im Schatten des Schlosses heraus.**

**Sie gingen eine lange Steintreppe hoch und versammelten sich vor dem riesigen Eichentor des Schlosses.**

**»Alle da? Du da, hast noch deine Kröte?«**

"Was haben die nur all emit dieser Kroete?" fragte Sirius genervt.

**Hagrid hob seine gewaltige Faust und klopfte dreimal an das Schloßtor.**

"Das wars" sagte Lily und gab das Buch an Sirius weiter.

"**Der sprechende Hut…"**


	8. Der sprechende Hut

_Hi alle zusammen, Vielen Dank fuer die Reviews. Dieses Kapitel wird mein letztes Update fuer diesen Monat sein, da ich verreise. Danach werde ich wieder oefter updaten, versprochen. Viel Spass _

"**Sogleich öffnete sich das Tor****." **BegannSirius.

**Vor ihnen stand eine große Hexe mit schwarzen Haaren und einem smaragdgrünen Umhang. Sie hatte ein strenges Gesicht, und Harrys erster Gedanke war, daß mit ihr wohl nicht gut Kirschen essen wäre.**

Sie alle lachten und nickten.

**»Die Erstkläßler, Professor McGonagall«, sagte Hagrid.**

**»Danke, Hagrid. Ich nehm sie dir ab.«**

**Sie zog die Torflügel weit auf. Die Eingangshalle war so groß, daß das ganze Haus der Dursleys hineingepaßt hätte. **

"Und mehr"

**Wie bei Gringotts beleuchtete das flackernde Licht von Fackeln die Steinwände, die Decke war so hoch, daß man sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte, und vor ihnen führte eine gewaltige Marmortreppe in die oberen Stockwerke.**

"Das erste Mal sieht es einfach unglaublich aus." Lily laechelte leichts.

**Sie folgten Professor McGonagall durch die gepflasterte Halle. Aus einem Gang zur Rechten konnte Harry das Summen hunderter von Stimmen hören – die anderen Schüler mußten schon da sein -, doch Professor McGonagall führte die Erstkläßler in eine kleine, leere Kammer neben der Halle. Sie drängten sich hinein und standen dort viel enger beieinander, als sie es normalerweise getan hätten. Aufgeregt blickten sie sich um.**

"Ahh kleine erstklaessler." sagte Sirius liebevoll. "wie reizend."

Lily und Remus rollten mit den Augen, waehrend James gluckste.

**»Willkommen in Hogwarts«, sagte Professor McGonagall. »Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahrs beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum.**

"Und feiert die wildesten parties" unterbrach Sirius froehlich.

**Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, **

James und Sirius jubelten.

**Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. **

Remus seufzte genervt als Sirius und James buhten.

**Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts holt ihr mit euren großen Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn ihr die Regeln verletzt, werden eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. **

"Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden das verstanden haben." Bemerkte Lily trocken und sah die beiden Rumtreiber an, die mit Engelsmiene zurueckschauten.

**Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird.**

**Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Ich schlage vor, daß ihr die Zeit nutzt und euch beim Warten so gut wie möglich zurechtmacht.«**

**Ihre Augen ruhten kurz auf Nevilles Umhang, der unter seinem linken Ohr festgemacht war, **

"Wie hat er das den geschafft?" lachte Sirius.

**und auf Rons verschmierter Nase. Harry mühte sich nervös, sein Haar zu glätten.**

"Das wird nicht funktioieren mein Sohn." James grinste und fuhr sich mit seiner eigenen Hand durch die unordentlichen Haare. "Tja, da ist wohl nichts zu machen."

Lily griff nach seiner Hand. "Lass das." Sie seufzte. "Es nervt mich tierisch."

"Okay" sagte James sofort und laechelte sie an.

Sie erroetete und lies seine Hand sofort los.

**»Ich komme zurück, sobald alles für euch vorbereitet ist«, sagte Professor McGonagall. »Bitte bleibt ruhig, während ihr wartet.«**

**Sie verließ die Kammer. Harry schluckte.**

**»Wie legen sie denn fest, in welche Häuser wir kommen?«, fragte er Ron.**

**»Es ist eine Art Prüfung, glaube ich. Fred meinte, es tut sehr weh, aber ich glaube, das war nur ein Witz.«**

James und Sirius lachten.

**Harrys Herz fing fürchterlich an zu pochen. Eine Prüfung? Vor der ganzen Schule? Aber er konnte doch noch gar nicht zaubern – was um Himmels willen würde er tun müssen? Als sie hier angekommen waren, hatte er mit so etwas nicht gerechnet. Ängstlich blickte er sich um und sah, daß auch alle anderen entsetzt schauten. Kaum jemand sagte etwas, außer Hermine Granger. Hastig flüsterte sie alle Zaubersprüche vor sich hin, die sie gelernt hatte, und fragte sich, welchen sie wohl brauchen würde. **

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

**Harry versuchte angestrengt wegzuhören. Noch nie war er so nervös gewesen. Auch damals nicht, als er einen blauen Brief zu den Dursleys heimbringen mußte, in dem es hieß, daß er auf unbekannte Weise die Perücke seines Lehrers blau gefärbt habe. **

Lily war hin und hergerissen, doch schlieslich entschied sie sich dafuer in das leise lachen der Rumtreiber einzustimmen.

**Er blickte unablässig auf die Tür. Jeden Augenblick konnte Professor McGonagall zurückkommen und ihn in den Untergang führen.**

"Wow. Ziemlich Dramatisch, mh?"

"Hey, lass ihn in Ruhe, Tatze."

**Dann geschah etwas, das ihn vor Schreck einen halben Meter in die Luft springen ließ – mehrere Schüler hinter ihm begannen zu schreien.**

"Veremutlich die Geister." Folgerte Remus mit einem Nicken.

**»Was zum -?«**

**Er hielt den Atem an. Die andern um ihn her ebenfalls. Soeben waren etwa zwanzig Geister durch die rückwärtige Wand hereingeschwebt. Perlweiß und fast durchsichtig glitten sie durch den Raum, wobei sie sich unterhielten und den Erstkläßlern nur gelegentlich einen Blick zuwarfen. Sie schienen sich zu streiten. Einer, der aussah wie ein fetter Mönch, sagte:»Vergeben und vergessen, würd ich sagen, wir sollten ihm eine zweite Chance geben.«**

"Peeves" die drei Rumtreiber nickten und Lily sah sie neugierig an.

**»Mein lieber Bruder, haben wir Peeves nicht alle Chancen gegeben, die ihm zustehen? Er bringt uns alle in Verruf, und du weißt, er ist nicht einmal ein echter Geist – ach du meine Güte, was macht ihr denn alle hier?«**

"Party machen, kann man das nicht sehen?" fragte Sirius unschuldig.

**Ein Geist, der eine Halskrause und Strumpfhosen trug, hatte plötzlich die Erstkläßler bemerkt.**

**Keiner antwortete.**

**»Neue Schüler«, sagte der fette Mönch und lächelte in die Runde. »Werdet gleich ausgewählt, nicht wahr?«**

"Warum stellen sie so offensichtliche Fragen?" Sirius seufzte.

"Sie versuchen freundlich zu sein, Black."

**Ein paar nickten stumm.**

**»Hoffe, wir sehen uns in Hufflepuff!«, sagte der Mönch. »Mein altes Haus, wißt ihr.«**

**»Verzieht euch jetzt«, sagte eine strenge Stimme. »Die Einführungsfeier beginnt.«**

**Professor McGonagall war zurückgekommen. Die Geister schwebten einer nach dem andern durch die Wand gegenüber.**

**»Und ihr stellt euch der Reihe nach auf«, wies Professor McGonagall die Erstkläßler an,»und folgt mir.«**

**Harry, dessen Beine sich anfühlten, als seien sie aus Blei, reihte sich hinter einem Jungen mit rotblondem Haar ein, Ron stellte sich hinter ihn, und im Gänsemarsch verließen sie die Kammer, gingen zurück durch die Eingangshalle und betraten durch eine Doppeltür die Große Halle.**

**Harry hatte von einem so fremdartigen und wundervollen Ort noch nicht einmal geträumt.**

Lily laechelte zustimmend. Sie hatte in ihrem ersten Jahr genauso gefuehlt.

**Tausende und abertausende von Kerzen erleuchteten ihn, über den vier langen Tischen schwebend, an denen die anderen Schüler saßen. Die Tische waren mit schimmernden Goldtellern und -kelchen gedeckt. Am anderen Ende der Halle stand noch ein langer Tisch, an dem die Lehrer saßen. Dorthin führte Professor McGonagall die Erstkläßler, so daß sie schließlich mit den Rücken zu den Lehrern in einer Reihe vor den anderen Schülern standen. Hunderte von Gesichtern starrten sie an und sahen aus wie fahle Laternen im flackernden Kerzenlicht. Die Geister, zwischen den Schülern verstreut, glänzten dunstig silbern. Um den starrenden Blicken auszuweichen, wandte Harry das Gesicht nach oben und sah eine samtschwarze, mit Sternen übersäte Decke. Er hörte Hermine flüstern:»Sie ist so verzaubert, daß sie wie der Himmel draußen aussieht, ich hab darüber in der Geschichte Hogwarts' gelesen.«**

"Was hat sie nicht gelsesen?" fragte Sirius mit gelangweilter Stimme.

"Ich frage mich, in welches Haus sie kommt." Ueberlegte Remus.

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ravenclaw" spottete Sirius und James nickte zustimmend.

"Wollt ihr wetten?" fragte Remus. "Ich denke, es ist Gryffindor."

"Ich auch." Lily laechelte.

"In Ordnung." sagte Sirius grosspurig. "Jeder 2 Galleonen, ok?"

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

**Es war schwer zu glauben, daß es hier überhaupt eine Decke geben sollte und daß die Große Halle sich nicht einfach zum Himmel hin öffnete.**

**Harry wandte den Blick rasch wieder nach unten, als Professor McGonagall schweigend einen vierbeinigen Stuhl vor die Erstkläßler stellte. Auf den Stuhl legte sie einen Spitzhut, wie ihn Zauberer benutzen. Es war ein verschlissener, hie und da geflickter und ziemlich schmutziger Hut. Tante Petunia wäre er nicht ins Haus gekommen.**

**Vielleicht mußten sie versuchen einen Hasen daraus hervorzuzaubern, schoß es Harry durch den Kopf,**

"Was?" fragte James baff.

"Muggle Zauberer fuehren das als Trick vor." Erklaehrte Lily und James zog eine Augenbraue in die Hoehe lies e saber unkomentiert.

**darauf schien es hinauszulaufen. Er bemerkte, daß inzwischen aller Augen auf den Hut gerichtet waren, und so folgte er dem Blick der andern. Ein paar Herzschläge lang herrschte vollkommenes Schweigen. Dann begann der Spitzhut zu wackeln. Ein Riß nahe der Krempe tat sich auf, so weit wie ein Mund, und der Spitzhut begann zu singen:**

"Nein, bitte fang nicht an zu singen!" schrie James.

Sirius grinste und begann zu singen:

**Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,**

**mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.**

**Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,**

**und ist's nicht wahr, so freß ich mich, du meine Güte!**

**Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen**

**sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!**

**Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid**

**und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.**

**Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,**

**wohin ihr gehört – denn ich bin schlau.**

**Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,**

**denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.**

**In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,**

**man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.**

**Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,**

**dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.**

**In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,**

**doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.**

**Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,**

**habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!**

Schloss Sirius stolz und brach dann in schallendes Gelaechter aus, als er sah, dass seine Freunde die Haende auf die Ohren gepresst hatten und leicht verstoert aussahen.

"Das…das hoerte sich an wie eine gefolterte Katze!" heulte Lily.

"Ich wuerde eher von einer Banshee sprechen…" grummelte Remus.

"Wenigstens musst du ihm nicht jeden Tag in der Dusche hoeren, lils. Kannst du dir vorstellen von so was gewecktzu warden? Ich hatte naechtelang Albtraeume." Knurrte James.

Sirius verzog beleidigt das Gesicht.

**Als der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte, brach in der Halle ein Beifallssturm los. Er verneigte sich vor jedem der vier Tische und verstummte dann.**

**»Wir müssen also nur den Hut aufsetzen!«, flüsterte Ron Harry zu. »Ich bring Fred um, er hat große Töne gespuckt – von wegen Ringkampf mit einem Troll.«**

Sirius lachte leise vor sich hin.

**Harry lächelte müde. Ja, den Hut anprobieren war viel besser als einen Zauberspruch aufsagen zu müssen, doch es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn nicht alle zugeschaut hätten. Der Hut stellte offenbar eine ganze Menge Fragen; Harry fühlte sich im Augenblick weder mutig noch schlagfertig, noch überhaupt zu irgendetwas aufgelegt. Wenn der Hut nur ein Haus für solche Schüler erwähnt hätte, die sich ein wenig angematscht fühlten, das wäre das Richtige für ihn.**

"In so ein Haus wuerde dann jeder kommen." Lily laechelte.

**Professor McGonagall trat vor, in den Händen eine lange Pergamentrolle.**

**»Wenn ich euch aufrufe, setzt ihr den Hut auf und nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann«, sagte sie. »Abbott, Hannah«**

"Es muss furchtbar sein, der erste zu sein." Sirius lachte.

"Hoer auf zu lichen, Sirius" schimpfte Lily, doch statt einer Antwort rollte Sirius nur mit den Augen.

**Ein Mädchen mit rosa Gesicht und blonden Zöpfen stolperte aus der Reihe der Neuen hervor, setzte den Hut auf, der ihr sogleich über die Augen rutschte, und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts -**

**»HUFFLEPUFF!«, rief der Hut.**

**Der Tisch zur Rechten johlte und klatschte, als Hannah aufstand und sich bei den Hufflepuffs niederließ. Harry sah, wie der Geist des fetten Mönchs ihr fröhlich zuwinkte.**

**»Bones, Susan!«**

**»HUFFLEPUFF!«, rief der Hut abermals, und Susan schlurfte los, um sich neben Hannah zu setzen.**

**»Boot, Terry!«**

**»RAVENCLAW!«**

**Diesmal klatschte der zweite Tisch von links; mehrere Ravenclaws standen auf, um Terry, dem Neuen, die Hand zu schütteln.**

**»Brocklehurst, Mandy« kam ebenfalls nach Ravenclaw, doch »Brown, Lavender« wurde der erste neue Gryffindor, **

Die Rumtreiber jubelten und selbst Lily gestatete es sich kurz zu applaudieren.

**und der Tisch ganz links brach in Jubelrufe aus. Harry konnte sehen, wie Rons Zwillingsbrüder pfiffen.**

**»Bulstrode, Millicent« schließlich wurde eine Slytherin. **

"Buuuh!" bruellten Sirius und James.

**Vielleicht bildete Harry es sich nur ein, nach all dem, was er über Slytherin gehört hatte, aber sie sahen doch alle recht unangenehm aus.**

"Du bildest es dir nicht ein." Sagte Sirius duester.

**Ihm war allmählich entschieden übel. Er erinnerte sich, wie in seiner alten Schule die Mannschaften zusammengestellt wurden. Immer war er der Letzte gewesen, den man aufrief, nicht weil er schlecht in Sport gewesen wäre, sondern weil keiner Dudley auf den Gedanken bringen wollte, daß man ihn vielleicht mochte.**

Lily schaute traurig zu Boden als sie an Harrys graessliches Lebensumstaende erinnert wurde. James nahm sanft ihre Hand und sie brachte ein kleines Laecheln zustande.

**»Finch-Fletchley, Justin!«**

**»HUFFLEPUFF!«**

**Bei den einen, bemerkte Harry, verkündete der Hut auf der Stelle das Haus, bei anderen wiederum brauchte er ein Welle, um sich zu entscheiden. »Finnigan, Seamus«, der rotblonde Junge vor Harry in der Schlange, saß fast eine Minute lang auf dem Stuhl, bevor der Hut verkündete, er sei ein Gryffindor.**

Wieder jubelten alle.

**»Granger, Hermine!«**

Sirius grinste. "Ah der Augenblick der Wahrheit." Er las ein paar Zeilen vor und stoehnte. "Nicht moeglich…"

**Hermine ging eilig auf den Stuhl zu und packte sich den Hut begierig auf den Kopf,**

**»GRYFFINDOR!«, rief der Hut. Ron stöhnte.**

James und Sirius taten es ihm gleich als sie den anderen beiden ihr Geld aushaendigten.

**Plötzlich überfiel Harry ein schrecklicher Gedanke, so plötzlich, wie es Gedanken an sich haben, wenn man aufgeregt ist. Was, wenn er gar nicht gewählt würde?**

"Wirst du." sagte Lily beruhigend.

**Was, wenn er, den Hut auf dem Kopf, eine Ewigkeit lang nur dasäße, bis Professor McGonagall ihm den Hut vom Kopf reißen und erklären würde, offenbar sei ein Irrtum geschehen und er solle doch besser wieder in den Zug steigen?**

**Neville Longbottom wurde aufgerufen, der Junge, der ständig seine Kröte verlor. Auf dem Weg zum Stuhl stolperte er und wäre fast gestürzt. Bei Neville brauchte der Hut um sich zu entscheiden. Als er schließlich GRYFFINDOR rief, rannte Neville mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf los, und er mußte unter tosendem Gelächter zurücklaufen um ihn »McDougal, Morag« übergeben.**

Die Rumtreiber fingen an zu lachen.

"Erinnert mich an das was Peter getan hat." Sirius grinsten und Lily lachte mit, als sie daran dachte, dass Peter das selbe getan hatte wie Neville nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er beim zurueck gehen ueber seine eigenen Fuesse gestolpert und vor den Augen aller auf die Nase gefallen war.

**Malfoy stolzierte nach vorn, als sein Name aufgerufen Wurde, und bekam seinen Wunsch sofort erfüllt: Kaum hatte der Hut seinen Kopf berührt, als er schon »SLYTHERIN!« rief.**

"Buh!" schrien James und Sirius was Lily dazu veranlasste ihren Kopf zu schuetteln.

**Malfoy ging hinüber zu seinen Freunden Crabbe und Goyle, offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.**

**Nun waren nicht mehr viel Neue übrig.**

**»Moon«…,»Nott«…,»Parkinson«…, dann die Zwillingsmädchen,»Patil« und »Patil«…, dann »Perks, Sally-Anne«… und dann, endlich -**

**» Potter, Harry! «**

"Gryffindor" sagte James sofort.

**Als Harry vortrat, entflammten plötzlich überall in der Halle Feuer, kleine, zischelnde Geflüsterfeuer.**

**»Potter, hat sie gesagt?«**

**»Der Harry Potter«**

"Yeah" James grinste.

**Das Letzte, was Harry sah, bevor der Hut über seine Augen herabsank, war die Halle voller Menschen, die die Hälse reckten, um ihn gut im Blick zu haben. Im nächsten Moment sah er nur noch das schwarze Innere des Huts. Er wartete.**

**»Hmm«, sagte eine piepsige Stimme in seinem Ohr. »Schwierig. Sehr schwierig. **

"Nein ist es nicht." Wiedersprach James. "Gryffindor."

**Viel Mut, wie ich sehe. Kein schlechter Kopf außerdem. Da ist Begabung, du meine Güteja – und ein kräftiger Durst, sich zu beweisen, nun, das ist interessant… Nun, wo soll ich dich hinstecken?«**

"Gryffindor" beharrten Sirius und James.

**Harry umklammerte die Stuhllehnen und dachte:»Nicht Slytherin, bloß nicht Slytherin.«**

"So ist es richtig, Harry. Nur nicht nachgeben!" schrie James leicht panisch.

**»Nicht Slytherin, nein?«, sagte die piepsige Stimme. »Bist du dir sicher? Du könntest groß sein, weißt du, es ist alles da in deinem Kopf und Slytherin wird dir auf dem Weg zur Größe helfen. Kein Zweifel – nein? Nun, wenn du dir sicher bist – dann besser nach GRYFFINDOR!«**

James lies sich erleichtert in seinen Sitz zurueck sinken, sprang dann aber sogleich wieder in die Hoehe um mit Sirius jubelnd durch den Raum zu huepfen.

Lily kicherte und Remus gave a small grin.

**Harry hörte, wie der Hut das letzte Wort laut in die Halle rief, Er nahm den Hut ab und ging mit zittrigen Knien hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Er war so erleichtert, überhaupt aufgerufen worden und nicht nach Slytherin gekommen zu sein, daß er kaum bemerkte, daß er den lautesten Beifall überhaupt bekam. Percy der Vertrauensschüler stand auf und schüttelte ihm begeistert die Hand, während die Weasley-Zwillinge riefen:»Wir haben Potter! Wir haben Potter!« **

Sirius und James lachten froehlich.

**Harry setzte sich an einen Platz gegenüber dem Geist mit der Halskrause, den er schon vorhin gesehen hatte. Der Geist tätschelte ihm den Arm, und Harry hatte plötzlich das schreckliche Gefühl, den Arm gerade in einen Eimer voll eiskalten Wassers zu tauchen.**

"Ich hasse das" Lily schauderte.

**Er hatte jetzt eine gute Aussicht auf den Hohen Tisch der Lehrer. Am einen Ende, ihm am nächsten, saß Hagrid, der seinen Blick erwiderte und mit dem Daumen nach oben zeigte. Harry grinste zurück. Und dort, in der Mitte des Hohen Tischs, auf einem großen goldenen Stuhl, saß Albus Dumbledore. Harry erkannte ihn von der Karte wieder, die er im Zug aus dem Schokofrosch geholt hatte. Dumbledores silbernes Haar war das Einzige in der ganzen Halle, was so hell leuchtete wie die Geister. Harry erkannte auch Professor Quirrell, den nervösen jungen Mann aus dem Tropfenden Kessel. Mit seinem großen purpurroten Turban sah er sehr eigenartig aus.**

"Aehm… Was soll das den jetzt?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

"Wer weiss?" Remus konnte ueber den Hunde animagus nur den Kopf schuetelte.

**Jetzt waren nur noch drei Schüler übrig, deren Haus bestimmt werden mußte. »Turpin, Lisa« wurde eine Ravenclaw. Dann war Ron an der Reihe. Mittlerweile war er blaßgrün im Gesicht.**

"Komm schon, Ron!" feuerten ihn James und Sirius an.

**Harry kreuzte die Finger unter dem Tisch, und eine Sekunde später rief der Hut »GRYFFINDOR«**

"Whooooo!"

**Harry klatschte wie die andern am Tisch laut Beifall, als Ron sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen ließ.**

**» Gut gemacht, Ron, hervorragend«, sagte Percy Weasley wichtigtuerisch über Harrys Kopf hinweg, **

"Was fuer ein aufgeblasener Idiot."

"Sirius!"

**während »Zabini, Blaise« zu einer Slytherin gemacht wurde. Professor McGonagall rollte ihr Pergament zusammen und trug den Sprechenden Hut fort.**

**Harry blickte hinab auf seinen leeren Goldteller. jetzt erst überkam ihn auf einmal gewaltiger Hunger. Die Kürbispasteten schien er schon vor einer Ewigkeit verspeist zu haben.**

**Albus Dumbledore war aufgestanden. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln blickte er in die Runde der Schüler, die Arme weit ausgebreitet, als ob nichts ihm mehr Freude machen könnte, als sie alle hier versammelt zu sehen.**

"Das ist wahrscheinlich wahr. Professor Dumbledore liebt alle seine Schueler" Remus laechelte.

**»Willkommen! «, rief er. »Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek!**

Sie alle lachten ueber die reichlich seltsame Wortwahl von Professor Dumbledore.

**Danke sehr!«**

**Er nahm wieder Platz. Alle klatschten und jubelten. Harry wußte nicht recht, ob er lachen sollte.**

**»Ist er… ist er ein bißchen verrückt?«, fragte er Percy unsicher.**

**»Verrückt?«, sagte Percy unbekümmert. »Er ist ein Genie! Der beste Zauberer der Welt! Aber ein bißchen verrückt ist er, ja. Kartoffeln, Harry?«**

**Harry staunte mit offenem Mund. Die Platten vor ihm auf dem Tisch waren überladen mit Essen. Er hatte noch nie so vieles, das er mochte, auf einem einzigen Tisch gesehen: Roastbeef, Brathähnchen, Schweine- und Lammkoteletts, Würste, Schinken, Steaks, Pellkartoffeln, Bratkartoffeln, Pommes, Yorkshire-Pudding, Erbsen, Karotten, Ketchup und, aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund, Pfefferminzbonbons.**

Sirius stoehnte. "Ich hab hunger!"jammerte er.

Die anderen rollten mit den Augen.

**Die Dursleys hatten Harry nicht gerade hungern lassen, **

"Gut." Murmelten Lily und James gleichzeitig.

**aber er hatte nie so viel essen dürfen, wie er wollte. Dudley hatte Harry immer das weggenommen, was er wirklich mochte, selbst wenn Dudley schlecht davon wurde. Harry häufte von allem etwas auf seinen Teller, nur die Pfefferminzbonbons ließ er aus. Er begann zu essen und es schmeckte köstlich.**

**»Das sieht wahrhaft gut aus«, sagte der Geist mit der Halskrause traurig, während er Harry dabei zusah, wie er sein Steak zerschnitt.**

"Er benimmt sich die ganze Zeit so." James gluckste.

**»Können Sie nicht -?«**

**»Ich habe seit fast vierhundert Jahren nichts mehr gegessen«, sagte der Geist. »Ich muß natürlich nicht, aber man vermißt es ja doch. Habe ich mich eigentlich schon vorgestellt? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, zu Ihren Diensten. Hausgeist von Gryffindor; ich wohne im Turm.«**

**»Ich weiß, wer Sie sind«, platzte Ron los. »Meine Brüder haben mir von Ihnen erzählt. Sie sind der Fast Kopflose Nick!«**

"Er hasst das." Sirius grinste.

**»Ich zöge es doch vor, wenn Sie mich Sir Nicholas de Mimsy nennen würden -«, erwiderte der, Geist leicht pikiert, doch der rotblonde Seamus Finnigan unterbrach sie.**

**»Fast kopflos? Wie kann man fast kopflos sein?«**

Lily wurde leicht gruen im Gesicht, als sie sich an einen bestimmten Vorfall erinnerte bei dem ihre Freundin Alice Longbottom genau die gleiche Frage gestellt hatte.

**Sir Nicholas sah höchst verdrossen drein, als ob diese kleine Unterhaltung überhaupt nicht in seinem Sinne verliefe.**

**»Eben So«, sagte er leicht verärgert. Er packte sein linkes Ohr und zog daran. Sein ganzer Kopf kippte vom Hals weg, als ob er an einem Scharnier hinge, und fiel ihm auf die Schulter. Offensichtlich hatte jemand versucht ihn zu köpfen, aber das Geschäft nicht richtig erledigt. Der Fast Kopflose Nick freute sich über die verdutzten Gesichter um ihn herum, klappte seinen Kopf zurück auf den Hals, hustete und sagte:»So – die neuen Gryffindors! Ich hoffe, ihr strengt euch an, daß wir die Hausmeisterschaft dieses Jahr gewinnen? Gryffindor war noch nie so lange ohne Sieg. Slytherin hat den Pokal jetzt sechs Jahre in Folge! **

"Was?" bruellten James und Sirius.

"Schaendlich!"

"Laecherlich!"

"Entsetzlich!"

"Unnmoeglich!"

"Grauenhaft!"

"Unaussprechlich!"

"Skanda-"

"Wir HABEN es VERSTANDEN!" schrie Lily extreme genervt.

**Der Blutige Baron wird langsam unerträglich; – er ist der Geist von Slytherin.«**

**Harry blickte hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins und sah dort einen fürchterlichen Geist sitzen, mit leeren, stierenden Augen, einem ausgemergelten Gesicht und einem mit silbrigem Blut bespritzten Umhang. **

"Ich habe mich immer gewundert, warum er so aussieht…" Lily runzelte die Stirn.

"Wir haben ihn mal gefragt." Bemerkte Sirius.

"Wirklich? Hat er es euch gesagt?" erkundigte sich Lily.

"Nein." Erwiderte Sirius. "Hat er nicht."

**Er saß auf dem Platz neben Malfoy, der, wie Harry vergnügt feststellte, über die Sitzordnung nicht gerade glücklich war.**

**»Wie hat er sich so mit Blut bespritzt?«, fragte Seamus mächtig interessiert.**

**»Ich habe ihn nie gefragt«, sagte der Fast Kopflose Nick taktvoll.**

**Als alle gegessen hatten, so viel sie konnten, verschwanden die Reste von den Tellern und hinterließen sie so funkelnd sauber wie zuvor. Einen Augenblick später erschien der Nachtisch: ganze Blöcke von Eiskrem in allen erdenklichen Geschmacksrichtungen, Apfelkuchen, Zuckergußtorten, Schoko-Eclairs und marmeladegefüllte Donuts, Biskuits, Erdbeeren, Wackelpeter, Reispudding…**

Sirius zog einen Schmollmund und zeigte auf seinen knurrenden Magen, wurde aber von den anderen ignoriert.

**Während Harry eine Zuckergußtorte verspeiste, wandte sich das Gespräch ihren Familien zu.**

**»Ich bin halb und halb«, sagte Seamus. »Mein Vater ist ein Muggel. Mum hat ihm nicht erzählt, daß sie eine Hexe ist, bis sie verheiratet waren. War doch ein kleiner Schock für ihn. «**

**Die andern lachten.**

James und Sirius lachten ebenfalls, doch Lily dachte traurig an einen gewissen Severus Snape.

**»Und wie steht's mir dir, Neville?«, fragte Ron.**

**»Meine Oma hat mich aufgezogen und sie ist eine Hexe«, sagte Neville,**

"Was ist mit Frank und seiner Frau?" fragte Lily duester in der Annahme, dass Alice diese Frau sein wuerde.

**»aber die Familie hat die ganze Zeit geglaubt, ich sei mit Haut und Haaren ein Muggel. **

**Mein Großonkel Algie wollte mich immer erwischen, wenn ich nicht auf der Hut war, um ein wenig Magie aus mir herauszupressen. Einmal, in Blackpool, hat er mich vom Ende des Piers ins Wasser gestoßen, ich bin fast ertrunken. Aber bis ich acht war, ist nichts passiert. Dann kam Großonkel Algie eines Tages zum Tee vorbei, und er ließ mich gerade an den Fußgelenken aus einem Fenster im oberen Stock baumeln, als Großtante Enid ihm ein Stück Kuchen anbot. Da hat er einfach aus Versehen losgelassen. Doch ich bin gehüpft wie ein Ball – durch den Garten hindurch bis auf die Straße. Sie waren alle ganz aus dem Häuschen. Oma hat geheult, so glücklich war sie. **

"Das ist furchtbar!"

**Und du hättest ihre Gesichter sehen sollen, als ich hier aufgenommen wurde. Sie dachten, ich sei vielleicht nicht Zauberer genug. Großonkel Algie hat sich so gefreut, daß er mir eine Kröte geschenkt hat.«**

"Das ist ja mal ein Geschenk." Murmelte Sirius und erntete damit einen boesen Blick von Lily.

**Zu Harrys anderer Seite sprachen Percy Weasley und Hermine über den Unterricht (»Ich hoffe doch, sie fangen gleich an, es gibt so viel zu lernen. Mich interessieren besonders Metamorphosen, weißt du, etwas in etwas anderes verwandeln, natürlich soll es sehr schwer sein.«-»Ihr fangt mit ganz einfachen Sachen an, Streichhölzer in Nadeln verwandeln zum Beispiel… «).**

**Harry, der sich allmählich warm und schläfrig fühlte, sah erneut zum Hohen Tisch hinüber. Hagrid nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Kelch. Professor McGonagall sprach mit Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell mit seinem komischen Turban unterhielt sich mit einem Lehrer mit fettigem schwarzem Haar, **

"Nein."

**Hakennase **

"Nein."

**und fahler Haut.**

"Nein!" schrie James und Sirius panisch.

**Es geschah urplötzlich. Der hakennasige Lehrer blickte an Quirrells Turban vorbei direkt in Harrys Augen und ein scharfer, heißer Schmerz schoß plötzlich durch Harrys Narbe.**

"Nun das ist seltsam" murmelte James, dem der Schrecken noch in den Gliedern sass.

"Dann kann es nicht Schniefelus sein." Versuchte Sirius sich zu beruhigen.

**»Autsch!« Harry schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.**

**»Was ist los mit dir?«, fragte Percy.**

**»N-nichts.«**

**Der Schmerz war so schnell abgeklungen, wie er gekommenen war. Schwerer abzuschütteln war das Gefühl, das der Blick des Lehrers in Harry ausgelöst hatte, ein Gefühl, das Harry überhaupt nicht mochte.**

**»Wer ist der Lehrer, der sich mit Professor Quirrell unterhält?«, fragte er Percy.**

**»Aha, du kennst Quirrell also schon? Kein Wunder, daß er so nervös aussieht. Das ist Professor Snape. **

"!" bruellten James und Sirius.

Lily schuettelte den Kopf.

**Er lehrt Zaubertränke, ist aber damit nicht zufrieden. jeder weiß, daß er scharf ist auf die Arbeit von Professor Quirrell. Weiß eine Unmenge über die dunklen Künste, dieser Snape.«**

"Das will ich wohl meinen." Grummelte Sirius. James wollte grade etwas hinzufuegen, als er den traurigen Blick in den Augen seiner Freundin sahund statt desen den Arm um sie legte.

**Harry beobachtete Snape eine Weile, doch Snape blickte nicht mehr herüber.**

**Schließlich verschwand auch der Nachtisch und noch einmal erhob sich Professor Dumbledore.**

**»Ähm – jetzt, da wir alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, nur noch ein paar Worte. Ich habe ein paar Mitteilungen zum Schuljahresbeginn. Die Erstkläßler sollten beachten, daß der Wald auf unseren Ländereien für alle Schüler verboten ist. Und einigen von den älteren Schülern möchte ich nahe legen, sich daran zu erinnern.«**

Die Rumtreiber grinsten breit.

**Dumbledores zwinkernde Augen blitzten zu den Weasley-Zwillingen hinüber.**

**»Außerdem hat mich Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, daß in den Pausen auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf.**

**Die Quidditch-Auswahl findet in der zweiten Woche des Schuljahrs statt. Alle, die gerne in den Hausmannschaften spielen wollen, mögen sich an Madam Hooch wenden.**

**Und schließlich muß ich euch mitteilen, daß in diesem Jahr das Betreten des Korridors im dritten Stock, der in den rechten Flügel führt, allen verboten ist, die nicht einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod sterben wollen.«**

"Aeh…Das ist neu" bemerkte Sirius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

**Harry lachte, aber nur wenige lachten mit ihm.**

**»Er meint es doch nicht etwa ernst?«, flüsterte er Percy zu.**

"Natuerlich nicht. Der bin ich." (Anm. Der Witz spielt darauf an, dass man das Englische "Are you serious?" auch als "Bist du Sirius?" verstehen kann) Sirius grinste und seine Freunde stoehnten ueber dieses alte Wortspiel.

**»Muß er wohl«, sagte Percy und sah mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu Dumbledore hinüber. »Merkwürdig, denn normalerweise sagt er uns den Grund, warum wir irgendwo nicht hindürfen. Der Wald ist voller gefährlicher Tiere, das wissen alle. Ich denke, er hätte es zumindest uns Vertrauensschülern sagen sollen.«**

**»Und nun, bevor wir zu Bett gehen, singen wir die Schulhymne«, rief Dumbledore. Harry bemerkte, daß das Lächeln der anderen Lehrer recht steif geworden war.**

"Sirius, nicht singen!" riefen drei Schueler, voller Angst um ihre Trommelfelle.

**Dumbledore fuchtelte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab, als o b er eine Fliege von der Spitze verscheuchen wollte, und ein langer goldener Faden schwebte daraus hervor, stieg hoch über die Tische und nahm, sich windend wie eine Schlange, die Gestalt von Worten an.**

**»jeder nach seiner Lieblingsmelodie«, sagte Dumbledore,»los geht's!«**

**Und die ganze Schule sang begeistert:**

Genauso wie Sirius, sehr zu Lily, James und Remus Missfallen.

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts,**

**bring uns was Schönes bei,**

**Ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern,**

**wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei.**

**Denn noch sind unsre Köpfe leer,**

**voll Luft und voll toter Fliegen,**

**wir wollen nun alles erlernen,**

**was du uns bisher hast verschwiegen.**

**Gib dein Bestes – wir können's gebrauchen,**

**unsere Köpfe, sie sollen rauchen!**

Sirius endete langsm und grinste breit al ser seine Freunde sah.

**Kaum einmal zwei von ihnen hörten gleichzeitig auf Am Ende hörte man nur noch die Weasley-Zwillinge nach der Melodie eines langsamen Trauermarsches singen. Dumbledore dirigierte ihre letzten Verse mit seinem Zauberstab, und als sie geendet hatten, klatschte er am lautesten. »Aah, Musik«, sagte er und wischte sich die Augen. »Ein Zauber, der alles in den Schatten stellt, was wir hier treiben. Und nun in die Betten!«**

**Die Erstkläßler von Gryffindor folgten Percy durch die schnatternde Menge hinaus aus der Großen Halle und die Marmortreppe empor. Harrys Beine waren wieder bleischwer, diesmal jedoch nur, weil er sich den Bauch so voll geschlagen hatte und todmüde war. Er war sogar zu schläfrig, um sich darüber zu wundern, daß die Menschen auf den Porträts entlang der Korridore flüsterten und auf sie deuteten, als sie vorbeigingen, oder daß Percy sie zweimal durch Türbögen führte, die versteckt hinter beiseite gleitenden Täfelungen und Wandteppichen lagen. Noch mehr Treppen ging es empor, gähnend und schlurfend, und Harry fragte sich gerade, wie lange es noch dauern würde, als sie plötzlich Halt machten. Ein Bündel Spazierstöcke schwebte in der Luft vor ihnen, und als Percy einen Schritt auf sie zutrat, begannen sie, sich auf ihn zu werfen.**

"Peeves" James und Sirius glucksten waehrend Remus das Gesicht verzog.

**»Peeves«, flüsterte Percy den Erstkläßlern zu. »Ein Poltergeist.« Er hob seine Stimme:»Peeves, zeige dich.«**

**Ein lautes, grobes Geräusch, wie Luft, die aus einem Ballon gelassen wird, antwortete.**

**»Willst du, daß ich zum Blutigen Baron gehe?«**

"Spielverderber"

**Es machte »Plopp« und ein kleiner Mann mit bösen dunklen Augen und weit geöffnetem Mund erschien. Die Beine über Kreuz schwebte er vor ihnen in der Luft und packte die Spazierstöcke.**

**»Ooooooooh!«, sagte er mit einem gehässigen Kichern.» Die süßen kleinen Erstkläßler! Welch ein Spaß!«**

**Plötzlich rauschte er auf sie zu. Sie duckten sich.**

**»Verschwinde, Peeves, oder der Baron erfährt davon, ich meine es ernst, bellte Percy.**

"Idiot."

**Peeves streckte die Zunge heraus und verschwand, nicht ohne die Stöcke auf Percys Kopf fallen zu lassen. Sie hörten ihn abziehen, an jeder Rüstung rüttelnd, an der er vorbeikam. **

"Armer Neville" sagte Lily kopfschuettelnd. (Anm. Im Englische Orginal laesst Peeves die Stoecke auf Nevilles Kopf fallen.)

**»Nehmt euch lieber in Acht vor Peeves«, sagte Percy, als sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten. »Der Blutige Baron ist der Einzige, der ihn im Griff hat, er hört nicht einmal auf uns Vertrauensschüler. **

"Natuerlich hoert er nicht auf euch." Hoehnte Sirius.

**Da sind wir.«**

**Ganz am Ende des Ganges hing das Bildnis einer sehr dicken Frau in einem rosa Seidenkleid.**

**»Paßwort?«, fragte sie.**

**»Caput Draconis«, sagte Percy. ****Das Porträt schwang zur Seite und gab den Blick auf ein rundes Loch in der Wand frei. Sie zwängten sich hindurch – Neville brauchte ein wenig Hilfestellung – und fanden sich in einem gemütlichen, runden Zimmer voll weicher Sessel wieder: dem Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor.**

**Percy zeigte den Mädchen den Weg durch eine Tür, die in ihren Schlafsaal führte und geleitete die Jungen in ihren. Sie kletterten eine Wendeltreppe empor – offensichtlich waren sie in einem der Türme – und fanden nun endlich ihre Betten: fünf Himmelbetten, die mit tiefroten samtenen Vorhängen verkleidet waren. Ihre Koffer waren schon hochgebracht worden. Viel zu müde, um sich noch lange zu unterhalten, zogen sie ihre Pyjamas an und ließen sich in die Kissen fallen.**

**»Tolles Essen, was?«, murmelte Ron durch die Vorhänge zu Harry hinüber. »Hau ab, Krätze! Er kaut an meinem Laken.«**

Die Rumtreiber lachten leise darueber.

**Harry wollte Ron noch fragen, ob er von der Zuckergußtorte gekostet habe, doch in diesem Moment fielen ihm die Augen zu.**

**Vielleicht hatte Harry ein wenig zu viel gegessen, denn er hatte einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum. Er trug Professor Quirrells Turban, der ständig zu ihm sprach. Er müsse sofort nach Slytherin überwechseln, das sei sein Schicksal; **

"Nein" sagte James sofort.

**der Turban wurde immer schwerer; Harry versuchte ihn vom Kopf zu reißen, doch er zog sich so eng zusammen, daß es weh tat. Und da war Malfoy, der ihn auslachte, jetzt verwandelte sich Malfoy in den hakennasigen Lehrer Snape, dessen Lachen spitz und kalt wurde – grünes Licht flammte auf und Harry erwachte zitternd und in Schweiß gebadet.**

"Aha.. Interessanter Traum." Sirius gluckste.

**Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief wieder ein, und als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, erinnerte er sich nicht mehr an den Traum.**

"Das wars." Sirius grinste und reichte das Buch an James weiter, der es oeffnete und zu lesen begann.

"**Der Meister der Zaubertraenke"**


	9. Der Meister der Zaubertraenke

_Hallo alle zusammen. Vielen, vielen dank fuer die Reviews. Tut mir Leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat. Ich werde ab jetzt versuchen zumindest einmal pro Woche hochzuladen. Was die Rechtschreibfehler im letzten Kapitel angeht, werde ich die natuerlich behebe, danke fuer den Hinweis. Dann wuensche ich viel Spass beim lesen._

**Der Meister der Zaubertränke **las James und zog eine Grimasse.

**»Da ist er.«**

**»Wo?«**

**»Neben dem großen rothaarigen Jungen.«**

"Nett." Bemerkte Sirius trocken.

**»Der mit der Brille?«**

**»Siehst du seine Narbe?« **_(Anm. Im Englischen steht da "hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?")_

"Falls es auf irgendeine Weise Krones Gesicht aehnelt, fuehle ich mit ihm." Sirius grinste sueffisant, als eben genannter ihn boese anfunkelte.

**Ein Flüstern verfolgte Harry von dem Moment an, da er am nächsten Morgen den Schlafsaal verließ. Draußen vor den Klassenzimmern stellten sie sich auf Zehenspitzen, um einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen. Andere machten auf dem Weg durch den Korridor kehrt und liefen mit neugierigem Blick an ihm vorbei. Harry mochte das nicht, denn er war noch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Weg in die Klassenzimmer zu finden.**

"Das ist am Anfang ein wenig entmutigend." Lily laechelte.

**Es gab einhundertundzweiundvierzig Treppen in Hogwarts: **

"Wer zur Hoelle hat sich die Muehe gemacht sie zu zaehlen?" Sirius schuettelte den Kopf.

**breite, weit ausschwingende; enge, kurze, wacklige; manche führten freitags woandershin; manche hatten auf halber Höhe eine Stufe, die ganz plötzlich verschwand, und man durfte nicht vergessen sie zu überspringen. Dann wiederum gab es Türen, die nicht aufgingen, außer wenn man sie höflich bat oder sie an genau der richtigen Stelle kitzelte, und Türen, die gar keine waren, sondern Wände, die nur so taten, als ob. **

"Die sind so was von nervig." James knurrte und Sirius lachte.

"Was?" fragte Lily interessiert.

"Krone hier hat sich mal mit einer dieser Tueren angelegt." Sirius grinste. "Die hoefliche wollte nicht oeffnen, also hat er geflucht und wollte weggehen. Genau in dem Moment ist sie aufgesprungen und hat ihn von hinten erwischt." Sirius lachte in Erinnerung daran. "Und ein anderes mal ist er gerannt, auf die falsche Tuer reingefallen und voll gegen die Wand gekracht."

Lilys Lippen zuckten und breiteten sich dann zu einem breiten Grinsen aus, als sie James beleidigte Miene sah.

**Schwierig war es auch, sich daran zu erinnern, wo etwas Bestimmtes war, denn alles schien ziemlich oft den Platz zu wechseln. Die Leute in den Porträts gingen sich ständig besuchen und Harry war sich sicher, daß die Rüstungen laufen konnten.**

"Jap. Sie koennen." Erkleahrte Remus in neutralem Ton.

**Auch die Geister waren nicht besonders hilfreich. Man bekam einen fürchterlichen Schreck, wenn einer von ihnen durch eine Tür schwebte, die man gerade zu öffnen versuchte. Der Fast Kopflose Nick freute sich immer, wenn er den neuen Gryffindors den Weg zeigen konnte, doch Peeves der Poltergeist bot mindestens zwei verschlossene Türen und eine Geistertreppe auf, wenn man zu spät dran war und ihn auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer traf Er leerte den Schülern Papierkörbe über dem Kopf aus, zog ihnen die Teppiche unter den Füßen weg, bewarf sie mit Kreidestückchen oder schlich sich unsichtbar von hinten an, griff sie an die Nase und schrie:»HAB DEINEN ZINKEN!«**

"Aeh. Das ist alt." Sirius seufzte.

"Er braucht neuen Stoff."stimmte James zu.

**Noch schlimmer als Peeves, wenn davon überhaupt die Rede sein konnte, war Argus Filch, der Hausmeister. Harry und Ron schafften es schon am ersten Morgen, ihm in die Quere zu kommen. **

"Nett." Lobten James und Sirius grinsend. Die boesen Blicke von Lily schienen sie gar nicht zu bemerken.

**Filch erwischte sie dabei, wie sie sich durch eine Tür zwängen wollten, die sich unglücklicherweise als der Eingang zum verbotenen Korridor im dritten Stock herausstellte. **

"Zu dumm, dass es nur ein Versehen war." Sirius gluckste.

**Filch wollte nicht glauben, daß sie sich verlaufen hatten, und war fest davon überzeugt, daß sie versucht hatten, die Tür aufzubrechen. Er werde sie beide in den Kerker sperren, drohte er, gerade als Professor Quirrell vorbeikam und sie rettete.**

"Warum kam er grade vorbei?" fragte Remus und zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen.

**Filch hatte eine Katze namens Mrs. Norris, eine dürre, staubfarbene Kreatur mit hervorquellenden, lampenartigen Augen. Sie patrouillierte allein durch die Korridore. Brach man vor ihren Augen eine Regel oder setzte auch nur einen Fuß falsch auf dann flitzte sie zu Filch, der zwei Sekunden später keuchend vor einem stand. Filch kannte die Geheimgänge der Schule besser als alle andern (mit Ausnahme vielleicht der Weasley-Zwillinge) **

"Und uns!" unterbrachen Sirius und James gleichzeitig.

**und konnte so plötzlich auftauchen wie sonst nur ein Geist. Die Schüler mochten ihn alle nicht leiden und hätten Mrs. Norris am liebsten einen gepfefferten Fußtritt versetzt.**

**Und dann, wenn man es einmal geschafft hatte, das Klassenzimmer zu finden, war da der eigentliche Unterricht. Wie Harry rasch feststellte, gehörte zum Zaubern viel mehr als nur mit dem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln und ein paar merkwürdige Worte von sich zu geben.**

"Offensichtlich nicht." Sirius grinste und Lily schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf.

**jeden Mittwoch um Mitternacht mußten sie mit ihren Teleskopen den Nachthimmel studieren und die Namen verschiedener Sterne und die Bewegungen der Planeten lernen. Dreimal die Woche gingen sie hinaus zu den Gewächshäusern hinter dem Schloß, wo sie bei einer plumpen kleinen Professorin namens Sprout Kräuterkunde hatten. Hier lernten sie, wie man all die seltsamen Pflanzen und Pilze züchtete und herausfand, wozu sie nütze waren.**

**Der bei weitem langweiligste Stoff war Geschichte der Zauberei, **

"Beste Stunde fuer ein Mittagsschlaefschen." bemerkte Sirius.

"Absolut." pflichtete James bei.

"James! Sirius!"schimpfte Lily.

"DU must grade redden, Lily" erwiderte James. "Ich habe dich letzte Stunde mit Alice hangman spielen sehen."

Lily wurde rot.

"Li-ly Ev-ans" sagte Sirius gedehnt und grinste.

"Halt die Klappe." Fauchte Lily.

**der einzige Unterricht, den ein Geist gab. Professor Binns war wirklich schon sehr alt gewesen, als er vor dem Kaminfeuer im Lehrerzimmer eingeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen zum Unterricht aufgestanden war, wobei er freilich seinen Körper zurückgelassen hatte. Binns leierte Namen und Jahreszahlen herunter, und sie kritzelten alles in ihre Hefte und verwechselten Emmerich den Bösen mit Ulrich dem Komischen Kauz.**

**Professor Flitwick, der Lehrer für Zauberkunst, war ein winzig kleiner Magier, der sich, um über das Pult sehen zu können, auf einen Stapel Bücher stellen mußte.**

Auf Lilys Gesicht breitete sich ein warmes Laecheln aus, er war einer ihrer Lieblingslehrer.

**Zu Beginn der ersten Stunde verlas er die Namensliste, und als er zu Harry gelangte, gab er ein aufgeregtes Quieken von sich und stürzte vom Bücherstapel.**

Kollektives Gelaechter erfuellte den Raum.

"Der gute, alte Flitwick!" Sirius grinste.

**Professor McGonagall wiederum war ganz anders. Harry hatte durchaus zu Recht vermutet, mit dieser Lehrerin sei nicht gut Kirschen essen. Streng und klug, hielt sie ihnen eine Rede, kaum hatten sie sich zur ersten Stunde hingesetzt.**

"Keine Ueberaschung." Sirius lachte.

"Ich frage mich, ob Harry so gut In Verwandlung ist wie ich…" ueberlegte James.

**»Verwandlungen gehören zu den schwierigsten und gefährlichsten Zaubereien, die ihr in Hogwarts lernen werdet«, sagte sie. »Jeder, der in meinem Unterricht Unsinn anstellt, hat zu gehen und wird nicht mehr zurückkommen. Ihr seid gewarnt.«**

"Sie hat sich nicht wirklich veraendert, oder?"

**Dann verwandelte sie ihr Pult in ein Schwein und wieder zurück. Sie waren alle sehr beeindruckt und konnten es kaum erwarten, loslegen zu dürfen, doch sie erkannten bald, daß es noch lange dauern würde, bis sie die Möbel in Tiere verwandeln konnten. **

"offensichtlich." Spottete Sirius. "Das ist viel zu complex fuer kleine Erstklaessler."

**Erst einmal schrieben sie eine Menge komplizierter Dinge auf dann erhielt jeder ein Streichholz, das sie in eine Nadel zu verwandeln suchten. Am Ende der Stunde hatte nur Hermine Granger ihr Streichholz ein klein wenig verändert. Professor McGonagall zeigte der Klasse, daß es ganz silbrig und spitz geworden war, und schenkte Hermine ein bei ihr seltenes Lächeln.**

"Sie hat mir nie eines ihrer seltenen Laecheln gezeigt, wenn ich etwas erreicht habe." Sagte James beleidigt, da Verwandlung sein bestes Fach war.

"Das ist, weil du andauernd irgendeinen Unsinn anstellst." Erinnerte ihn Remus.

**Wirklich gespannt waren sie auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, doch Quirrells Unterricht stellte sich als Witz heraus. Sein Klassenzimmer roch stark nach Knoblauch, und alle sagten, das diene dazu, einen Vampir fernzuhalten, den er in Rumänien getroffen habe und der, wie Quirrell befürchtete, eines Tages kommen und ihn holen würde. Seinen Turban, erklärte er, habe ihm ein afrikanischer Prinz geschenkt, weil er dem Prinzen einen lästigen Zombie vom Hals geschafft habe, **

"Um…Das ist….glaubwuerdig?" sagte Remus langsam.

"Was fuer ein Schwindler." Schnaubte Sirius.

**aber sie waren sich nicht sicher, was sie von dieser Geschichte halten sollten. Als nämlich Seamus Finnigan neugierig fragte, wie Quirrell den Zombie denn verjagt habe, lief der rosarot an und begann über das Wetter zu reden; außerdem hatten sie bemerkt, daß von dem Turban ein komischer Geruch ausging, und die Weasley-Zwillinge behaupteten steif und fest, auch er sei voll gestopft mit Knoblauch, damit Professor Quirrell geschützt sei, wo immer er gehe und stehe.**

Remus zog eine Augenbraue in die Hoehe. Das hoerte sich fuer ihn ziemlich verdaechtig an.

**Harry stellte erleichtert fest, daß er nicht meilenweit hinter den andern herhinkte. Viele Schüler kamen aus Muggelfamillen und hatten wie er keine Ahnung gehabt, daß sie Hexen oder Zauberer waren. Es gab so viel zu lernen, daß selbst Schüler wie Ron keinen großen Vorsprung hatten.**

**Ein großer Tag für Harry und Ron war der Freitag. Sie schafften es endlich, den Weg zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu finden, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal zu verirren.**

"Oh sagenhaft! Donnerwetter! Glueckwunsch!" sagte Sirius begeistert.

"Hey!" James warf seinem besten Freund ein Kissen ins Gesicht. "Hoer auf."

**»Was haben wir heute?«, fragte Harry Ron, während er Zucker auf seinen Haferbrei schüttete.**

**»Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, zusammen mit den Slytherins«, sagte Ron. »Snape ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Es heißt, er bevorzugt sie immer. Wir werden ja sehen, ob das stimmt.«**

James und Sirius hatten bei der Erwaehnung von Snape finstere Blicke aufgesetzt.

"Ganz sicher." Spie Sirius.

**» Ich wünschte, die McGonagall würde uns bevorzugen«, sagte Harry. **

"Wir auch." Murmelten die beiden Rumtreiber immer noch leicht genervt.

**Professor McGonagall war Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, und trotzdem hatte sie ihnen tags zuvor eine Unmenge Hausaufgaben aufgehalst.**

**In diesem Augenblick kam die Post. Harry hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, doch am ersten Morgen hatte er einen kleinen Schreck bekommen, als während des Frühstücks plötzlich an die hundert Eulen in die Große Halle schwirrten, die Tische umkreisten, bis sie ihre Besitzer erkannten, und dann die Briefe und Päckchen auf ihren Schoß fallen ließen.**

**Hedwig hatte Harry bisher nichts gebracht. Manchmal ließ sie sich auf seiner Schulter nieder, knabberte ein wenig an seinem Ohr und verspeiste ein Stück Toast, bevor sie sich mit den anderen Schuleulen in die Eulerei zum Schlafen verzog. **

"Das ist nett von ihr" Lily laechelte, Hedwig schien zu wissen was ihr Besitzer brauchte.

**An diesem Morgen jedoch landete sie flatternd zwischen dem Marmeladeglas und der Zuckerschüssel und ließ einen Brief auf Harrys Teller fallen. Harry riß ihn sofort auf**

**Lieber Harry, stand da sehr kraklig geschrieben,**

**ich weiß, daß du Freitagnachmittag frei hast. ****Hättest du nicht Lust, mich zu besuchen und eine Tasse Tee zu trinken? Ich möchte alles über deine erste Woche erfahren. Schick mir durch Hedwig eine Antwort.**

**Hagrid**

"Ich bin froh, das Hagrid sich um Harry kuemmert." Lilys laecheln wurde ein bisschen breiter.

"Hagrid ist ein grosartiger Freund." Stimmten die Rumtreiber zu.

**Harry borgte sich Rons Federkiel, kritzelte »Ja, gerne, wir sehen uns später« auf die Rückseite des Briefes und schickte Hedwig damit los.**

**Ein Glück, daß Harry sich auf den Tee mit Hagrid freuen konnte, denn der Zaubertrankunterricht stellte sich als das Schlimmste heraus, was ihm bisher passiert war.**

"Ich frage mich, warum." Zischte Lily, waehrend sie James anstarrte, der zurueckschrak.

"Was?" fragte er.

"Fuer den Fall das du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, Harry ist dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten! Auf wen glaubst du, wird sich Snapes ganzer Hass wohl konzentrieren?"

"…Oh" murmelte James und schaute zu Boden.

**Beim Bankett zum Schuljahresbeginn hatte Harry den Eindruck gewonnen, daß Professor Snape ihn nicht mochte. Am Ende der ersten Zaubertrankstunde wußte er, daß er falsch gelegen hatte. Es war nicht so, daß Snape ihn nicht mochte**

"Warte, was?" fragte Sirius und zog eine Augenbraue in die Hoehe.

– **er haßte ihn.**

"Ah…Das macht mehr Sinn."

**Der Zaubertrankunterricht fand tief unten in einem der Kerker statt. Hier war es kälter als oben im Hauptschloß, und auch ohne die in Essig eingelegten Tiere, die in großen, an den Wänden aufgereihten Gläsern herumschwammen, wäre es schon unheimlich genug gewesen.**

**Snape begann die Stunde wie Flitwick mit der Verlesung der Namensliste, und wie Flitwick hielt er bei Harrys Namen inne.**

**»Ah, ja«, sagte er leise. »Harry Potter. Unsere neue – Berühmtheit.«**

"Halt die Klappe du schleimiger Idiot!" schrie Sirius. James versuchte Lilys Blick auszuweichen, der besagte: 'Es ist ganz allein deine Schuld!'

**Draco Malfoy und seine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle kicherten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Snape rief die restlichen Namen auf und richtete dann den Blick auf die Klasse. Seine Augen waren so schwarz wie die Hagrids, **

"Vergleich diesen Idiot nicht mit Hagrid." Sties James hervor und zuckte zusammen, als Lilys Blicke eindeutiger wurden.

**doch sie hatten nichts von deren Wärme. Sie waren kalt und leer und erinnerten an dunkle Tunnel.**

**»Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen.« Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie verstanden jedes Wort – wie Professor McGonagall hatte Snape die Gabe, eine Klasse mühelos ruhig zu halten. **

"Mehr aus Angst als aus Respekt" sagte Sirius veraechtlich. "I wette, er aengstigt sie in Gehorsam."

**»Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, daß es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, daß ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören… Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt – sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe.«**

"Severus!" heulte Lily, leicht geschockt.

"Siehst du, Lily?" beharrte James. "Er ist ein Idiot." Lilys Augen veraengten sich und James fing schnell wieder an, weiter zu lesen.

**Die Klasse blieb stumm nach dieser kleinen Rede. Harry Lind Ron tauschten mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen Blicke aus. Hermine Granger saß auf dem Stuhlrand und sah aus, als wäre sie ganz versessen darauf zu beweisen, daß sie kein Dummkopf war.**

"Natuerlich" bemerkte Sirius sarkastisch.

**»Potter!«, sagte Snape plötzlich. »Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguß geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?«**

"Trank der lebenden Toten. Aber das lernen sie erst im sechsten Jahr." Lily schaute finster, traurig darueber, wie ihr frueherer bester Freund ihren Sohn behandelte.

**Geriebene Wurzel wovon einem Aufguß wovon hinzufügen?**

**Harry blickte Ron an, der genauso verdutzt aussah wie er; Hermines Hand war nach oben geschnellt.**

**»Ich weiß nicht, Sir«, sagte Harry.**

**Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln.**

**»Tjaja – Ruhm ist eben nicht alles.«**

"Lass ihn in Ruhe!" knurrte James. "Denkst du etwa er wollte diesen Ruhm? Halt verdammt noch mal die Klappe, du Bastard!"

Lily machte sich nicht mal die Mueh ihn zurecht zu weisen, sie sah einfach nur auf ihre Hanede, die zu Faeusten geballt waren.

**Hermines Hand übersah er.**

**»Versuchen wir's noch mal, Potter. Wo würdest du suchen, wenn du mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müßtest?«**

"Im Magen einer Ziege." Sagte Lily leise. "Das ist Erstklaessler Wissen … aber nicht vor dem naechsten Halbjahr."

**Hermine streckte die Hand so hoch in die Luft, wie es möglich war, ohne daß sie sich vom Stuhl erhob, doch Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ein Bezoar war. Er mied den Blick hinüber zu Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, die sich vor Lachen schüttelten.**

"Idioten." Sirius knurrte. Remus schuettelte genervt den Kopf.

**»Ich weiß nicht, Sir.«**

**»Dachtest sicher, es wäre nicht nötig, ein Buch aufzuschlagen, bevor du herkommst, nicht wahr, Potter?«**

**Harry zwang sich, fest in diese kalten Augen zu blicken. Bei den Dursleys hatte er wohl in seine Bücher geschaut, doch erwartete Snape, daß er alles aus Tausend Zauberkräutern und -pilzen herbeten konnte?**

"Anscheinend." Bemerkte James duester.

**Snape mißachtete immer noch Hermines zitternde Hand.**

**»Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz, Potter?«**

"Es gibt keinen." Lily seufzte. "Sev…"

James sah seine Freundin an und stoehnte. Er wollte Snape genau in diesem Augenblick ins naechste Jahrtausend hexen, doch als er den traurigen Blick seiner Freundin sah, nahm er stattdessen sanft ihre Hand.

**Bei dieser Frage stand Hermine auf ihre Fingerspitzen berührten jetzt fast die Kerkerdecke.**

**»Ich weiß nicht«, sagte Harry leise. »Aber ich glaube, Hermine weiß es, also warum nehmen Sie nicht mal Hermine dran?«**

"Gut gemacht, Welpe."

**Ein paar lachten; Harry fing Seamus' Blick auf der ihm zuzwinkerte. Snape allerdings war nicht erfreut.**

**»Setz dich.«, blaffte er Hermine an. »Zu deiner Information, Potter, Affodill und Wermut ergeben einen Schlaftrank, der so stark ist, daß er als Trank der Lebenden Toten bekannt ist. Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege, der einen vor den meisten Giften rettet. Was Eisenhut und Wolfswurz angeht, so bezeichnen sie dieselbe Pflanze, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Aconitum. Noch Fragen? Und warum schreibt ihr euch das nicht auf?«**

"Weil du ihnen nicht gesagt hast, dass sie es tun sollen, du schleimiger Idiot!" knurrte Sirius.

**Dem folgte ein lautes Geraschel von Pergament und Federkielen. Durch den Lärm drang Snapes Stimme:»Und Gryffindor wird ein Punkt abgezogen, wegen dir, Potter.«**

Sirius fluchte und wurde ploetzlich das Opfer eines gut geziehlten, recht schmerzhaften Zaubers.

"Pass auf, was du sagst." schnappte Lily genervt. "Wenn man bedenkt, dass es Severus ist, hat er noch Glueck, dass es blos ein Punkt war. Auserdem hat er es nicht voellig grundlos getan."

**Auch später erging es den Gryffindors in der Zaubertrankstunde nicht besser. Snape stellte sie zu Paaren zusammen und ließ sie einen einfachen Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln anrühren. Er huschte in seinem langen schwarzen Umhang zwischen den Tischen umher, sah zu, wie sie getrocknete Nesseln abwogen und Giftzähne von Schlangen zermahlten. Bei fast allen hatte er etwas auszusetzen, außer bei Malfoy, den er offenbar gut leiden konnte. **

"Keine grosse Ueberraschung." Murmelte Sirius, der immer noch Schmerzen von Lilys Zauber hatte.

**Gerade forderte er die ganze Klasse auf sich anzusehen, wie gut Malfoy seine Wellhornschnecken geschmort hatte, als giftgrüne Rauchwolken und ein lautes Zischen den Kerker erfüllten. Neville hatte es irgendwie geschafft, den Kessel von Seamus zu einem unförmigen Klumpen zu zerschmelzen. Das Gebräu sickerte über den Steinboden und brannte Löcher in die Schuhe. **

"Wurmschwanz und Remus haben letztes Jahr etwas ganz aenliches getan." James gluckste.

Remus knurrte, als er sich daran erinnerte, waehrend Lily laechelte und Sirius sein bellendes Lachen hoeren lies.

**Im Nu stand die ganze Klasse auf den Stühlen, während Neville, der sich mit dem Gebräu voll gespritzt hatte, als der Kessel zersprang, vor Schmerz stöhnte, denn überall auf seinen Armen und Beinen brachen zornrote Furunkel auf,**

**»Du Idiot«, **

"Sev…" bemerkte Lily duester."Wirklich! Du soltest nicht so mit ihm sprechen."

**blaffte Snape ihn an und wischte den verschütteten Trank mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs weg. »Ich nehme an, du hast die Stachelschweinpastillen hinzugegeben, bevor du den Kessel vom Feuer genommen hast?«**

**Neville wimmerte, denn Furunkel brachen nun auch auf seiner Nase auf**

**»Bring ihn hoch in den Hospitalflügel«, fauchte Snape Seamus an. Dann nahm er sich Harry und Ron vor, die am Tisch neben Neville gearbeitet hatten.**

"Wag es ja nicht, ihm die Schuld zu geben, Schnivellus." Knurrten James und Sirius. Remus verengte leicht seine Augen.

**»Du – Potter – warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, er solle die Pastillen weglassen? Dachtest wohl, du stündest besser da, wenn er es vermasselt, oder? Das ist noch ein Punkt, der Gryffindor wegen dir abgezogen wird.«**

"WAS!"

"Beruhigt euch ihr beide…"

"Lily komm schon! Das war totall unfair!" zischte James.

Lily seufzte und nickte. "Ja…war es…"

**Das war so unfair, daß Harry den Mund öffnete, um ihm zu widersprechen, doch Ron versetzte ihm hinter ihrem Kessel ein Knuff.**

**»Leg's nicht darauf an«, flüsterte er. »Ich hab gehört, Snape kann sehr gemein werden.«**

**Als sie eine Stunde später die Kerkerstufen emporstiegen, rasten wilde Gedanken durch Harrys Kopf und er fühlte sich miserabel. In der ersten Woche schon hatte Gryffindor seinetwegen zwei Punkte verloren. **

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Dein Vater und Pate haben in ihrer ersten Woche ungefaehr fuenfzig verloren." Lily zog eine Grimasse.

**Warum haßte Snape ihn so sehr?**

Lily drehte sich um und starrte James durchdringend an, der seufzte und auf den Boden schaute.

**»Mach dir nichts draus«, sagte Ron. »Snape nimmt Fred und George auch immer Punkte weg. Kann ich mitkommen zu Hagrid?«**

"Netter Ablenkungsversuch."

**Um fünf vor drei verließen sie das Schloß und machten sich auf den Weg. Hagrid lebte in einem kleinen Holzhaus am Rande des verbotenen Waldes. Neben der Tür standen eine Armbrust und ein Paar Galoschen.**

**Als Harry klopfte, hörten sie von drinnen ein aufgeregtes Kratzen und ein donnerndes Bellen. Dann erwachte Hagrids Stimme:»Zurück, Fang – mach Platz.«**

"Fang ist im Moment nur ein Welpe…" Sirius gluckste. "Hagrid ist grossartig. Er sucht sich furchteinfloessende Namen fuer die harrmlosen Tiere aus und bei den wirklich gefaehrlichen waehlt er suesse Namen."

**Hagrids großes, haariges Gesicht erschien im Türspalt, dann öffnete er.**

**»Wartet«, sagte er. »Platz, Fang.«**

**Er ließ sie herein, wobei er versuchte einen riesigen schwarzen Saurüden am Halsband zu fassen.**

**Drinnen gab es nur einen Raum. Von der Decke hingen Schinken und Fasane herunter, ein Kupferkessel brodelte über dem offenen Feuer, und in der Ecke stand ein riesiges Bett mit einer Flickendecke.**

**»Macht's euch bequem«, sagte Hagrid und ließ Fang los, der gleich auf Ron losstürzte und ihn an den Ohren leckte. **

James und Remus fielen vor Lachen fast vom Sofa.

"Was?" fragte Lily neugierig.

"Genau das gleiche versucht Fang auch bei Sirius." James grinste. "Sieht so aus, als haette Harry seinen eigenen Sirius. Alles was er jetzt noch braucht sind Remus und Peter."

**Wie Hagrid war auch Fang offensichtlich nicht so wild, wie er aussah.**

**»Das ist Ron«, erklärte Harry, während Hagrid kochendes Wasser in einen großen Teekessel goß und Plätzchen;auf einen Teller legte.**

**»Noch ein Weasley, nicht wahr?«, sagte Hagrid und betrachtete Rons Sommersprossen. **

Remus schuettelte den Kopf. "So fuehlt er sich ganz sicher einzigartig."

**»Mein halbes Leben hab ich damit verbracht, deine Zwillingsbrüder aus dem Wald zu verjagen.«**

**Die Plätzchen waren so hart, daß sie sich fast die Zä, doch Harry und Ron ließen sich nichts anmerken und erzählten Hagrid alles über die ersten Unterrichtsstunden. Fang legte den Kopf auf Harrys Knie und Sabber lief den Umhang hinunter.**

**Harry und Ron genossen es, daß Hagrid Filch einen »blöden Sack« nannte.**

"Yeah, Hagrid hasst Filch." Sirius lachte zusammen mit James.

**»Und was diese Katze angeht, Mrs. Norris, die möcht ich mal Fang vorstellen. Wißt ihr, immer wenn ich hochgeh zur Schule, folgt sie mir auf Schritt und Tritt. Kann sie nicht abschütteln, Filch macht sie extra scharf auf mich.«**

**Harry erzählte Hagrid von der ersten Stunde bei Snape. Wie zuvor schon Ron, riet ihm auch Hagrid, sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen; Snape möge eben kaum einen Schüler.**

**»Aber er schien mich richtig zu hassen.«**

**»Unsinn«, sagte Hagrid. »Warum sollte er?«**

"Wegen deinem Hornochsen von einem Vater." Schnaubte Lily.

**Doch Harry meinte zu bemerken, daß Hagrid ihm dabei nicht wirklich in die Augen schaute.**

**»Wie geht's deinem Bruder Charlie?«, fragte Hagrid Ron. »Mochte ihn sehr gern, konnte prima mit Tieren umgehen.«**

**Harry fragte sich, ob Hagrid das Thema absichtlich gewechselt hatte. Während Ron Hagrid von Charlies Arbeit mit den Drachen erzählte, zog Harry ein Blatt Papier unter der Teehaube hervor. Es war ein Ausschnitt aus dem Tagespropheten:**

**Neues vom Einbruch bei Gringotts**

"Einbruch?" keuchte Lily.

"Merlin…Jemand ist in Gringotts eingebrochen? Woah. Extrem lebensmuede?"

"Halt die Klappe, Black. Lass James lesen…das hoert sich interressant an."

**Die Ermittlungen im Fall des Einbruchs bei Gringotts vom 31. Juli werden fortgesetzt. Allgemein wird vermutet, daß es sich um die Tat schwarzer Magier oder Hexen handelt. Um wen genau es sich handelt, ist jedoch unklar.**

**Vertreter der Kobolde bei Gringotts bekräftigten heute noch einmal, daß nichts gestohlen wurde. Das Verlies, das durchsucht wurde, war zufällig am selben Tag geleert worden.**

Remus Augen weiteten sich. Konnte es sich um das Verlies handeln das Hagrid betreten hatte?

**»Wir sagen Ihnen allerdings nicht, was drin war, also halten Sie Ihre Nasen da raus, falls Sie wissen, was gut für Sie ist«, sagte ein offizieller Koboldsprecher von Gringotts heute Nachmittag.**

"Charmant."

**Harry erinnerte sich, daß Ron ihm im Zug gesagt hatte, jemand habe versucht, Gringotts auszurauben. Doch Ron hatte nicht erwähnt, an welchem Tag das war.**

**»Hagrid!«, rief Harry,»dieser Einbruch bei Gringotts war an meinem Geburtstag! **

"Sein Geburtstag ist am einunddreisigsten." Lily laechelte.

**Vielleicht sogar, während wir dort waren«**

**Diesmal konnte es keinen Zweifel geben: Hagrid blickte Harry nicht in die Augen. Er stöhnte auf und bot ihm noch (,in Plätzchen an. Harry las den Zeitungsartikel noch einmal durch. Das Verlies, das durchsucht wurde, war zufällig am selben Tag geleert worden. Hagrid hatte Verlies siebenhundertneunzehn geleert, wenn man es so nennen konnte, denn er hatte nur dieses schmutzige kleine Paket herausgeholt. War es das, wonach die Diebe gesucht hatten?**

Remus nickte langsam, er hatte aehnliche Gedanken.

**Als Harry und Ron zum Abendessen ins Schloß zurückkehrten, waren ihre Taschen voll gestopft mit den steinharten Plätzchen, die sie aus Höflichkeit nicht hatten ablehnen wollen. Harry überlegte, daß ihm bisher keine Unterrichtsstunde so viel Stoff zum Nachdenken geliefert hatte wie dieser Teenachmittag bei Hagrid. Hatte Hagrid dieses Päckchen gerade noch rechtzeitig geholt? Wo war es jetzt? Und wußte Hagrid mehr über Snape, Als er Harry erzählen wollte?**

"Nur das ich der Grund bin, warum er dich hasst." James seufzte und gab das Buch an Remus weiter.

Remus oeffnete es, raeusperte sich und began zu lesen.

"**Duell um Mitternacht…"**


	10. Duell um Mitternacht

_Hi alle zusammen. Hier ist das neue Kapiel, wenn auch etwas spaeter als versprochen. Vielen, vielen Dank an meine Reviewer, so nette Reviews motivieren unheimlich. Viel Spass!_

"**Duell um Mitternacht****," **las Remus.

"Ich mag den Klang davon ueberhaupt nicht." stoehnte Lily.

**Harry hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, daß er je auf einen Jungen stoßen würde, den er mehr haßte als Dudley, bis er Draco Malfoy kennen lernte. **

"Verstaendlich." James nickte.

**Ein Glück, daß die Erstkläßler von Gryffindor nur die Zaubertrankstunden gemeinsam mit den Slytherins hatten und sie sich deshalb nicht allzu lange mit Malfoy abgeben mußten. **

"Danken wir Merlin fuer die kleinen Dinge, die unser Leben leichter machen." feixte Sirius.

**Wenigstens taten sie es nicht, bis sie am schwarzen Brett ihres Aufenthaltsraumes eine Notiz bemerkten, die sie alle aufstöhnen ließ. Die Flugstunden würden am Donnerstag beginnen. Und Gryffindor und Slytherin sollten zusammen Unterricht haben.**

"Harry wird lernen wie man fliegt!" James grinste aufgeregt.

"Zu dumm, dass er es zusammen mit den Schlangen machen muss." murmelte Sirius.

**»Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt«, sagte Harry mit düsterer Stimme. »Genau das, was ich immer wollte. Mich vor den Augen Malfoys auf einem Besen lächerlich machen.«**

"Du wirst dich nicht laecherlich machen." sagte James ernsthaft.

**Auf das Fliegenlernen hatte er sich mehr gefreut, als auf alles andere.**

"Der Apfel faellt nicht weit vom Stamm." Lily seufzte und schuettelte laechelnd den Kopf.

**»Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, ob du dich lächerlich machst«, sagte Ron vernünftigerweise. »jedenfalls weiß ich, daß Malfoy immer damit protzt, wie gut er im Quidditch ist, aber ich wette, das ist alles nur Gerede.«**

**Malfoy sprach in der Tat ausgiebig vom Fliegen. Er beklagte sich lauthals, daß die Erstkläßler es nie schafften, in eines der Quidditch-Teams aufgenommen zu werden**

"Gut…das nervt tatsaechlich." Gab James zu.

**und erzählte langatmige Geschichten, die immer damit zu enden schienen, daß er um Haaresbreite irgendwelchen Muggeln in Hubschraubern entkommen war.**

Alle vier verdrehten die Augen.

**Allerdings war er nicht der Einzige: Seamus Finnigan jedenfalls ließ durchblicken, daß er den größten Teil seiner Kindheit damit verbracht habe, auf einem Besen übers Land zu brausen. **

"Das ist glaubwuerdiger." raeumte Lily ein.

**Selbst Ron erzählte jedem, der es hören wollte, wie er auf Charlies altem Besen einmal fast mit einem Drachenflieger zusammengestoßen sei. Alle Schüler aus Zaubererfamilien redeten ständig über Quidditch. **

"Weil es das beste Spiel ueberhaupt ist!" James grinste.

**Mit Dean Thomas, der auch in ihrem Schlafsaal war, hatte sich Ron bereits einen heftigen Streit über Fußball geliefert. Ron konnte einfach nicht einsehen, was so spannend sein einem Spiel mit nur einem Ball, bei dem es nicht erlaubt war zu fliegen.**

"Yeah. Klingt langweilig."

**Harry hatte Ron dabei erwischt, wie er vor Deans Poster von dessen Lieblingsfußballmannschaft stand und die Spieler anfeuerte, sich doch endlich zu bewegen.**

Sie lachten darueber.

**Neville wiederum hatte noch nie einen Besen bestiegen. Seine Großmutter wollte ihn nicht einmal in die Nähe eines solchen Fluggeräts lassen. Harry gab ihr im Stillen Recht, denn Neville schaffte es sogar, mit beiden Füßen fest auf dem Boden eine erstaunliche Zahl von Unfällen zu erleiden.**

"Armer Neville." sagte Lily mitfuehlend.

**Fast so nervös wie Neville, wenn es ans Fliegen ging, war Hermine Granger. **

"Etwas was man nicht aus einem Buch lernen kann." Sirius lachte leise.

**Fliegen war etwas, was man nicht aus einem Buch auswendig lernen konnte – nicht, daß sie es nicht versucht hätte.**

"Natuerlich." Sirius grinste breit und verdrehte die Augen.

**Beim Frühstück am Donnerstagmorgen langweilte sie alle mit dummen Flugtips, die sie in einem Bibliotheksband namens Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten gefunden hatte.**

"Mein Lieblingsbuch." verkuendete James.

**Neville hing ihr an den Lippen, begierig auf alles, was ihm nachher helfen könnte, auf dem Besen zu bleiben, doch alle anderen waren erleichtert, als die Ankunft der Post Hermines Vorlesung unterbrach.**

**Seit Hagrids Einladung hatte Harry keinen einzigen Brief mehr bekommen, was Malfoy natürlich schnell bemerkt hatte. Malfoys Adlereule brachte ihm immer Päckchen mit Süßigkeiten von daheim, die er am Tisch der Slytherins genüßlich auspackte.**

"Idiot." Knurrte James und die anderen drei sahen das Buch wuetend an.

**Eine Schleiereule brachte Neville ein kleines Päckchen von seiner Großmutter. Er öffnete es ganz aufgeregt und zeigte den andern eine Glaskugel, die einer großen Murmel ähnelte und offenbar mit weißem Rauch gefüllt war.**

"Ein Erinnermich." Remus nickte.

"Ich habe das nie verstanden. Sie sagen dir, dass du etwas vergessen hast, aber nicht was du vergessen hast." Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

**»Ein Erinnermich«, erklärte er. »Oma weiß, daß ich ständig alles vergesse. Das Ding hier sagt einem, ob es etwas gibt, was man zu tun vergessen hat. Schaut mal, ihr schließt es ganz fest in die Hand, und wenn es rot wird – oh… «Er schaute betreten drein, denn das Erinnermich erglühte im Nu scharlachrot,»… dann habt ihr etwas vergessen… «**

**Neville war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich daran zu erinnern, was er vergessen hatte, als Draco Malfoy am Tisch der Gryffindors vorbeiging und ihm das Erinnermich aus der Hand riß.**

"Gib es zurueck!" schrien vier empoerte Teenager.

**Harry und Ron sprangen auf Insgeheim hofften sie, einen Grund zu finden, um sich mit Malfoy schlagen zu können, doch Professor McGonagall, die schneller als alle anderen Lehrer der Schule spürte, wenn es Ärger gab, stand schon vor ihnen.**

"ahh Minnie!" stoehnte Sirius.

**»Was geht hier vor?«**

**»Malfoy hat mein Erinnermich, Frau Professor.«**

**Mit zornigem Blick ließ Malfoy das Erinnermich rasch wieder auf den Tisch fallen.**

**»Wollte nur mal sehen. «**

"Sicher."

**sagte er und trottete mit Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau davon.**

**An diesem Nachmittag um halb vier rannten Harry, Ron und die anderen Gryffindors über die Vordertreppe hinaus auf das Schloßgelände, wo die erste Flugstunde stattfinden sollte. Es war ein klarer, ein wenig windiger Tag,**

"Perfektes Wetter." James nickte.

"Fuer dich ist jedes Wetter perfekt, wenn es um Quidditch geht." grinste Sirius.

**und das Gras wellte sich unter ihren Füßen, als sie den sanft abfallenden Hang zu einem flachen Stück Rasen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des verbotenen Waldes hinuntergingen, dessen Bäume in der Ferne dunkel wogten.**

**Die Slytherins waren schon da, und auch, fein säuberlich aneinander gereiht auf dem Boden liegend, zwanzig Besen. Harry hatte gehört, wie Fred und George Weasley sich über die Schulbesen mokierten. Manche davon fingen an zu vibrieren, wenn man zu hoch flog, oder bekamen einen Drall nach links.**

"Ja, die Schulbesen sind echt beschissen." stimmten James und Sirius zu.

**jetzt erschien Madam Hooch, ihre Lehrerin. Sie hatte kurzes, graues Haar und gelbe Augen wie ein Falke.**

**»Nun, worauf wartet ihr noch?«, blaffte sie die Schüler an. »jeder stellt sich neben einem Besen auf. Na los, Beeilung.«**

**Harry sah hinunter auf seinen Besen. Es war ein altes Modell und einige der Reisigzweige waren kreuz und quer abgespreizt.**

"Nicht die beste Wahl." James seufzte.

**»Streckt die rechte Hand über euren Besen aus«, rief Madam Hooch, die sich vor ihnen aufgestellt hatte,»und sagt ›Hoch!‹.«**

**»HOCH!«, riefen alle.**

**Harrys Besen sprang sofort hoch in seine Hand,**

James grinste breit.

**doch er war nur einer von wenigen, bei denen es klappte. **

**Der Besen von Hermine Granger hatte sich einfach auf dem Boden umgedreht und der Nevilles hatte sich überhaupt nicht gerührt. Vielleicht spürten Besen wie Pferde, wenn man Angst hatte, dachte Harry. In Nevilles Stimme lag ein Zittern, das nur zu deutlich sagte, daß er mit den Füßen lieber auf dem Boden bleiben wollte.**

"An der Theory koennte was dran sein." Remus nickte zustimmend.

**Madam Hooch zeigte ihnen nun, wie sie die Besenstiele besteigen konnten, ohne hinten herunterzurutschen, und ging die Reihen entlang, um ihre Griffe zu überprüfen.**

**Harry und Ron freuten sich riesig, als sie Malfoy erklärte, daß er es all die Jahre falsch gemacht habe.**

"Hah! Geschieht dir recht, du Schleimbeutel." Sirius grinste schadenfroh.

James grinste ebenfalls, bedeutete Remus aber weiter zu lesen.

**»Paßt jetzt auf, Wenn ich pfeife, stoßt ihr euch vom Boden ab, und zwar mit aller Kraft«, sagte Madam Hooch. »Haltet eure Besenstiele gerade, steigt ein paar Meter hoch und kommt dann gleich wieder runter, indem ihr euch leicht nach vorn neigt. Auf meinen Pfiff – drei – zwei -«**

**Neville jedoch, nervös und aufgeregt und voller Angst, auf dem Boden zurückzubleiben, nahm all seine Kräfte zusammen und stieß sich vom Boden ab, bevor die Pfeife Madam Hoochs Lippen berührt hatte.**

**»Komm zurück, Junge!«, rief sie. Doch Neville schoß in die Luft wie der Korken aus einer Sektflasche – vier Meter – sieben Meter. Harry sah sein verängstigtes Gesicht auf den entschwindenden Boden blicken, sah ihn die Luft anhalten, seitlich vom Besenstiel gleiten und WUMM – **

"Oje" japste Lily und die anderen zuckten leicht zusammen.

**ein dumpfer Schlag und ein häßliches Knacken, und Neville, ein unförmiges Bündel, lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Gras. Sein Besen stieg immer noch höher und schwebte ganz allmählich zum verbotenen Wald hinüber, wo er verschwand.**

"Ein unfreundlicher Besen." Remus zog eine Grimasse.

**Madam Hooch beugte sich über Neville, ihr Gesicht ebenso bleich wie das seine.**

**»Handgelenk gebrochen«, hörte Harry sie murmeln. »Na komm, Junge, es ist schon gut, steh auf**

**Keiner von euch rührt sich, während ich diesen jungen in den Krankenflügel bringe! Ihr laßt die Besen, wo sie sind, oder ihr seid schneller aus Hogwarts draußen, als ihr ›Quidditch‹ sagen könnt! Komm, mein Kleiner.«**

**Neville, mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht, umklammerte sein Handgelenk und hinkte mit Madam Hooch davon, die ihren Arm um ihn gelegt hatte.**

**Kaum waren sie außer Sicht, brach Malfoy in lautes Lachen aus.**

Sirius und James liesen eine Reihe von Verwuenschungen vom Stapel und starrten das Buch wuetend an.

"Dieser Junge ist furchtbar!" rief Lily wuetend. "Wie kann er ueber sowas lachen!"

**»Habt ihr das Gesicht von diesem Riesentrampel gesehen?«**

**Die anderen Slytherins stimmten in sein Lachen ein.**

**»Halt den Mund, Malfoy«, sagte Parvati Patil in scharfem Ton.**

"Du zeigst es ihm!"

**»Ooh, machst dich für den Lahmarsch stark?«, sagte Pansy Parkinson, ein Slytherin-Mädchen mit harten Zügen. »Hätte nicht gedacht, daß ausgerechnet du fette kleine Heulsusen magst, Parvati.«**

"Halt die Klappe, du Mopsgesicht."

**»Schaut mal«, sagte Malfoy, machte einen Sprung und pickte etwas aus dem Gras. »Das blöde Ding, das die Oma von Lahmarsch ihm geschickt hat.«**

**Er hielt das Erinnermich hoch und es schimmerte in der Sonne.**

**»Gib es her, Malfoy«, sagte Harry ruhig. Alle schwiegen mit einem Schlag und richteten die Augen auf die beiden.**

"Nimm es ihm wieder weg, Harry." sagte James enschieden.

"Versuch blos, keinen Streit anzufangen oder sonstwie in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen." ergaenzte Lily.

**Alle schwiegen mit einem Schlag und richteten die Augen auf die beiden.**

**Malfoy grinste.**

**»Ich glaube, ich steck es irgendwohin, damit Lahmarsch es, sich abholen kann – wie wär's mit – oben auf einem Baum?«**

**»Gib es her!«, schrie Harry. Doch Malfoy war auf seinen Besen gehüpft und hatte sich in die Lüfte erhoben. Gelogen hatte er nicht – fliegen konnte er. **

"Ugh. Verdammt."

**Von den obersten Ästen einer Eiche herab rief er:»Komm und hol's dir doch, Potter!«**

**Harry griff nach seinem Besen.**

"Harry! Nein!"

**»Nein«, rief Hermine Granger. »Madam Hooch hat gesagt, wir dürfen uns nicht rühren. – Du bringst uns noch alle in Schwierigkeiten.«**

**Harry beachtete sie nicht. Blut pochte in seinen Ohren. Er stieg auf den Besen, stieß sich heftig vom Boden ab und schoß mit wehendem Haar und in der Luft peitschendem Umhang nach oben – und wilde Freude durchströmte ihn, denn er spürte, daß er etwas konnte, was man ihm nicht erst beibringen mußte – Fliegen war leicht, Fliegen war toll.**

James grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Er ist ein Naturtalent!"

**Er zog ein wenig an seinem Besenstiel, damit er ihn noch höher trug, und von unten hörte er die Mädchen schreien und seufzen und einen bewundernden Zuruf von Ron.**

**Er riß den Besen scharf herum, um Malfoy mitten in der Luft zu stellen. Malfoy sah überrascht aus. **_(Anm. Im Englischen ist er nicht nur ueberrascht sondern fassungslos/wie betaeubt)_

"Ha! Das hast du nicht erwahrtet, nicht wahr? Du schleimiger Bas-"

"Sirius!"

"Sorry, Lily…"

**»Gib es her«, rief Harry,»oder ich werf dich von deinem Besen runter!«**

**»Was du nicht sagst?«, entgegnete Malfoy und versuchte ein höhnisches Grinsen. Allerdings sah er ein wenig besorgt aus.**

**Aus irgendeinem Grund wußte Harry, was zu tun war. Er beugte sich vor, griff den Besenstiel fest mit beiden Händen und ließ ihn auf Malfoy zuschießen wie einen Speer. Malfoy konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen; Harry machte scharf kehrt und hielt den Besenstiel gerade. Unten auf dem Boden klatschten ein paar Schüler in die Hände.**

"Gut gemacht, Harry!"

**»Kein Crabbe und kein Goyle hier oben, um dich rauszuhauen, Malfoy!«, rief Harry.**

**Derselbe Gedanke schien auch Malfoy gekommen zu sein.**

**»Dann fang's doch, wenn du kannst«, schrie er, warf die Glaskugel hoch in die Luft und sauste hinunter gen Erde.**

"GO HARRY GO!" feuerten ihn James und Sirius an.

"Sei vorsichtig!" rief Lily besorgt.

**Harry sah den Ball wie in Zeitlupe hochsteigen und dann immer schneller fallen. Er beugte sich vor und drückte seinen Besenstiel nach unten. – Im nächsten Augenblick war er in steilem Sinkflug, immer schneller hinter der Kugel her – der Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren, hin und wieder drangen Schreie vom Boden durch – er streckte die Hand aus einen Meter über dem Boden fing er sie auf, gerade rechtzeitig, um seinen Besenstiel in die Waagrechte zu ziehen, und mit dem Erinnermich sicher in der Faust landete er sanft auf dem Gras.**

"WAHNSINN!" bruellten James und Sirius grinsend.

"Absolute Sucher Reflexe!" James nickte.

"Dass war beeindruckend." stimmte Remus zu.

"Ich bin blos froh, dass er sich nicht verletzt hat." seufzte Lily.

"**HARRY POTTER!" **

**Das Herz sank ihm wesentlich schneller in die Hose, als er gerade eben für seinen Flug aus luftiger Höhe zurück auf die Erde gebraucht hatte. **

"Erwischt." stoehnten Sirius und James gleichzeitig.

**Mit zitternden Knien stand er auf**

**»Nie, während meiner ganzen Zeit in Hogwarts -«**

**Professor McGonagall war fast sprachlos vor Entsetzen und ihre Brillengläser funkelten zornig. » - Wie kannst du es wagen - du hättest dir den Hals brechen können -«**

"Sie hat nicht ganz Unrecht." stimmte Lily einer ihrer Lieblingslehrer zu.

**»Es war nicht seine Schuld, Professor -«**

**»Seien Sie still, Miss Patil«**

**»Aber Malfoy -«**

**»Genug, Mr. Weasley. Potter, folgen Sie mir, sofort.«**

**Harry sah noch Malfoys, Crabbes und Goyles triumphierende Gesichter, als er benommen hinter Professor McGonagall hertrottete, die raschen Schritts auf das Schloß zuging. Er würde von der Schule verwiesen werden, das hatte er im Gefühl. **

"Wirst du nicht. Du wirst vielleicht eine Woche Nachsitzen bekommen oder sowas."

**Er wollte etwas sagen, um sich zu verteidigen, doch mit seiner Stimme schien etwas nicht zu stimmen. Professor McGonagall eilte voran, ohne ihn auch nur anzublicken; um Schritt zu halten, mußte er laufen. Jetzt hatte er es vermasselt. Nicht einmal zwei Wochen lang hatte er es geschafft. In zehn Minuten würde er seine Koffer packen. Was würden die Dursleys sagen, wenn er vor ihrer Tür auftauchte?**

**Es ging die Vordertreppe hoch, dann die Marmortreppe im Innern des Schlosses, und noch immer sagte Professor McGonagall kein Wort.**

"Eisiges Schweigen, mh?"

**Sie riß Türen auf und marschierte Gänge entlang, den niedergeschlagenen Harry im Schlepptau. Vielleicht brachte sie ihn zu Dumbledore. Er dachte an Hagrid: von der Schule verwiesen, doch als Wildhüter noch geduldet. Vielleicht konnte er Hagrids Gehilfe werden. Ihm drehte es den Magen um, als er sich das vorstellte: Ron und den anderen zusehen, wie sie Zauberer wurden, während er über die Ländereien humpelte mit Hagrids Tasche auf dem Rücken.**

**Professor McGonagall machte vor einem Klassenzimmer Halt. Sie öffnete die Tür und steckte den Kopf hinein.**

**»Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Flitwick, könnte ich mir Wood für eine Weile ausleihen?«**

James zog eine Augenbaue hoch und lehnte sich vor.

**Wood?, dachte Harry verwirrt; war Wood ein Stock, den sie für ihn brauchte?**

**Doch Wood stellte sich als Mensch heraus, als ein stämmiger Junge aus der fünften Klasse, der etwas verdutzt aus Flitwicks Unterricht herauskam.**

**»Folgt mir, ihr beiden«, sagte Professor McGonagall, und sie gingen weiter den Korridor entlang, wobei Wood Harry neugierige Blicke zuwarf**

**»Da hinein.«**

**Professor McGonagall wies sie in ein Klassenzimmer, das leer war, mit Ausnahme von Peeves, der gerade wüste Ausdrücke an die Tafel schrieb.**

**»Raus hier, Peeves!«, blaffte sie ihn an. Peeves warf die Kreide in einen Mülleimer, der ein lautes Klingen von sich gab, und schwebte fluchend hinaus. Professor McGonagall schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu und musterte die beiden jungen.**

**»Potter, dies ist Oliver Wood. Wood, ich habe einen Sucher für Sie gefunden.«**

Stille.

"NICHT DIE MOEGLICHKEIT!" schrie James und begann dann zu grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Alles klar, Minnie!" lachte Sirius.

"Er muss wirklich gut sein." Remus laechelte.

**Der zuvor noch ratlose Wood schien nun plötzlich hellauf begeistert.**

**»Meinen Sie das ernst, Professor?«**

**»Vollkommen ernst«, sagte Professor McGonagall forsch.**

**»Der Junge ist ein Naturtalent. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. War das Ihr erstes Mal auf einem Besen, Potter?«**

**Harry nickte schweigend. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging, doch offenbar wurde er nicht von der Schule verwiesen, und allmählich bekam er wieder ein Gefühl in den Beinen.**

**»Er hat dieses Ding aufgefangen nach einem Fall aus zwanzig Metern«,**

"Heiliger…" japste Lily.

"Er ist unglaublich!" erklaehrte James mit einem riesigen Anteil Stolz in der Stimme.

**sagte Professor McGonagall zu Wood gewandt. »Hat sich nicht einmal einen Kratzer geholt. Nicht einmal Charlie Weasley hätte das geschafft.«**

**Wood guckte, als ob all seine Träume auf einen Schlag wahr geworden wären.**

**»jemals ein Quidditch-Spiel gesehen, Potter?«, fragte er aufgeregt.**

**»Wood ist Kapitän der Mannschaft von Gryffindor«, erklärte Professor McGonagall.**

**»Außerdem hat er genau die richtige Statur für einen Sucher«, sagte Wood, der nun mit prüfendem Blick um Harry herumging. »Leicht, schnell, wir müssen ihm einen anständigen Besen verschaffen, Professor, einen Nimbus Zweitausend oder einen Sauberwisch Sieben, würd ich sagen.«**

"Nimbus." Sagte James sofort.

**»Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen und zusehen, daß wir die Regeln für die Erstkläßler etwas zurechtbiegen können. **

"Quidditch ist das einzige wofuer Minnie die Regeln "zurechtbiegen" wuerde." Sirius lachte leise. "Sie ist ein immenser Fan."

**Weiß Gott, wir brauchen eine bessere Mannschaft als letztes Jahr. Platt gemacht von Slytherin in dem letzten Spiel – ich konnte Severus Snape wochenlang nicht in die Augen sehen… «**

**Professor McGonagall sah Harry mit ernstem Blick über die Brillengläser hinweg an.**

**»Ich möchte hören, daß Sie hart trainieren werden, Potter, oder ich könnte mir das mit der Bestrafung noch einmal überlegen.«**

**Dann lächelte sie plötzlich.**

**»Ihr Vater wäre stolz auf Sie.**

"Das bin ich." James nickte.

**Er war selbst ein hervorragender Quidditch-Spieler.«**

**»Du machst Witze.«**

James schaute beleidigt. "Nein macht sie nicht!"

Remus lachte. "Das ist ein neuer Absatz, Krone."

"Oh!"

**Sie waren beim Abendessen. Harry hatte Ron gerade erzählt, was passiert war, nachdem er mit Professor McGonagall ins Schloß gegangen war. Ron hatte gerade ein Stück Steak mit Nierenpastete auf halbem Weg in den Mund, doch er vergaß völlig zu essen.**

**»Sucher?«, sagte er. »Aber Erstkläßler werden nie – du mußt der jüngste Hausspieler seit mindestens -«**

**» – einem Jahrhundert sein«, sagte Harry und schaufelte sich Pastete in den Mund. Nach der Aufregung am Nachmittag war er besonders hungrig. »Wood hat es mir erzählt.«**

"Whoa." Sagte Sirius beeindruckt und James sah noch stolzer aus, soweit das ueberhaupt noch moeglich war.

**Ron war so beeindruckt und aus dem Häuschen, daß er nur dasaß und Harry mit offenem Mund anstarrte.**

**»Nächste Woche fange ich an zu trainieren«, sagte Harry. »Aber sag's nicht weiter, Wood will es geheim halten.«**

**Fred und George kamen jetzt in die Halle, sahen Harry und liefen rasch zu ihm.**

**»Gut gemacht«, sagte George mit leiser Stimme,»Wood hat es uns erzählt. Wir sind auch in der Mannschaft – als Treiber.«**

**»Ich sag's euch, dieses Jahr gewinnen wir ganz sicher den Quidditch-Pokal«, meinte Fred. »Seit Charlie weg ist, haben wir nicht mehr gewonnen, aber die Mannschaft von diesem Jahr ist klasse. Du mußt wohl ganz gut sein, Harry, Wood hat sich fast überschlagen, als er es erzählt hat.«**

**»Übrigens, wir müssen gleich wieder los, Lee Jordan glaubt, er habe einen neuen Geheimgang entdeckt, der aus der Schule herausführt.«**

**»Wette, es ist der hinter dem Standbild von Gregor dem Kriecher, den wir schon in unserer ersten Woche hier entdeckt haben. Bis später.«**

"In ihrer ersten Woche? Nett." Grinste Sirius.

**Kaum waren Fred und George verschwunden, als jemand auftauchte, der weit weniger willkommen war: Malfoy, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle.**

**»Nimmst deine letzte Mahlzeit ein, Potter? Wann fährt der Zug zurück zu den Muggeln?«**

"Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten, Frettchen." Feixte Sirius.

"Frettchen?" Lily zog ihre Augenbraue hoch.

"…Es scheint mir ein geeigneter Spitzname zu sein." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

**»Hier unten bist du viel mutiger, und deine kleinen Kumpel hast du auch mitgebracht«, sagte Harry kühl. Natürlich war überhaupt nichts Kleines an Crabbe und Goyle, doch da der Hohe Tisch mit Lehrern besetzt war, konnte keiner von ihnen mehr tun, als mit den Knöcheln zu knacken und böse Blicke zu werfen.**

**»Mit dir würd ich es jederzeit allein aufnehmen«, sagte Malfoy. »Heute Nacht, wenn du willst. Zaubererduell. Nur Zauberstäbe, kein Körperkontakt.**

Lily stoehnte. "Nein, geh nicht…"

**Was ist los? Noch nie von einem Zaubererduell gehört, was?«**

**»Natürlich hat er«, sagte Ron und stand auf »Ich bin sein Sekundant, wer ist deiner?«**

**Malfoy musterte Crabbe und Goyle.**

**»Crabbe«, sagte er. »Mitternacht, klar? Wir treffen uns im Pokalzimmer, das ist immer offen.«**

**Als Malfoy verschwunden war, sahen sich Ron und Harry an.**

**»Was ist ein Zaubererduell?«, fragte Harry. »Und was soll das heißen, du bist mein Sekundant?«**

**»Naja, ein Sekundant ist da, um deine Angelegenheiten zu regeln, falls du stirbst«, **

"Na, dass ist beruhigend" bemerkte Remus sarkastisch.

**sagte Ron lässig und machte sich endlich über seine kalte Pastete her. Er bemerkte Harrys Gesichtsausdruck und fügte rasch hinzu:»Aber man stirbt nur in richtigen Duellen mit richtigen Zauberern. Alles, was du und Malfoy könnt, ist, euch mit Funken zu besprühen. Keiner von euch kann gut genug zaubern, um wirklich Schaden anzurichten. Ich wette, er hat ohnehin erwartet, daß du ablehnst.«**

**»Und was, wenn ich mit meinem Zauberstab herumfuchtle und nichts passiert?«**

"Dann wirf ihn weg und hau ihm eins auf die Nase." schlug Sirius vor.

**»Dann wirf ihn weg und hau Malfoy eins auf die Nase«, schlug Ron vor.**

Der Hund-Animagi lachte.

**»Entschuldigt, wenn ich störe.«**

**Beide sahen auf. Es war Hermine Granger.**

"Oh Merlin" Sirius zog eine Grimasse.

**»Kann ein Mensch hier nicht mal in Ruhe essen?«, sagte Ron.**

**Hermine ignorierte ihn und wandte sich an Harry.**

**»Ich habe unfreiwillig mitbekommen, was du und Malfoy beredet habt -«**

"Von wegen unfreiwillig" murmelte Sirus.

**»Von wegen unfreiwillig«, murmelte Ron.**

"Ok das faengt an, seltsam zu werden." Erklaehrte Sirius entschieden, was die Anderen zum schmunzeln veranlasste.

**» – und ihr dürft einfach nicht nachts in der Schule herumlaufen, denkt an die Punkte, die Gryffindor wegen euch verliert, wenn ihr erwischt werdet, und das werdet ihr sicher. Das ist wirklich sehr egoistisch von euch.«**

**»Und dich geht es wirklich nichts an«, sagte Harry.**

"Harry!" schimpfte Lily.

**»Auf Wiedersehen«, sagte Ron.**

**Trotz allem konnte man nicht gerade von einem gelungenen Abschluß des Tages reden, dachte Harry, als er später noch lange wach lag und hörte, wie Dean und Seamus einschliefen (Neville war noch nicht aus dem Krankenflügel zurückgekehrt). Ron hatte ihm den ganzen Abend lang Ratschläge erteilt, zum Beispiel:»Wenn er versucht, dir einen Fluch anzuhängen, dann weich ihm besser aus, ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie man sie abblocken kann.« **

"Unglaublich nuetzlich."schnappte Lily.

**Wahrscheinlich würden sie ohnehin von Filch oder Mrs. Norris erwischt werden, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, daß er sein Glück aufs Spiel setzte, wenn er heute noch eine Schulregel brach. Andererseits tauchte ständig Malfoys grinsendes Gesicht aus der Dunkelheit auf – das war die große Gelegenheit, ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu schlagen. Er konnte sie nicht sausen lassen.**

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du das kannst." Grummelte Lily.

"Ich frage mich, ob er ueberhaupt auftaucht …" sagte Remus nachdenklich.

"Was?" fragte Lily duester.

"Es koennte eine Falle sein." Erklaehrte Remus grimmig und Lily schaute noch besorgter.

**»Halb zwölf«, murmelte Ron schließlich,»wir sollten aufbrechen.«**

**Sie zogen die Morgenmäntel an, griffen sich ihre Zauberstäbe und schlichen durch das Turmzimmer, eine Wendeltreppe hinab und in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ein paar Holzscheite glühten noch im Kamin und verwandelten die Sessel in gedrungene schwarze Schatten. Sie hatten das Loch hinter dem Porträt schon fast erreicht, als eine Stimme aus nächster Nähe zu ihnen sprach:»Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, daß du das tust, Harry.«**

**Eine Lampe ging flackernd an. Es war Hermine Granger, die einen rosa Morgenmantel trug und auf der Stirn eine tiefe Sorgenfalte.**

"Gibt sie den nie auf?"

**»Du!«, sagte Ron zornig. »Geb. wieder ins Bett!«**

**»Ich hätte es fast deinem Bruder erzählt«, sagte Hermine spitz,»Percy, er ist Vertrauensschüler, und er hätte das hier nicht zugelassen.«**

**Harry konnte es nicht fassen, daß sich jemand auf so unverschämte Weise einmischte.**

"Wir auch nicht." Stimmten Sirius und James zu.

**»Los, weiter«, sagte er zu Ron. Er schob das Porträt der fetten Dame beiseite und kletterte durch das Loch.**

**So schnell gab Hermine jedoch nicht auf Sie folgte Ron durch das Loch hinter dem Bild und fauchte wie eine wütende Gans.**

**»Ihr schert euch überhaupt nicht um Gryffindor, sondern nur um euch selbst. Ich jedenfalls will nicht, daß Slytherin den Hauspokal gewinnt und ihr sämtliche Punkte wieder verliert, die ich von Professor McGonagall gekriegt habe, weil ich alles über die Verwandlungssprüche wußte.«**

"Zisch ab."

**»Hau ab.«**

**»Na gut, aber ich warne euch, erinnert euch an das, was ich gesagt habe, wenn ihr morgen im Zug nach Hause sitzt, ihr seid ja so was von -«**

**Doch was sie waren, erfuhren sie nicht mehr. Hermine hatte sich zu dem Porträt der fetten Dame umgedreht, um zurückzukehren, doch das Bild war leer. Die fette Dame war zu einem nächtlichen Besuch ausgegangen und Hermine war aus dem Gryffindor-Turm ausgesperrt.**

**»Was soll ich jetzt tun?«, fragte sie mit schriller Stimme.**

**»Das ist dein Problem«, sagte Ron. »Wir müssen weiter, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.«**

**Sie hatten noch nicht einmal das Ende des Ganges erreicht, als Hermine sie einholte.**

**»Ich komme mit«, sagte sie.**

"Nein. Schlaf auf der Treppe."

**»Das tust du nicht.«**

**»Glaubt ihr, ich warte hier draußen, bis Filch mich erwischt? Wenn er uns alle drei erwischt, sage ich ihm die Wahrheit, nämlich daß ich euch aufhalten wollte, und ihr könnt es ja bestätigen.«**

"Oh ja, als ob sie das tun wuerden."

**»Du hast vielleicht Nerven _«, stöhnte Ron.**

**»Seid still, beide!«, zischte Harry. »Ich hab etwas gehört.«**

**Es hörte sich an wie ein Schnüffeln.**

**»Mrs. Norris?«, flüsterte Ron und spähte durch die Dunkelheit.**

**Es war nicht Mrs. Norris. Es war Neville. Er lag zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und schlief, doch als sie sich näherten, schreckte er hoch.**

**»Gott sei Dank, daß ihr mich gefunden habt! Ich bin schon seit Stunden hier draußen. Ich hab das Paßwort vergessen und bin nicht reingekommen.«**

"Armer Neville" Lily laechelte leicht, sah aber immer noch besorgt aus.

**»Sprich leise, Neville. Das Paßwort ist ›Schweineschnauze‹, aber das wird dir nicht weiterhelfen, die fette Dame ist nämlich ausgeflogen.«**

**»Was macht dein Arm?«, fragte Harry.**

**»Wieder in Ordnung«, sagte Neville und zeigte ihn vor. »Madam Pomfrey hat ihn in einer Minute heil gemacht.«**

**»Gut. Nun hör mal zu, Neville, wir müssen noch weiter, wir sehen uns später -«**

**»Laßt mich nicht allein!«, rief Neville und rappelte sich hoch. »Ich will nicht alleine hier bleiben, der Blutige Baron ist schon zweimal vorbeigekommen.«**

**Ron sah auf die Uhr und blickte dann Hermine und Neville wütend an.**

**»Wenn wir wegen euch erwischt werden, ruhe ich nicht (-her, bis ich diesen Fluch der Popel gelernt habe, von dem uns Quirrell erzählt hat, und ihn euch auf den Hals gejagt habe.«**

**Hermine öffnete den Mund, vielleicht um Ron genau zu erklären, wie der Fluch der Popel funktionierte, doch mit einem Zischen gebot ihr Harry zu schweigen und scheuchte sie alle weiter.**

James sah auf einmal nachdenklich aus. "Sie sind im Moment irgendwie wie wir."

"Was?" fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"Naja, Harry ist wie ich. Ron ist wie du, Hermione ist ein bisschen wie Remus… auch wenn Rem nicht so nervig ist und Neville koennte man als Wurmschwanz sehen." Erklaehrte James.

"Oh yeah." Sirius grinste.

**Sie huschten Gänge entlang, in die der Mond Lichtstreifen durch die hohen Fenster warf. Nach jeder Ecke erwartete Harry, sie würden auf Filch oder Mrs. Norris stoßen, doch sie hatten Glück. Sie rannten eine Treppe zum dritten Stock empor und gingen auf Zehenspitzen in Richtung Pokalzimmer.**

**Malfoy und Crabbe waren noch nicht da.**

Remus Augen verengten sich. Das sah nach einer Falle aus, ganz egal wie oft er darueber nachdachte.

**Die Vitrinen aus Kristallglas schimmerten im Mondlicht. Pokale, Schilder, Teller und Statuen blinkten silbern und golden durch die Dunkelheit. Sie drückten sich leise an den Wänden entlang und behielten dabei die Türen auf beiden Seiten des Raumes im Auge. Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus für den Fall, daß Malfoy hereinsprang und sofort loslegte. Die Minuten krochen vorbei.**

**»Er kommt zu spät, vielleicht hat er Muffensausen gekriegt«, flüsterte Ron.**

"Oder er hatte von Anfang an nicht vor zu kommen." Murmelte Remus. Lily kaute nervoes auf ihrer Unterlippe.

**Ein Geräusch im Zimmer nebenan ließ sie zusammenschrecken. Harry hatte gerade den Zauberstab erhoben, als sie jemanden sprechen hörten – und es war nicht Malfoy.**

**»Schnüffel ein wenig herum, meine Süße, vielleicht lauern sie in einer Ecke.«**

James und Sirius fluchten, zu gleichen Teilen Malfoy und Filch verwuenschend.

**Es war Filch, der mit Mrs. Norris sprach. Harry, den ein fürchterlicher Schreck gepackt hatte, ruderte wild mit den Armen, um den anderen zu bedeuten, sie sollten ihm so schnell wie möglich folgen. Sie tasteten sich zur Tür, die von Filchs Stimme wegführte. Kaum war Nevilles Umhang um die Ecke gewischt, als sie Filch das Pokalzimmer betreten hörten.**

**»Sie sind irgendwo hier drin«, hörten sie ihn murmeln,»wahrscheinlich verstecken sie sich.«**

**»Hier entlang!«, bedeutete Harry den andern mit einer Mundbewegung, und mit entsetzensstarren Gliedern schlichen sie eine endlose Galerie voller Rüstungen entlang. Sie konnten Filch näher kommen hören. Neville gab plötzlich ein ängstliches Quieken von sich und rannte los, er stolperte, klammerte seine Arme um Rons Hüfte und beide stürzten mitten in eine Rüstung.**

**Das Klingen und Klirren wuerde ausreichen, um das ganze Schloß aufzuwecken.**

"Definitive ein Wurmschwanz." Versuchte James es mit einem Witz und wurde mit schwachem Laecheln belohnt.

**»LAUFT!«, rief Harry, und die vier rasten die Galerie entlang ohne sich umzusehen, ob Filch folgte. Sie schwangen sich um einen Türpfosten und liefen einen Gang runter und dann noch einen, Harry voran, der jedoch keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie waren oder hinrannten. Schließlich durchrissen sie einen Wandbehang und fanden sich in einen Geheimgang wieder. Immer noch rennend kamen sie in der Nähe des Klassenzimmers heraus, wo sie Zauberkunst hatten und von dem sie wußten, daß es vom Pokalzimmer meilenweit entfernt war.**

**»Ich glaube, wir haben ihn abgehängt«, stieß Harry außer Atem hervor, lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand und wischte sich die Stirn. Neville war pfeifend und prustend in sich zusammengesunken.**

**»Ich – hab's euch – gesagt«, keuchte Hermine und griff sich an die Seite, wo sie ein Stechen spürte,»ich – hab's – euch – doch – gesagt.«**

"Das ist nicht die Zeit fuer "ich habs euch doch gesagts"!" Sirius blickte finster.

**»Wir müssen zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm«, sagte Ron,»so schnell wie möglich.«**

**»Malfoy hat dich reingelegt«, sagte Hermine zu Harry,»Das siehst du doch auch, oder? Er hat dich nie treffen wollen – Filch wußte, daß im Pokalzimmer etwas vor sich ging, Malfoy muß ihm einen Tipp gegeben haben.«**

**Sie hat vermutlich Recht, dachte Harry, doch das würde er ihr nicht sagen.**

"Ein Sturkopf. Wie sein Vater." Lily seufzte.

**»Gehen wir. «**

**So einfach war es freilich nicht. Nach kaum einem Dutzend Schritten rüttelte es an einer Türklinke und aus einem Klassenzimmer kam eine Gestalt herausgeschossen.**

**Es war Peeves.**

James und Sirius stoehnten.

"Ich dachte, ihr moegt Peeves?" fragte Lily.

"Normalerweise." Sirius nickte.

"Aber er wird dir nicht unbedingt aus der Klemme helfen." Ergaenzte James.

**Er bemerkte sie und gab ein freudiges Quietschen von sich.**

**»Halt den Mund, Peeves, bitte, wegen dir werden wir noch rausgeworfen.«**

**Peeves lachte gackernd.**

**»Stromern um Mitternacht im Schloß herum, die kleinen Erstkläßler? Soso, soso. Gar nicht brav, man wird euch erwischen.«**

**»Nicht, wenn du uns nicht verpetzt, Peeves, bitte.«**

**»Sollte es Filch sagen, sollte ich wirklich«, sagte Peeves mit sanfter Stimme, doch mit verschlagen glitzernden Augen. »Ist nur zu eurem Besten, wißt ihr.«**

**»Aus dem Weg«, fuhr ihn Ron an und schlug nach ihm, **

"Schlechte Idee!"

**was ein großer Fehler war.**

**»SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT!«, brüllte Peeves,»SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT, HIER IM ZAUBERKUNSTKORRIDOR«**

**Sie duckten sich unter Peeves hindurch und rannten wie um ihr Leben bis zum Ende des Gangs, wo sie in eine Tür krachten – und die war verschlossen.**

"Oh ich hoffe einer von ihnen kennt Alohamora!"heulte Lily und kaute auf ihren Fingernaegeln herum.

"Hermione vielleicht." sagte James langsam.

**»Das war's«, stöhnte Ron, als sie verzweifelt versuchten die Tür aufzudrücken. »Wir sitzen in der Falle! Das ist das Ende«**

**Sie hörten Schritte. Filch rannte, so schnell er konnte, den Rufen von Peeves nach.**

**»Ach, geh mal beiseite«, fauchte Hermine. Sie packte Harrys Zauberstab, klopfte auf das Türschloß und flüsterte:»Alohomora!«**

"Merlin sei Dank…" Alle atmeten erleichtert auf.

Remus hielt inne. Moment.. eine verschlossene Tuer im Zauberkunstkorridor?

**Das Schloß klickte und die Tür ging auf – sie stürzten sich alle auf einmal hindurch, verschlossen sie rasch hinter sich und drückten die Ohren dagegen, um zu lauschen.**

**»In welche Richtung sind sie gelaufen, Peeves?«, hörten sie Filch fragen. »Schnell, sag's mir.«**

**»Sag ›bitte‹.«**

**»Keine blöden Mätzchen jetzt, Peeves, wo sind sie hingegangen?«**

**»Ich sag dir nichts, wenn du nicht ›bitte‹ sagst«, antwortete Peeves mit einer nervigen Singsangstimme.**

"Er wird nichts sagen." James grinste.

**»Na gut – bitte.«**

**»NICHTS! Hahaaa! Hab dir gesagt, daß ich nichts sagen würde, wenn du nicht bitte sagst! Haha! Haaaaa« Und sie hörten Peeves fortrauschen und Filch wütend fluchen.**

**»Er glaubt, daß diese Tür verschlossen ist«, flüsterte**

**Harry,»ich glaube, wir haben's geschafft – laß los, Neville!«**

**Denn Neville zupfte schon seit einer Minute ständig an**

**Harrys Ärmel. »Was?«**

**Harry wandte sich um und sah, ganz deutlich, was. Einen**

**Moment lang glaubte er, in einen Alptraum geschlittert zu sein – das war einfach zu viel, nach dem, was bisher schon passiert war.**

"Oh Merlin" Lily sah sofort wieder besorgt aus.

**Sie waren nicht in einem Zimmer, wie er gedacht hatte.**

**Sie waren in einem Gang. In dem verbotenen Gang im dritten Stock. Und jetzt wußten sie auch, warum er verboten war.**

**Sie sahen direkt in die Augen eines Ungeheuers von Hund, eines Hundes, der den ganzen Raum zwischen Decke und Fußboden einnahm. Er hatte drei Köpfe. Drei Paar rollender, irrsinniger Augen; drei Nasen, die in ihre Richtung zuckten und zitterten; drei sabbernde Mäuler, Aus denen von gelblichen Fangzähnen in glitschigen Fäden der Speichel herunterhing.**

"…RAUS DA!" schrien alle vier Teenager panisch.

"Was denkt sich Dumbledore eigentlich?" Lily war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren.

**Er stand ganz ruhig da, alle sechs Augen auf sie gerichtet, und Harry wußte, daß der einzige Grund, warum sie nicht schon tot waren, ihr plötzliches Erscheinen war, das ihn überrascht hatte. Doch darüber kam er jetzt schnell hinweg, denn es war unmißverständlich, was dieses Donnergrollen bedeutete.**

**Harry griff nach der Türklinke – wenn er zwischen Filch und dem Tod wählen mußte, dann nahm er lieber Filch.**

"Weise" murmelte Sirius immer noch geschockt.

**Sie liefen rückwärts. Harry schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu, und sie rannten, flogen fast, den Gang entlang zurück. Filch war nirgends zu sehen, er mußte fortgeeilt sein, um anderswo nach ihnen zu suchen, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Alles, was sie wollten, war, das Ungeheuer so weit wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen. Sie hörten erst auf zu rennen, als sie das Porträt der fetten Dame im siebten Stock erreicht hatten.**

**»Wo um Himmels willen seid ihr alle gewesen?«, fragte sie und musterte ihre Morgenmäntel, die ihnen von den Schultern hingen, und ihre erhitzten, schweißüberströmten Gesichter.**

**»Das ist jetzt egal – Schweineschnauze, Schweineschnauze«, keuchte Harry, und das Porträt schwang zur Seite. Sie drängten sich in den Aufenthaltsraum und ließen sich zitternd in die Sessel fallen.**

**Es dauerte eine Weile, bis einer von ihnen ein Wort sagte. Neville sah tatsächlich so aus, als ob er nie mehr den Mund aufmachen würde.**

"Ich nehm es ihm nicht uebel." sagte James verstaendnisvoll, waehrend er Lily leicht ueber den Ruecken strich. "Es ist ok Lils…sie sind ok."

**»Was denken die sich eigentlich, wenn sie so ein Ding hier in der Schule eingesperrt halten?«, sagte Ron schließlich. »Wenn es einen Hund gibt, der mal Auslauf braucht, dann der da unten.«**

"Keine Einwaende." Bemerkte Sirius.

**Hermine hatte inzwischen wieder Atem geschöpft und auch ihre schlechte Laune zurückgewonnen.**

**»Ihr benutzt wohl eure Augen nicht, keiner von euch?«, fauchte sie. »Habt ihr nicht gesehen, worauf er stand?«**

"Aeh…auf dem Boden?" fragte Sirius verwirrt.

**»Auf dem Boden?«, war der Beitrag Harrys zu dieser Frage. »Ich habe nicht auf seine Pfoten geschaut, ich war zu beschäftigt mit den Köpfen.«**

**»Nein, nicht auf dem Boden. Er stand auf einer Falltür. Offensichtlich bewacht er etwas.«**

"Vermutlich der Stein der Weisen." sinnierte Remus.

**Sie stand auf und sah sie entrüstet an.**

**»Ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden mit euch. Wir hätten alle sterben können – oder noch schlimmer, von der Schule verwiesen werden. Und jetzt, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, gehe ich zu Bett.«**

"Irgendjemand sollte hier noch einmal gut ueber seine Prioritaeten nachdenken."

**Sie stand auf und sah sie entrüstet an.**

**»Ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden mit euch. Wir hätten alle sterben können – oder noch schlimmer, von der Schule verwiesen werden. Und jetzt, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, gehe ich zu Bett.«**

**Ron starrte ihr mit offenem Mund nach.**

**»Nein, es macht uns nichts aus«, sagte er. »Du könntest glatt meinen, wir hätten sie mitgeschleift, oder?«**

**Doch Hermine hatte Harry etwas anderes zum Nachdenken gegeben, bevor sie ins Bett ging. Der Hund bewachte etwas… Was hatte Hagrid gesagt? Gringotts war der sicherste Ort auf der Welt, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Hogwarts.**

**Es sah so aus, als hätte Harry herausgefunden, wo das schmutzige kleine Päckchen aus dem Verlies siebenhundertundneunzehn steckte.**

"Ich habe genau das gleiche gedacht." Remus nickte und reichte das Buch an Lily weiter, die sich weit genug beruhigt hatte. Sie oeffnete das Buch und fing an zu lesen.

"**Halloween…"**

_Hinterlasst ihr mir bitte ein kleines Review? Ein oder zwei Saetze wuerden schon reichen, auch wenn ich lange Reviews liebe. Dankeschoen._


	11. Halloween

_So, da bin ich wieder. Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer. Vielen dank an alle, die die Story anonym lesen, es bedeutet mir echt viel, wobei es noch schoener waere, wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen wuerdet. Bitte? Hier ist das naechste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefaehlt euch._

_Twilightfan: Ja es gibt eine Fortsetzung, das Englische Original ist im Moment beim dritten Band, Kapitel 13._

"**Halloween," **begann Lily, leicht laechelnd.

**Malfoy wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er am nächsten Tag sah, daß Harry und Ron immer noch in Hogwarts waren, müde zwar, doch glänzend gelaunt. **

"Haha! Da guckst du doof, was Frettchen?"

"Ich verstehe diesen Spitznamen immer noch nicht!"

**Tatsächlich hielten die beiden, als sie darüber geschlafen hatten, ihre Begegnung mit dem dreiköpfigen Hund für ein tolles Abenteuer und waren ganz erpicht auf ein neues.**

"Gesprochen wie ein wahrer Rumtreiber" sagten Sirius und James feierlich.

**Unterdessen erzählte Harry Ron von dem Päckchen, das offenbar von Gringotts nach Hogwarts gebracht worden war, und sie zerbrachen sich die Köpfe darüber, was denn mit so viel Aufwand geschützt werden mußte.**

**»Entweder ist es sehr wertvoll oder sehr gefährlich«, sagte Ron.**

"Oder beides" schlug James vor.

**»Oder beides«, sagte Harry.**

James lachte leise.

**Doch weil sie über das geheimnisvolle Ding nicht mehr wußten, als daß es gut fünf Zentimeter lang war, hatten sie ohne nähere Anhaltspunkte keine große Chance zu erraten, was in dem Päckchen war.**

**Weder Neville noch Hermine zeigten das geringste Interesse an der Frage, was wohl unter dem Hund und der Falltür liegen könnte. Neville interessierte nur eines, nämlich nie mehr in die Nähe des Hundes zu kommen.**

"Ich kann es ihm nicht uebel nehmen." Lily nickte.

**Hermine weigerte sich von nun an, mit Harry und Ron zu sprechen, **

"Das ist etwas schlechtes?"

**doch sie war eine so aufdringliche Besserwisserin, daß die beiden dies als Zusatzpunkt für sich verbuchten. Was sie jetzt wirklich wollten, war eine Gelegenheit, es Malfoy heimzuzahlen, und zu ihrem großen Vergnügen kam sie eine Woche später per Post.**

"Excellent" James und Sirius grinsten.

**Die Eulen flogen wie immer in einem langen Strom durch die Große Halle, doch diesmal schauten alle sogleich auf das lange, schmale Paket, das von sechs großen Schleiereulen getragen wurde. Harry war genauso neugierig darauf wie alle andern, was wohl in diesem großen Paket stecken mochte, und war sprachlos, als die Eulen herabstießen und es vor seiner Nase fallen ließen, so daß sein Schinkenbrot vom Tisch rutschte. **

**Kaum waren die sechs Schleiereulen davongeflattert, als eine siebte heranschwebte und einen Brief auf das Paket warf.**

**Harry riß als Erstes den Brief auf **

"Neiin!" James zog eine Schnute "Oeffne das Parket!"

**und das war ein Glück, denn er lautete:**

_**ÖFFNEN SIE DAS PAKET NICHT BEI TISCH.**_

_**es enthält Ihren neuen Nimbus Zweitausend,**___

"NIMBUS ZWEITAUSEND!" schrie James, extrem aufgeregt.

"Whoa. Krone. Chill" lachte Sirius.

_**doch ich möchte nicht, daß die andern von Ihrem Besen erfahren, denn dann wollen sie alle einen. Oliver Wood erwartet Sie heute Abend um sieben Uhr auf dem Quidditch-Feld zu ihrer ersten Trainingsstunde.**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

**Harry fiel es schwer, seine Genugtuung zu verbergen, als er Ron den Brief zu lesen gab.**

**»Einen Nimbus Zweitausend«, stöhnte Ron neidisch. »Ich hab noch nicht mal einen berührt.«**

"Ich auch nicht." Sagte James traurig.

**Sie verließen rasch die Halle, um den Besen zu zweit noch vor der ersten Stunde auszupacken, doch in der Eingangshalle sahen sie, daß Crabbe und Goyle ihnen an der Treppe den Weg versperrten. Malfoy riß Harry das Paket aus den Händen und betastete es.**

**»Das ist ein Besen«, sagte er und warf ihn Harry zurück, eine Mischung aus Eifersucht und Häme im Gesicht. »Diesmal bist du dran, Potter, Erstkläßler dürfen keinen haben.«**

Sirius und James grinsten boese.

**Ron konnte nicht widerstehen.**

**»Es ist nicht irgendein blöder Besen«, sagte er,»es ist ein Nimbus Zweitausend. Was sagtest du, was für einen du daheim hast, einen Komet Zwei-Sechzig?« Ron grinste Harry an. »Ein Komet sieht ganz protzig aus, aber der Nimbus spielt in einer ganz anderen Liga.«**

**»Was weißt du denn schon darüber, Weasley, du könntest dir nicht mal den halben Stiel leisten«, fauchte Malfoy zurück. »Ich nehme an, du und deine Brüder müssen sich jeden Reisigzweig einzeln zusammensparen.«**

"Halt die Klappe, du Idiot!" zischte James und die Anderen sahen genauso aergerlich aus.

**Bevor Ron antworten konnte, erschien Professor Flitwick an Malfoys Seite.**

**»Die Jungs streiten sich doch nicht etwa?«, quiekte er.**

**»Potter hat einen Besen geschickt bekommen, Professor«, sagte Malfoy wie aus der Pistole geschossen.**

›**Ja, das hat seine Richtigkeit«, sagte Professor Flitwick und strahlte Harry an. »Professor McGonagall hat mir die besonderen Umstände eingehend erläutert, Potter. Und welches Modell ist es?«**

**»Ein Nimbus Zweitausend, Sir«, sagte Harry und mußte kämpfen, um beim Anblick von Malfoys Gesicht nicht laut loszulachen. »Und im Grunde genommen verdanke ich ihn Malfoy hier«, fügte er hinzu.**

"Brilliant!"lachte James und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

**Mit halb unterdrücktem Lachen über Malfoys unverhohlene Wut und Bestürzung stiegen Harry und Ron die Marmortreppe hoch.**

**»Tja, es stimmt«, frohlockte Harry, als sie oben angelangt waren,»wenn er nicht Nevilles Erinnermich geklaut hätte, wär ich nicht in der Mannschaft… «**

**»Du glaubst wohl, es sei eine Belohnung dafür, daß du die Regeln gebrochen hast?«, tönte eine zornige Stimme hinter ihnen. Hermine stapfte die Treppe hoch und betrachtete mißbilligend das Paket in Harrys Hand.**

"ugh." Sirius zog eine Grimasse. "Die schon wieder."

**»Ich dachte, du sprichst nicht mehr mit uns?«, sagte Harry**

**»hör jetzt bloß nicht auf damit«, sagte Ron,»es tut uns ja soo gut.«**

**Hermine warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stolzierte davon.**

**Harry fiel es an diesem Tag ausgesprochen schwer, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. In Gedanken stieg er hoch zum Schlafsaal, wo sein neuer Besen unter dem Bett lag, und schlenderte hinaus zum Quidditch-Feld, wo er heute Abend noch spielen lernen würde. Das Abendessen schlang er hinunter, ohne zu bemerken, daß er überhaupt aß, und rannte dann mit Ron die Treppen hoch, um endlich den Nimbus Zweitausend auszupacken.**

**»Aaah«, seufzte Ron, als der Besen auf Harrys Bettdecke lag.**

**Selbst für Harry, der nichts über die verschiedenen Besen wusste, sah er wundervoll aus. Der schlanke, glänzende Stil war aus Mahagoni und trug die goldgeprägte Aufschrift Nimbus Zweitausend an der Spitze, der Schweif war aus fest gebündelten und geraden Reisigzweigen.**

James knurrte. "So unfair…"

**Es war bald sieben. Harry verließ das Schloß und machte sich in der Dämmerung auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Feld. Er war noch nie in dem Stadion gewesen. Auf Gerüsten um das Feld herum waren hunderte von Sitzen befestigt, so daß die Zuschauer hoch genug saßen, um das Geschehen verfolgen zu können. An beiden Enden des Feldes standen je drei goldene Pfeiler mit Ringen an der Spitze. Sie erinnerten Harry an die Ringe aus Plastik, mit denen die Muggelkinder Seifenblasen machten, nur waren sie in einer Höhe von fast zwanzig Metern angebracht.**

Lily lachte leise, sie hatte immer den gleichen Eindruck gehabt.

**Harry war so scharf darauf, wieder zu fliegen, daß er nicht auf Wood wartete, sondern seinen Besen bestieg und sich vom Boden abstieß. Was für ein Gefühl – er schwebte durch die Torringe und raste dann das Spielfeld hinauf und hinunter. Der Nimbus Zweitausend reagierte auf die leiseste Berührung.**

James schaute das Buch sehnsuechtig an, sich wuenschend, dass er auch so einen Besen haette.

**»He, Potter, runter da«**

**Oliver Wood war angekommen. Er trug eine große Holzkiste unter dem Arm. Harry landete neben ihm.**

**»Sehr schön«, sagte Wood mit glänzenden Augen. »Ich weiß jetzt, was McGonagall gemeint hat… du bist wirklich ein Naturtalent. **

"Offensichtlich" sagte James stolz.

**Heute Abend erkläre ich dir nur die Regeln und dann nimmst du dreimal die Woche am Mannschaftstraining teil.«**

"Wow. Er ist ziemlich nachsichtig. James beordert uns fuenf oder sechs mal pro Woche zum Training." Schmunzelte Sirius, er spielte auf der Position des Treibers.

"Wir muessen in top Kondition sein!" sagte James und nickte bekraeftigend.

**Er öffnete die Kiste. Darin lagen vier Bälle verschiedener Größe.**

**»So«, sagte Wood,»paß auf, Quidditch ist leicht zu verstehen, auch wenn es nicht leicht zu spielen ist. Jede Mannschaft hat sieben Spieler. Drei von ihnen heißen Jäger.«**

"Wie ich." James grinste.

**»Drei Jäger«, wiederholte Harry, und Wood nahm einen hellroten Ball in der Größe eines Fußballs heraus.**

**»Dieser Ball ist der so genannte Quaffel«, sagte Wood. »Die Jäger werfen sich den Quaffel zu und versuchen ihn durch einen der Ringe zu werfen und damit ein Tor zu erzielen. jedes Mal zehn Punkte, wenn der Quaffel durch einen Ring geht. Alles klar so weit?«**

**»Die Jäger spielen mit dem Quaffel und werfen ihn durch die Ringe, um ein Tor zu erzielen«, wiederholte Harry. »Das ist wie Basketball auf Besen mit sechs Körben, oder?«**

"Was ist Basketball?" fragten die beiden Reinblueter interessiert.

"Du hast zwei Teams und jedes hat fuenf Spieler, die versuchen Punkte zu machen indem sie einen Ball durch einen Ring werfen, der ueber dem Boden angebracht ist. Allerdings gibt es nur einen Ring auf jeder Seite." Erklaehrte Remus schnell, er hatte es selbst ein oder zweimal gespielt.

**»Was ist Basketball?«, fragte Wood neugierig.**

**»Nicht so wichtig«, sagte Harry rasch.**

**»Nun hat jede Seite noch einen Spieler, der Hüter heißt – ich bin der Hüter von Gryffindor. Ich muß um unsere Ringe herumfliegen und die andere Mannschaft daran hindern, Tore zu erzielen.«**

**»Drei Jäger, ein Hüter«, sagte Harry, entschlossen, sich Alles genau zu merken. »Und sie spielen mit dem Quaffel. Gut, hab ich verstanden. Und wozu sind die da?« Er deutete auf die drei Bälle, die noch in der Kiste lagen.**

**»Das zeig ich dir jetzt«, sagte Wood. »Nimm das.«**

**Er reichte Harry ein kleines Schlagholz, das an einen Baseballschläger erinnerte.**

Sirius grinste.

**»Ich zeig dir, was die Klatscher tun«, sagte Wood. »Diese beiden hier sind Klatschen«**

**Er zeigte Harry zwei gleiche Bälle, die tiefschwarz und etwas kleiner waren als der rote Quaffel. Harry bemerkte, daß sie den Bändern offenbar entkommen wollten, die sie im Korb festhielten.**

**»Geh einen Schritt zurück«, warnte Wood Harry. Er bückte sich und befreite einen der Klatscher.**

**Der schwarze Ball stieg sofort hoch in die Luft und schoß dann direkt auf Harrys Gesicht zu.**"

"Oh!" japste Lily.

**Harry schlug mit dem Schlagholz nach ihm, damit er ihm nicht die Nase brach, und der Ball flog im Zickzack hoch in die Luft. Er drehte sich im Kreis um ihre Köpfe und schoß dann auf Wood hinunter, der ihm auswich und es schaffte, ihn mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden festzuhalten.**

"Nett" bemerkte Sirius. "Mit ein bisschen Training koennte er einen guten Treiber abgeben. Aber er scheint sich besser als Sucher zu eignen."

**»Siehst du?«, keuchte Wood und mühte sich damit ab, den Klatscher wieder in den Korb zu zwängen und ihn sicher festzuschnallen. »Die Klatscher schießen in der Luft herum und versuchen die Spieler von ihren Besen zu stoßen. Deshalb hat jede Mannschaft zwei Treiber – die Weasley-Zwillinge sind unsere -, ihre Aufgabe ist es, die eigene Seite vor den Klatschern zu schützen und zu versuchen sie auf die gegnerische Mannschaft zu jagen. So, meinst du, du hast alles im Kopf?«**

**»Drei Jäger versuchen mit dem Quaffel Tore zu erzielen; der Hüter bewacht die Torpfosten; die Treiber halten die Klatscher von ihrem Team fern«, spulte Harry herunter.**

**»Sehr gut«, sagte Wood.**

**»Ähm – haben die Klatscher schon mal jemanden umgebracht?«, fragte Harry, wobei er möglichst lässig klingen wollte.**

"Nicht in Hogwarts." Antworteten James und Sirius.

**»In Hogwarts noch nie. Wir hatten ein paar gebrochene Kiefer, doch ansonsten nichts Ernstes. Wir haben noch einen in der Mannschaft, nämlich den Sucher. Das bist du. Und du brauchst dich um den Quaffel und die Klatscher nicht zu kümmern -«**

**»Außer sie spalten mir den Schädel.«**

Lily stoehnte. "So darfst du gar nicht erst denken!"

**»Mach dir keine Sorgen, die Weasleys sind den Klatschern weit überlegen – ich will sagen, sie sind wie ein Paar menschlicher Klatschen«**

**Wood griff in seinen Korb und nahm den vierten und letzten Ball heraus. Er war kleiner als der Quaffel und die Klatscher, so klein etwa wie eine große Walnuß. Er war hellgolden und hatte kleine, flatternde Silberflügel.**

"Der golden Schnatz." James grinste.

"Oh Mann, was du nicht sagst."

"Halt die Klappe, Tatze."

**»**_**Das hier**_**«, sagte Wood,»ist der Goldene Schnatz, und der ist der wichtigste Ball von allen. Er ist sehr schwer zu fangen, weil er sehr schnell und kaum zu sehen ist. Der Sucher muß ihn fangen. Du mußt dich durch die Jäger, Treiber, Klatscher und den Quaffel hindurchschlängeln, um ihn vor dem Sucher der anderen Mannschaft zu fangen, denn der Sucher, der ihn fängt, holt seiner Mannschaft zusätzlich hundertfünfzig Punkte, und das heißt fast immer, daß sie gewinnt. Deswegen warden Sucher auch so oft gefoult.**

"Gut zu wissen." Lilys Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

**Ein Quidditch-Spiel endet erst, wenn der Schnatz gefangen ist, also kann es ewig lange dauern. Ich glaube, der Rekord liegt bei drei Monaten, sie mußten damals ständig Ersatzleute ranschaffen, damit die Spieler ein wenig schlafen konnten.**

**»Nun, das war's. Noch Fragen?«**

**Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte begriffen, wie das Spiel ging, und nun mußte er es in die Tat umsetzen. **_(Anm. In der Englischen version sagt er: Er hatte verstanden was er tun musste, sein Problem bestand nun nur noch darin es zu tun.")_

"Es wird kein Problem fuer dich sein, Harry! Du hast es im Blut!" rief James und laechelte breit von Ohr zu Ohr.

**»Wir üben heute noch nicht mit dem Schnatz«, sagte Wood und verstaute ihn sorgfältig wieder in der Kiste. »Es ist zu dunkel, er könnte verloren gehen. Am besten fängst du mit ein paar von denen an.«**

**Er zog einen Beutel mit gewöhnlichen Golfbällen aus der Tasche und ein paar Minuten später waren die beiden oben in den Lüften. Wood warf die Golfbälle, so weit er konnte, in alle Himmelsrichtungen und Harry mußte sie Auffangen.**

**Harry fing jeden Ball, **

"Und auch noch im Dunkel. Beeindruckend." Remus laechelte.

"Das ist mein Sohn!" erklaehrte James stolz.

**was Wood ungemein freute. Nach einer halben Stunde war die Nacht hereingebrochen, und sie mußten aufhören.**

**»Der Quidditch-Pokal wird dieses Jahr unseren Namen tragen«, sagte Wood glücklich, als sie zum Schloß zurück schlenderten. »Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du besser bist als Charlie Weasley, und der hätte für England spielen können, wenn er nicht Drachenjagen gegangen wäre.«**

"Wow. Er muss WIRKLICH gut sein." Sagte Sirius und zog die Augenbraue hoch. "Besser als ein Typ der fuer England haette spielen koennen … und das mit elf Jahren."

**Vielleicht war Harry so beschäftigt mit dem Quidditchtraining drei Abende die Woche und dazu noch mit all den Hausaufgaben jedenfalls konnte er es kaum fassen, als ihm klar wurde, daß er schon seit zwei Monaten in Hogwarts war. Im Schloß fühlte er sich mehr zu Hause als jemals im Ligusterweg. **

Lily und James schauten beide finster, genervt ueber die Erinnerung an diesen furchtbaren Platz.

"Ich frage mich immer noch…" sagte James duester. "Wo seid ihr?" Er schaute Remus und Sirius an.

"Vielleicht sind wir hinter den Todesser hergejagt, als du gestorben bist und wurden dann auch getoetet..?" warf Sirius ein, ebenfall mit finsterer Miene.

"Ich hoffe nicht." Erwiederte James seufzend.

**Auch der Unterricht wurde nun, da er die Grundlagen beherrschte, immer interessanter.**

**Als sie am Morgen von Halloween aufwachten, wehte der köstliche Geruch gebackener Kürbisse durch die Gänge. Und es kam noch besser: Professor Flitwick verkündete im Zauberunterricht, sie seien nun so weit, Gegenstände fliegen zu lassen, und danach hatten sie sich alle gesehnt, seit sie erlebt hatten, wie er Nevilles Kröte im Klassenzimmer umherschwirren ließ.**

Lily laechelte. Sie hatte das bei ihrem ersten Versuch geschafft.

**Für die Übungen stellte Professor Flitwick die Schüler paarweise zusammen. Harrys Partner war Seamus Finnigan (worüber er froh war, denn Neville hatte schon zu ihm herübergespäht). Ron sollte jedoch mit Hermine Granger arbeiten. **

"Das gefaehrliche Duo, eh?" Sirius lachte. "Das koennte interessant werden."

**Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von den beiden deshalb mißmutiger war. Seit Harrys Besen gekommen war, hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihnen gesprochen.**

"Das ist ja auch so schlimm."

"Black, Halt die Klappe."

**»Also, vergeßt nicht diese flinke Bewegung mit dem Handgelenk, die wir geübt haben!«, quiekte Professor Flitwick, wie üblich auf seinem Stapel Bücher stehend. »Wutschen und schnipsen, denkt daran, wutschen und schnipsen. Und die Zauberworte richtig herzusagen ist auch sehr wichtig – denkt immer an Zauberer Baruffio, der ›r‹ statt ›w‹ gesagt hat und plötzlich auf dem Boden lag – mit einem Büffel auf der Brust.«**

"Er scheint das immer zu sagen." Lily laechelte sanft.

**Es war sehr schwierig. **

Lilys laechelnd verschwand, sie hatte gehoft, Harry haette ihre Begabung in Zauberkunst geerbt.

**Harry und Seamus wutschten und schnipsten, doch die Feder, die sie himmelwärts schicken sollten, blieb einfach auf dem Tisch liegen. Seamus wurde so ungeduldig, daß er sie mit seinem Zauberstab anstachelte, worauf sie anfing zu brennen – Harry mußte das Feuer mit seinem Hut ersticken.**

**Ron, am Tisch nebenan, erging es auch nicht viel besser.**

**»Wingardium Leviosa!«, rief er und ließ seine langen Arme wie Windmühlenflügel kreisen.**

Sirius lachte bellend. "Ja, weil das bestimmt funkionieren wird!"

**»Du sagst es falsch«, hörte Harry Hermine meckern. »Es heißt Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, mach das ›gar‹ schön und lang.«**

"Oh halt die Klappe!"

**»Dann mach's doch selber, wenn du alles besser weißt«, knurrte Ron.**

"Vermutlich nicht die kluegste Idee, das zu sagen. Sie wird die Aufgabe, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, perfekt meistern und das wird ihn noch mehr nerven." Remus laechelte.

**Hermine rollte die Ärmel ihres Kleids hoch, knallte kurz mit dem Zauberstab auf den Tisch und sagte »Wingardium Leviosa!«.**

**Die Feder erhob sich vom Tisch und blieb gut einen Meter über ihren Köpfen in der Luft schweben.**

**»Oh, gut gemacht!«, rief Professor Flitwick und klatschte in die Hände. »Alle mal hersehen, Miss Granger hat es geschafft!«**

**Am Ende der Stunde hatte Ron eine hundsmiserable Laune.**

"Ich wusste es."

**»Kein Wunder, daß niemand sie ausstehen kann«, sagte er zu Harry, als sie hinaus in den belebten Korridor drängten,»ehrlich gesagt ist sie ein Alptraum.«**

Lily zuckte zusammen. "Das war ziemlich barsch."

"Aber wahr!" argumentierte Sirius.

**Jemand stieß im Vorbeigehen Harry an. Es war Hermine. Für einen Augenblick sah er ihr Gesicht – und war Überrascht, daß sie weinte.**

Lily starrte Sirius an.

"Ok…" gab er zu. "Es war barsch…"

Lily seufzte. "Armes Maedchen. Ich wette sie moechte einfach nur ein paar Freunde finden."

**»Ich glaube, sie hat dich gehört.«**

"Ach, glaubst du?"

**»So?«, sagte Ron und schaute allerdings etwas unbehaglich drein. »Ihr muß selbst schon aufgefallen sein, daß sie keine Freunde hat.«**

**Hermine erschien nicht zur nächsten Stunde und blieb den ganzen Nachmittag lang verschwunden. Auf ihrem Weg hinunter in die Große Halle zum Halloween-Festessen hörten Harry und Ron, wie Parvati Patil ihrer Freundin Lavender sagte, Hermine sitze heulend im Mädchenklo und wolle allein gelassen werden. Daraufhin machte Ron einen noch verlegeneren Eindruck, doch nun betraten Sie die Große Halle, die für Halloween ausgeschmückt war, und vergaßen Hermine.**

"Charmant"

**Tausend echte Fledermäuse flatterten an den Wänden und an der Decke, und noch einmal tausend fegten in langen schwarzen Wolken über die Tische und ließen die Kerzen in den Kürbissen flackern. Auf einen Schlag, genau wie beim Bankett zum Schuljahresbeginn, waren die goldenen Platten mit dem Festessen gefüllt.**

**Harry nahm sich gerade eine Pellkartoffel, als Professor Quirrell mit verrutschtem Turban und angstverzerrtem Gesicht in die Halle gerannt kam. Aller Blicke richteten sich auf ihn, als er Professor Dumbledores Platz erreichte, gegen den Tisch rempelte und nach Luft schnappend hervorstieß:»Troll – im Kerker – dachte, Sie sollten es wissen.«**

"WAS!"

"Wie zum Teufel ist ein Troll da reingekommen?" zischte James.

"Snape" sagte Sirius sofort.

"Beschuldige nicht einfach Severus, blos, weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst, Sirius!" schnappte Lily.

"Lasst uns einfach weiterlesen." Sagte Remus mit leicht angespannter Stimme.

**Dann sank er ohnmächtig auf den Boden.**

**Mit einem Mal herrschte heilloser Aufruhr. Etliche purpurrote Knallfrösche aus Professor Dumbledores Zauberstab waren nötig, um den Saal zur Ruhe zu bringen.**

**»Vertrauensschüler«, polterte er, »führt eure Häuser sofort zurück in die Schlafsäle!«**

**Percy war in seinem Element.**

"Natuerlich war er. Pompoeser Bloedmann."

**»Folgt mir! Bleibt zusammen, Erstkläßler! Kein Grund zur Angst vor dem Troll, wenn ihr meinen Anweisungen folgt! **

"Yeah" sagte Sirius mit sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme. "Der Troll wuerde es nicht WAGEN dich zu verletzen. Du bist immerhin Vertrauensschueler."

**Bleibt jetzt dicht hinter mir. Platz machen bitte für die Erstkläßler. Pardon, ich bin Vertrauensschüler!«**

**»Wie konnte ein Troll reinkommen«, fragte Harry, während sie die Treppen hochstiegen.**

**»Frag mich nicht, angeblich sollen sie ziemlich dumm sein«, sagte Ron. »Vielleicht hat ihn Peeves hereingelassen, als Streich zu Halloween.«**

James schuettelte den Kopf. "Selbst Peeves weiss, wann etwas zu weit geht."

**Unterwegs trafen sie immer wieder auf andere Häufchen von Schülern, die in verschiedene Richtungen eilten. Als sie sich ihren Weg durch eine Gruppe verwirrter Hufflepuffs bahnten, packte Harry Ron plötzlich am Arm.**

**»Da fällt mir ein – Hermine.«**

"Oh nein" keuchte Lily.

**»Was ist mit ihr?«**

**»Sie weiß nichts von dem Troll.«**

**Ron biß sich auf die Lippe.**

**»Von mir aus«, knurrte er. »Aber Percy sollte uns lieber nicht sehen.«**

**Sie duckten ihre Köpfe in der Menge und folgten den Hufflepuffs, die in die andere Richtung unterwegs waren, huschten dann einen verlassenen Korridor entlang und rannten weiter in Richtung der Mädchenklos. Gerade waren sie um die Ecke gebogen, als sie hinter sich schnelle Schritte hörten.**

**»Percy!«, zischte Ron und zog Harry hinter einen großen steinernen Greifen.**

**Als sie um die Ecke spähten, sahen sie nicht Percy, sondern Snape. **

Sirius verengte seine Augen und James tat es ihm gleich.

"Warum ist er nicht im Kerker?"

**Er ging den Korridor entlang und entschwand ihren Blicken.**

**»Was macht der hier?«, flüsterte Harry. »Warum ist er nicht unten in den Kerkern mit den anderen Lehrern?«**

**»Keine Ahnung.«**

**So vorsichtig wie möglich schlichen sie den nächsten Gang entlang, Snapes leiser werdenden Schritten nach.**

**»Er ist auf dem Weg in den dritten Stock«, **

"Er muss hinter dem Stein her sein" schlussfolgerte Sirius.

"Das kannt du nicht wissen!" fauchte Lily genervt.

**sagte Harry, doch Ron hielt die Hand hoch.**

**»Riechst du was?«**

**Harry schnüffelte und ein übler Gestank drang ihm in die Nase, eine Mischung aus getragenen Socken und der Sorte öffentlicher Toiletten, die niemand je zu putzen scheint.**

"Der Troll" stotterte Lily. "Sofort weg da, Jungs!"

**Und dann hörten sie es – ein leises Grunzen und das Schleifen gigantischer Füße. Ron deutete nach links – vom Ende eines Ganges her bewegte sich etwas Riesiges auf sie zu. Sie drängten sich in die Dunkelheit der Schatten und sahen, wie das Etwas in einem Fleck Mondlicht Gestalt annahm.**

**Es war ein fürchterlicher Anblick. Über drei Meter hoch, die Haut ein fahles, granitenes Grau, der große, plumpe Körper wie ein Findling, auf den man einen kleinen, kokosnußartigen Glatzkopf gesetzt hatte. Das Wesen hatte kurze Beine, dick wie Baumstämme, mit flachen, verhornten Füßen. Der Gestank, den es ausströmte, verschlug einem den Atem. Es hielt eine riesige hölzerne Keule in der Hand, die, wegen seiner langen Arme, auf dem Boden entlangschleifte.**

"Was fuer eine schmeichelhafte Beschreibung." Scherzte Sirius halbherzig, schaffte es aber nicht die Anspannung der anderen ganz zu loesen.

**Der Troll machte an einer Tür Halt, öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und linste hinein. Er wackelte mit den langen Ohren, faßte dann in seinem kleinen Hirn einen Entschluß und schlurfte gemächlich in den Raum hinein.**

**»Der Schlüssel steckt«, flüsterte Harry,»Wir könnten ihn einschließen.«**

**»Gute Idee«, sagte Ron nervös****.**

"Ja" James nickte eifrig.

**Sie schlichen die Wand entlang zu der offenen Tür, Mit trockenen Mündern, betend, daß der Troll nicht gleich wieder herauskam. Harry machte einen großen Satz und schaffte es, die Klinke zu packen, die Tür zuzuschlagen und sie abzuschließen.**

**ja!«**

**Mit Siegesröte auf den Gesichtern rannten sie los, den Gang zurück, doch als sie die Ecke erreichten, hörten sie etwas, das ihre Herzen stillstehen ließ – einen schrillen, panischen Entsetzensschrei – und er kam aus dem Raum, den sie gerade abgeschlossen hatten.**

"Hermine!" schrien alle vier Teenager.

"Geht zurueck!" schrie James, leichenblass.

"Nein, sie muessen einen Lehrer holen!" warf Lily ein.

"Wenn sie so lange warten wuerden, haette sie dieses Ding schon laengst umgebracht, Lily. Sie koennen ihre Zeit nicht mit sowas verschwenden!"

**»O nein«, sagte Ron, blaß wie der Blutige Baron.**

**»Es ist das Mädchenklo!«, keuchte Harry.**

**»Hermine!«,japsten sie einstimmig.**

**Es war das Letzte, was sie tun wollten, doch hatten sie eine Wahl? Sie machten auf dem Absatz kehrt, rannten zurück zur Tür, drehten, zitternd vor Panik, den Schlüssel herum – Harry stieß die Tür auf und sie stürzten hinein.**

**Hermine Granger stand mit zitternden Knien an die Wand gedrückt da und sah aus, als ob sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Der Troll, links und rechts die Waschbecken herunterschlagend, schlurfte langsam auf sie zu.**

**»Wir müssen ihn ablenken!«, sagte Harry verzweifelt zu Ron, griff nach einem auf dem Boden liegenden Wasserhahn und warf ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand.**

"Gut. So koennt ihr ihn ablenken." Remus nickte.

**Der Troll hielt ein paar Meter vor Hermine inne. Schwerfällig drehte er sich um und blinzelte dumpf, um zu sehen, was diesen Lärm gemacht hatte. Die bösen kleinen Augen erblickten Harry. Er zögerte kurz und ging dann, die Keule emporhebend, auf Harry los.**

Lily lies ein leises Wimmern vernehmen las aber mit zitternder Stimme weiter.

**»He, du, Erbsenhirn! «, schrie Ron von der anderen Seite des Raums und warf ein Metallrohr nach ihm. Der Troll schien nicht einmal Notiz davon zu nehmen, daß das Rohr seine Schulter traf, doch er hörte den Schrei, hielt erneut inne und wandte seine häßliche Schnauze nun Ron zu, was Harry die Zeit gab, um ihn herumzurennen.**

**»Schnell, lauf, lauf«, rief Harry Hermine zu und versuchte sie zur Tür zu zerren, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Immer noch stand sie flach gegen die Wand gedrückt, mit vor Entsetzen weit offenem Mund.**

"Um Merlins Willen!" zischte Sirius, voellig entnervt. "Nun ist nicht die Zeit zu erstarren!"

**Die Schreie und deren Echo schienen den Troll zur Raserei zu bringen. Mit einem dumpfen Röhren ging er auf Ron los, der ihm am nächsten stand und keinen Ausweg hatte.**

**Harry tat nun etwas, das sehr mutig und sehr dumm zugleich war**

Die Anspannung im Raum nahm merklich zu.

**mit einem mächtigen Satz sprang er auf den Rücken des Trolls und klammerte die Arme um seinen Hals. **

"Heiliger…" begann Sirius.

**Der Troll spürte zwar nicht, daß Harry auf seinem Rücken hing, doch selbst ein Troll bemerkt, wenn man ihm ein langes Stück Holz in die Nase steckt, und Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand gehabt, als er sprang – der war ohne weiteres in eines der Nasenlöcher des Trolls hineingeflutscht.**

"…Urgh" murmelte Sirius und brach dann in schallendes Gelaechter aus.

"Sirius!" schnappte Lily. "Hoer auf zu lachen! Dass ist ernst!"

"Nein. Das bin ich. _(Anm. Hier wird wieder darauf angespielt das Sirius genauso wie serious [Ernst] ausgesprochen wird) _Es ist einfach eine absolute groteske Vorstellung." Er grinste.

**Der Troll heulte vor Schmerz, zuckte und schlug mit der Keule wild um sich, und Harry, in Todesgefahr, klammerte sich noch immer auf seinem Rücken fest; gleich würde der Troll ihn herunterreißen oder ihm einen schrecklichen Schlag mit der Keule versetzen.**

Sirius hoerte auf zu Grinsen und verzog das Gesicht, in Sorge um sein Patenkind.

**Hermine war vor Angst zu Boden gesunken. jetzt zog Ron seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor – er wußte zwar nicht, was er tat, doch er hörte, wie er den ersten Zauberspruch rief der ihm in den Sinn kam:»Wingardium Leviosa!«**

"Oh phantastisch. Den einen Spruch den er nicht beherrscht!"

**Die Keule flog plötzlich aus der Hand des Trolls, stieg hoch, hoch in die Luft, drehte sich langsam um – und krachte mit einem scheußlichen Splittern auf den Kopf ihres Besitzers. Der Troll wankte kurz im Kreis und fiel dann flach auf die Schnauze, mit einem dumpfen Schlag, der den ganzen Raum erschütterte.**

"…Ich muss mich korrigieren. Das war Wahnsinn!" Sirius lachte und die anderen entspannten sich, nun da alles in Ordnung war.

**Zitternd und um Atem ringend richtete sich Harry auf Ron stand immer noch mit erhobenem Zauberstab da und starrte auf das, was er angestellt hatte.**

**Hermine machte als Erste den Mund auf**

"oh JETZT kann sie reden."

**»Ist er – tot?«**

**»Glaub ich nicht«, sagte Harry. »Ich denke, er ist k. o.«**

**Er bückte sich und zog den Zauberstab aus der Nase des Trolls. Er war beschmiert mit etwas, das aussah wie klumpiger grauer Kleber.**

**»Uäääh, Troll-Popel.«**

"Ew" Lily zog eine Grimasse.

**Er wischte ihn an der Hose des Trolls ab.**

**Ein plötzliches Türschlagen und laute Schritte ließen die drei aufhorchen. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, was für einen Höllenlärm sie veranstaltet hatten, doch natürlich mußte unten jemand das Röhren des Trolls und das Krachen gehört haben. Einen Augenblick später kam Professor McGonagall hereingestürmt, dicht gefolgt von Snape, mit Quirrell als Nachhut. **

"Erwischt"

**Quirrell warf einen Blick auf den Troll, gab eine schwaches Wimmern von sich, griff sich ans Herz und ließ sich schnell auf einem der Toilettensitze nieder.**

Lily, Sirius und James rollten mit den Augen, doch Remus runzelte leicht die Stirn.

**Snape beugte sich über den Troll. Professor McGonagall blickte Ron und Harry an. Noch nie hatte Harry sie so wütend gesehen. Ihre Lippen waren weiß.**

"Wir haben sie schon so wuetend gesehen" Sirius verzog das Gesicht und James nickte.

**Seine Hoffnungen, fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor zu gewinnen, schmolzen rasch dahin.**

**»Was zum Teufel habt ihr euch eigentlich gedacht?«, fragte Professor McGonagall mit kalter Wut in der Stimme. Harry sah Ron an, der immer noch mit erhobenem Zauberstab dastand. »Ihr könnt von Glück reden, daß ihr noch am Leben seid. Warum seid ihr nicht in eurem Schlafsaal?«**

**Snape versetzte Harry einen raschen, aber durchdringenden Blick. Harry sah zu Boden. Er wünschte, Ron würde den Zauberstab sinken lassen.**

**Dann drang eine leise Stimme aus dem Schatten.**

**»Bitte, Professor McGonagall, sie haben nach mir gesucht.«**

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue in die Hoehe.

**»Miss Granger?«**

**Hermine schaffte es endlich, auf die Beine zu kommen.**

**»Ich bin dem Troll nachgelaufen, weil ich – ich dachte, ich könnte allein mit ihm fertig werden. Sie wissen ja, weil ich alles über Trolle gelesen habe.«**

Sirius Augen weiteten sich. "Sie LUEGT?"

Lily laechelte. "Das ist ihre Art sich bei ihnen dafuer zu bedanken, dass sie sie gerettet haben."

**Ron ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Hermine Granger erzählte ihrer Lehrerin eine glatte Lüge?**

**»Wenn sie mich nicht gefunden hätten, wäre ich jetzt tot.« Harry hat ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Nase gestoßen und Ron hat ihn mit seiner eigenen Keule erledigt. Sie hatten keine Zeit, jemanden zu holen. Er wollte mich gerade umbringen, als sie kamen.«**

**Harry und Ron versuchten auszusehen, als ob ihnen diese Geschichte keineswegs neu wäre.**

**»Na, wenn das so ist… «, sagte Professor McGonagall und blickte sie alle drei streng an. »Miss Granger, Sie dummes Mädchen, wie konnten Sie glauben, es allein mit einem Bergtroll aufnehmen zu können?«**

**Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen. **

"Ich entwickel auf einmal grosen respekt vor diesem Maedchen" sagte Sirius kopfschuettelnd.

**Harry war sprachlos. Hermine war die Letzte, die etwas tun würde, was gegen die Regeln verstieß, und da stellte sie sich hin und behauptete ebendies, nur um ihm und Ron aus der Patsche zu helfen. Es war, als würde Snape plötzlich Süßigkeiten verteilen.**

**»Miss Granger, dafür werden Gryffindor fünf Punkte abgezogen«, sagte Professor McGonagall. »Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen. Wenn Sie nicht verletzt sind, gehen Sie jetzt besser hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm. Die Schüler beenden das Festmahl in ihren Häusern.«**

**Hermine ging hinaus.**

**Professor McGonagall wandte sich Ron und Harry zu.**

**»Nun, ich würde immer noch sagen, daß Sie Glück gehabt haben, aber nicht viele Erstkläßler hätten es mit einem ausgewachsenen – Bergtroll aufnehmen können. Sie beide gewinnen je fünf Punkte für Gryffindor.**

"Wow. Sie laesst sie ziemlich leicht davon kommen."

**Professor Dumbledore wird davon unterrichtet werden. Sie können gehen.«**

**Sie gingen rasch hinaus und sprachen kein Wort, bis sie zwei Stockwerke weiter oben waren. Sie waren, abgesehen von allem andern, heilfroh, den Gestank des Trolls los zu sein.**

**»Wir sollten mehr als zehn Punkte bekommen«, brummte Ron.**

**»Fünf, meinst du, wenn du die von Hermine abziehst.«**

**»Gut von ihr, uns zu helfen«, gab Ron zu. »Immerhin haben wir sie wirklich gerettet.«**

"Gut von euch sie zu retten, immerhin habt ihr sie dort eingeschlossen" sagte Remus mit einem Kopfschuetteln.

**»Sie hätte es vielleicht nicht nötig gehabt, wenn wir das Ding nicht mit ihr eingeschlossen hätten«, erinnerte ihn Harry.**

**Sie hatten das Bildnis der fetten Dame erreicht.**

**»Schweineschnauze«, sagten sie und traten ein.**

**im Gemeinschaftsraum war es voll und laut. Alle waren dabei, das Essen zu verspeisen, das ihnen hochgebracht worden war. Hermine allerdings stand allein neben der Tür und wartete auf sie. Es gab eine sehr peinliche Pause. Dann, ohne daß sie sich anschauten, sagten sie alle »Danke« und sausten los, um sich Teller zu holen.**

**Doch von diesem Augenblick an war Hermine Granger ihre Freundin. **

"ich kann ehrlich sagen, dass ich _das_ nicht habe kommen." Raeumte Sirius ein.

**Es gibt Dinge, die man nicht gemeinsam erleben kann, ohne daß man Freundschaft schließt, und einen fast vier Meter großen Bergtroll zu erlegen gehört gewiß dazu.**

"Wie Wahr" Lily laechelte und reichte das Buch an Sirius weiter. "Lass uns noch ein paar Kapitel lesen, bevor wir zum Abendessen gehen."

"Ganz wie sie wuenschen, Ma'am" Sirus grinste und schlug das naechste Kapitel auf. Sein Laecheln wurde noch breiter, als er den Titel sah.

"**Quidditch…"**


	12. Quidditch

_Hi alle zusammen. Danke fuer die Reviews, das tut meinem Ego so gut. Viel Spass mit dem Kapitel_

"**Quidditch" **las Sirius und lachte dann ueber James aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Komm schon Tatze. Lass mich lesen!" quengelte James.

"Keine Chance." Lehnte Sirius ab, teuflisch grinsend.

"Bloedmann…" grummelte James.

**Anfang November wurde es sehr kalt. Die Berge im Umkreis der Schule wurden eisgrau und der See kalt wie Stahl. Allmorgendlich war der Boden mit Reif bedeckt. Von den oberen Fenstern aus konnten sie Hagrid sehen, wie er, warm angezogen mit einem langen Mantel aus Maulwurffell, Handschuhen aus Hasenfell und gewaltigen Biberpelzstiefeln, die Besen auf dem Quidditch-Feld entfrostete.**

**Die Quidditch-Saison hatte begonnen. **

James grinste aufgeregt.

**Am Samstag, nach wochenlangem Training, würde Harry seine erste Partie spielen: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. **

"Sollte ein interessantes Spiel sein." bemerkte Remus traege.

**Wenn die Gryffindors gewinnen sollten, dann würden sie den zweiten Tabellenplatz in der Hausmeisterschaft erobern.**

**Bislang hatte kaum jemand Harry spielen sehen, denn Wood hatte beschlossen, die Geheimwaffe müsse – nun ja – geheim gehalten werden. Doch auf irgendeinem Wege war durchgesickert, daß Harry den Sucher spielte,**

"In Hogwarts bleibt nichts geheim." Sirius gluckste.

**und Harry wußte nicht, was schlimmer war – die Leute, die ihm sagten, er würde ein glänzender Spieler sein, oder die Leute, die ankündigten, sie würden mit einer Matratze auf dem Spielfeld herumlaufen.**

"Aeh…Ich wuerde so weit gehen zu behaupten, dass mit der Matratze ist schlimmer." Sirius lachte leise.

"Denk mal drueber nach." erklaehrte Lily. "Wenn die Leute ihm sagen, dass er briliant sein wird, steht er morgen unter viel mehr Druck, gut zu sein und das wird ihn noch nervoeser machen."

**Harry hatte wirklich Glück, daß er inzwischen Hermine zur Freundin hatte. Bei all den von Wood immer in letzter Minute angesetzten Trainingsstunden hätte er ohne sie nicht gewußt, wie er seine ganzen Hausaufgaben schaffen sollte. **

"Jap. Mit Moony hier ist es genauso!" Sirius lachte. Nach einer Weile stimmte James mit ein und Remus warf ihnen halbherzig boese Blicke zu.

**Hermine hatte ihm auch Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten ausgeliehen, ein Buch, in dem es interessante Dinge zu lesen gab.**

**Harry erfuhr, daß es siebenhundert Möglichkeiten gab, ein Quidditch-Foul zu begehen, und daß sie alle bei einem Weltmeisterschaftsspiel von 1473 vorgekommen waren; daß Sucher meist die kleinsten und schnellsten Spieler waren und daß sie sich offenbar immer die schwersten Verletzungen zuzogen; daß die Spieler zwar selten einmal starben, es jedoch vorgekommen war, daß Schiedsrichter einfach verschwanden und dann Monate später in der Wüste Sahara wieder auftauchten.**

**Seit Hermine von Harry und Ron vor dem Bergtroll gerettet worden war, sah sie die Regeln nicht mehr so eng und war überhaupt viel netter zu ihnen. **

"Ich bin froh, dass sie Freunde sind" Lily laechelte. "Ich glaube, dass sie alle davon profitieren warden."

**Am Tag vor Harrys erstem Quidditch-Spiel standen die drei in einer Pause draußen im eiskalten Hof Hermine hatte für sie ein hellblaues Feuer heraufbeschworen, das man in einem Marmeladeglas mit sich herumtragen konnte. **

"Beeindruckend." Sagte Remus laechelnd.

**Sie standen gerade mit dem Rücken zum Feuer und wärmten sich, Als Snape über den Hof kam. Harry fiel gleich auf, daß Snape hinkte. Die drei rückten näher aneinander, um das Feuer vor ihm zu verbergen, denn gewiß war es nicht erlaubt. **

"Es ist nicht" stimmte Lily zu.

**Unglücklicherweise mußte Snape ihre schuldbewußten Gesichter bemerkt haben, **

"Sie muessen noch an ihren Unschuldsmienen arbeiten." Sirius seufzte.

**denn er hinkte zu ihnen herüber. Das Feuer hatte er nicht gesehen, doch er schien ohnehin nach einem Grund zu suchen, um ihnen eine Lektion zu erteilen.**

**»Was hast du da in der Hand, Potter?«**

**Es war Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten. Harry zeigte es ihm.**

**»Bücher aus der Bibliothek dürfen nicht nach draußen genommen werden«, sagte Snape. »Gib es mir. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor«**

"Das ist keine echte Regel!" rief Lily leicht genervt.

"Er wollte blos eine Ausrede um sich wie ein aas zu benehmen." Knurrte Sirius.

**»Diese Regel hat er gerade erfunden«, zischte Harry wütend, als Snape fortgehinkt war. »Was ist eigentlich mit seinem Bein?«**

**»Weiß nicht, aber hoffentlich tut's richtig weh«, sagte Ron verbittert.**

"Das hoffe ich auch." sagte Sirius bestimmt und James nickte heftig.

**An diesem Abend war es im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors sehr laut. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen zusammen am Fenster. Hermine las sich Harrys und Rons Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst durch. Abschreiben durften sie bei ihr nie (»Wie wollt ihr dann je was lernen?«), doch wenn sie sie baten, ihre Hefte durchzulesen, bekamen sie auch so die richtigen Antworten.**

"Sie kann sie genauso gut abschreiben lassen." Sirius lachte leise.

**Harry war nervös. Er wollte Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten zurückhaben, um sich vom morgigen Spiel abzulenken. Und warum sollte er vor Snape Angst haben? Er stand auf und sagte, er werde Snape fragen, ob er es zurückhaben könne.**

**»Der gibt es dir nie im Leben«, sagten Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Munde, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, Snape würde nicht nein sagen, wenn noch andere Lehrer zuhörten.**

"Denk noch mal nach" spottete Sirius.

**Er ging hinunter zum Lehrerzimmer und klopfte. Keine Antwort. Er klopfte noch einmal. Wieder nichts.**

**Vielleicht hatte Snape das Buch dort drin gelassen? Einen Versuch war es wert. Er drückte die Tür einen Spalt breit auf und spähte hinein – und es bot sich ihm ein furchtbares Schauspiel.**

"Was war es?" fragte Lily besorgt.

**Snape und Filch waren im Zimmer, allein. **

James und Sirius brachen in schallendes Gelaechter aus.

"Will ich gar nicht wissen! SCHLIES DIE TUER, HARRY. SCHNELL!" schrie Sirius.

**Snape hatte den Umhang über ein Knie hochgezogen.**

"Oh Merlin. RETTE UNS!"

**Sein Bein war zerfleischt und blutig. Filch reichte Snape Binden.**

"Oh…"

**»Verdammtes Biest«, sagte Snape. »Wie soll man eigentlich auf alle drei Köpfe gleichzeitig achten?«**

"Er hat versucht an dem Hund vorbei zu kommen?" Remus blickte finster und Sirius fuehlte seinen Verdacht weiter bestaetigt.

**Harry versuchte die Tür leise zu schließen, doch -**

**»POTTER«**

**Snape ließ sofort den Umhang los, um sein Bein zu verstecken. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Harry schluckte.**

**»Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich mein Buch zurückhaben kann.«**

"Keine Chance mehr, Welpe." Sirius blickte finster.

**»RAUS HIER! RAUS!«**

**Harry machte sich davon, bevor Snape Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte abziehen konnte. Er rannte die Treppenhoch zu den andern.**

**»Hast du es«, fragte Ron, als Harry hereinkam. »Was ist los?«**

**Leise flüsternd berichtete Harry, was er gesehen hatte.**

**»Wißt ihr, was das heißt?«, schloß er außer Atem,»er hat an Halloween versucht, an diesem dreiköpfigen Hund vorbeizukommen! Er war auf dem Weg dorthin, als wir ihn gesehen haben – was auch immer der Hund bewacht, Snape will es haben! Und ich wette meinen Besen, daß er den Troll hereingelassen hat, um die andern abzulenken!«**

"Ich stimme Harry zu!" erklaehrte Sirius sofort. James nickte stumm doch Remus runzelte die Stirn.

**Hermine sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.**

**»Nein, das würde er nicht tun«,**

"Ich stimme Hermine zu." Sagte Lily verstimmt.

**sagte sie. »Ich weiß, er ist nicht besonders nett, aber er würde nichts zu stehlen versuchen, was Dumbledore sicher aufbewahrt.«**

**»Ehrlich gesagt, Hermine, du glaubst, alle Lehrer seien so etwas wie Heilige«, fuhr Ron sie an. »Ich finde, Harry hat Recht. Snape trau ich alles zu. ****she said. **

"hoert hoert" Sirius klang begeistert.

**Aber hinter was ist er her? Was bewacht der Hund?«**

**Als Harry zu Bett ging, surrte ihm noch immer diese Frage durch den Kopf. Neville schnarchte laut, doch Harry konnte ohnehin nicht schlafen. Er versuchte die Gedanken daran zu vertreiben – er brauchte Schlaf. Er mußte schlafen, denn in ein paar Stunden hatte er sein erstes Quidditch-Spiel – doch den Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht, nachdem Harry sein Bein gesehen hatte, konnte er einfach nicht vergessen.**

**Strahlend hell und kalt zog der Morgen herauf Die Große Halle war erfüllt mit dem köstlichen Geruch von Bratwürsten und dem fröhlichen Geschnatter all derer, die sich auf ein gutes Quidditch-Spiel freuten.**

**»Du mußt etwas frühstücken.«**

**»Ich will nichts.«**

**»Nur ein wenig Toast«, redete ihm Hermine zu.**

**»Ich hab keinen Hunger.«**

"Du must etwas essen!" meinte Lily fuersorglich.

**Harry fühlte sich elend. In einer Stunde würde er das Spielfeld betreten.**

**»Harry, du brauchst Kraft«, sagte Seamus Finnigan. »Im Quidditch versucht man immer, den Sucher der anderen Mannschaft auszulaugen.«**

"Oh das ist beruhigend" murmelte Lily mit sarkastischem Unterton. James hingegen zappelte in seinem Sitz herum, sich darauf freuend von Harrys erstem Quidditch Spiel zu hoeren.

**»Danke, Seamus«, sagte Harry und sah ihm zu, wie er Ketchup auf seine Würste schüttete.**

**Um elf schien die ganze Schule draußen auf den Rängen um das Quidditch-Feld zu sein. Viele Schüler hatten Ferngläser mitgebracht. Die Sitze mochten zwar hoch oben angebracht sein, doch manchmal war es trotzdem schwierig zu sehen, was vor sich ging.**

**Ron und Hermine setzten sich in die oberen Ränge zu Neville, Seamus und Dean, dem ungebrochenen Fußballfan. Als Überraschung für Harry hatten sie aus einem der Leintücher, die Krätze ruiniert hatte, ein großes Spruchband gemacht und Potter vor – für Gryffindor draufgeschrieben. Dean, der gut malen konnte, hatte einen großen Gryffindor-Löwen darunter gesetzt. Hermine hatte das Bild dann mit einem kleinen Zaubertrick in verschiedenen Farben zum Leuchten gebracht.**

Sie alle laechelten breit darueber.

**Unterdessen zogen Harry und die anderen aus der Mannschaft ihre scharlachroten Quidditch-Umhänge an (Slytherin würde in Grün spielen).**

**Mit einem Räuspern verschaffte sich Wood Ruhe.**

**»Okay, Männer«, sagte er.**

**»Und Frauen«, sagte die Jägerin Angelina Johnson.**

**»Und Frauen«, stimmte Wood zu. »Das ist es.«**

**»Das Große«, sagte Fred Weasley.**

**»Auf das wir alle gewartet haben«, sagte George.**

"Ich denke mal, dass er das jedes Mal sagt." Lachte Sirius. "Erinnert mich an Jemanden."

**»Wir kennen Olivers Rede auswendig«, erklärte Fred Harry,»wir waren schon letztes Jahr im Team.«**

**»Ruhe, Ihr beiden«, sagte Wood. »Dies ist die beste Mannschaft von Gryffindor seit Jahren. Wir gewinnen. Ich weiß es.«**

**Er sah sie alle durchdringend an, als ob er sagen wollte:»Und wehe, wenn nicht.«**

"Wow…Er nimmt das ein bisschen sehr ernst." Sagte Lily und blinzelte.

"Natuerlich tut er das! Es ist Quidditch!"

**»Gut, es wird Zeit. Viel Glück euch allen.«**

**Harry folgte Fred und George aus dem Umkleideraum und lief in der Hoffnung, die Knie würden ihm nicht nachgeben, unter lauten Anfeuerungsrufen hinaus auf das Spielfeld.**

**Madam Hooch machte die Schiedsrichterin. Sie stand in der Mitte des Feldes, ihren Besen in der Hand, und wartete auf die beiden Mannschaften.**

**»Hört zu, ich will ein schönes, faires Spiel sehen, von allen«, sagte sie, als sie sich um sie versammelt hatten. **

"Wenn die Slytherin spielen? Keine Chance." erklaehrte Sirius augenrollend.

**Harry fiel auf, daß sie dabei vor allem den Kapitän der Slytherins, Marcus Flint, anschaute, einen Fünftkläßler. Harry kam es vor, als ob Flint ein wenig Trollblut in den Adern hätte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er hoch oben über der Menge das flatternde Transparent, das Potter vor für Gryffindor verkündete. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Er fühlte sich mutiger.**

"Gut. Sei selbstsicher!" grinste James.

**»Besteigt eure Besen, bitte.«**

**Harry kletterte auf seinen Nimbus Zweitausend.**

**Madam Hooch hob ihre silberne Pfeife an den Mund und ließ einen gellenden Pfiff ertönen.**

**Fünfzehn Besen stiegen in die Lüfte empor, hoch und immer höher.****Es konnte losgehen.**

"GO HARRY! GO GRYFFINDOR!" schrien James und Sirius, sehr zu Lilys und Remus Missfallen.

**»Und Angelina Johnson von Gryffindor übernimmt sofort den Quaffel – was für eine glänzende Jägerin dieses Mädchen ist, und außerdem auffallend hübsch**

**»JORDAN!«**

Alle vier lachten darueber.

"Ich mag den Kerl." Sirius grinste.

**»Verzeihung, Professor.«**

**Der Freund der Weasley-Zwillinge,**

"Ahhh. Ein Freund der Zwilinge. Macht Sinn."

**Lee Jordan, machte den Stadionsprecher, unter den strengen Ohren von Professor McGonagall.**

**»Und haut dort oben mächtig rein in den Ball, jetzt ein sauberer Paß zu Alicia Spinnet, eine gute Entdeckung von Oliver Wood, letztes Jahr noch auf der Reservebank – wieder zu Johnson und – nein, Slytherin hat jetzt den Quaffel,**

"BUUUH!" bruellten Sirius und James.

**ihr Kapitän Marcus Flint holt sich ihn und haut damit ab – Flint fliegt dort oben rum wie ein Adler – gleich macht er ein To… – nein, eine glänzende Parade von Gryffindor-Torwart Wood stoppt ihn, und jetzt wieder die Gryffindors in Quaffelbesitz**

"GO GRYFFINDOR!"

– **das ist die Jägerin Katie Bell von Gryffindor dort oben, elegant ist sie unter Flint hindurchgetaucht und schnell jagt sie über das Feld und – AU – das muß wehgetan haben, ein Klatscher trifft sie im Nacken – der Quaffel jetzt wieder bei den Slytherins**

"BUH! VERDAMMTER IDIOT!"

– **das ist Adrian Pucey, der in Richtung Tore losfegt, doch ein zweiter Klatscher hält ihn auf – geschickt von Fred oder George Weasley, ich kann die beiden einfach nicht auseinander halten – gutes Spiel vom Treiber der Gryffindors jedenfalls, **

"Gut gemacht!"

**und Johnson wieder in Quaffelbesitz, hat jetzt freie Bahn, und weg ist sie – sie fliegt ja buchstäblich – weicht einem schnellen Klatscher aus – da sind schon die Tore -ja, mach ihn rein, Angelina – Torhüter Bletchley taucht ab, verfehlt den Quaffel – und TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!«**

James und Sirius fingen an zu jubeln. Remus gab auf und stimmtel in die Jubelrufe ein. Lily schuettelte seufzend den Kopf, konnte aber ein Laecheln nicht ganz unterdruecken.

**Jubelrufe für Gryffindor füllten die kalte Luft, von den Slytherins kam Heulen und Stöhnen.**

**»Bewegt euch da oben, rückt ein Stück weiter.«**

**»Hagrid!«**

**Ron und Hermine drängten sich eng aneinander, um für Hagrid Platz zu machen.**

**»Hab von meiner Hütte aus zugeschaut«, sagte Hagrid und tätschelte ein großes Fernglas, das um seinen Hals hing. »Aber es ist einfach was anderes, dabei zu sein. Noch kein Zeichen vom Schnatz, oder?«**

**»Null«, sagte Ron. »Harry hat noch nicht viel zu tun.«**

**»Hat sich aber auf der sicheren Seite gehalten bisher, das ist schon mal was«, sagte Hagrid, setzte das Fernglas an die Augen und spähte himmelwärts auf den Fleck, der Harry war.**

**Hoch über ihnen glitt Harry über das Spiel hinweg und hielt Ausschau nach einem Anzeichen vom Schnatz. Das hatten er und Wood miteinander abgesprochen.**

**»Halt dich raus, bis du den Schnatz sichtest«, hatte Wood gesagt. »Besser, wenn du nicht angegriffen wirst, bevor es sein muß.«**

"Gute Strategie." James nickte ernst.

**Nach Angelinas Tor hatte Harry ein paar Loopings hingelegt, um seiner Freude Luft zu machen. Nun war er wieder damit beschäftigt, nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Einmal hatte er etwas Goldenes aufblitzen sehen doch es war nur ein Lichtreflex von der Armbanduhr eines Weasley, und wenn ein Klatscher sich entschied, einer Kanonenkugel gleich auf ihn zuzujagen, wich ihm Harry aus und Fred Weasley kam hinter ihm hergefegt.**

**»Alles in Ordnung bei dir?«, konnte er noch rufen, bevor er den Klatscher wütend in Richtung Marcus Flint schlug.**

**»Slytherin im Quaffelbesitz«, sagte Lee Jordan. »Jäger Pucey duckt sich vor zwei Klatschern, zwei Weasleys und Jäger Bell und rast auf die – Moment mal – war das der Schnatz?«**

"GO HARRY! SCHNELL!"

**Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Menge, als Adrian Pucey den Quaffel fallen ließ, weil er es nicht lassen konnte, sich umzudrehen und dem goldenen Etwas nachzuschauen, das an seinem linken Ohr vorbeigezischt war.**

"Depp." Feixte Sirius.

**Harry sah es. Mit plötzlicher – Begeisterung stürzte er sich hinab, dem goldenen Schweif hinterher.-, Der Sucher der Slytherins, Terence Higgs, hatte ihn ebenfalls gesehen. Kopf an Kopf rasten sie hinter dem Schnatz her – alle Jäger schienen vergessen zu haben, was sie zu tun hatten, und hingen mitten in der Luft herum, um ihnen zuzusehen.**

**Harry war schneller als Higgs – er konnte den kleinen Ball sehen, der flügelflatternd vor ihm herjagte – Harry legte noch einmal etwas zu -**

**WUMM Von den Gryffindors unten auf den Rängen kam lautes Zorngeschrei – Marcus Flint hatte Harry absichtlich geblockt, Harrys Besen trudelte jetzt durch die Luft und Harry selbst klammerte sich in Todesgefahr an ihn.**

"FOUL!" bruellten die drei Rumtreiber furios waehrend Lily ebenso wuetend aussah.

"Warum dieses…nutzlose kleine…" sie fluchte leise vor sich hin.

**»Foul!«, schrien die Gryffindors.**

**Die wutentbrannte Madam Hooch knöpfte sich Flint vor und gab den Gryffindors einen Freiwurf. Doch in all der Aufregung war der Goldene Schnatz natürlich wieder verschwunden.**

**Unten auf den Rängen schrie Dean Thomas:»Schick ihn vom Platz, Schiri! Rote Karte!«**

"Rote Karte? Was?" fragte James verwirrt.

"Es ist etwas aus Fussball." Erklaehrte Remus muede.

**»Das ist nicht Fußball, Dean«, erinnerte ihn Ron. »Du kannst im Quidditch keinen vom Platz stellen – und was ist eigentlich eine rote Karte?«**

**Doch Hagrid war auf Deans Seite.**

**»Sie sollten die Regeln ändern, wegen Flint wäre Harry fast runtergefallen.«**

"Ich stimme voll und ganz zu." Lily nickte.

**Lee Jordan fiel es schwer, nicht Partei zu ergreifen.**

**»So – nach diesem offenen und widerwärtigen Betrug -«**

**»Jordan!«, knurrte Professor McGonagall.**

**»Ich meine, nach diesem offenen und empörenden Foul -«**

**»Jordan, ich warne Sie -«**

**»Schon gut, schon gut. Flint bringt den Sucher der Gryffindors fast um, das könnte natürlich jedem passieren, da bin ich mir sicher, **

Sirius lachte. "Ich mag diesen Kerl wirklich. Er macht die Kommentare interessant."

**also ein Freiwurf für Gryffindor, Spinnet Übernimmt ihn, und sie macht ihn rein, keine Frage, und das Spiel geht weiter, Gryffindor immer noch im Quaffelbesitz.«**

**Es geschah, als Harry erneut einem Klatscher auswich, der gefährlich nahe an seinem Kopf vorbeischlingerte. Sein Besen gab plötzlich einen fürchterlichen Ruck. **

"Was?" fragte Lily angespannt und die anderen schauten sich besorgt an.

**Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang glaubte er hinunterzustürzen. Er umklammerte den Besen fest mit beiden Händen und Knien. Ein solches Gefühl hatte er noch nie gehabt.**

**Es passierte wieder. Als ob der Besen versuchte ihn abzuschütteln. **

"Du must landen, sofort." Sagte James ernst.

"Was ist passiert?" rief Lily aeuserst besorgt. "Merlin, hier jagt eine Sache die naechste!"

**Doch ein Nimbus Zweitausend beschloß nicht plötzlich, seinen Reiter abzuschütteln. Harry versuchte sich zu den Toren der Gryffindors umzuwenden; halb dachte er daran, Wood um eine Spielpause zu bitten – und nun war ihm klar, daß der Besen ihm überhaupt nicht mehr gehorchte. Er konnte ihn nicht wenden. Er konnte ihn überhaupt nicht mehr steuern. Im Zickzack fegte er durch die Luft und machte in kurzen Abständen wütende Schlenker, die ihn fast herunterrissen.**

**Lee kommentierte immer noch das Spiel.**

**»Slytherin im Ballbesitz – Flint mit dem Quaffel – vorbei an Spinnet – vorbei an Bell – der Quaffel trifft ihn hart im Gesicht, hat ihm hoffentlich die Nase gebrochen – nur'n Scherz, Professor – Tor für Slytherin – o nein… «**

**Die Slytherins jubelten. Keiner schien bemerkt zu haben, daß Harrys Besen sich merkwürdig benahm. Er trug ihn langsam höher, ruckend und zuckend, fort vom Spiel.**

**»Weiß nicht, was Harry da eigentlich treibt«, murmelte Hagrid. Er sah gebannt durch sein Fernglas. »Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würd ich sagen, er hat seinen Besen nicht mehr im Griff… aber das kann nicht sein… «**

"Ja, es kann!"

**Auf einmal deuteten überall auf den Rängen Menschen auf Harry. Sein Besen rollte sich nun im Kreis, unablässig, und Harry konnte sich nur noch mit letzter Kraft halten. Dann stöhnte die Menge auf, Harrys Besen hatte einen gewaltigen Ruck gemacht und Harry hatte den Halt verloren. Er hing jetzt in der Luft, mit einer Hand am Besenstiel.**

"Nein!" schrien alle und die Atmosphaere im Raum spannte sich weiter an.

**»Hat er irgendwas abgekriegt, als Flint ihn geblockt hat?«, flüsterte Seamus.**

**»Kann nicht sein«, meinte Hagrid mit zitternder Stimme. »Nichts kann keinen Besen durch'nander bringen außer schwarze Magie – kein Kind könnt so was mit 'nein Nimbus Zweitausend anstellen.«**

**Bei diesen Worten griff sich Hermine Hagrids Fernglas, doch anstatt zu Harry hinaufzusehen ließ sie den Blick hastig über die Menge schweifen.**

**»Was machst du da?«, stöhnte Ron graugesichtig.**

**»Ich wußte es«, keuchte Hermine,»Snape – sieh mal.«**

"Nein…" keuchte Lily.

"Snape!" knurrte Sirius wutentbrand.

Auch wenn James auser sich vor Wut ueber diese Entdeckung war, hielt er sich zurueck und legte einen Arm um Lily, die am Boden zerstoert wirkte.

"Er wuerde nicht…" murmelte sie.

**Ron hob das Fernglas an die Augen. Snape stand in der Mitte der Ränge gegenüber. Seine Augen waren fest auf Harry gerichtet und er murmelte unablässig vor sich hin.**

Lily schloss schmerzlich beruehrt ihre Augen.

**»Da ist was faul – er verhext den Besen«, sagte Hermine.**

**»Was sollen wir machen?«**

**»Überlaß ihn mir.«**

**Bevor Ron noch ein Wort sagen konnte, war Hermine verschwunden. Ron richtete das Fernglas wieder auf Harry., dessen Besen ruckte nun so heftig, daß er sich kaum noch daran festklammern konnte. Sämtliche Zuschauer waren aufgestanden und sahen entsetzt zu, wie die Weasleys hochflogen und versuchten, ihn auf einen ihrer Besen zu ziehen, doch es nützte nichts: jedes Mal, wenn sie ihm nahe kamen, stieg der Besen sofort noch höher. Sie ließen sich ein wenig sinken und zogen unterhalb von Harry Kreise, offenbar in der Hoffnung, ihn auffangen zu können, falls er herunterfiel. Marcus Flint packte den Quaffel und schoß fünf Tore, ohne daß jemand Notiz davon nahm.**

James fluchte und knurrte gleichermasen.

**»Los, Hermine, mach schon«, murmelte Ron verzweifelt.**

**Hermine hatte sich zu der Tribüne durchgekämpft, auf der Snape stand, und raste nun die Sitzreihe entlang auf ihn zu; sie hielt nicht einmal an, um sich zu entschuldigen, als sie Professor Quirrell kopfüber in die Reihe davor stieß. **

Remus runzelte die Stirn bei der erneuten Erwaehnung von Quirrell.

**Als sie Snape erreicht hatte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, kauerte sich auf den Boden und flüsterte ein paar wohl gewählte Worte. Aus ihrem Zauberstab züngelten hellblaue Flämmchen zum Saum von Snapes Umhang empor.**

"Brilliant!" Sirius lachte. "Das Maedchen ist phantastisch."

"Ich dachte du kannst sie nicht leiden." Bemerkte Lily spoettisch.

"Jeder der das mit Snape macht hat bei mir einen Stein im Brett." Entgegnete Sirius.

**Snape brauchte vielleicht eine halbe Minute um zu bemerken, daß er brannte. Ein plötzliches Aufheulen sagte ihr, daß sie es geschafft hatte. Sie sog das Feuer von ihm ab in ein kleines Glasgefäß, das sie in der Tasche hatte, und stolperte dann durch die Reihe zurück – Snape erfuhr nie, was geschehen war.**

**Doch es war gelungen. Hoch oben in den Lüften konnte Harry plötzlich wieder auf seinen Besen klettern.**

**»Neville, du kannst wieder hinsehen!«, rief Ron. Neville hatte die letzten fünf Minuten in Hagrids Jacke geschluchzt.**

"Ah…" sagte Lily sanft.

**Harry raste gerade bodenwärts, als die Menge ihn plötzlich die Hand vor den Mund schlagen sah, als ob ihm schlecht wäre – auf allen Vieren knallte er auf das Spielfeld – hustete – und etwas Goldenes fiel ihm in die Hand.**

"Er hat den Schnatz mit seinem Mund gefangen?" sagte James geschockt.

**»Ich hab den Schnatz!«, rief er mit den Armen rudernd, und das Spiel endete in heilloser Verwirrung.**

Sie alle lachten darueber und fingen an zu jubeln.

**»Er hat ihn nicht gefangen, er hat ihn fast verschluckt«, brüllte Flint zwanzig Minuten später immer noch, doch es half nichts mehr – Harry hatte keine Regel gebrochen und der glückselige Lee Jordan rief immer noch das Ergebnis aus – Gryffindor hatte mit hundertsiebzig zu sechzig Punkten gewonnen. Davon hörte Harry freilich nichts mehr.**"

"Was? Warum?" fragte James leicht schmollend.

**Hinten am Wald, in der Hütte, braute Hagrid ihm und Ron und Hermine einen kräftigen Tee.**

"Ah…"

**»Es war Snape«, erklärte Ron,»Hermine und ich haben ihn gesehen. Er hat leise vor sich hin gemurmelt und deinen Besen mit Flüchen belegt, er hat nicht ein einziges Mal die Augen von dir abgewandt.«**

**»Unsinn«, brummte Hagrid, der kein Wort von dem gehört hatte, was neben ihm auf den Rängen gesprochen worden war. »Warum sollte Snape so etwas tun?«**

**Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich an, unsicher, was sie ihm erzählen sollten. Harry entschied sich für die Wahrheit.**

**»Ich hab etwas über ihn herausgefunden«, erklärte er Hagrid. »Er hat an Halloween versucht an diesem dreiköpfigen Hund vorbeizukommen. Der hat ihn gebissen. Wir glauben, er wollte das stehlen, was der Hund bewacht, was auch immer es ist.«**

**Hagrid ließ den Teekessel auf den Herd fallen.**

**»Woher wißt ihr von Fluffy?«, fragte er.**

"Fluffy?" wiederholten die vier Jugendlichen.

**»Fluffy?«,**

**»Ja – ist nämlich meiner. « **

Und da haben wir wieder Hagrid mit seinen Fehlbenennungen."

**hab ihn einem Kerl aus Griechenland abgekauft, den ich letztes Jahr im Pub getroffen hab ich hab ihn Dumbledore geliehen, als Wachhund für****—"**

"Stein der Weisen." Antwortete Sirius, sich fuer besonders klug haltend.

**»Ja?« sagte Harry begierig.**

**»Das reicht, fragt mich nicht weiter aus«, sagte Hagrid grummelig. »Das ist streng geheim, ist das nämlich.«**

**»Aber Snape hat versucht, es zu stehlen.«**

**»Unsinn«, sagte Hagrid erneut. »Snape ist ein Lehrer in Hogwarts, so was würde der nie tun.«**

**»Und warum hat er dann gerade versucht, Harry umzubringen?«, rief Hermine.**

**Was am Nachmittag geschehen war, hatte ihre Ansichten über Snape offenbar verändert.**

Sirius nickte.

"Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben." Seufzte Lily.

**»Ich erkenne sehr wohl, wenn jemand einen bösen Fluch ausspricht, Hagrid, ich hab alles darüber gelesen. Du mußt die Augen immer draufhalten, und Snape hat nicht einmal geblinzelt, ich hab's gesehen!«**

"Vielleicht war es ein Gegenfluch?" fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll und Sirius rollte mit den Augen.

**»Ich sag euch, ihr liegt grottenfalsch«, sagte Hagrid erregt. »Ich weiß nicht, warum Harrys Besen so komisch geflogen ist, aber Snape würde nie versuchen einen Schüler i zubringen! Nun hört mir mal alle genau zu, ihr mischt in Dinge ein, die euch nichts angehen. Vergeßt den Hund und vergeßt, was er bewacht, das ist allein die Sache von Professor Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel -«**

**»Aha!«, sagte Harry. »Also hat jemand namens Nicolas Flamel damit zu tun, oder?«**

**Hagrid sah aus, als ob er auf sich selbst sauer wäre.**

"Das Mysterium geht weiter." schloss Sirius dramatisch und warf James das Buch zu, der es reflexartig fing.

"**Der Spiegel Nerhegeb…"**

_Hinterlasst ihr mir ein Rewiev? Bitte, muss ja gar nicht lang sein. Ihr wuedet mich so gluecklich machen!_


	13. Der Spiegel Nerhegeb

schon korrigiert.

"**Der Spiegel Nerhegeb" **las James.

"Seltsam."

**Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Eines Morgens Mitte Dezember wachte Hogwarts auf und sah sich ellendick in Schnee gehüllt. Der See fror zu und die Weasley-Zwillinge wurden bestraft, weil sie ein paar Schneebälle verhext hatten, die dann hinter Quirrell herflogen und ihm auf den Turban klatschten. **

Lautes Gelaechter erfuellte den Raum.

"Klingt wie etwas das wir tun wuerden, was Krone?" Sirius gluckste und James nickte zustimmend.

**Die wenigen Eulen, die sich durch die Schneestürme schlagen konnten, um die Post zu bringen, mußten von Hagrid gesund gepflegt werden, bevor sie sich auf den Rückflug machen konnten.**

**Sie konnten es alle kaum noch erwarten, daß endlich die Ferien losgingen. Während im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und in der Großen Halle die Kaminfeuer prasselten, war es in den zugigen Korridoren eisig kalt geworden und ein beißender Wind rüttelte an den Fenstern der Klassenzimmer. Am schlimmsten war der Unterricht von Professor Snape unten in den Kerkern, wo ihr Atem sich über ihren Köpfen zu einem Nebelschleier zusammenzog und sie sich so nah wie möglich an ihre heißen Kessel setzten.**

**»Es tut mir ja so Leid«, sagte Draco Malfoy in einer Zaubertrankstunde, für all die Leute, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben müssen, weil sie daheim nicht erwünscht sind.«**

"Schleimiger Idiot."

**Dabei sah er hinüber zu Harry. Crabbe und Goyle kicherten. Harry, der gerade zerriebene Löwenfischgräten abwog, überhörte ihn.**

"der beste Weg damit umzugehen" Lily nickte. "Vernuenftig."

**Seit dem Quidditch-Spiel war Malfoy noch gehässiger als früher. Empört über die Niederlage der Slytherins, hatte er versucht, allgemeine Heiterkeit zu mit dem Vorschlag, das nächste Mal solle anstelle von Harry ein Breitmaulfrosch den Sucher spielen. Dann mußte er feststellen, daß keiner das witzig fand. Alle waren davon beeindruckt, wie Harry es geschafft hatte, sich auf seinem bockenden Besen zu halten.**

"Ha! Du kannst mich mal, Malfoy!"

**Und so hatte sich der eifersüchtige und zornige Malfoy wieder darauf verlegt, Harry damit zu verhöhnen, daß er keine richtige Familie hatte.**

Jeder sah das Buch aergerlich an.

**Es stimmte, daß Harry über Weihnachten nicht in den Ligusterweg zurückkehren würde. Letzte Woche war Professor McGonagall vorbeigekommen und hatte die Schüler in eine Liste eingetragen, die in den Weihnachtsferien dableiben würden, und Harry hatte sich sofort gemeldet. Es tat ihm gar nicht Leid um sich; das würde wahrscheinlich das schönste Weihnachten seines Lebens werden. Auch Ron und seine Brüder blieben da, weil Mr. und Mrs. Weasley nach Rumänien fuhren, um Charlie zu besuchen.**

"Dann hat er wenigstens einen Freund." Lily laechelte. "Gut"

**Als sie am Ende des Zaubertrankunterrichts die Kerker verließen, war der Korridor durch eine große Tanne versperrt. Zwei gewaltige Schuhe, die am unteren Ende herausragten, und ein lautes Schnaufen sagten ihnen, daß Hagrid hinter ihr steckte.**

**»Hey, Hagrid, brauchst du Hilfe?«, fragte Ron und steckte den Kopf durch die Zweige.**

**»Nö, komm schon zurecht, Ron.«**

**»Würden Sie bitte aus dem Weg gehen?«, tönte Malfoy mit kalter, gedehnter Stimme hinter ihnen. »Willst dir wohl ein wenig Taschengeld dazuverdienen, Weasley? Hoffst wohl, selber Wildhüter zu werden, wenn du mit Hogwarts fertig bist – diese Hütte von Hagrid muß dir wie Palast vorkommen im Vergleich zu dem, was du von deiner Familie gewöhnt bist.«**

"Halt verdammt noch mal die Klappe!" zischte Sirius und Remus knurrte leise.

**Ron stürzte sich auf Malfoy und in diesem Moment kam Snape die Treppe hoch.**

"Oh grosartig" murmelte Sirius schlecht gelaunt.

**»WEASLEY!«**

**Ron ließ Malfoys Umhang los.**

**»Er ist herausgefordert worden, Professor Snape«, sagte Hagrid und steckte sein großes, haariges Gesicht hinter dem Baum hervor. »Malfoy hat seine Familie beleidigt.«**

**»Das mag sein, aber eine Schlägerei ist gegen die Hausregeln, Hagrid«, sagte Snape mit öliger Stimme. »Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Weasley, und sei dankbar, daß es nicht mehr ist. Marsch jetzt, aber alle.«**

**Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle schlugen sich mit den Armen rudernd an dem Baum vorbei, verstreuten Nadeln auf dem Boden und grinsten dabei blöde.**

**»Den krieg ich noch«, sagte Ron zähneknirschend hinter Malfoys Rücken,»eines Tages krieg ich ihn.«**

"Und ich kann es kaum erwarten davon zu hoeren." Sagte Sirius rachsuechtig. "Gib meinem aetzendem kleinen Cousin, was er verdient."

"Deinem Cousin?" fragte Lily.

Sirius nickte. "Cissa ist meine Cousine und sie hat vor kurzem ugh…Malfoy Senior geheiratet also nehm ich mal an, dass das bleichgesichtige Frettchen ihr Sohn ist."

**»Ich hasse sie beide«, sagte Harry,»Malfoy und Snape.«**

"Wir wissen wie du dich fuehlst" sagten Sirius und James im Chor.

**»Nu ist aber gut, Kopf hoch, es ist bald Weihnachten«, sagte Hagrid. »Ich mach euch 'neu Vorschlag, kommt mit in die Große Halle, sieht umwerfend aus.«**

**Also folgten die drei Hagrid und seinem Baum in die Große Halle, die Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick festlich ausschmückten.**

**»Ah, Hagrid, der letzte Baum – stellen Sie ihn doch bitte in die Ecke dort hinten.«**

**Die Halle sah phantastisch aus. An den Wänden entlang hingen Girlanden aus Stechpalmen- und Mistelzweigen und nicht weniger als zwölf turmhohe Weihnachtsbäume waren im Raum verteilt. Von den einen funkelten winzige Eiszapfen herüber, auf den anderen flackerten hunderte von Kerzen.**

"Ich liebe Hogwarts in der Wheinachtszeit." Lily klang vertraeumt.

**»Wie viel Tage habt ihr noch bis zu den Ferien?«, fragte Hagrid.**

**»Nur einen«, sagte Hermine. »Und da fällt mir ein – Harry, Ron, wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Mittagessen, wir sollten in die Bibliothek gehen.«**

"NEIN! NICHT DA!" heulte Sirius entsetzt.

Lily und Remus rollten mit den Augen.

**»Ja, klar, du hast Recht«, sagte Ron und wandte seine Augen von Professor Flitwick ab, der goldene Kugeln aus seinem Zauberstab blubbern ließ und sie über die Zweige des neuen Baums verteilte.**

**»In die Bibliothek?«, sagte Hagrid und folgte ihnen aus der Halle. »Kurz vor den Ferien? Sehr strebsam heute, was?«**

**»Aach, wir arbeiten gar nicht«, erklärte ihm Harry strahlend. »Seit du Nicolas Flamel erwähnt hast, versuchen wir nämlich herauszufinden, wer er ist.«**

"Oh…Ich denke mal, dann ist es ok."

**»Ihr wollt was?«, Hagrid sah sie entsetzt an. »Hört mal gut zu, ich hab's euch gesagt, laßt es bleiben. Was der Hund bewacht, geht euch nichts an.«**

**»Wir wollen nur wissen, wer Nicolas Flamel ist, das ist alles«, sagte Hermine.**

"Ja, sicher."

**»Außer du möchtest es uns sagen und uns damit Arbeit ersparen?«, fügte Harry hinzu. »Wir müssen schon hunderte von Büchern gewälzt haben und wir können ihn nirgends finden – gib uns einfach mal 'nen Tipp – ich weiß, daß ich seinen Namen schon mal irgendwo gelesen hab.«**

**»Ich sag nichts«, sagte Hagrid matt.**

**»Dann müssen wir es selbst rausfinden«, sagte Ron. Sie ließen den mißmutig dreinblickenden Hagrid stehen und hasteten in die Bibliothek.**

**Tatsächlich hatten sie den Namen, seit er Hagrid herausgerutscht war, in allen möglichen Büchern gesucht, denn wie sonst sollten sie herausfinden, was Snape zu stehlen versuchte? **

"Er war es nicht. Er kann es nicht gewesen sein." murmelte Lily niedergeschlagen.

**Sie wußten eigentlich gar nicht, wo sie anfangen sollten, denn sie hatten keine Ahnung, womit sich Nicolas Flamel die Aufnahme in ein Buch verdient hatte. Er stand nicht in den Großen Zauberern des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts oder im Handbuch zeitgenössischer Magier, in den Bedeutenden Entdeckungen der modernen Zauberei fehlte er ebenso wie in den jüngeren Entwicklungen in der Zauberei. **

**Hinzu kam natürlich noch die schiere Größe der Bibliothek; zehntausende von Büchern; tausende von Regalen; hunderte von schmalen Regalreihen.**

"So…viele…Buecher…" Sirius erschauderte.

**Hermine zog eine Liste von Fachgebieten und Buchtiteln hervor, in denen sie suchen wollte, während Ron die Regale entlangschlenderte und nach Lust und Laune mal hier, mal da ein Buch hervorzog. **

**Harry ging hinüber in die Abteilung für verbotene Bücher. Schon seit einiger Zeit fragte er sich, ob Flamel nicht vielleicht hier zu finden wäre. Leider brauchte man die schriftliche Erlaubnis eines Lehrers, um eines der Bücher in dieser Abteilung einsehen zu dürfen, und die würde er nie kriegen. Die Bücher hier behandelten die mächtige schwarze Magie, die in Hogwarts niemals gelehrt wurde, und sie durften nur von den älteren Schülern gelesen werden, die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste studierten.**

**»Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes, mein junge?«**

**»Nein«, sagte Harry.**

"Nicht so gut darin Ausreden zu erfinden, was?"

**Die Bibliothekarin, Madam Pince, fuchtelte mit einem Staubwedel nach ihm.**

**»Dann verziehst du dich besser wieder. Husch, fort mit dir!«**

**Harry bereute, daß er sich nicht schnell eine Geschichte hatte einfallen lassen, und verließ die Bibliothek. Er hatte mit Ron und Hermine nämlich schon vereinbart, daß sie lieber nicht Madam Pince fragen wollten, wo sie Flamel finden könnten. Sie würde es ihnen gewiß sagen können, doch sie konnten es nicht riskieren, daß Snape Wind davon bekam, wonach sie suchten.**

**Harry wartete draußen vor der Tür, um zu hören, ob die andern beiden etwas herausgefunden hatten, doch viel Hoffnung machte er sich nicht. Immerhin suchten sie schon seit zwei Wochen, doch da sie zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden nur gelegentlich einmal Zeit hatten, war c s kein Wunder, daß sie noch nichts gefunden hatten. Was sie wirklich brauchten, war viel Zeit zum Suchen, ohne daß ihnen Madam Pince ständig über die Schultern sah.**

**Fünf Minuten später kamen Ron und Hermine heraus und schüttelten die Köpfe. Sie gingen zum Abendessen.**

**»Ihr sucht doch weiter, während ich weg bin, oder?«, sagte Hermine. »Und schickt mir eine Eule, wenn ihr irgendwas herausfindet.«**

**»Und du könntest deine Eltern fragen, ob sie wissen, wer Flamel ist«, sagte Ron. »Da kann nichts passieren.«**

"Sie ist Muggelstaemmig." Lily seufzte und schuettelte den Kopf.

**»Überhaupt nichts, denn sie sind beide Zahnärzte«, sagte Hermine.**

"Was ist ein Zahnarzt?" fragte James neugierig.

"Sie kuemmern sich um deine Zaehne." Ueberaschenderweise antwortete Sirius. Er sah in ihre verbluefften Gesichter und schaute beleidigt. "Ich passe durchaus in Muggelkunde auf! Manchmal…"

**Als die Ferien einmal begonnen hatten, ging es Ron und Harry einfach zu gut, um lange über Flamel nachzudenken. **

"Was fuer eine Ueberaschung." Lily seufzte.

**Sie hatten den ganzen Schlafsaal für sich, auch im Aufenthaltsraum. war viel mehr Platz als sonst, und sie konnten die guten Sessel am Kamin belegen. Da saßen sie stundenlang und verspeisten alles, was sie auf eine Röstgabel spießen konnten: Brot, Pfannkuchen, Marshmallows, und schmiedeten Pläne, wie sie es anstellen könnten, daß Malfoy von der Schule flog. Das auszuhecken machte Spaß, auch wenn es nicht klappen würde.**

**Ron brachte Harry auch Zauberschach bei. Das ging genauso wie Muggelschach, außer daß die Figuren lebten, und so war es fast das Gleiche wie Truppen in eine Schlacht zu führen. Wie alles andere, das Ron besaß, hatte es einst – jemandem aus seiner Familie gehört – in diesem Fall seinem Großvater. Allerdings waren die alten Schachmenschen überhaupt kein Nachteil. Ron kannte sie so gut, daß er sie immer mühelos dazu bringen konnte, genau das zu tun, was er wollte.**

**Harry spielte mit Schachmenschen, die ihm Seamus Finnigan geliehen hatte, und die trauten ihm überhaupt nicht. Er war noch kein guter Spieler und sie riefen ihm ständig Ratschläge zu, allerdings widersprüchliche, was ihn heftig verwirrte:»Schick mich ja nicht dorthin, siehst du denn nicht seinen Springer? Schick doch den da, auf den können wir verzichten.«**

**Heiligabend ging Harry voller Vorfreude auf das Essen und den Spaß am Weihnachtstag zu Bett; Geschenke erwartete er überhaupt keine.**

Alle vier waren zwischen Wut und Trauer hin und her gerissen.

**Als er früh am nächsten Morgen erwachte, sah er als Erstes einen Stapel Päckchen am Fußende seines Bettes.**

"Gut" Lily laechelte.

**»Fröhliche Weihnachten«, sagte Ron schläfrig, als Harry aus dem Bett stieg und seinen Morgenmantel anzog.**

**»Dir auch«, sagte Harry. »Schau dir das mal an! Ich hab Geschenke bekommen!«**

**»Was hast du erwartet, Runkelrüben?«, sagte Ron und machte sich an seinen eigenen Stapel, der um einiges größer war als der Harrys.**

**Harry nahm das oberste Päckchen in die Hand. Es war mit dickem braunem Papier umwickelt und quer darüber war Für Harry von Hagrid gekrakelt. Drinnen war eine grob geschnitzte hölzerne Flöte. Offenbar hatte Hagrid sie selber zugeschnitten. Harry blies hinein – sie klang ein wenig wie eine Eule.**

"Das ist nett von ihm." Lily laechelte froehlich.

**Ein zweites, winziges Päckchen enthielt einen Zettel.**

**Wir haben deine Nachricht erhalten und fügen dein Weihnachtsgeschenk bei. Von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia. **

"Sie haben ihm etwas geschickt?" fragte James und zog die Augenbraue hoch.

**Mit Klebeband war ein Fünfzig-Pence-Stück auf den Zettel geklebt.**

"Was?"

"Das ist Muggelgeld." Sagte Lily missmutig.

**»Das ist nett«, sagte Harry.**

**Ron war von den fünfzig Pence fasziniert.**

**»Komisch!«, sagte er. »Diese Form! Ist das Geld?«**

**»Du kannst es behalten«, sagte Harry und lachte, als er sah, wie Ron sich freute. »Hagrid und Tante und Onkel – und von wem ist das hier?«**

**»Ich glaub, ich weiß, von wem das ist«, sagte Ron, deutete auf ein recht klumpiges Paket und lief ein wenig rosa an. »Von meiner Mum. Ich hab ihr gesagt, daß du keine Geschenke erwartest und – o nein«, stöhnte er,»sie hat dir einen Weasley-Pulli gestrickt!«**

Lily laechelte breit.

**Harry hatte das Paket aufgerissen und einen dicken, handgestrickten Pullover in Smaragdgrün gefunden und eine große Schachtel selbst gebackener Plätzchen.**

"Das war wirklich nett von ihr." Sagte Lily sanft.

**»Sie strickt uns jedes Jahr einen Pulli«, sagte Ron, während er seinen eigenen auspackte,»und meiner ist immer kastanienbraun.«**

**»Das ist wirklich nett von ihr«, sagte Harry und probierte von den Plätzchen, die köstlich schmeckten.**

**Auch sein nächstes Päckchen enthielt Süßigkeiten – es war eine große Schachtel Schokofrösche von Hermine.**

**Ein Päckchen war jetzt noch übrig. Harry hob es auf und betastete es. Es war sehr leicht. Er wickelte es aus.**

**Etwas Fließendes und Silbergraues glitt auf den Boden, wo es in schimmernden Falten dalag. **

James Augen weiteten sich und er warf den anderen beiden Rumtreibern bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Alle drei grinsten.

"Was?" fragte Lily.

"Ich denke, Harry koennte etwas von mir geerbt haben." Erklaehrte James.

**Ron machte große Augen.**

**»Ich hab davon gehört«, sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme und ließ die Schachtel mit Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung fallen, die er von Hermine bekommen hatte. »Wenn das das ist, was ich glaube – sie sind wirklich selten und wirklich wertvoll.«**

**»Was ist es?«**

**Harry hob das silbern leuchtende Stück Stoff vom Boden hoch. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, wie Wasser, das in Seide eingewebt war.**

**»Es ist ein Umhang, der unsichtbar macht«, sagte Ron mit ehrfürchtigem Gesicht. **

"Du hast eine Tarnumhang!" rief Lily. "Kein Wunder, dass du mit so vielen Sachen durchkommst!"

**»Ganz bestimmt – probier ihn mal an.«**

**Harry warf sich den Umhang über die Schultern und Ron stieß einen Schrei aus.**

**»Es stimmt! Schau!«**

**Harry sah hinunter auf seine Füße, doch die waren verschwunden. Er stürzte hinüber zum Spiegel. Gewiß, sein Spiegelbild sah ihn an, freilich nur sein Kopf, der Körper war völlig unsichtbar. Er zog den Umhang über den Kopf und sein Spiegelbild verschwand vollends.**

**»Da liegt ein Zettel!«, sagte Ron plötzlich. »Ein Zettel ist rausgefallen!«**

**Harry streifte den Umhang ab und hob den Zettel auf In enger, verschlungener Handschrift, die er noch nie gesehen hatte, standen da die folgenden Worte:**

**Dein Vater hat mir dies vor seinem Tode zur Aufbewahrung überreicht. Nun ist die Zeit gekommen, ihn dir zugeben.**

**Gebrauche ihn klug.**

**Fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche ich dir**

"Huh. Ich frage mich wer das wohl war?" sagte James.

"Vielleicht Dumbledore? Enge, verschlungene Handschrift hoert sich ganz nach ihm an." Ueberlegte Remus.

"Yeah…aber warum hat er meinen Umhang?"

"Keine Ahnung."

**Unterschrieben hatte niemand. Harry starrte auf den Zettel. Ron bewunderte den Umhang.**

**»Ich würde alles geben für einen davon«, sagte er. »Alles. Was ist los mit dir?«**

**»Nichts«, sagte Harry. Ihm war seltsam zumute. Wer hatte ihm den Umhang geschickt? Hatte er wirklich einst seinem Vater gehört?**

"Ja" James grinste.

**Bevor er noch etwas denken oder sagen konnte, flog die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf und Fred und George Weasley stürmten herein. Harry steckte den Umhang schnell weg. Ur hatte keine Lust, ihn überall herumzureichen.**

**»Frohe Weihnachten!«**

**»Hey, sieh mal – Harry hat auch 'nen Weasley-Pulli!«**

**Fred und George trugen blaue Pullover, der eine mit einem großen gelben F darauf gestickt, der andere mit einem G.**

**»Der von Harry ist aber besser als unserer«, sagte Fred und hielt Harrys Pullover hoch. »Sieht so aus, als ob sie sich nicht anstrengt, wenn du nicht zur Familie gehörst.«**

Alle vier lachten leise darueber.

**»Warum trägst du deinen Pulli nicht, Ron?«, fragte George. »Komm, zieh ihn an, sie sind herrlich warm.«**

**»Ich mag Kastanienbraun nicht«, meinte Ron halbherzig und zog sich den Pulli über.**

**»Du hast keinen Buchstaben auf deinem«, stellte George fest. »Sie denkt wohl, du vergißt deinen Namen nicht. Aber wir sind nicht dumm – wir wissen, daß wir Gred und Forge heißen.«**

Sirius und James lachten noch lauter.

**»Was macht ihr da eigentlich für einen Lärm?«**

**Percy Weasley steckte mit mißbilligendem Blick den Kopf durch die Tür. Offensichtlich war er schon halb mit dem Geschenkeauspacken fertig, denn auch er trug einen zusammengeknäuelten Pullover auf dem Arm, den ihm Fred entriß.**

**»V für Vertrauensschüler! Zieh ihn an, Percy, los komm schon, sogar Harry hat einen gekriegt.«**

**»Ich – will – nicht -«, sagte Percy halb erstickt, während die Zwillinge ihm den Pullover über den Kopf zwängten und dabei seine Brille verbogen.**

**»Und du hockst dich heute nicht zu den Vertrauensschülern«, sagte George. »Weihnachten verbringt man mit der Familie.«**

**Sie hatten Percys Arme nicht durch die Ärmel des Pullovers gesteckt, und so gefesselt nahmen sie ihn nun auf die Schultern und marschierten mit ihm hinaus.**

**Harry hatte noch nie in seinem Leben ein solches Weihnachtsmahl verspeist. Hundert fette gebratene Truthähne, Berge von Brat- und Pellkartoffeln, Platten voll niedlicher Cocktailwürstchen, Schüsseln voll Buttererbsen, Silberterrinen voll dicken, sahnigen Bratensafts und Preiselbeersauce **

Sirius stoehnte und deutete auf seinen Magen.

"Nach dem Kapitel gehen wir was essen, Sirius" Lily grinste.

– **und, über den Tisch verteilt, stapelweise Zauber-Knallbonbons. Diese phantastischen Knallbonbons waren nichts gegen die schwächlichen der Muggel, wie sie die Dursleys kauften, mit dem kleinen Plastikspielkram und den knittrigen Papierhütchen. Harry zog mit Fred an einem Zauber-Knallbonbon, und es knallte nicht nur, sondern ging los wie eine Kanone und hüllte sie in eine Wolke blauen Rauchs, während aus dem Innern der Hut eines Admirals und mehrere lebende weiße Mäuse herausschossen. Drüben am Hohen Tisch hatte Dumbledore seinen spitzen Zaubererhut gegen eine geblümte Pudelmütze getauscht **

"Er ist verrueckt" James lachte leise.

"Man muss Dumbledore einfach moegen." Kommentierte Sirius

**und kicherte fröhlich über einen Witz, den ihm Professor Flitwick soeben vorgelesen hatte.**

**Dem Truthahn folgte farbenprächtiger Plumpudding. Percy brach sich fast die Zähne an einem Silbersickel aus, der in seiner Portion versteckt war. Harry beobachtete, wie Hagrid nach mehr Wein verlangte und sein Gesicht immer röter wurde, bis er schließlich Professor McGonagall auf die Wange küßte, die, wie Harry verdutzt feststellte, unter ihrem leicht verrutschten Spitzhut errötete und anfing zu kichern.**

Die Rumtreiber schmissen sich weg vor Lachen beim Gedanken daran, dass ihre Lieblingslehrerin sich so benehmen wuerde.

**Als Harry schließlich vom Tisch aufstand, war er beladen mit einer Unmenge Sachen aus den Knallbonbons, darunter ein Dutzend Leuchtballons, die nie platzten, ein »Züchte eine eigenen Warzen«-Biokasten und ein neues Zauberschachspiel. Die weißen Mäuse waren verschwunden und Harry hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, daß sie als Mrs. Norris' Weihnachtsschmaus enden würden.**

**Harry und die Weasleys verbrachten einen glücklichen Nachmittag mit einer wilden Schneeballschlacht draußen auf dem Schulgelände. **

"Die beste Art einen Weihnachtstag zu beenden." James nickte.

**Mit glühenden Wangen, verschwitzt und schwer atmend, kehrten sie ans Kaminfeuer in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo Harry sein neues Schachspiel mit einer haarsträubenden Niederlage gegen Ron einweihte. Er hätte vielleicht nicht so kläglich verloren, vermutete er, wenn Percy nicht so angestrengt versucht hätte, ihm zu helfen.**

**Nach dem Tee – es gab Brote mit kaltem Braten, Pfannkuchen, Biskuits und Weihnachtskuchen – fühlten sich alle zu voll gestopft und müde, um noch viel vor dem Schlafengehen anzufangen. Sie sahen nur noch Percy zu, wie er Fred und George durch den ganzen Gryffindor-Turm nachjagte, weil sie sein Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen geklaut hatten.**

Wieder erfuellte Gelaechter ueber die Eskapaden der Zwillinge den Raum.

**Es war Harrys schönstes Weihnachten gewesen. Doch den ganzen Tag über war ihm etwas im Hinterkopf herumgeschwirrt. Erst als er im Bett lag, hatte er die Ruhe, darüber nachzudenken: Es war der Umhang, der unsichtbar machte, und die Frage, wer ihn wohl geschickt hatte.**

**Ron, voll gestopft mit Braten und Kuchen und mit nichts weiter Geheimnisvollem beschäftigt, schlief ein, sobald er die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts zugezogen hatte. Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und zog den Umhang unter dem Bett hervor.**

**Das war von seinem Vater… der Umhang seines Vaters. **

James laechelte, auch wenn er traurig war, dass Harry warten musste bis, er nach Hogwarts kam um etwas zu erben was ihm gehoert hatte.

**Er ließ den Stoff durch die Hände gleiten, fließender als Seide, leichter als Luft. Gebrauche ihn klug, hatte es auf dem Zettel geheißen.**

**Er mußte es versuchen – jetzt. Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett und hüllte sich in den Umhang. Wo eben noch seine Füße waren, sah er jetzt nur noch das Mondlicht und Schatten. Ihm war merkwürdig zumute.**

**Gebrauche ihn klug.**

**Plötzlich war Harry hellwach. In diesem Umhang stand ihm ganz Hogwarts offen. Begeisterung durchströmte ihn. Er konnte überallhin, überall, und Filch würde es nie herausfinden.**

**He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said.**

"Es ist ein grossartiges Gefuehl." Stimmte James zu und die anderen beiden Rumtreiber nickten.

**Ron grunzte im Schlaf Sollte Harry ihn wecken? Etwas hielt ihn zurück – der Umhang seines Vaters -, er spürte, daß er diesmal, dieses erste Mal, allein mit ihm sein wollte.**

"Awww aber teilen ist cool!"

"Ich kann verstehen wie er sich fuehlt." Sagte James sanft. "Es ist die erste Sache von mir, die er bekommen hat. Ich wuerde ihn das erste mal auch alleine benutzen wollen."

**Er stahl sich aus dem Schlafsaal, die Treppe hinunter, durch den Aufenthaltsraum und kletterte durch das Loch hinter dem Porträt.**

**»Wer da?«, quakte die fette Dame. ****Harry sagte nichts. Rasch ging er den Korridor entlang.**

**Wo sollte er hin? Mit rasend pochendem Herzen hielt er inne und dachte nach. Und dann fiel es ihm ein. Die verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek. **

James und Sirius stoehnten.

**Dort konnte er lesen, solange er wollte, solange er mußte, um herauszufinden, wer Flamel war. Den Tarnumhang eng um sich schlingend ging er weiter.**

**In der Bibliothek herrschte rabenschwarze Nacht. Harry war gruslig zumute. Er zündete eine Laterne an, um sich den Weg durch die Buchregale zu leuchten. Die Laterne schien in der Luft zu schweben, und obwohl Harry spürte, daß er sie in der Hand trug, ließ ihm der Anblick Schauer über den Rücken laufen.**

Lily begann leicht zu froesteln.

**Die verbotene Abteilung lag ganz hinten in der Bibliothek. Er stieg umsichtig über die Kordel, die diesen Bereich von den andern trennte, und hielt seine Laterne hoch, um die Titel auf den Buchrücken zu lesen.**

**Sie sagten ihm nicht viel. Die abblätternden und verblassenden Goldlettern bildeten Wörter in Sprachen, die Harry nicht verstand. Manche Bücher hatten gar keinen Titel. Auf einem Buch war ein dunkler Fleck, der Blut schrecklich ähnlich sah. **

"Mach das auf keinen Fall auf!" Lily schauderte.

**Harry sträubten sich die Nackenhaare. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, vielleicht auch nicht, aber er glaubte, von den Büchern her ein leises Flüstern zu vernehmen, als ob sie wüßten, daß jemand hier war, der nicht hier sein durfte.**

"Dann solltest du sie definitive nicht aufschlagen."

**Irgendwo mußte er anfangen. Er stellte die Laterne vorsichtig auf den Boden und suchte entlang der untersten Regalreihe nach einem viel versprechend aussehenden Buch. Ein großer schwarz-silberner Band fiel ihm ins Auge. Er zog das Buch mühsam heraus, denn es war sehr schwer, setzte es mit dem Rücken auf seine Knie und klappte es auf**

**Ein durchdringender Schrei, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, durchbrach die Stille – das Buch schrie! **

"Oh Merlin!" keuchte Lily und die anderen drei verzogen das Gesicht.

**Harry schlug es zu, doch es schrie immer weiter, ununterbrochen, in einem hohen und trommelfellzerreißenden Ton. **

"Nichts wie weg da." Sirius zog eine Grimasse.

**Er stolperte rückwärts und stieß seine Laterne uni, die sofort ausging. In panischer Angst hörte er Schritte den Gang draußen entlangkommen – er stopfte das schreiende Buch wieder ins Regal und rannte davon. Just an der Tür traf er auf Filch. Filchs blasse, wirre Augen sahen durch ihn hindurch und Harry wich vor Filchs ausgestrecktem Arm zur Seite und rannte weiter, den Korridor hinunter, die Schreie des Buches immer noch in den Ohren klingend.**

**Vor einer großen Rüstung erstarrte er. Er war so überstürzt aus der Bibliothek geflohen, daß er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wo er hinlief Um ihn her war es vollkommen dunkel, und vielleicht wußte er deshalb nicht, wo er sich befand. Eine Rüstung stand in der Nähe der Küchen, das wußte er, doch er mußte fünf Stockwerke darüber sein.**

"Ja, allerdings gibt es ueber das ganze Schloss verteilt Ruestungen."

**»Sie haben mich gebeten, sofort zu ihnen zu kommen, Herr Professor, wenn jemand nachts umherstreift, und jemand war in der Bibliothek – in der verbotenen Abteilung.«**

**Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht strömte. Wo immer er auch war, Filch mußte eine Abkürzung kennen, denn seine weiche, ölige Stimme kam näher, und zu seinem Entsetzen war es Snape, der antwortete:**

**»Die verbotene Abteilung? Nun, dann können sie nicht weit sein, die kriegen wir schon.«**

"Oh Merlin! Filch UND Snape? Verdammt Welpe."

**Als Filch und Snape vor ihm um die Ecke bogen, gefror Harry zu einem Eiszapfen. Natürlich konnten sie ihn nicht sehen, doch der Korridor war eng, und wenn sie näher kämen, würden sie auf ihn prallen – trotz des Umhangs war er ja immer noch aus Fleisch und Blut. **_(Anm: In der Englischen Version steht: trotz des Umhangs war er immer noch "solid".)_

"Ungluecklicherweise." James zog eine Grimasse.

**So leise er nur konnte, wich er zurück. Zu seiner Linken stand eine Tür einen Spaltbreit offen. Das war seine einzige Hoffnung. Den Atem anhaltend, um sie ja nicht zu bewegen, zwängte er sich hindurch, und als er es geschafft hatte, in das Zimmer zu gelangen, ohne daß Snape und Filch etwas bemerkten, wurde ihm leichter zumute. Sie gingen einfach vorbei und Harry lehnte sich tief atmend gegen die Wand und lauschte ihren leiser werdenden Schritten nach. **

"Das war knapp, Welpe."

**Das war knapp gewesen, sehr knapp. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er das Zimmer, in dem er sich versteckt hatte, besser wahrnahm.**

**Es sah aus wie ein nicht mehr benutztes Klassenzimmer. An der Wand entlang waren Tische und Stühle aufgestapelt und im Dunkeln konnte er auch einen umgedrehten Papierkorb erkennen. Doch an der Wand gegenüber lehnte etwas, das nicht den Eindruck machte, als ob es hierher gehörte, etwas, das aussah, als ob jemand es einfach hier abgestellt hätte, um es aus dem Weg zu schaffen.**

**Es war, auf zwei Klauenfüßen stehend, ein gewaltiger Spiegel, der bis zur Decke reichte und mit einem reich verzierten Goldrahmen versehen war. Oben auf dem Rahmen war eine Inschrift eingeprägt: NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILG NANIEDTH CIN.**

Remus schaute nachdenklich. "Einen Moment." murmelte er und nahm James das Buch ab. Er studierte es kurz, dann laechelte er.

"Nicht dein Anglitz aber dein Herz Begehren."sagte der Werwolf und gab das Buch zurueck. "Man muss es rueckwaerts lesen."

"Herz Begehren" Lily runzelte die Stirn.

**Nun, da von Filch und Snape nichts mehr zu hören war, schwand Harrys Panik und er näherte sich dem Spiegel, um sich darin zu sehen und doch nichts zu sehen.**

**Er mußte die Hand vor den Mund schlagen, um nicht zu schreien. Er wirbelte herum. Sein Herz hämmerte noch rasender als vorhin bei dem schreienden Buch, denn er hatte nicht nur sich selbst im Spiegel gesehen, sondern eine ganze Ansammlung voll Menschen, die direkt hinter ihm standen.**

Lily und James schauten einander nachdenklich an.

**Doch das Zimmer war leer. Rasch atmend drehte er sich langsam wieder um und sah in den Spiegel.**

**Da war es, sein Spiegelbild, weiß und mit furchtverzerrtem Gesicht, und dort, hinter ihm, spiegelten sich noch gut zehn andere. Harry blickte über die Schulter, doch immer noch war da niemand. Oder waren die vielleicht auch unsichtbar? War er tatsächlich in einem Zimmer voll unsichtbarer Menschen und war es die Eigenart dieses Spiegels, daß er sie spiegelte, unsichtbar oder nicht?**

**Erneut blickte er in den Spiegel. Eine Frau, die unmittelbar hinter ihm stand, lächelte ihn an und winkte. Er streckte die Hand aus, doch er faßte ins Leere. Wenn sie wirklich da wäre, dann würde er sie berühren, im Spiegel standen sie so nahe beieinander. Doch er spürte nur Luft – sie und die anderen existierten nur im Spiegel.**

**Es war eine sehr schöne Frau. Sie hatte dunkelrotes Haar und ihre Augen – ihre Augen sind genau wie die meinen,**

Lily lies einen unterdrueckten Schluchzer hoeren, den sie schnell mit ihrer Hand erstickt hatte. Ihre Augen fuellten sich mit Traenen. "Das sind wir." Fluesterte sie mit schmerzerfuellter Stimme.

James nahm sie in den Arm und gab das Buch zum weiterlesen an Remus.

**dachte Harry und rückte ein wenig näher an das Glas heran. Hellgrün – genau dieselbe Form, doch dann sah er, daß sie weinte; zwar lächelte, aber zugleich weinte. Der große, schlanke, schwarzhaarige Mann hinter ihr legte den Arm um sie. Er trug eine Brille und sein Haar war ziemlich durcheinander. Hinterm Kopf stand es ab, genau wie bei Harry.**

James schloss voller Schmerz seine Augen, wissend, dass das das erste Mal war, das Harry ihn sehen wuerde, wie er aussah.

**Harry war nun so nahe am Spiegel, daß seine Nase jetzt fast ihr Spiegelbild berührte.**

**»Mum?«, flüsterte er. »Dad?«**

Lily weinte leise und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

**Sie sahen ihn nur an und lächelten. Und langsam sah Harry in die Gesichter der anderen Menschen im Spiegel und sah noch mehr grüne Augenpaare wie das seine, andere Nasen wie die seine, selbst einen kleinen alten Mann, der aussah, als ob er Harrys knubblige Knie hätte – Harry sah zum ersten Mal im Leben seine Familie.**

**Die Potters lächelten und winkten Harry zu und er starrte zurück, die Hände flach gegen das Glas gepreßt, als hoffte er, einfach zu ihnen hindurchfallen zu können. Er spürte ein mächtiges Stechen in seinem Körper, halb Freude, halb furchtbare Traurigkeit.**

"Das gefaellt mir nicht" sagte James leise. "Er sollte gehen"

Lily nickte zustimmend und wischte sich mit einer Hand ueber die Augen.

Sirius war still; einen grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als er ueber das Schicksal nachdachte, dass die Menschen erwartete, die er als seine Familie betrachtete-nein, die seine Familie SIND. Er war fest entschlossen ihnen zu helfen die Zukunft zu aendern, ganz egal was das kostete. Er wuerde sie nicht sterben lassen.

**Wie lange er schon so dastand, wußte er nicht. Die Spiegelbilder verblaßten nicht und er wandte den Blick nicht eine Sekunde ab, bis ein fernes Geräusch ihn wieder zur Besinnung brachte. Er konnte nicht hier bleiben, er mußte sich zurück ins Bett stehlen. »Ich komme wieder«, flüsterte er, wandte den Blick vom Gesicht seiner Mutter ab und lief aus dem Zimmer.**

"Nein nicht" wisperte Lily mit gebrochener Stimme.

**»Du hättest mich wecken können«, sagte Ron mit saurer Miene.**

**»Komm doch heute Nacht mit, ich will dir den Spiegel zeigen.«**

**»Ich würde gern deine Mum und deinen Dad sehen«, sagte Ron begeistert.**

"So funktioniert es nicht." Remus seufzte leise.

**»Und ich will deine Familie sehen, alle Weasleys, du kannst mir deine anderen Brüder zeigen und überhaupt alle.«**

**»Die kannst du jederzeit sehen«, sagte Ron. »Komm mich einfach diesen Sommer besuchen. Außerdem zeigt er vielleicht nur die Toten. Schade jedenfalls, daß du nichts über Flamel herausgefunden hast. Nimm doch von dem Schinken, warum ißt du eigentlich nichts?«**

**Harry konnte nichts essen. Er hatte seine Eltern gesehen und würde sie heute Nacht wieder sehen. Flamel hatte er fast vergessen. Das schien ihm nicht mehr besonders wichtig. Wen kümmerte es, was, der dreiköpfige Hund bewachte? War es im Grunde nicht gleichgültig, wenn Snape es stahl?**

Alle vier teenager sahen alamiert aus.

"Ja, er sollte wirklich nicht zurueck gehen." James zog eine Grimasse.

**»Geht's dir gut?«, fragte Ron. »Du guckst so komisch.«**

**Wovor Harry wirklich am meisten Angst hatte, war, den Raum mit dem Spiegel nicht mehr zu finden. Weil Ron in dieser Nacht auch noch unter dem Umhang steckte, mußten sie langsamer gehen. Sie versuchten Harrys Weg von der Bibliothek aus wieder zu finden und zogen fast eine Stunde lang durch die dunklen Korridore.**

**»Mir ist kalt«, sagte Ron. »Vergessen wir's und gehen wieder ins Bett.«**

**»Nein!«, zischte Harry. »Ich weiß, daß er irgendwo hier ist.«**

**Sie kamen am Geist einer großen Hexe vorbei, die in die andere Richtung unterwegs war, doch sonst sahen sie niemanden. Gerade als Ron anfing zu klagen, ihm sei eiskalt an den Füßen, entdeckte Harry die Rüstung.**

**»Es ist hier, genau hier, ja!«**

**Sie stießen die Tür auf Harry ließ den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten und rannte zum Spiegel.**

**Da waren sie. Mutter und Vater strahlten ihn an.**

**»Siehst du?«, flüsterte Harry.**

**»Ich seh gar nichts.«**

**»Sieh doch mal! Schau sie dir an… da sind so viele… «**

**»Ich seh nur dich.«**

**»Du mußt richtig hinsehen, komm her, stell dich neben mich.«**

**Harry trat einen Schritt zur Seite, doch zusammen mit Ron vor dem Spiegel konnte er seine Familie nicht mehr sehen, nur noch Ron in seinem Schlafanzug.**

**Ron jedoch blickte wie gebannt auf sein Spiegelbild.**

**»Schau doch mal!«, sagte er.**

"Ich frage mich, was er sieht?"

**»Kannst du deine ganze Familie um dich herum sehen?«**

**»Nein, ich bin allein, aber ich sehe anders aus, älter, und ich bin Schulsprecher«**

**»Was?«**

**»Ich bin… ich trage ein Abzeichen wie früher Bill, und ich halte den Hauspokal und den Quidditch-Pokal in den Händen, und ich bin auch noch Mannschaftskapitän!«**

**Ron konnte kaum den Blick von dieser phantastischen Aussicht lassen.**

**»Glaubst du, daß dieser Spiegel die Zukunft zeigt?«**

"Dumme Frage."

**»Wie sollte er? Meine ganze Familie ist tot, laß mich noch mal sehen -«**

**»Du hast ihn gestern Nacht für dich alleine gehabt, laß mir ein wenig mehr Zeit.«**

**»Du hältst doch bloß den Quidditch-Pokal, was soll daran interessant sein? Ich will meine Eltern sehen.«**

**»Hör auf, mich zu schubsen!«**

"Sie kaempfen darum." Sagte Lily besorgt.

**Ein plötzliches Geräusch draußen im Gang setzte ihrer Streiterei ein Ende. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, wie laut sie sprachen.**

**»S****chnell!«**

**Ron warf den Umhang über sie beide und in diesem Augenblick huschten die leuchtenden Augen von Mrs. Norris durch die Tür. Ron und Harry standen mucksmäuschenstill und beide stellten sich dieselbe Frage – wirkte der Umhang auch bei Katzen? Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, doch dann wandte sie sich um und verschwand.**

**»Wir sind hier nicht mehr sicher, vielleicht ist sie zu Filch gelaufen, ich wette, sie hat uns gehört. ****Los, komm.«**

**Und Ron zog Harry hinaus.**

**Am nächsten Morgen war der Schnee noch nicht geschmolzen**

**»Hast du Lust auf Schach, Harry?«, fragte Ron.**

**»Nein.«**

**»Wie wär's, wenn wir runtergehen und Hagrid besuchen**

**»Nein… du kannst ja gehen… «**

Lily schaute duester. "Dieser Spiegel ist wirklich eine schlechte Nachricht."

**»Ich weiß, was dir im Kopf rumgeht, Harry, dieser Spiegel. Bleib heute Nacht lieber hier.«**

**»Warum?«**

**»Ich weiß nicht, ich hab nur ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei – und außerdem bist du jetzt schon zu oft nur um Haaresbreite entkommen. ****Filch, Snape und Mrs. Norris streifen im Schloß umher. Sie können dich zwar nicht sehen, aber was ist, wenn sie einfach in dich reinlaufen? Was, wenn du etwas umstößt?«**

**»Du hörst dich an wie Hermine.«**

**»Mir ist es ernst, Harry, geh nicht.«**

"Hoer auf ihn." Flehte Lily.

**Doch Harry hatte nur einen Gedanken im Kopf, nämlich zum Spiegel zurückzukehren. Und Ron würde ihn nicht aufhalten.**

Alle vier stoehnten gleichzeitig.

**In dieser dritten Nacht fand er den Weg schneller als zuvor. ****Er rannte und wußte, daß er unvorsichtig laut war, doch er begegnete niemandem**

**Und da waren seine Mutter und sein Vater wieder. Sie lächelten ihn an und einer seiner Großväter nickte glücklich mit dem Kopf, Harry sank vor dem Spiegel auf den Boden. Nichts würde ihn davon abhalten, die ganze Nacht über bei seiner Familie zu bleiben – nichts in der Welt.**

**Außer -**

**»Nun, wieder da, Harry?«**

"Erwischt." Sirius laechelte schwach.

**Harry kam sich vor, als ob sein Inneres zu Eis erstarrt wäre. Er wandte sich um. Auf einem der Tische an der Wand saß niemand anderer als Albus Dumbledore. Harry mußte einfach an ihm vorbeigelaufen sein, so begierig, zum Spiegel zu gelangen, daß er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte.**

**»Ich – ich hab Sie nicht gesehen, Sir«**

**»Merkwürdig, wie kurzsichtig man werden kann, wenn man unsichtbar ist«, sagte Dumbledore, und Harry war erleichtert, als er ihn lächeln sah.**

**»Nun«, sagte Dumbledore und glitt vom Tisch herunter, um sich neben Harry auf den Boden zu setzen,»wie hunderte Menschen vor dir hast du die Freuden des Spiegels Nerhegeb entdeckt.«**

**»Ich wußte nicht, daß er so heißt, Sir.«**

**»Aber ich denke, du hast inzwischen erkannt, was er tut?«**

**»Er – naja – er zeigt mir meine Familie -«**

**»Und er hat deinen Freund Ron als Schulsprecher gezeigt.«**

**»Woher wissen Sie -?«**

**»Ich brauche keinen Umhang, um unsichtbar zu werden«, sagte Dumbledore sanft. »Nun, kannst du dir denken, was der Spiegel Nerhegeb uns allen zeigt?«**

"Warum wollte er dann meinen Umhang?" murmelte James.

**Harry schüttelte den Kopf.**

**»Dann laß es mich erklären. Der glücklichste Mensch auf der Erde könnte den Spiegel Nerhegeb wie einen ganz normalen Spiegel verwenden, das heißt, er würde in den Spiegel schauen und sich genau so sehen, wie er ist. ****Hilft dir das weiter?«**

**Harry dachte nach. Dann sagte er langsam:»Er zeigt uns, was wir wollen… was immer wir wollen… ****«**

**»Ja und nein«, **

"Jetzt ist alles klar."

**sagte Dumbledore leise. »Er zeigt uns nicht mehr und nicht weniger als unseren tiefsten, verzweifeltsten Herzenswunsch. Du, der du deine Familie nie kennen gelernt hast, siehst sie hier alle um dich versammelt. Ronald Weasley, der immer im Schatten seiner Brüder gestanden hat, sieht sich ganz alleine, als bester von allen. Allerdings gibt uns dieser Spiegel weder Wissen noch Wahrheit. Es gab Menschen, die vor dem Spiegel dahingeschmolzen sind, verzückt von dem, was sie sahen, und andere sind wahnsinnig, geworden, weil sie nicht wußten, ob ihnen der Spiegel etwas Wirkliches oder auch nur etwas Mögliches zeigte.**

"Merlin" sagte Lily leise. "Gott sei Dank ist Professor Dumbledore dabei ihn aufzuhalten."

**Der Spiegel kommt morgen an einen neuen Platz, Harry, und ich bitte dich, nicht mehr nach ihm zu suchen. Du kennst dich jetzt aus, falls du jemals auf ihn stoßen solltest. Es ist nicht gut, wenn wir nur unseren Träumen nachhängen und vergessen zu leben, glaub mir. Und nun, wie wär's, wenn du diesen beeindruckenden Umhang wieder anziehst und ins Bett verschwindest?«**

**Harry stand auf.**

**»Sir, Professor Dumbledore? Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?«**

**»Nun hast du ja eine Frage schon gestellt«, sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. »Du darfst mich aber noch etwas fragen.«**

**»Was sehen Sie, wenn Sie in den Spiegel schauen?«**

"Wow. Euer Sohn hat Eier."

"Black"

"Sorry Evans"

**»Ich? Ich sehe mich dastehen, ein Paar dicke Wollsocken in der Hand haltend.«**

Sie lachten darueber.

**Harry starrte ihn an.**

**»Man kann nie genug Socken haben«, sagte Dumbledore. »Wieder einmal ist ein Weihnachtsfest vergangen, ohne daß ich ein einziges Paar Socken bekommen habe. ****Die Leute meinen dauernd, sie müßten mir Bücher schenken.«**

"Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, was wir ihm dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten schenken koennen." James grinste.

"Ihr kauft Weihnachtsgeschenke fuer den Schulleiter?" fragte Lily neugierig.

"Na klar." Sirius laechelte.

**Erst als Harry wieder im Bett lag, kam ihm der Gedanke, daß Dumbledore vielleicht nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Doch zugegeben, dachte er und schubste Krätze von seinem Kopfkissen, es war doch eine recht persönliche Frage.**

Remus schloss das Buch und reichte es an Lily weiter.

"Essen!" rief Sirius und sprang auf, als Lily das Buch in ihre Tasche packte.

"Ja ja" Lily laechelte sanft und stand zusammen mit James auf. Gemeinsam verliesen die vier Teenager den Raum fuer eine Pause um ueber alles nachzudenken, was sie erfahren hatten und um ihre Maegen mit gutem Hogwarts Essen zu fuellen.


	14. Nicolas Flamel

Als die drei Rumtreiber und Lily die Treppe herunterkamen, machte James einen vertrauten Schopf fettiger schwarzer Haare in der Menge aus. Innerlich stoehnte er. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich tun wuerde. Aber die beste Zeit um die Zukunft zu veraendern, war nun einmal die Gegenwart. Er lies Lilys Hand los und sie sah ihn an, eine unausgesprochene Frage in ihren Augen. Er laechelte sie sanft an und life auf Snape zu.

"James!" hoerte er sie besorgt rufen.

Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und knurrte. Er griff sofort nach seinem Zauberstarb. James hob die Haende in einer abwehrenden Geste.

"Relax Snape" sagte James gelangweilt und zog eine Augenbraue in die Hoehe.

"Was willst du, Potter?" schnappte Severus gereizt.

"Mich entschuldigen." Erklaehrte James kuehn. Innerlich schrien ihn sein Stolz und sein Ego an, damit aufzuhoeren, aber er dachte das das Glueck seines zukuenftigen Sohns mehr wert war als sein eigener selbstsuechtiger Stolz. Er war definitive nicht gluecklich darueber aber es wuerde Lily dazu bringe, ihn mehr zu respektieren und das wollte er ganz sicher.

"Ja als ob ich das glauben wuerde." Spie Snape und sah James voller Abscheu an. "Du tust das damit ich unvorsichtig werde und du und Black mir irgendwelche daemlichen Steiche spielen koennt."

"Du verletzt mich." Sagte James kalt. "Ich schwoere feierlich bei meiner Rumtreiberehre, dass ich dir nicht mehr in die Quere kommen werde solange du das Gleiche tust. Ich kann hier allerdings nicht fuer Sirius sprechen. Er ist sein eigener Herr." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als er Snapes unveraenderten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Du must meine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen aber ich dachte, dass ich es genauso gut mal probieren kann. Immerhin bin ich dieses Jahr Schulsprecher." Seine Miene verhaertete sich. "Aber falls du irgendetwas versuchst werde ich mich nicht zurueckhalten." Warnte er und machte Anstalten sich umzudrehen.

"HEY!" hoerte James Sirius bellen. Er warf seinem besten Freund, der seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, einen fluechtigen Blick zu. Danach drehte er sich verwirrt um, nur um Snape zu sehen, der kopfueber an einem Fussgelenk baumelte und puterrot im Gesicht war.

"Tatze?"

"Er war dabei dich zu verhexen." Schnarrte Sirius.

James zog eine Grimasse.

"Als ob deine daemliche Rumtreiberehre irgendeine Bedeutung fuer mich haette!" schrie Snape.

"Nun ich habe es versucht." James seufzte. "Lass ihn runter Tatze, er ist es nicht wert."

In Wahrheit wollte James nichts lieber als diesen schmierigen Bastard ins naechste Jahrhundert hexen, doch stattdessen murmelte er immer wieder sein Mantra um sich zu beruhigen. 'Fuer Harry und Lily…Harry und Lily…'

James nahm Lilys Hand und sie strahlte ihn an, offensichtlich erfreut ueber seinen Versuch, dann warf sie Snape einen traurigen Blick zu.

"Sirius." sagte sie ruhig. "Bitte."

Sirius blickte finster und lies Snape auf Boden fallen. Er eilte auf seine Freunde zu allerdings nicht ohne vorher auf die Hand des am Boden liegenden zu treten.

Lily, James, Sirius und Remus strebten in die grosse Halle um etwas zu essen, waehrend alle anderen, die im Korridor gewesen waren und die interessante Szene mitangesehen hatten ihren Teil dazu betrugen die Geschichte zu verbreiten und einen sehr wuetenden Severus Snape dabei voellig ignorierten.

Als das vierergespann gegessen hatte, kehrten sie zum Raum der Wuensche zurueck. Lily holte das Buch aus ihrer Tasche und warf es Remus zu, als sie sich neben James setzte, der sofort einen Arm um sie legte.

"Wir sollten noch ein paar Kapitel lesen und dann zu Bett gehen."

"In Ordnung." Remus nickte. "Nicolas Flamel"

"Dann finden sie wohl heraus, wer er ist" Lily laechelte.

Dumbledore hatte Harry davon überzeugt, besser nicht mehr nach dem Spiegel Nerhegeb zu suchen, und die restlichen Tage der Weihnachtsferien blieb der Tarnumhang zusammengefaltet auf dem Boden seines großen Koffers.

James stoehnte entaeuscht.

Harry wünschte sich, er könnte genauso leicht das, was er im Spiegel gesehen hatte, aus seinem Innern räumen, doch das gelang ihm nicht. Allmählich bekam er Alpträume. Immer und immer wieder träumte er davon, wie seine Eltern in einem Blitz grünen Lichts verschwanden, während eine hohe Stimme gackernd lachte.

Lily zuckte zusammen und James zog sie naeher zu sich.

»Siehst du, Dumbledore hatte Recht, dieser Spiegel könnte dich in den Wahnsinn treiben«, sagte Ron, als Harry ihm von diesen Träumen erzählte.

Hermine, die am letzten Ferientag zurückkam, sah die 1)Inge ganz anders. Sie schwankte zwischen Entsetzen und Enttäuschung. Entsetzen bei dem Gedanken, daß Harry Drei Nächte nacheinander aus dem Bett geschlüpft war und das Schloß durchstreift hatte (»Wenn Filch dich erwischt hätte«), und Enttäuschung darüber, daß er nicht wenigstens herausgefunden hatte, wer Nicolas Flamel war.

Sie hatten schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, Flamel jemals in einem Bibliotheksband zu finden, auch wenn Harry sich immer noch sicher war, daß er den Namen irgendwo gelesen hatte. Nach dem Ende der Ferien fingen sie wieder an zu suchen und in den Zehn-Minuten-Pausen die Bücher durchzublättern. Harry hatte sogar noch weniger Zeit als die andern, denn auch das Quidditch-Training hatte wieder begonnen.

Wood forderte die Mannschaft härter denn je. Selbst der Dauerregen, der nach dem Schnee eingesetzt hatte, konnte seine Begeisterung nicht dämpfen. Die Weasleys beschwerten sich, Wood sei vom Quidditch geradezu besessen, doch Harry war auf Woods Seite."

"Das ist mein Junge." Sagte James ernst, wenn auch mit einem leichten Laecheln auf den Lippen.

Sollten sie ihr nächstes Spiel gegen Hufflepuff gewinnen, würden sie zum ersten Mal in sieben Jahren Slytherin in der Hausmeisterschaft überholen. Abgesehen davon, daß er gewinnen wollte, stellte Harry fest, daß er weniger Alpträume hatte, wenn er nach dem Training erschöpft war.

Alle vier setzten duestere Mienen auf.

Eines Tages, während einer besonders nassen und schlammigen Trainingsstunde, hatte Wood der Mannschaft eine schlechte Nachricht mitzuteilen. Gerade war er sehr zornig geworden wegen der Weasleys, die immerzu im Sturzflug aufeinander zurasten und so taten, als stürzten sie von ihren Besen.

Sirius lachte. "Aber das macht doch so viel Spass!"

»Hört jetzt endlich auf mit dem Unfug!«, rief er. »Genau wegen so was verlieren wir noch das Spiel! Diesmal macht Snape den Schiedsrichter, und dem wird jede Ausrede recht sein, um Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen.«

"WAS!" schrien James und Sirius gleichzeitig.

"Snape macht den Schiedsrichter?" James stoehnte. "Er wird total unfaire Entscheidungen treffen…"

"James…"

"Lily du weist, dass es wahr ist."

George Weasley fiel bei diesen Worten wirklich vom Besen.

»Snape ist Schiedsrichter?«, prustete er durch einen Mund voll Schlamm. »Wann hat der denn jemals ein Quidditch-Spiel gepfiffen? Er wird nicht mehr fair sein, falls wir die Slytherins überholen können.«

Die anderen Spieler landeten neben George und beschwerten sich ebenfalls.

»Ich kann doch nichts dafür«, sagte Wood. »Wir müssen einfach aufpassen, daß wir ein sauberes Spiel machen und Snape keinen Grund liefern, uns eins auszuwischen.«

Schön und gut, dachte Harry, doch er hatte noch einen Grund, warum er Snape beim Quidditch lieber nicht in seiner Nähe haben wollte…

Sirius gab nickend seine uneingeschraenkte Zustimmung.

Wie immer nach dem Training blieben die anderen Spieler noch eine Weile beisammen und unterhielten sich, doch Harry machte sich gleich wieder auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo er Ron und Hermine beim Schachspiel fand. Schach war das Einzige, bei dem Hermine immer verlor, und Harry und Ron waren der Meinung, das könne ihr nur gut tun.

James und Sirius lachten leise.

»Sei mal einen Augenblick ruhig«, sagte Ron, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte. »Ich muß mich konzen -« Dann sah er Harrys Gesicht. »Was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst ja furchtbar aus.«

"Unverbluemt und direkt."

"Also genau wie du, Tatze."

"Halt die Klappe, Moony"

Mit leiser Stimme, damit ihn niemand im Umkreis hören konnte, berichtete Harry den beiden von Snapes plötzlichem und finsterem Wunsch, ein Quidditch-Schiedsrichter zu sein.

»Spiel nicht mit«, sagte Hermine sofort.

»Sag, daß du krank bist«, meinte Ron.

»Tu so, als ob du dir das Bein gebrochen hättest«, schlug Hermine vor.

»Brich dir das Bein wirklich«, sagte Ron.

"Aeh…Interessanter Vorschlag." Sirius lachte.

»Das geht nicht«, sagte Harry. »Wir haben keinen Reserve-Sucher. Wenn ich passe, kann Gryffindor überhaupt nicht spielen.«

In diesem Moment stürzte Neville kopfüber in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie er es geschafft hatte, durch das Porträtloch zu klettern, war ihnen schleierhaft, denn seine Beine waren zusammengeklemmt, und sie erkannten sofort, daß es der Beinklammer-Fluch sein mußte. Offenbar war er den ganzen Weg hoch in den Gryffindor-Turm gehoppelt wie ein Hase.

Lily blickte finster. "Wie furchtbar!"

"Ich wette es war Malfoy. Bloedmann."

Allen war nach Lachen zumute, außer Hermine, die aufsprang und den Gegenfluch sprach. Nevilles Beine sprangen auseinander und zitternd rappelte er sich hoch.

»Was ist passiert?«, fragte ihn Hermine und schleppte ihn hinüber zu Harry und Ron, wo er sich setzte.

»Malfoy«, sagte Neville mit zitternder Stimme.

"Was fuer eine Ueberaschung."

»Ich hab ihn vor der Bibliothek getroffen. Er sagte, er würde nach jemandem suchen, bei dem er diesen Fluch üben könnte.«

»Geh zu Professor McGonagall!«, drängte ihn Hermine. »Sag es ihr!«

Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

»Ich will nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten«, murmelte er.

»Du mußt dich gegen ihn wehren, Neville!«, sagte Ron. »Er ist daran gewöhnt, auf den Leuten herumzutrampeln, aber das ist noch kein Grund, sich vor ihn hinzulegen und es ihm noch leichter zu machen.«

"Ich weis, dass er bloss versucht zu helfen, aber er hat keinerlei Taktgefuehl." Lily seufzte.

"Ja. Genau wie Tazte."

"Oh, halt die Klappe, Moony!"

»Du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen, daß ich nicht mutig genug bin für Gryffindor, das hat Malfoy schon getan«, schluchzte er.

Harry durchwühlte die Taschen seines Umhangs und zog einen Schokofrosch hervor, den allerletzten aus der Schachtel, die Hermine ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Er gab ihn Neville, der kurz davor schien, in Tränen auszubrechen.

»Du bist ein Dutzend Malfoys wert«, sagte Harry. »Der Sprechende Hut hat dich für Gryffindor ausgewählt, oder? Und wo ist Malfoy? Im stinkigen Slytherin.«

Lily und James laechelten stolz.

Nevilles Lippen zuckten für ein schwaches Lächeln, als er den Frosch auspackte.

»Danke, Harry… Ich glaub, ich geh ins Bett… Willst du die Karte? Du sammelst die doch, oder?«

Neville ging hinaus und Harry sah sich die Sammelkarte der berühmten Zauberer an.

»Schon wieder Dumbledore«, sagte er. »Er war der Erste, den ich -«

Ihm stockte der Atem. Er starrte auf die Rückseite der Karte. Dann sah er Ron und Hermine an.

"Ich hab ihn gefunden!«, flüsterte er. »Ich hab Flamel gefunden!

"Natuerlich!" sagte Lily ueberascht. "Der Alchemist."

Hab euch doch gesagt, daß ich den Namen schon mal irgendwo gelesen hab. Es war im Zug hierher. Hört mal: ›Professor Dumbledores Ruhm beruht vor allem auf Sieg über den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald im Jahre 1945, auf der Entdeckung der sechs Anwendungen für Drachenmilch und auf seinem Werk über Alchemie, verfaßt zusammen mit seinem Partner Nicolas Flamel.‹!«

Hermine sprang auf. Seit sie die Noten für die ersten Hausaufgaben bekommen hatte, war sie nicht mehr so begeistert gewesen.

Sirius lachte laut darueber.

»Wartet hier!«, sagte sie und rannte die Stufen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch. Harry und Ron hatten kaum Zeit, sich ratlose Blicke zuzuwerfen, als sie schon wieder die Treppe heruntergeflogen kam, ein riesiges altes Buch in den Armen.

»Ich hab einfach nicht daran gedacht, hier drin nachzuschauen«, flüsterte sie erregt. »Das hab ich schon vor Wochen aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen, leichte Lektüre.«

"Leicht?" fragte James mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

»Leicht?«, sagte Ron, doch Hermine hieß ihn, still zu sein, bis sie etwas nachgeschaut hatte, und begann, vor sich hin murmelnd, hastig die Seiten durchzublättern.

Endlich fand sie, was sie gesucht hatte.

»Ich hab's gewußt! Ich hab's gewusst!«

»Ist es uns jetzt erlaubt zu sprechen?«, sagte Ron brummig. Hermine überhörte ihn.

»Nicolas Flamel«, flüsterte sie aufgeregt,»ist der einzige bekannte Hersteller des Steins der Weisen!«

"So fuegen sich die Puzzleteile endlich zusammen." Remus laechelte.

Das hatte nicht ganz die von ihr erwartete Wirkung.

»Des was?«, fragten Harry und Ron.

Remus seufzte. "Lesen die beiden eigentlich nie?"

»Ach, nun hört mal, lest ihr beiden eigentlich nie?

Das fuehrte zu einer Welle von Gelaechter und brachte einen gewissen Werwolf dazu leicht zu erroeten.

Seht her, lest das hier.«

Sie schob ihnen das Buch zu und Harry und Ron lasen:

Die alte Wissenschaft der Alchemie befaßt sich mit der Herstellung des Steins der Weisen, eines sagenhaften Stoffes mit erstaunlichen Kräften. Er verwandelt jedes Metall in reines Gold. Auch zeugt er das Elixier des Lebens, welches den, der es trinkt, unsterblich macht.

"Wow" sagte Sirius beindruckt.

Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte gab es viele Berichte über den Stein der Weisen, doch der einzige Stein, der heute existiert, gehört Mr. Nicolas Flamel, dem angesehenen Alchemisten und Opernliebhaber.

"Weil Opernliebhaberei so relevant fuer Alchemie ist." James lachte.

Mr. Flamel, der im letzten Jahr seinen Geburtstag feierte, erfreut sich eines ruhigen Lebens in Devon, zusammen mit seiner Frau Perenelle (sechshundertundachtundfünzig).

Sirius sties einen Pfiff aus. "Verdammt."

»Seht ihr?«, sagte Hermine, als Harry und Ron zu Ende gelesen hatten. »Der Hund muß Flamels Stein der Weisen bewachen! Ich wette, Flamel hat Dumbledore gebeten, ihn sicher aufzubewahren, denn sie sind Freunde und er wußte, daß jemand hinter dem Stein her ist. Deshalb wollte er ihn aus Gringotts herausschaffen!«

»Ein Stein, der Gold erzeugt und dich nie sterben läßt«, sagte Harry. »Kein Wunder, daß Snape hinter ihm her ist! Jeder würde ihn haben wollen.«

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Ja. Jeder wuerde es wollen. Vor allem Voldemort. Aber er war verschwunden. Oder? Er verengte seine Augen. Darueber musste er noch nachdenken.

»Und kein Wunder, daß wir Flamel nicht in den jüngeren Entwicklungen in der Zauberei gefunden haben«, sagte Ron. »Er ist nicht gerade der jüngste, wenn er sechshundertfünfundsechzig ist, oder?«

Am nächsten Morgen, während sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, Werwolfbisse zu behandeln, von der Tafel abschrieben, sprachen Harry und Ron immer noch darüber, was sie mit einem der Weisen anfangen würden, wenn sie einen hätten.

Erst als Ron sagte, er würde sich seine eigene Quidditchmannschaft kaufen, fiel Harry die Sache mit Snape und dem kommenden Spiel wieder ein.

»Ich werde spielen«, sagte er Ron und Hermine. »Wenn nicht, denken alle Slytherins, ich hätte Angst, es mit Snape aufzunehmen. Ich werd's ihnen zeigen… das wird ihnen das Grinsen vom Gesicht wischen, wenn wir gewinnen.«

"Ein wahrhaft guter Kumpel!" James laechelte breit.

»Solange wir dich nicht vom Spielfeld wischen müssen«, sagte Hermine.

"Wie ueberaus ermutigend."

Je näher jedoch das Spiel rückte, desto nervöser wurde Harry, und mochte er noch so aufschneiderisch vor Ron und Hermine getan haben. Die anderen Spieler waren auch nicht gerade gelassen. Die Vorstellung, sie könnten Slytherin in der Hausmeisterschaft überholen, war traumhaft, denn seit fast sieben Jahren hatte das keine Mannschaft mehr geschafft, doch würde ein so parteiischer Schiedsrichter das zulassen?

Harry wußte nicht, ob er es sich nur einbildete, doch ständig und überall lief er Snape über den Weg. Manchmal fragte er sich sogar, ob Snape ihm vielleicht folgte und versuchte, ihn irgendwo allein zu erwischen. Die Zaubertrankstunden wurden allmählich zu einer Art wöchentlicher Folter, so gemein war Snape zu Harry. Konnte Snape denn eigentlich wissen, daß sie die Geschichte mit dem Stein der Weisen herausgefunden hatten?

"Eher nicht. Er ist blos ein Idiot."

Harry konnte sich das nicht vorstellen – doch manchmal hatte er das fürchterliche Gefühl, Snape könne Gedanken lesen.

Lily schaute nachdenklich zu Boden. "Severus hat sich schon immer fuer**  
**Legilimentik interessiert." sagte sie leise und die anderen schauten sie alarmiert an.

Am folgenden Nachmittag wünschten ihm Ron und Hermine viel Glück für das Spiel und Harry wußte, daß sie sich fragten, ob sie ihn jemals lebend wieder sehen würden.

"Auch hier. Wie unglaublich ermutigend."

Das war nicht gerade tröstlich. Während Harry seinen Quidditch-Umhang anzog und seinen Nimbus Zweitausend aufnahm, hörte er kaum etwas von den ermutigenden Worten Woods.

Ron und Hermine hatten inzwischen einen Platz auf den Rängen gefunden, neben Neville, der nicht verstand, warum sie so grimmig und besorgt aussahen und warum sie ihre Zauberstäbe zum Spiel mitgebracht hatten.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, daß Ron und Hermine insgeheim den Beinklammer-Fluch geübt hatten. Auf die Idee gebracht hatte sie Malfoy, der ihn an Neville ausprobiert hatte, und nun waren sie bereit, ihn Snape auf den Hals zu jagen, wenn er auch nur die geringsten Anstalten machte, Harry zu schaden.

"Guter Plan" Sirius nickte zustimmend.

»Also, nicht vergessen, es heißt Locomotor Mortis«, murmelte Hermine, während Ron seinen Zauberstab den Ärmel hochschob.

»Ich weiß«, fauchte Ron. »Nerv mich nicht.«

"Sie ist blos nervoes. Ich bin genauso, wenn ich nervous bin."bemerkte Lily sanft.

Unten in der Umkleidekabine hatte Wood Harry zur Seite genommen.

»Ich will dich ja nicht unter Druck setzen, Potter, aber wenn wir je einen schnellen Schnatz-Fang gebraucht haben, dann jetzt. Bring das Spiel unter Dach und Fach, bevor Snape anfangen kann, die Hufflepuffs zu übervorteilen.«

»Dort draußen ist die ganze Schule!«, sagte Fred Weasley, der durch die Tür hinausspähte. »Sogar – mein Gott – Dumbledore ist gekommen!«

"Ah gut" sagte James und begann sich zu entspannen.

Harrys Herz überschlug sich.

»Dumbledore?«, sagte er und stürzte zur Tür, um ihn mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Fred hatte Recht. Dieser silberne Bart konnte nur Dumbledore gehören.

Harry hätte vor Erleichterung laut auflachen können.

Nun war er sicher. Snape würde jetzt, da Dumbledore zusah, nicht einmal den Versuch wagen, ihm etwas anzutun.

Vielleicht sah Snape deshalb so wütend aus, als die Mannschaften auf das Spielfeld liefen. Auch Ron hatte das bemerkt.

Sirius warf Lily einen Blick zu, der ganz klar sagte: 'Siehst du? Er ist absolut schuldig!' woraufhin Lily blos wuetend zurueckstarrte.

»Ich hab Snape noch nie so böse gucken sehen«, erklärte er Hermine. »Schau – weg sind sie. Autsch!«

Jemand hatte Ron gegen den Hinterkopf gestoßen. Es war Malfoy.

Alle vier stoehnten.

»Oh, tut mir Leid, Weasley, hab dich gar nicht gesehen.«

Mit breitem Grinsen sah Malfoy Crabbe und Goyle an.

»Frag mich, wie lange Potter sich diesmal auf seinem hält? Will jemand wetten? Wie wär's mit dir, Weasley?«

Ron antwortete nicht; Snape hatte Hufflepuff gerade einen Strafwurf zugesprochen, weil George Weasley einen von ihnen mit einem Klatscher getroffen hatte."

James und Sirius lachten.

"Gut gemacht, George!" Sirius grinste sueffisant.

Hermine, die alle Finger im Schoß gekreuzt hatte, schaute mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen unablässig Harry nach, der wie ein Falke über dem Spiel kreiste und Ausschau nach dem Schnatz hielt.

»Weißt du eigentlich, wie sie die Leute für die Gryffindor Mannschaft aussuchen?«, sagte Malfoy ein paar Minuten später mit lauter Stimme, als Snape den Hufflepuffs schon wieder einen Strafwurf zusprach, diesmal ganz ohne Grund. »Sie nehmen Leute, die ihnen Leid tun. Seht mal, da ist Potter, der keine Eltern hat, dann die Weasleys, die kein Geld haben – du solltest auch in der Mannschaft sein, Longbottom, du hast kein Hirn.«

"Warum haelst du nicht einfach die Klappe, Malfoy?" knurrte James und auch die anderen bedachten das Buch mit zornigen Blicken.

"Sie sind im Team, weil sie talentiert sind! Nicht so wie deinesgleichen, die sich vermutlich ihren Platz erkaufen!" zischte Lily.

Neville wurde hellrot, drehte sich jedoch auf seinem Platz herum und sah Malfoy ins Gesicht.

»Ich bin ein Dutzend von deinesgleichen wert, Malfoy«, stammelte er.

"Du zeigst es ihm, Neville" Sirius nickte.

Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle heulten laut auf vor Lachen, doch Ron, der immer noch nicht die Augen vom Spiel abzuwenden wagte, sagte:»Gib's ihm, Neville.«

»Longbottom, wenn Hirn Gold wäre, dann wärst du ärmer als Weasley, und das will was heißen.«

"Vollidiot. Verzieh dich, du Arschloch."

Rons Nerven waren wegen der Angst um Harry ohnehin schon zum Zerreißen gespannt.

»Ich warne dich, Malfoy, noch ein Wort -«

»Ron!«, sagte Hermine plötzlich,»Harry -!«

»Was? wo?«

Harry war überraschend in einen atemberaubenden Sturzflug gegangen, und ein Stöhnen und jubeln drang aus der Menge. Hermine stand auf, die gekreuzten Finger im Mund, und Harry schoß wie eine Kugel in Richtung Boden.

"GO HARRY!" Jubelten alle vier Teenager.

»Du hast Glück, Weasley, Potter hat offenbar Geld auf dem Boden herumliegen sehen!«, sagte Malfoy.

Das war zu viel für Ron. Bevor Malfoy wußte, wie ihm geschah, war Ron schon auf ihm und drückte ihn zu Boden.

"GO RON!" bruellten Sirius und James.

"Sie sollten sich nicht pruegeln!" zischte Lily.

Neville zögerte erst, dann kletterte er über seine Sitzlehne, um Ron zu helfen.

"GO NEVILLE!"

»Los, Harry!‹x, schrie Hermine und sprang auf ihren Sitz, um zu sehen, wie Harry direkt auf Snape zuraste – sie bemerkte nicht einmal, daß Malfoy und Ron sich unter ihrem Sitz wälzten, und auch nicht das Stöhnen und Schreien, das aus dem Knäuel drang, das aus Neville, Crabbe und Goyle bestand.

"Zwei gegen einen? Feiglinge!"

"Das must du grade sagen, Black" erwiederte Lily eisig.

James funkelte seinen besten Freund an. Wie daemlich so etwas zu sagen.

Oben in der Luft riß Snape seinen Besen gerade rechtzeitig herum, um etwas Scharlachrotes an ihm vorbeischießen zu sehen, das ihn um Zentimeter verfehlte – im nächsten Moment hatte Harry seinen Besen wieder in die Waagrechte gebracht; den Arm triumphierend in die Höhe gestreckt, hielt er den Schnatz fest in der Hand.

Alle vier fingen wieder an zu jubeln.

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR!"

"GO HARRY GO!"

Die Zuschauer tobten; das mußte ein Rekord sein, niemand konnte sich erinnern, daß der Schnatz jemals so schnell gefangen worden war.

»Ron! Ron! Wo bist du? Das Spiel ist aus! Harry hat gewonnen! Wir haben gewonnen! Gryffindor liegt in Führung!«, schrie Hermine, tanzte auf ihrem Sitz herum und umarmte Parvati Patil in der Reihe vor ihr.

Harry sprang einen Meter über dem Boden von seinem Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte es geschafft – das Spiel war zu Ende; es hatte kaum fünf Minuten gedauert.

"Wahnsinn" James grinste.

Gryffindors kamen aufs Spielfeld gerannt, und ganz in der Nähe sah er Snape landen, mit weißem Gesicht und zusammengekniffenen Lippen – dann spürte Harry eine Hand auf der Schulter und er sah hoch in das lächelnde Gesicht von Dumbledore.

»Gut gemacht«, sagte Dumbledore leise, so daß nur Harry es hören konnte. »Schön, daß du nicht diesem Spiegel nachhängst… hattest was Besseres zu tun… vortrefflich… «

Snape spuckte mit verbittertem Gesicht auf den Boden.

"Neid der Besitzlosen."

"Schlechte Verlierer."

Einige Zeit später verließ Harry allein den Umkleideraum, um seinen Nimbus Zweitausend zurück in die Besenkammer zu stellen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals glücklicher gewesen zu sein. Nun hatte er wirklich etwas getan, auf das er stolz sein durfte – keiner konnte jetzt mehr sagen, er hätte nur einen berühmten Namen.

"Ah Harry" Lily blickte finster. "Natuerlich hast du nicht einfach nur einen beruehmten Namen!"

Die Abendluft hatte noch nie so süß gerochen. Er ging über das feuchte Gras und sah noch einmal, wie durch einen Schleier von Glück, die letzte Stunde: die Gryffindors, die herbeigerannt kamen, um ihn auf die Schultern zu nehmen; in der Ferne Hermine, die in die Luft sprang, und Ron, der ihm mit blutverschmierter Nase zujubelte.

Harry hatte den Schuppen erreicht. Er lehnte sich gegen die Holztür und sah hoch zum Schloß, dessen Fenster in der untergehenden Sonne rot aufleuchteten. Gryffindor in Führung. Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte es Snape gezeigt…

Auf den Gesichtern der Rumtreiber breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus.

Wo er gerade an Snape dachte…

Eine vermummte Gestalt eilte die Schloßtreppen herunter. Offenbar wollte sie nicht gesehen werden, denn raschen Schrittes ging sie in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes. Harry sah ihr nach, und sein eben errungener Sieg schwand ihm aus dem Kopf Er erkannte den raubtierhaften Gang dieser Gestalt: Snape, der sich in den verbotenen Wald stahl, während die andern beim Abendessen waren– was ging da vor?

"Hm. Verdaechtig." Sagte Sirius langsam.

Harry sprang auf seinen Nimbus Zweitausend und stieg empor. Still glitt er über das Schloß hinweg und sah Snape rennend im Wald verschwinden. Er folgte ihm.

Lily stoehnte.

"Lily. Du kannst nicht behaupten, dass du nicht auch neugierig bist." Sagte James.

"Das bin ich…aber er ist so unvorsichtig!"

Die Bäume standen so dicht, daß er nicht sehen konnte, wohin Snape gegangen war. Schleifen drehend ließ er sich weiter sinken. Erst als er die Baumwipfel berührte, hörte er Stimmen. Er schwebte in die Richtung, aus der sie kamen, und landete geräuschlos auf einer turmhohen Buche.

Vorsichtig kletterte er an einem ihrer Äste entlang, den Besen fest umklammernd, und versuchte durch die Blätter hindurch etwas zu erkennen.

Unten, auf einer schattendunklen Lichtung, stand Snape. Doch er war nicht allein. Neben ihm stand Quirrell.

Remus veraengte seine Augen nocheinmal, fuehlte er seinen Verdacht doch mehr und mehr bestaetigt.

Harry konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen, doch er stotterte schlimmer denn je. Harry spitzte die Ohren, um etwas von dem zu erhaschen, was sie sagten.

»… w-weiß nicht, warum Sie mich a-a-ausgerechnet hier treffen wollen, Severus…«

»Oh, ich dachte, das bleibt unter uns«, sagte Snape mit eisiger Stimme. »Die Schüler sollen schließlich nichts vom Stein der Weisen erfahren.«

Harry lehnte sich weiter vor. Quirrell murmelte etwas. Snape unterbrach ihn.

»Haben Sie schon herausgefunden, wie Sie an diesem Untier von Hagrid vorbeikommen?«

"Siehst du? Er will den Stein!" rief Sirius.

"Das kannst du nicht wissen!" schrie Lily zurueck.

»A-a-ber, Severus, ich -«

»Sie wollen mich doch nicht zum Feind haben, Quirrell«, sagte Snape und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

»I-ich weiß nicht, w-was Sie -«

»Sie wissen genau, was ich meine.«

Beim lauten Schrei einer Eule fiel Harry fast aus dem Baum. Er brachte sich noch rechtzeitig ins Gleichgewicht, um zu hören, wie Snape sagte:»… Ihr kleines bißchen Hokuspokus. Ich warte.«

»A-aber i-ich -«

»Sehr schön«, unterbrach ihn Snape. »Wir sprechen uns bald wieder, wenn Sie Zeit hatten, sich die Dinge zu überlegen, und sich im Klaren sind, wem Sie verpflichtet sind.«

Er warf sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und entfernte sich von der Lichtung. Es war jetzt fast dunkel, doch Harry konnte Quirrell sehen, der so unbeweglich dastand, als sei er versteinert.

"Er aengstigt ihn in Gehorsam." zischte Sirius, nicht bereit seine Theory aufzugeben.

»Harry, wo hast du gesteckt?«, keifte Hermine.

»Wir haben gewonnen! Du hast gewonnen! Wir haben gewonnen!«, rief Ron und klatschte Harry auf den Rücken. »Und ich hab Malfoy ein blaues Auge verpaßt und Neville hat versucht, es allein mit Crabbe und Goyle aufzunehmen. Er ist immer noch bewußtlos, aber Madam Pomfrey sagt, es wird schon wieder."

"Ohje." Sagte Lily besorgt.

– redet die ganze Zeit davon, es Slytherin zu zeigen! Im Gemeinschaftsraum warten alle auf dich – wir machen ein Fest, Fred und George haben ein bißchen Kuchen und was zu trinken aus der Küche organisiert.«

»Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig«, sagte Harry außer Atem. »Suchen wir uns erst mal ein Zimmer, wo wir allein sind, und dann wartet ab, was ich euch erzähle… «

Er sah erst nach, ob Peeves drin war, bevor er die Tür hinter ihnen schloß, und dann erzählte er ihnen, was er gesehen und gehört hatte.

»Also hatten wir Recht, es ist der Stein der Weisen, und Snape versucht Quirrell zu zwingen, ihm zu helfen. Er hat ihn gefragt, ob er wüßte, wie er an Fluffy vorbeikommen kann – und er hat etwas über Quirrells ›Hokuspokus‹ gesagt – ich wette, es gibt noch mehr außer Fluffy, was den Stein bewacht, eine Menge Zaubersprüche wahrscheinlich, und Quirrell wird einige Gegenflüche zum Schutz gegen die schwarze Magie ausgesprochen haben, die Snape durchbrechen muß.«

"Ganz genau meine Theory!" Sirius nickte.

»Du meinst also, der Stein ist nur sicher, solange Snape Quirrell nicht das Rückgrat bricht?«, fragte Hermine bestürzt.

»Nächsten Dienstag ist er weg«, meinte Ron.

Remus gab das Buch an Lily weiter. Sie lehnte sich an James und fing an zu lesen.


	15. Norbert der Norwegische Stachelbuckel

"**Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback"**Las Lily und stoehnte. "Ein Drachen? Ehrlich?"

**Quirrell mußte freilich mutiger sein, als sie dachten. **

"Wow, wirklich?"

**In den folgenden Wochen schien er zwar blasser und dünner zu werden, doch es sah nicht danach aus, als ob ihm Snape schon das Rückgrat gebrochen hätte.**

"Das ist ein Wunder." Lily warf Sirius einen genervten Blick zu, woraufhin dieser ihr nur ein sueffisantes Grinsen schenkte.

**Jedes Mal, wenn sie an dem Korridor im dritten Stock vorbeigingen, drückten Harry, Ron und Hermine die Ohren an die Tür, um zu hören, ob Fluffy dahinter noch knurrte. Snape huschte in seiner üblichen schlechten Laune umher, was sicher bedeutete, daß der Stein noch dort lag, wo er hingehörte. Immer wenn Harry in diesen Tagen an Quirrell vorbeikam, schenkte er ihm ein Lächeln, das ihn aufmuntern sollte, und Ron hatte angefangen die andern dafür zu tadeln, wenn sie bei Quirrells Stottern lachten.**

"Das wuerde die Leute nur misstrauisch machen." Remus laechelte.

**Hermine jedoch hatte mehr im Kopf als den Stein der Weisen. Sie hatte begonnen einen Zeitplan für die Wiederholung des Unterrichtsstoffes aufzustellen und ihre gesamten Notizen mit verschiedenen Farben angestrichen. Harry und Ron hätten sich nicht darum gekümmert, doch sie lag ihnen ständig damit in den Ohren.**

**»Hermine, es ist noch eine Ewigkeit bis zu den Prüfungen.«**

**»Zehn Wochen«, meinte sie barsch.**

Lily zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Hoehe. "Zehn Wochen? Das ist noch lange hin…und auserdem ist es doch erst die Pruefug fuer Erstklaessler."

"Merlin. Stell dir vor wie sie dann erst bei den ZAGs und den UTZs ist." Sirius schauderte.

**»Das ist keine Ewigkeit, das ist für Nicolas Flamel nur eine Sekunde.«**

**»Aber wir sind nicht sechshundert Jahre alt«, erinnerte sie Ron. »Und außerdem, wozu wiederholst du den Stoff eigentlich, du weißt doch ohnehin alles.«**

**»Wozu ich wiederhole? Seid ihr verrückt? Euch ist doch klar, daß wir diese Prüfungen schaffen müssen, um ins zweite Schuljahr zu kommen? Sie sind sehr wichtig, ich hätte schon vor einem Monat anfangen sollen zu büffeln, ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist… «**

"Vor einem Monat!" Remus grinste. "Sie ist wirklich lerneifrig."

**Unglücklicherweise schienen die Lehrer ganz genauso zu denken wie Hermine. Sie halsten ihnen eine Unmenge von Hausaufgaben auf, so daß sie in den Osterferien nicht annähernd so viel Spaß hatten wie noch in den Weihnachtsferien. **

**Wenn Hermine neben ihnen die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut aufzählte oder Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab übte, konnten sie sich kaum entspannen. Harry und Ron verbrachten den größten Teil ihrer freien Zeit stöhnend und gähnend mit Hermine in der Bibliothek und versuchten mit ihren vielen zusätzlichen Hausaufgaben fertig zu werden.**

"Mit den Jahren wird es schlimmer." Sirius lachte.

**»Das kann ich mir nie merken«, platzte Ron eines Nachmittags los, warf seine Feder auf den Tisch und ließ den Blick sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster der Bibliothek schweifen. Seit Monaten war dies der erste wirklich schöne Tag. Der Himmel war klar und vergißmeinnichtblau und in der Luft lag ein Hauch des kommenden Sommers.**

**Harry, der in Tausend Zauberkräutern und -pilzen nach »Diptam« suchte, sah erst auf, als er Ron sagen hörte:»Hagrid, was machst du denn in der Bibliothek?«**

**Hagrid, der in seinem Biberfellmantel hier recht fehl am Platze wirkte, schlurfte zu ihnen herüber. Hinter dem Rücken hielt er etwas versteckt.**

**»Nur mal schauen«, sagte er mit unsicherer Stimme, die sogleich ihre Neugier erregte.**

Lily verengte ihre Augen.

"Ich wetter er hat den Drachen." Schlussfolgerte Sirius. "Er wollte schon immer einen."

"Aber es ist illegal und er lebt in einer Holzhuette." Erwiederte Lily frustriert.

"Wann hat das Hagrid je aufgehalten?"

**»Und wonach schaut ihr denn?« Plötzlich sah er sie mißtrauisch an. »Nicht etwa immer noch nach Nicolas Flamel?«**

**»Ach was, das haben wir schon ewig lange rausgefunden«, sagte Ron wichtigtuerisch,»und wir wissen auch, was dieser Hund bewacht, es ist der Stein der W-«**

"Es war ein wenig daemlich, dass so laut herauszuposaunen."

"Das musst du grade sagen, Tatze. Du haettest genau das selbe gemacht."

"Moony, halt einfach die Klappe!"

**»Schhhh!«, Hagrid sah rasch nach links und rechts, ob jemand lauschte. »Schreit das doch nicht so herum, was ist denn los mit euch?«**

**»Wir wollten dich tatsächlich ein paar Dinge fragen«, sagte Harry,»nämlich was außer Fluffy noch dazu da ist, diesen Stein zu bewachen -«**

**»SCHHHH!«, zischte Hagrid wieder. »Hört mal, kommt später rüber zu mir, ich versprech euch zwar nicht, daß ich irgendwas erzähle, aber quasselt bloß nicht hier drin rum, die Schüler sollen's nämlich nicht wissen. Nachher heißt's noch, ich hätt's euch gesagt -«**

**»Bis später dann«, sagte Harry.**

**Hagrid schlurfte davon.**

**»Was hat er hinter dem Rücken versteckt?«, sagte Hermine nachdenklich.**

**»Glaubt ihr, es hat was mit dem Stein zu tun?«**

**»Ich seh mal nach, in welcher Abteilung er war«, sagte Ron, der vom Arbeiten genug hatte. Eine Minute später kam er mit einem Stapel Bücher in den Armen zurück und ließ sie auf den Tisch knallen.**

**»Drachen!«, flüsterte er. »Hagrid hat nach Büchern über Drachen gesucht! Seht mal: Drachenarten Großbritanniens und Irlands; Vom Ei zum Inferno: Ein Handbuch für Drachenhalter.«**

Lily stoehnte laut.

**»Hagrid wollte immer einen Drachen haben, das hat er mir schon gesagt, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind«, sagte Harry.**

**»Aber das ist gegen unsere Gesetze«, sagte Ron. »Der Zaubererkonvent von 1709 hat die Drachenzucht verboten, das weiß doch jedes Kind. **

Lily sah ueberascht auf. "Eigentlich…Ich wusste dass nicht." She looked slightly intrigued. "Ich wusste, dass es illegal war. Hmm…Ich sollte darueber vielleicht noch mal nachlesen."

**Die Muggel merken es doch gleich, wenn wir Drachen im Garten hinter dem Haus halten – außerdem kann man Drachen nicht zähmen, es ist zu gefährlich. Du solltest mal sehen, wie sich Charlie bei den wilden Drachen in Rumänien verbrannt hat.«**

**»Aber es gibt doch keine wilden Drachen in Großbritannien?«, fragte Harry.**

**»Natürlich gibt es welche«, sagte Ron. »Den Gemeinen Walisischen Gründrachen und den Hebridischen Schwarzdrachen. Das Zaubereiministerium hat alle Hände voll zu tun, das zu vertuschen, kann ich euch sagen. Unsere Leute müssen die Muggel, die welche gesehen haben, ständig mit Zaubersprüchen verhexen, damit sie es wieder vergessen.«**

**»Und was in aller Welt hat dann Hagrid vor?«, sagte Hermine.**

**Als sie eine Stunde später vor der Hütte des Wildhüters standen und an die Tür klopften, bemerkten sie überrascht, daß alle Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Hagrid rief »Wer da?«, bevor er sie einließ und rasch die Tür hinter ihnen schloß.**

**Drinnen war es unerträglich heiß. Obwohl es draußen warm war, loderte ein Feuer im Kamin. **

"Also hat er ein Drachenei." Fasste Sirius zusammen.

**Hagrid machte ihnen Tee und bot ihnen Wiesel-Sandwiches an, die sie ablehnten.**

"Kluge Entscheidung."

**»Nun, ihr wolltet mich was fragen?«**

›**Ja«, sagte Harry. Es machte keinen Sinn, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. »Wir haben uns gefragt, ob du uns sagen kannst, was den Stein der Weisen außer Fluffy sonst noch schützt.«**

**Hagrid sah ihn mißmutig an.**

**»Kann ich natürlich nicht«, sagte er. »Erstens weiß ich es selbst nicht. Zweitens wißt ihr schon zu viel, und deshalb würd ich nichts sagen, selbst wenn ich könnte. Der Stein ist aus einem guten Grund hier. Aus Gringotts ist er fast gestohlen worden – ich nehm an, das habt ihr auch schon rausgefunden? Das haut mich allerdings um, daß ihr sogar von Fluffy wißt.«**

**»Ach, hör mal, Hagrid, du willst es uns vielleicht nicht sagen, aber du weißt es, du weißt alles, was hier vor sich geht«, sagte Hermine mit warmer, schmeichelnder Stimme.**

"Brilliant" Sirius grinste.

**Hagrids Bart zuckte und sie konnten erkennen, daß er lächelte. »Wir fragen uns nur, wer für die Bewachung verantwortlich war.« Hermine drängte weiter. »Wir fragen uns, wem Dumbledore genug Vertrauen entgegenbringt, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, abgesehen natürlich von dir.«**

"Sie ist fantastisch." James lachte. "Der beste Weg Hagrid zum reden zu bringen ist ihm zu schmeicheln."

**Bei ihren letzten Worten schwoll Hagrids Brust an. Harry und Ron strahlten zu Hermine hinüber.**

**»Nun gut, ich denk nicht, daß es schadet, wenn ich euch das erzähl… laßt mal sehen… er hat sich Fluffy von mir geliehen… dann haben ein paar von den Lehrern Zauberbanne drübergelegt… Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall«, er zählte sie an den Fingern ab,»Professor Quirrell, und Dumbledore selbst hat natürlich auch was unternommen. Wartet mal, ich hab jemanden vergessen. Ach ja, Professor Snape.«**

Lily sah demonstrativ zu Sirius,der ihren Blick wetend erwiederte.

**»Snape?«**

›**Ja, ihr seid doch nicht etwa immer noch hinter dem her? Seht mal, Snape hat geholfen, den Stein zu schützen, da wird er ihn doch nicht stehlen wollen.«**

Lily nickte zustimmend.

**Harry wußte, daß Ron und Hermine dasselbe dachten wie er. Wenn Snape dabei gewesen war, als sie den Stein mit den Zauberbannen umgaben, mußte es ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen sein herauszufinden, wie die andern ihn geschützt hatten. Wahrscheinlich wußte er alles, außer, wie es schien, wie er Quirrells Zauberbann brechen und an Fluffy vorbeikommen sollte.**

Sirius grinste Lily triumphierend an, woraufhin sie ihm nur einen finstren Blick schenkte.

**»Du bist der Einzige, der weiß, wie man an Fluffy vorbeikommt, nicht wahr, Hagrid?«, fragte Harry begierig. »Und du würdest es niemandem erzählen, oder, nicht mal einem der Lehrer?«**

**»Kein Mensch weiß es außer mir und Dumbledore«, sagte Hagrid stolz.**

**»Nun, das ist schon mal was«, murmelte Harry den andern zu. »Hagrid, könnten wir ein Fenster aufmachen? Ich komme um vor Hitze.«**

**»Geht nicht, Harry, tut mir Leid«, sagte Hagrid. Harry sah, wie er einen Blick zum Feuer warf. Auch Harry sah hinüber.**

**»Hagrid – was ist das denn?«**

**Doch er wußte schon, was es war. Unter dem Kessel, im Herzen des Feuers, lag ein riesiges schwarzes Ei.**

Lily stoehnte, waehrend die drei Jungen erwartungsvoll das Buch anstarrten.

**»Ähem«, brummte Hagrid und fummelte nervös an seinem Bart. »Das… ähm… «**

**»Wo hast du es her, Hagrid?«, sagte Ron und beugte sich über das Feuer, um sich das Ei näher anzusehen. »Es muß dich ein Vermögen gekostet haben.«**

**»Hab's gewonnen«, sagte Hagrid. »Letzte Nacht. War unten im Dorf, hab mir ein oder zwei Gläschen genehmigt und mit 'nem Fremden ein wenig Karten gezockt. Glaube, er war ganz froh, daß er es losgeworden ist, um ehrlich zu sein.«**

"Oh, wirklich? Ich frage mich warum!" zischte Lily.

**»Aber was fängst du damit an, wenn es ausgebrütet ist?«, fragte Hermine.**

**»Na ja, ich hab 'n bißchen was gelesen«, sagte Hagrid und zog ein großes Buch unter seinem Kissen hervor. »Aus der Bibliothek – Drachenzucht für Haus und Hof – ist ein wenig veraltet, klar, aber da steht alles drin. Das Ei muß im Feuer bleiben, weil die Mütter es beatmen, seht ihr, und wenn es ausgeschlüpft ist, füttern Sie es alle halbe Stunde mit einem Eimer voll Schnaps und Hühnerblut. Und da, schaut, wie man die Drachen an den Eiern erkennt – was ich hier habe, ist ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel. Sind seiten, die Stachelbuckel.«**

**Hagrid sah sehr zufrieden aus; Hermine allerdings nicht.**

**»Hagrid, du lebst in einer Holzhütte«, sagte sie.**

"Genau." Lily zog eine Grimasse. "Bring ihn zur Vernunft, Hermine."

"Das wird nicht funktionieren. Hagrid ist verrueckt, wenn es um seine Tiere geht."

**Doch er hörte sie nicht. Vergnügt summend stocherte er im Feuer herum.**

"Siehst du?" James zuckte mit den Schultern.

**Nun gab es also noch etwas, um das sie sich Sorgen machen mußten: Was sollte mit Hagrid geschehen, wenn jemand herausfand, daß er einen gesetzlich verbotenen Drachen in seiner Hütte versteckte?**

**»Frag mich, wie es ist, wenn man ein geruhsames Leben führt«, seufzte Ron**

Alle vier brachten ein schwaches Lachen zustande.

**als sie sich Abend für Abend durch all die zusätzlichen Hausaufgaben quälten. Hermine hatte inzwischen begonnen, auch für Harry und Ron Stundenpläne für die Wiederholungen auszuarbeiten. Das machte die beiden wahnsinnig.**

**Eines Tages dann, sie waren gerade beim Frühstück, brachte Hedwig wieder einen Zettel von Hagrid. Er hatte nur zwei Worte geschrieben: Er schlüpft.**

**Ron wollte Kräuterkunde schwänzen und schnurstracks hinunter zur Hütte gehen, **

"Auf keinen Fall!" rief Lily wuetend.

**doch Hermine mochte nichts davon hören.**

"Gutes Maedchen!"

"Spielverderber"

**»Hermine, wie oft im Leben sehen wir noch einen Drachen schlüpfen?«**

**»Wir haben Unterricht, das gibt nur Ärger, und das ist nichts im Vergleich zu, dem, was Hagrid erwartet, wenn jemand herausfindet, was er da treibt -«**

**»Seid still!«, flüsterte Harry.**

**Nur ein paar Meter entfernt war Malfoy wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben, um zu lauschen. Wie viel hatte er gehört? Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck gefiel Harry überhaupt nicht.**

Alle vier stoehnten darueber, hoffend, dass Malfoy nicht zu viel gehoert hatte.

**Ron und Hermine stritten sich auf dem ganzen Weg zur Kräuterkunde und schließlich ließ sich Hermine breitschlagen, während der großen Pause zu Hagrid zu laufen. Als am Ende der Stunde die Schloßglocke läutete, warfen die drei sofort ihre Federkiele hin und rannten über das Schloßgelände zum Waldrand. Hagrid begrüßte sie mit vor Aufregung rotem Gesicht.**

**»Es ist schon fast raus.« Er schob sie hinein.**

**Das Ei lag auf dem Tisch. Es hatte tiefe Risse. Etwas in seinem Innern bewegte sich; ein merkwürdiges Knacken war zu hören.**

**Sie stellten ihre Stühle um den Tisch herum und sahen mit angehaltenem Atem zu.**

**Mit einem plötzlichen lauten Kratzen riß das Ei auf, Das Drachenbaby plumpste auf den Tisch. Es war nicht gerade hübsch; Harry kam es vor wie ein verschrumpelter schwarzer Schirm. Seine knochigen Flügel waren riesig im Vergleich zu seinem dünnhäutigen rabenschwarzen Körper, es hatte eine lange Schnauze mit weit geöffneten Nüstern, kleine Hornstummel und hervorquellende orangerote Augen.**

"Wie aeh…attraktiv?" sagte Sirius langsam.

**Es nieste. Aus seiner Schnauze flogen ein paar Funken.**

**»Ist es nicht schön?«, murmelte Hagrid. Er streckte die Hand aus, um den Kopf des Drachenbabys zu streicheln. Es schnappte nach seinen Fingern und zeigte dabei seine spitzen Fangzähne.**

"Er sollte vorsichtig sein…Norwegische Stachelbuckel sind giftig." Remus blickte finster.

**»Du meine Güte, es kennt seine Mami!«**

**»Hagrid«, sagte Hermine,»wie schnell wachsen eigentlich Norwegische Stachelbuckel?«**

"Schnell" War alles was Remus sagte, einen grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

**Hagrid wollte gerade antworten, als mit einem Mal die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich – er sprang auf und rannte ans Fenster.**

**»Was ist los?«**

**»Jemand hat durch den Spalt in den Vorhängen reingeschaut, ein Junge, er rennt zurück zur Schule.«**

**Harry sprang zur Tür und sah hinaus. Selbst auf diese Entfernung gab es keinen Zweifel, wer es war.**

**Malfoy hatte den Drachen gesehen.**

"Nein!" alle vier stoehnten laut.

**Etwas an dem Lächeln, das die ganze nächste Woche über auf Malfoys Gesicht hängen blieb, machte Harry, Ron und Hermine sehr nervös. **

**Ihre freie Zeit verbrachten sie größtenteils in Hagrids abgedunkelter Hütte, wo sie versuchten ihm Vernunft beizubringen.**

**»Laß ihn einfach laufen«, drängte Harry. »Laß ihn frei.«**

**»Ich kann nicht«, sagte Hagrid. »Er ist zu klein. Er würde sterben.«**

"Er ist so uneinsichtig!" schnappte Lily.

**Sie sahen den Drachen an. In nur einer Woche war er um das Dreifache gewachsen. Aus seinen Nüstern schwebten kleine Rauchkringel hervor. Hagrid vernachlässigte schon seine Pflichten als Wildhüter, denn der Drache nahm ihn ständig in Anspruch. Auf dem Boden verstreut lagen Hühnerfedern und leere Schnapsflaschen.**

**»Ich will ihn Norbert nennen«, sagte Hagrid,**

"Und hier haben wir schon wieder diese Fehlbenennungen."

**und blickte den Drachen mit feuchten Augen an. »Er kennt mich jetzt ganz gut, seht mal her. Norbert! Norbert! Wo ist die Mammi?«**

**»Er hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank«, murmelte Ron in Harrys Ohr.**

"Absolut" stimmte Sirius zu.

**»Hagrid«, sagte Harry laut,»gib Norbert noch zwei Wochen und er ist so lang wie dein Haus. Malfoy könnte jeden Augenblick zu Dumbledore gehen.«**

**Hagrid biß sich auf die Unterlippe.**

**»Ich… ich weiß, ich kann ihn nicht ewig behalten, aber ich kann ihn auch nicht einfach aussetzen, das kann ich einfach nicht.«**

**Harry wandte sich jäh zu Ron um.**

**»Charlie«, sagte er.**

"Exzellent" Remus laechelte. "Gute Idee."

"Aber er ist Ron." erklaehrte Sirius verwirrt und der Werwolf verdrehte die Augen.

**»Du hast sie auch nicht mehr alle«, sagte Ron. »Ich bin Ron, weißt du noch?«**

**»Nein, Charlie, dein Bruder Charlie. In Rumänien. Der Drachenforscher. Wir könnten ihm Norbert schicken. Charlie kann sich um ihn kümmern und ihn dann in die Wildnis aussetzen!«**

"Oh!" sagte Sirius und laechelte. "Ja, dass ist eine gute Idee."

**»Einfach genial!«, sagte Ron. »Wie wär's damit, Hagrid?«**

**Und am Ende war Hagrid einverstanden, Charlie eine Eule zu schicken und ihn zu fragen.**

**Die nächste Woche schleppte sich zäh dahin. Mittwochabend, nachdem die andern zu Bett gegangen waren, saßen Hermine und Harry noch lange im Gemeinschaftszimmer. Die Wanduhr hatte gerade Mitternacht geschlagen, als das Porträt zur Seite sprang. Ron ließ Harrys Tarnumhang fallen und erschien aus dem Nichts. Er war unten in Hagrids Hütte gewesen und hatte ihm geholfen, Norbert zu füttern, der inzwischen körbeweise tote Ratten verschlang.**

**»Er hat mich gebissen!«, sagte er und zeigte ihnen seine Hand, die mit einem blutigen Taschentuch umwickelt war.**

"Oh nein" keuchte Lily.

"Geh sofort zu Madam Pomfrey" riet James.

**»Ich werd eine ganze Woche lang keine Feder mehr halten können. Ich sag euch, dieser Drache ist das fürchterlichste Tier, das ich je gesehen hab, aber so wie Hagrid es betüttelt, könnte man meinen, es sei ein niedliches, kleines Schmusehäschen. Nachdem er mich gebissen hat, hat Hagrid mir auch noch vorgeworfen, ich hätte dem Kleinen Angst gemacht. Und als ich zur Tür raus bin, hat er ihm gerade ein Schlaflied gesungen.«**

"Er liebt seine Haustiere wirklich."

**Am dunklen Fenster kratzte etwas.**

**»Es ist Hedwig!«, sagte Harry und lief rasch hinüber, um sie einzulassen. »Sie hat bestimmt Charlies Antwort!«**

**Mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen lasen sie den Brief,**

**Lieber Ron, wie geht es dir? Danke für den Brief – den Norwegischen Stachelbuckel würde ich gerne nehmen, aber es wird nicht leicht sein, ihn hierher zu bringen. Ich glaube, das Beste ist, ihn ein paar Freunden von mir mitzugeben, die mich nächste Woche besuchen kommen. Das Problem ist, daß sie nicht dabei gesehen werden dürfen, wenn sie einen gesetzlich verbotenen Drachen mitnehmen.**

**Könntest du den Stachelbuckel am Samstag um Mitternacht auf den höchsten Turm setzen? Sie können dich dort treffen und ihn mitnehmen, während es noch dunkel ist. Schick mir deine Antwort so bald wie möglich.**

**Herzlichst**

**Charlie**

**Sie sahen einander an.**

**»Wir haben den Tarnumhang«, sagte Harry. »Das wird nicht so schwierig sein – ich glaube, er ist groß genug, um zwei von uns und Norbert zu verstecken.«**

"Ja schafft ihn bloss schnell von Hogwarts weg." Lily seufzte.

**Daß die anderen beiden ihm zustimmten, war ein Zeichen dafür, wie mitgenommen sie von der vergangenen Woche waren. Sie würden alles tun, um Norbert loszuwerden – und Malfoy dazu.**

**Einen Haken gab es freilich. Am nächsten Morgen war Rons verletzte Hand auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen. Er wußte nicht, ob es ratsam war, zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen – würde sie einen Drachenbiß erkennen? Es wurde Nachmittag, und nun hatte er keine andere Wahl mehr. Der**

**Biss hatte eine häßliche grüne Färbung angenommen. Es sah so aus, als ob Norberts Reißzähne giftig waren.**

"Sind sie." Sagte Remus grimmig.

**Am Abend rannten Harry und Hermine in den Krankenflügel, wo sie Ron in fürchterlichem Zustand im Bett vorfanden.**

**»Es ist nicht nur meine Hand«, flüsterte er,»auch wenn die sich anfühlt, als ob sie gleich abfallen würde. Malfoy hat Madam Pomfrey gesagt, er wolle sich eines meiner Bücher borgen, und so konnte er reinkommen und mich in aller Ruhe auslachen. Er hat gedroht, ihr zu sagen, was mich wirklich gebissen hat – ich hab ihr gesagt, es sei ein Hund gewesen, aber ich glaube nicht, daß sie mir glaubt – ich hätte ihn beim Quidditch-Spiel nicht verprügeln sollen, deshalb macht er das.«**

"Nein er haette das sowieso getan." Bemerkte James bitter.

**Harry und Hermine versuchten Ron zu beruhigen.**

**»Bis Samstag ist alles vorbei«, sagte Hermine, doch das besänftigte Ron überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil, mit einem Mal saß er kerzengerade im Bett und brach in Schweiß aus.**

**»Samstag um Mitternacht!«, sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. »O nein, o nein, mir fällt gerade ein, Charlies Brief war in dem Buch, das Malfoy mitgenommen hat, er weiß, daß wir uns Norbert vom Hals schaffen wollen.«**

"Oh nein" rief Lily besorgt.

"Es wird alles gut, Lils. Sie haben den Tarnumhang." sagte James woraufhin Lily sich etwas beruhigte.

**Harry und Hermine konnten darauf nichts mehr entgegnen. Gerade in diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey ins Zimmer und bat sie zu gehen, denn Ron brauche etwas Schlaf,**

**»Es ist zu spät, um den Plan jetzt noch zu ändern«, sagte Harry zu Hermine. »Das wird wohl die einzige Chance sein, Norbert loszuwerden, und wir haben jetzt nicht die Zeit, um Charlie noch eine Eule zu schicken. Wir müssen es riskieren. Und wir haben schließlich den Tarnumhang, von dem weiß Malfoy nichts.«**

**Sie gingen zu Hagrid, um ihm ihren Plan zu erzählen, und fanden Fang, den Saurüden, mit verbundenem Schwanz vor der Hütte sitzen. Hagrid öffnete ein Fenster, um mit ihnen zu sprechen.**

**»Ich kann euch jetzt nicht reinlassen«, schnaufte er,»Norbert ist in einer schwierigen Phase, aber damit werd ich schon fertig.«**

**Sie erzählten ihm von Charlies Brief, und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, wenn auch vielleicht nur deshalb, weil Norbert ihn gerade ins Bein gebissen hatte.**

**»Aaah! Schon gut, er hat nur meinen Stiefel – spielt nur – schließlich ist er noch ein Baby.«**

**Das Baby knallte mit dem Schwanz gegen die Wand und ließ die Fenster klirren. **

"Gott sei dank ist er ihn bald los."

**Harry und Hermine gingen zum Schloß zurück mit dem Gefühl, der Samstag könne gar nicht schnell genug kommen.**

**Für Hagrid wurde es allmählich Zeit, sich von Norbert zu verabschieden, und er hätte ihnen Leid getan, wenn sie nicht so aufgeregt überlegt hätten, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollten. Es war eine sehr dunkle, wolkige Nacht, und als sie bei Hagrid ankamen, war es schon ein bißchen spät. Sie hatten in der Eingangshalle warten müssen, bis Peeves, der Tennis gegen die Wand spielte, den Weg freimachte.**

**Hagrid hatte Norbert schon in einen großen Korb gepackt.**

**»Er hat 'ne Menge Ratten und ein wenig Schnaps für die Reise«, sagte er mit dumpfer Stimme. »Und ich hab seinen Teddybären eingepackt, falls er sich einsam fühlt.«**

"Also wirklich, Hagrid!" rief Lily verzweifelt, waehrend Sirius ueber die Idee lachte einem Drachen einen Teddybaeren zu geben.

**Aus dem Korb drang ein schauriges Geräusch und Harry kam es vor, als ob dem Teddybären gerade der Kopf abgerissen würde.**

**»Mach's gut, Norbert«, schluchzte Hagrid, als Harry und Hermine den Korb mit dem Tarnumhang bedeckten und dann selbst darunter schlüpften. »Mammi wird dich nie vergessen!«**

**Wie sie es schafften, den Korb zum Schloß hochzubringen, wußten sie selbst nicht. Mitternacht rückte tickend näher, während sie Norbert die Marmorstufen zur Eingangshalle emporhievten und die dunklen Korridore entlangschleppten. Noch eine Treppe hoch und noch eine – selbst eine von Harrys Abkürzungen machte die Arbeit nicht viel leichter.**

"Er kennt Abkuerzungen." Sagte James grinsend.

**»Gleich da«, keuchte Harry, als sie den Gang zum höchsten Turm erreicht hatten.**

**Vor ihnen bewegte sich etwas und vor Schreck ließen sie beinahe den Korb fallen. Daß sie unsichtbar waren, hatten sie ganz vergessen, und so verdrückten sie sich in die Schatten**,

"Manchmal kann man es wirklich leicht vergessen." stimmte James zu und die beiden anderen Rumtreiber nickten.

**und starrten auf die dunklen Umrisse zweier Gestalten, die drei Meter entfernt miteinander rangen. Eine Lampe flammte auf.**

**Professor McGonagall, ein Haarnetz über dem Kopf und in einen Morgenmantel mit Schottenmuster gehüllt, hielt Malfoy am Ohr gepackt.**

**»Strafarbeit!«, rief sie. »Und zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin! Mitten in der Nacht umherschleichen, wie können Sie es wagen -«**

"Exzellent!" Sirius grinste sueffisant und die anderen lachten.

**»Sie verstehen nicht, Professor, Harry Potter ist auf dem Weg – er hat einen Drachen!«**

**»Was für ein ausgemachter Unsinn! Woher nehmen Sie die Stirn, mir solche Lügen zu erzählen! Kommen Sie, ich werde mit Professor Snape über Sie sprechen, Malfoy!«**

"Absolut brilliant"

**Die stelle Wendeltreppe zur Spitze des Turms schien danach die leichteste Übung der Welt. Erst als sie in die kalte Nachtluft hinausgetreten waren, warfen sie den Mantel ab, froh, endlich wieder frei atmen zu können. Hermine legte einen kleinen Stepptanz hin.**

**»Malfoy bekommt eine Strafarbeit! Ich könnte singen vor Freude!«**

**»Tu's lieber nicht«, riet ihr Harry.**

Alle vier lachten laut darueber.

**Beim Warten machten sie sich über Malfoy lustig, während Norbert in seinem Korb tobte. Zehn Minuten vergingen und dann kamen vier Besen aus der Dunkelheit herabgeschwebt.**

**Charlies Freunde waren ein lustiges Völkchen. Sie zeigten Harry und Hermine das Geschirr, das sie für Norbert zusammengebastelt hatten, so daß sie ihn zwischen sich aufhängen konnten. Alle zusammen halfen, Norbert sicher darin unterzubringen, dann schüttelten Harry und Hermine den andern die Hände und dankten ihnen herzlich.**

**Endlich war Norbert auf dem Weg… fort… fort… verschwunden.**

"Dem Himmel sei Dank."

**Sie schlichen die Wendeltreppe wieder hinab, nun, da Norbert fort war, mit Herzen, so leicht wie ihre Hände. Kein Drache mehr, Malfoy bekam eine Strafarbeit, was konnte ihr Glück jetzt noch stören?**

**Die Antwort darauf wartete am Fuß der Treppe. Als sie in den Korridor traten, erschien aus der Dunkelheit plötzlich das Gesicht von Filch.**

**»Schön, schön, schön«, flüsterte er. »jetzt haben wir wirklich ein Problem.«**

"Was?" stotterte James. "Aber-wie?"

**Oben auf dem Turm lag der Tarnumhang.**

James stoehnte. "Grossartig."

"Vielleicht sollten wir fuer heute aufhoeren?" schlug Lily vor.

"Auf gar keinen Fall." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm das Buch. "Es sind doch nur noch drei Kapitel."

"Ja, lasst es uns fertig lesen." James nickte.

Sirius grinste, raeusperte sich und fing an zu lesen.

"**Der verbotene Wald…"**


	16. Der verbotene Wald

"** Der verbotene Wald****"**begann Sirius.

"Oh nein" Lily stoehnte.

**Es hätte nicht schlimmer kommen können.**

"Ich erlaube mir dem zu wiedersprechen." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und las dann schnell weiter, als er Lilys boesen Blick bemerkte.

**Filch brachte sie hinunter ins Erdgeschoß ins Studierzimmer von Professor McGonagall, und da saßen sie und warteten, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu reden. Hermine zitterte. Ausreden, Alibis und hanebüchene Vertuschungsgeschichten schossen Harry durch den Kopf, die eine kläglicher als die andere. **

"Hat keinen Sinn. McGonagall wird sie sowieso durchschauen." James seufzte.

**Diesmal konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie sich aus diesem' Schlamassel herauswinden sollten. Sie saßen in der Falle. Wie konnten sie nur so dumm sein und den Umhang vergessen? **

"Das ist es, was ich gern wissen wuerde." Grummelte James.

**Professor McGonagall würde aus keinem Grund der Welt gutheißen, daß sie nicht im Bett lagen und in tiefster Nacht in der Schule umherschlichen, geschweige denn, daß sie auf dem höchsten Turm waren, der, außer im Astronomie-Unterricht, für sie verboten war. **

"Jap. Ihr seid wirklich und wahrhaftig aufgeschmissen." Sirius nickte.

**Wenn sie dann noch von Norbert und dem Tarnumhang erfahren hatte, konnten sie genauso gut schon ihre Koffer packen.**

**Hatte Harry geglaubt, noch schlimmer könne es nicht kommen? Welch ein Irrtum. Als Professor McGonagall auftauchte, hatte sie Neville im Schlepptau.**

"Ohje." Rief Lily besorgt.

**»Harry!«, platzte Neville los, kaum daß er die beiden erblickt hatte,»ich hab versucht dich zu finden, weil ich dich warnen wollte, Malfoy hat nämlich gesagt, du hättest einen Dra -«**

Das Quartet stoehnte.

"Er haette besser den Mund gehalten." Bemerkte James.

"Es war nett von ihm gemeint sie warnen zu wollen." Verteidigte Lily ihn leise.

**Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um Neville zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch Professor McGonagall hatte ihn gesehen. Sie baute sich vor den dreien auf und sah aus, als könne sie besser Feuer spucken als Norbert.**

**»Das hätte ich von keinem von Ihnen je geglaubt. Mr. Filch sagt, Sie seien auf dem Astronomieturm gewesen. Es ist ein Uhr morgens. Erklären Sie mir das bitte.«**

**Zum ersten Mal fand Hermine keine Antwort auf die Frage eines Lehrers. ****Sie starrte auf ihre Pantoffeln, stumm wie eine Statue.**

"Sie ist nicht daran gewoehnt in Schwierigkeiten zu sein." Sagte Lily sanft, an Hermines Stelle haette sie sich genauso verhalten.

**»Ich glaube, ich weiß ganz gut, was geschehen ist«, sagte Professor McGonagall.»Es braucht kein Genie, um das herauszufinden. Sie haben Draco Malfoy irgendeine haarsträubende Geschichte über einen Drachen aufgebunden,.um ihn aus dem Bett zu locken und in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. **

"Inkorrekt Minnie" Sirius grinste.

**Ich habe ihn bereits erwischt. Ich nehme an, Sie finden es auch noch lustig, daß Longbottom hier etwas aufgeschnappt hat und daran glaubt?«**

**Harry versuchte dem verdutzt und beleidigt dreinblickenden Neville in die Augen zu schauen und ihm stumm zu bedeuten, daß dies nicht stimmte. Der arme, tollpatschige Neville – Harry wußte, was es ihn gekostet haben mußte, sie im Dunkeln zu suchen, um sie zu warnen.**

Alle vier seufzten leise.

**»Ich bin sehr enttäuscht«, sagte Professor McGonagall.»Vier Schüler aus dem Bett in einer Nacht! Das ist mir noch nie untergekommen. **

"Nun, dass ist eine glatte Luege." Sirius lachte. "Sie hat die Rumtreiber schon vorher erwischt."

James grinste. "tut tut Minnie"

**Miss Granger, wenigstens Sie hätte ich für vernünftiger gehalten. Was Sie angeht, Mr. Potter, so hätte ich gedacht, Gryffindor bedeutete Ihnen mehr als alles andere. Sie alle werden Strafarbeiten bekommen -ja, auch Sie, Mr. Longbottom, nichts gibt Ihnen das Recht, nachts in der Schule umherzustromern, besonders dieser Tage ist es gefährlich – und fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.«**

**»Fünfzig?«Harry verschlug es den Atem. **

"Widersprich ihr nicht!" Sirius stoehnte.

**Sie würden die Führung verlieren, die er noch im letzten Quidditch-Spiel erobert hatte.**

**»Fünfzig Punkte für jeden«, schnaubte Professor McGonagall durch ihre lange, spitze Nase.**

"Oder das passiert." Sagte James resigiert.

**»Professor – bitte -«**

**»Sie können doch nicht -«**

**»Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich kann und was nicht, Potter. Gehen Sie jetzt wieder zu Bett, Sie alle. Ich habe mich noch nie dermaßen für Schüler von Gryffindor geschämt.«**

"Auch hier, eine Luege"

**Einhundertfünfzig Punkte verloren. Damit lag Gryffindor auf dem letzten Platz. In einer Nacht hatten sie alle Chancen auf den Hauspokal zunichte gemacht. **

"Das wird sie bekannt machen." Stellte Remus kopfschuettelnd fest.

**Harry hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sich ein riesiges Loch in seinem Magen aufgetan. Wie konnten sie das jemals wieder gutmachen?**

**Harry tat die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu. Stundenlang, so kam es ihm vor, hörte er Neville in sein Kissen schluchzen. **

"Ah" Lily schloss fuer einen Moment ihre Augen.

**Ihm fiel nichts ein, womit er ihn hätte trösten können. Er wußte, daß Neville, wie ihm selbst, angst und bange war vor dem Morgen. Was würde geschehen, wenn die anderen aus ihrem Haus erfuhren, was sie getan hatten?**

"Gutes, altmodisches Lynchen." Sirius schaffte es, eine ernste Miene zu bewahren.

**Als die Gryffindors am nächsten Morgen an den riesigen Stundengläsern vorbeigingen, welche die Hauspunkte anzeigten, dachten sie zunächst, es müsse ein Irrtum passiert sein. Wie konnten sie plötzlich hundertfünfzig Punkte weniger haben als gestern? Und dann verbreitete sich allmählich die Geschichte: Harry Potter, der berühmte Harry Potter, ihr Held aus zwei Quidditch-Spielen, hatte ihnen das eingebrockt, er und ein paar andere dumme Erstkläßler.**

**Harry, bisher einer der beliebtesten und angesehensten Schüler, war nun der meistgehaßte.**

Lily seufzte.

"Das wird schon wieder." Beruhigte Sirius sie. "Wir haben mehr als das in einer Nacht verloren."

**Selbst Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs wandten sich gegen ihn, denn alle hatten sich darauf gefreut, daß Slytherin den Hauspokal diesmal nicht erringen würde. Überall, wo Harry auftauchte, deuteten die Schüler auf ihn und machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihre Stimmen zu senken, wenn sie ihn beleidigten.**

"Das ist wirklich uebertrieben" schnaubte Lily genervt.

**Die Slytherins dagegen klatschten in die Hände, wenn er vorbeiging, sie pfiffen und johlten:»Danke, Potter, wir schulden dir noch was!«**

**Nur Ron hielt zu ihm.**

"Wie es ein wahrer Freund sollte" bemerkte James, und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

**»In ein paar Wochen haben sie es alle vergessen. Fred und George haben während ihrer ganzen Zeit hier 'ne Unmenge Punkte verloren, aber die Leute mögen sie trotzdem noch.«**

**»Sie haben nie hundertfünfzig Punkte auf einmal verloren, oder?«, sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.**

**»Nun – nein«, gab Ron zu.**

**Es war ein wenig zu spät, um den Schaden wieder gutzumachen, doch Harry schwor sich, von nun an würde er sich nie mehr in Dinge einmischen, die ihn nichts angingen. Vom Herumstromern und Spionieren hatte er die Nase voll. **

"Merlin sei Dank." Murmelte Lily erleichtert.

"Sicher, dass das dein Sohn ist, Krone?" feixte Sirius.

**Er schämte sich so sehr, daß er zu Wood ging und ihm seinen Rücktritt aus der Mannschaft anbot.**

"NEIN!" schrie James panisch.

**»Rücktritt?«, donnerte Wood.»Wozu soll das gut sein? Wie sollen wir denn jemals wieder Punkte gutmachen, wenn wir nicht mehr beim Quidditch gewinnen können?«**

**Doch selbst Quidditch machte keinen Spaß mehr. Die anderen Spieler wollten beim Training nicht mit Harry sprechen, und wenn sie über ihn reden mußten, nannten sie ihn»den Sucher«.**

"Selbst die Zwillinge?"fragte James unglaeubig.

**Auch Hermine und Neville ging es nicht gut. Nicht so schlecht wie Harry zwar, weil sie nicht so bekannt waren, doch auch mit ihnen wollte keiner mehr sprechen. Im Unterricht mochte Hermine nicht mehr auf sich aufmerksam machen, sie ließ den Kopf hängen und arbeitete still vor sich hin.**

"Armes Maedchen." Sagte Lily voller Sympathy.

**Harry war beinahe froh, daß die Prüfungen vor der Tür standen. **

James griff sich in gespiehtem Grauen ans Herz und Sirius at es ihm gleich.

**Die ganzen Wiederholungen, die nötig waren, lenkten ihn von seinem Elend ab. Er, Ron und Hermine blieben unter sich und mühten sich bis spät in den Abend, sich die Zutaten komplizierter Gebräue in Erinnerung zu rufen, sich Zaubersprüche und Zauberbanne einzuprägen und die Jahreszahlen großer Entdeckungen in der Zauberei und von Koboldaufständen auswendig zu lernen…**

**Dann, etwa eine Woche bevor die Ferien beginnen sollten, wurde Harrys jüngster Entschluß, seine Nase nicht in Dinge zu stecken, die ihn nichts angingen, unerwartet auf die Probe gestellt. **

Lily stoehnte genervt auf.

**Eines Nachmittags, auf dem Rückweg von der Bibliothek, hörte er in einem der Klassenzimmer vor ihm jemanden wimmern. Er ging weiter und hörte Quirrells Stimme.**

**»Nein – nein – nicht schon wieder, bitte**

**Es klang, als würde ihm jemand drohen. Harry trat sachte näher.**

**»Gut – schon gut -«, hörte er Quirrell schluchzen.**

"oh oh" meinte Sirius duester. "Snape muss ihn gebrochen haben."

"Ich denke nicht, dass es Snape ist." Wiedersprach Remus leise Lily sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Wer sondst koennte es sein, Remus?" beharrte Sirius.

"Ich habe meine Theorien."

**Im nächsten Moment kam Quirrell, seinen Turban richtend, aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürzt. Er war blaß und sah aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Raschen Schrittes verschwand er; Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl, daß er ihn bemerkt hatte. Er wartete, bis Quirrells Schritte verklungen waren, und spähte dann in das Klassenzimmer. Es war leer, doch am andern Ende war eine Tür weit geöffnet. Harry war schon auf halbem Wege dorthin, als ihm einfiel, daß er sich vorgenommen hatte, sich nicht mehr in fremde Angelegenheiten zu mischen.**

"Guter Junge." Lily nickte bestimmt.

**Dennoch: zwölf Steine der Weisen hätte er gewettet, daß es Snape war, der soeben das Zimmer verlassen hatte, **

"Ganz meine Meinung." Murmelte Sirius, genervt, dass Remus seine Theory anzweifelte.

**und nach dem zu schließen, was Harry mitgehört hatte, gewiß mit federnden Schritten. Quirrell schien nun doch nachgegeben zu haben.**

**Harry ging zurück in die Bibliothek, wo Hermine Ron in Astronomie abfragte. Harry berichtete ihnen, was er gehört hatte.**

**»Snape hat es also geschafft«, sagte Ron.»Wenn Quirrell ihm gesagt hat, wie er seinen Schutzzauber gegen die schwarze Magie brechen kann -«**

**»Da ist allerdings immer noch Fluffy«, sagte Hermine.**

**»Vielleicht hat Snape herausgefunden, wie er an ihm vorbeikommt, ohne Hagrid zu fragen«, sagte Ron und ließ den Blick über die Unmenge von Büchern gleiten, die sie umgaben.»Ich wette, irgendwo hier drin gibt es ein Buch, das erklärt, wie man an einem riesigen dreiköpfigen Hund vorbeikommt. **

"Ne. Der beste Weg ist es es aus Hagrid raus zu kriegen."

**Also, was sollen wir tun, Harry?«**

"Sprecht mit einem Lehrer." Schnappte Lily. "Mischt euch nicht ein."

**In Rons Augen erschien wieder das Funkeln kommender Abenteuer, doch Hermine antwortete, noch bevor Harry den Mund aufmachen konnte.**

**»Zu Dumbledore gehen. Das hätten wir schon vor Ewigkeiten tun müssen. Wenn wir selbst irgendwas unternehmen, werden wir am Ende sicher noch rausgeworfen.«**

"Richtig." Sagte Lily zufrieden. "Ich bin Froh, dass sie mit Harry befreundet ist."

**»Aber wir haben keinen Beweis«, sagte Harry.»Quirrell hat zu viel Angst, um sich auf unsere Seite zu schlagen. Snape muß nur behaupten, er wisse nicht, wie der Troll an Halloween hereingekommen ist, und sei überhaupt nicht im dritten Stock gewesen – wem glauben sie wohl, uns oder ihm? Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, daß wir ihn nicht ausstehen können, Dumbledore wird denken, wir hätten die Geschichte erfunden, damit er Snape rauswirft. **

"Ne. Dumbledore ist nicht so."

**Filch würde uns auch nicht helfen, und wenn es um sein Leben ginge, er ist zu gut mit Snape befreundet, und je mehr Schüler rausgeworfen werden, desto besser, wird er denken. Und vergiß nicht, wir sollten eigentlich gar nichts über den Stein oder Fluffy wissen. Da müssen wir eine Menge erklären.«**

"Das ist wahr..." Lily runzelte die Stirn.

**Hermine sah überzeugt aus, Ron jedoch nicht.**

**»Und wenn wir nur ein wenig rumstöbern -«**

"Nein!" sagte Lily scharf und James und Sirius sahen leicht veraergert aus, wissend dass sie es tun wuerden.

**»Nein«, sagte Harry matt,»wir haben genug rumgestöbert.«**

Lily nickte bestimmt.

**Er entfaltete eine Karte des Jupiters und begann die Namen seiner Monde auswendig zu lernen.**

**Am Morgen darauf beim Frühstück wurden Harry, Hermine und Neville Briefe zugestellt. Sie lauteten alle gleich:**

**Ihre Strafarbeit beginnt um elf Uhr heute Abend.**

"Elf?" Lily runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist spaeter als sonst."

**Sie treffen Mr. Filch in der Eingangshalle.**

**Prof. M. McGonagall**

**In der ganzen Aufregung über die verlorenen Punkte hatte Harry ganz vergessen, daß sie noch Strafarbeiten vor sich hatten. Gleich würde Hermine klagen, wieder sei eine ganze Nacht für die Wiederholungen verloren, doch sie sagte kein Wort. Wie Harry hatte sie das Gefühl, nichts Besseres verdient zu haben.**

**Um elf Uhr an diesem Abend verabschiedeten sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum von Ron und gingen mit Neville hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Filch wartete schon – und Malfoy. Harry hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, daß es auch Malfoy erwischt hatte.**

"Dann ist es ja nicht alles negativ." Murmelte Sirius.

**»Folgt mir«, sagte Filch, zündete eine Laterne an und führte sie nach draußen.**

**»Ich wette, ihr überlegt es euch das nächste Mal, ob ihr noch mal eine Schulvorschrift brecht, he?«, sagte er und schielte sie von der Seite her an.**

**»O ja… harte Arbeit und Schmerzen sind die besten Lehrmeister, wenn ihr mich fragt… jammerschade, daß sie die alten Strafen nicht mehr anwenden… Könnt euch ein paar Tage lang in Handschellen legen und von der Decke hängen lassen, die Ketten hab ich noch in der Schublade, halt sie immer gut eingefettet, falls sie doch noch mal gebraucht werden… **

"Das ist furchtbar!" rief Lily und die anderen nickten.

"Filch ist verueckt." erklaehrte Sirius.

**Schön, los geht's, und denkt jetzt bloß nicht ans Weglaufen, dann wird's nur noch schlimmer für euch.«**

**Sie machten sich auf den Weg über das dunkle Schloßgelände. Neville schniefte unablässig. Harry fragte sich, worin die Strafe wohl bestehen würde. Es mußte etwas wirklich Schreckliches sein, sonst würde sich Filch nicht so vergnügt anhören.**

**Der Mond war sehr hell, doch die Wolken, die über ihn dahintrieben, tauchten sie immer wieder in Dunkelheit. Vor ihnen konnte Harry die Fenster von Hagrids Hütte erkennen. Dann hörten sie einen Ruf aus der Ferne.**

**»Bist du das, Filch? Beeil dich, ich will aufbrechen.«**

"Sie haben bei Hagrid." James grinste. "Dann ist es nicht allzu schlimm."

"Ja" stimmte Sirius zu. "Ausserdem weiss Hagrid ja warum sie Strafarbeiten bekommen haben."

**Harry wurde leichter ums Herz; wenn sie mit Hagrid arbeiten würden, dann konnte es ihnen nicht so schlecht ergehen. Die Erleichterung stand ihm wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Filch sagte:»Du glaubst, ihr werdet euch mit diesem Hornochsen einen netten Abend machen? Überleg's dir lieber noch mal, junge – es geht in den Wald und es würde mich wundern, wenn ihr in einem Stück wieder rauskommt.«**

"Der Wald?" zischte Lily. "Sie lassen sie ernsthaft in den Wald gehen?"

"Lils entspann dich!" versuchte James sie zu beruhigen.

"Sag mir nicht ich soll mich entspannen, James Potter!" fuhr sie ihn an.

"Hagrid ist bei ihnen." Sagte er langsam und hob die Haende in einer abehrenden Geste.

"Richtig." Lily seufzte ud schien tatsaechlich ein bisschen weniger angespannt.

**Bei diesen Worten stöhnte Neville leise auf und Malfoy blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.**

**»In den Wald?«, wiederholte er, wobei er nicht mehr so kühl klang wie sonst.»Wir können da nachts nicht reingehen – da treibt sich allerlei herum – auch Werwölfe, hab ich gehört.«**

"Nicht mehr" murmelte Remus und wich Lilys fragendem Blick aus.

**Neville packte den Ärmel von Harrys Umhang und gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich.**

**»Das sind schöne Aussichten, nicht wahr?«, sagte Filch, wobei sich seine Stimme vor Schadenfreude überschlug.»Hättet an die Werwölfe denken sollen, bevor ihr euch in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habt.«**

"Weil sie ja auch erwartet haben in den Wald gehen zu muessen." Spottete James.

**Hagrid kam ihnen mit langen Schritten aus der Dunkelheit entgegen, mit Fang bei Fuß. Er trug seine große Armbrust und hatte einen Köcher mit Pfeilen über die Schultern gehängt.**

**»Wird allmählich Zeit«, sagte er.»Warte schon 'ne halbe Stunde. Alles in Ordnung, Harry, Hermine?«**

**»Ich wär lieber nicht so freundlich zu ihnen, Hagrid«, sagte Filch kalt,»schließlich sind sie hier, um sich ihre Strafe abzuholen.«**

**»Deshalb bist du zu spät dran«, antwortete Hagrid mit einem Stirnrunzeln.»Hast ihnen 'ne Lektion erteilt, was? Nicht deine Aufgabe, das zu tun. Du hast deine Sache erledigt und ich übernehme ab hier.«**

"Go Hagrid" Sirius grinste.

**»Bei Morgengrauen bin ich zurück«, sagte Filch,»und hol die Reste von ihnen ab«, fügte er gehässig hinzu, drehte sich um und machte sich mit in der Dunkelheit hüpfender Laterne auf den Weg zurück zum Schloß.**

**Nun wandte sich Malfoy an Hagrid.**

**»Ich gehe nicht in diesen Wald«, sagte er und Harry bemerkte mit Genugtuung den Anflug von Panik in seiner Stimme.**

James und Sirius grinsten rachsuechtig.

**»Du mußt, wenn du in Hogwarts bleiben willst«, sagte Hagrid grimmig.»Du hast was ausgefressen und jetzt mußt du dafür bezahlen.«**

**»Aber das ist Sache der Bediensteten, nicht der Schüler. Ich dachte, wir würden die Hausordnung abschreiben oder so was. Wenn mein Vater wüßte, was ich hier tue, würde er -«**

"Nicht in der Lage sein irgendwas zu tun, du schleimiger Idiot, also halt die Klappe."

**» – dir sagen, daß es in Hogwarts eben so zugeht«, knurrte Hagrid.»Die Hausordnung abschreiben! Wem nützt das denn? Du tust was Nützliches oder du fliegst raus. Wenn du glaubst, dein Vater hätte es lieber, wenn du von der Schule verwiesen wirst, dann geh zurück ins Schloß und pack deine Sachen. Los jetzt!«**

"Ja, tu allen einen Gefallen." Grummelte James.

**Malfoy rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Voll Zorn sah er Hagrid an, doch dann senkte er den Blick.**

**»Na also«, sagte Hagrid.»Nun hört mal gut zu, weil es gefährlich ist, was wir heute Nacht tun,**

Lily sah schon wieder leicht panisch aus und entspannte sich auch nicht, als James ihre Hand nahm.

**und ich will nicht, daß einer von euch sich unnötig in Gefahr bringt. Folgt mir kurz hier rüber.«**

**Er führte sie dicht an den Rand des Waldes. Mit hochgehaltener Laterne wies er auf einen engen, gewundenen Pfad, der zwischen den dicht stehenden schwarzen Bäumen verschwand. Als sie in den Wald hineinsahen, zerzauste ihnen eine leichte Brise die Haare.**

**»Seht mal her«, sagte Hagrid,»seht ihr das Zeug, das da auf dem Boden glänzt? ****Silbriges Zeug? Das ist Einhornblut. **

Alle vier schnappten hoerbar nach Luft.

"W-was ist schnell genug um ein Einhorn zu fangen?" whisperte Lily, schneeweiss.

"Ich weis es nicht." Sagte Remus leise.

**Irgendwo ist da ein Einhorn, das von irgendetwas schwer verletzt worden ist. Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal in einer Woche. Letzten Mittwoch hab ich ein totes gefunden. Wir versuchen jetzt das arme Tier zu finden. Vielleicht müssen wir es auch von seinem Leiden erlösen.«**

Die vier setzten duestere Blicke auf.

**»Und was passiert, wenn das andere – was das Einhorn verletzt hat – uns zuerst findet?«, fragte Malfoy, ohne daß er die Furcht aus der Stimme verbannen konnte.**

**»In diesem Wald ist nichts, was euch etwas zu Leide tut, solange ich und Fang dabei sind«, sagte Hagrid.»Und bleibt auf in Weg. Also dann, wir teilen uns in zwei Gruppen und folgen der Spur in verschiedene Richtungen. Hier ist überall Blut, das Tier muß sich mindestens seit gestern Nacht herumschleppen.«**

"Armes Ding..." fluesterte Lily.

**Malfoy warf einen raschen Blick auf Fangs lange Zähne.»Ich will Fang.«**

"Zu dumm, dass er ein Feigling ist." James grinste sueffisant.

**»Na gut, aber ich warn dich, er ist ein Feigling«, sagte Hagrid.»Also gehen Harry, Hermine und ich in die eine Richtung und Draco, Neville und Fang in die andere. Und wenn einer von uns das Einhorn findet, schicken wir grüne Funken aus, klar? Holt eure Zauberstäbe hervor und probiert das mal – sehr gut – und wenn einer in Gefahr ist, schickt rote Funken aus und wir kommen zu Hilfe – also, seid vorsichtig – und nun los.«**

**Der Wald war schwarz und still. Sie legten ein Stück des Wegs gemeinsam zurück und stießen dann auf eine Gabelung. Harry, Hermine und Hagrid gingen nach links, Malfoy, Neville und Fang nach rechts.**

Lily war erleichtert, das Hermine und Hagrid bei Harry waren doch machte sie sich immer noch Sorgen um Neville.

**Sie gingen schweigend, die Augen auf die Erde gerichtet. Hie und da beleuchtete ein Mondstrahl einen Fleck silbrig blauen Blutes auf den herabgefallenen Blättern.**

**Harry bemerkte, daß Hagrid sehr besorgt aussah.**

**»Könnte ein Werwolf die Einhörner töten?«, fragte Harry.**

Remus schuettelte sofort den Kopf.

**»Nicht schnell genug«, sagte Hagrid.»Es ist nicht leicht, ein Einhorn zu fangen, sie sind mächtige Zaubergeschöpfe, Ich hab noch nie gehört, daß eines verletzt wurde.«**

**Sie kamen an einem moosbewachsenen Baumstumpf vorbei. Harry konnte Wasser plätschern hören, irgendwo in der Nähe mußte ein Bach sein. An manchen Stellen entlang des gewundenen Pfades war noch Einhornblut.**

**»Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Hermine?«, flüsterte Hagrid.»Keine Sorge, es kann nicht weit weg sein, wenn es so schwer verletzt ist, und dann können wir – HINTER DEN BAUM!«**

"Was!" rief Lily besorgt.

**Hagrid packte Harry und Hermine und schubste sie vom Pfad in die Deckung einer riesigen Eiche. Er zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, spannte ihn auf die Armbrust und hielt sie schußbereit in die Höhe. Die drei spitzten die Ohren. Ganz in der Nähe raschelte etwas über die toten Blätter. Es hörte sich an wie ein Mantel, der über den Boden schleifte. Hagrid spähte den dunklen Pfad hoch, doch nach einer Welle entfernte sich das Geräusch.**

"Gott sei Dank." Sagte Lily schwach, nicht sicher wie viel Stess sie heute noch ertragen konnte.

**»Ich wußte es«, murmelte er.»Da ist etwas im Wald was nicht hierher gehört.«**

**»Ein Werwolf?«, fragte Harry.**

"Hoert endlich mit dem Werwolf-Kram auf." Remus zog eine Grimasse und Lily legte ihren Kopf leicht schief.

**»Das war kein Werwolf und auch kein Einhorn«, sagte Hagrid grimmig.»Gut, folgt mir, aber vorsichtig jetzt.«**

**Sie gingen jetzt langsamer, gespannt auf das leiseste Geräusch achtend. Plötzlich, auf einer Lichtung vor ihnen, bewegte sich etwas.**

**»Wer da?«, rief Hagrid.»Zeig dich – ich bin bewaffnet!«**

**Und es erschien – war es ein Mann oder ein Pferd?**"

"Ein Zentaure." Murmelte Remus und nickte.

**Bis zur Hüfte ein Mann mit rotem Haar und Bart, doch darunter hatte er den glänzenden, kastanienbraunen Körper eines Pferdes mit langem, rötlichem Schwanz. Harry und Hermine hielten den Atem an.**

**»Ach, du bist es, Ronan«, sagte Hagrid erleichtert.»Wie geht's?«**

**Er trat vor und schüttelte die Hand des Zentauren.**

"s ist gut, dass Hagrid so gut mit den Zentauren auskommt." Lily laechelte schwach.

**»Einen guten Abend dir, Hagrid«, sagte Ronan. Er hatte eine tiefe, melancholische Stimme.»Wolltest du gerade auf mich schießen?«**

**»Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein, Ronan«, sagte Hagrid und tätschelte seine Armbrust.»Was Böses streift in diesem Wald herum. Das sind übrigens Harry Potter und Hermine Granger, Schüler vom Schloß oben. Und das, ihr beiden, ist Ronan. Er ist ein Zentaur.«**

**»Das haben wir schon bemerkt«, sagte Hermine matt.**

**»Guten Abend«, sagte Ronan.»Schüler seid ihr? Und lernt ihr viel da oben in der Schule?**

**»Ähm -«**

Lily sah die anderen empoert an, als sie anfingen zu lachen.

**»Ein wenig«, sagte Hermine schüchtern.**

**»Ein wenig. Nun, das ist doch schon etwas«, seufzte Ronan. Er warf den Kopf zurück und blickte gen Himmel.»Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht.«**

"Oh Merlin. Und hier kommen sie wieder mit ihren krypischen Botschaften." Grummelte Sirius.

**»ja«, sagte Hagrid und schaute ebenfalls empor.»Hör mal, ich bin froh, daß wir dich getroffen haben, Ronan, hier ist nämlich ein Einhorn verletzt worden – hast du was gesehen?«**

**Ronan antwortete nicht sofort. Unverwandt blickte er gen Himmel, dann seufzte er wieder.**

**»Die Unschuldigen sind immer die ersten Opfer«, sagte er.»So ist es seit ewigen Zeiten, so ist es auch heute.«**

**»ja«, sagte Hagrid,»aber hast du irgendwas gesehen, Ronan? Irgendwas Ungewöhnliches?«**

**»Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht«, wiederholte Ronan unter dem ungeduldigen Blick Hagrids.»Ungewöhnlich hell.«**

"Was soll das heisen?" fragte Sirius verstimmt waehrend James leise lachte.

**»Ja, aber ich meinte etwas Ungewöhnliches mehr in der Nähe«, sagte Hagrid.»Du hast also nichts Seltsames bemerkt?«**

**Doch wieder dauerte es eine Welle, bis Ronan antwortete. Endlich sagte er:»Der Wald birgt viele Geheimnisse.«**

"Sie sind wirklich kryptisch." Lily laechelte leicht.

**Eine Bewegung hinter den Bäumen hinter Ronan ließ Hagrid erneut seine Armbrust heben, doch es war nur ein zweiter Zentaur, mit schwarzem Haar und schwarzem Körper und wilder aussehend als Ronan.**

**»Hallo, Bane«, sagte Hagrid.»Wie geht's?«**

**»Guten Abend, Hagrid. Ich hoffe, dir geht's gut?«**

**»Gut genug. Hör mal, ich hab gerade Ronan gefragt, hast du in letzter Zeit irgendetwas Merkwürdiges hier gesehen? Es ist nämlich ein Einhorn verletzt worden – weißt du was darüber?«**

**Bane kam näher und stellte sich neben Ronan. Er blickte gen Himmel.**

**»Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht«, sagte er nur.**

"Bei Merlins Bart." Sirius warf einen wuetenden blick auf das Buch. "WAS SOLL DAS HEISEN!"

"Konflikt" sagte Remus schlicht. "Mars ist als Kriegsgott bekannt … zu sagen er ist besonders hell koennte entweder heisendass bald ein krieg ausbricht … oder dass es einen Konflikt geben wird. Irgendwas in der Richtung."

"Oh…Warum sagen sie das nicht einfach?" grummelte Sirius.

**»Das haben wir schon gehört«, sagte Hagrid verdrießlich.»Nun, wenn einer von euch etwas sieht, laßt es mich wissen, bitte. Wir verschwinden wieder.«**

**Harry und Hermine folgten ihm, über ihre Schultern auf Ronan und Bane starrend, bis die Bäume ihnen die Sicht verdeckten.**

**»Versuch niemals, niemals, einem Zentauren eine klare Antwort zu entlocken«, sagte Hagrid verärgert.»Vermaledeite Sternengucker. Interessieren sich für nichts, was näher ist als der Mond.«**

"Hier ist Zustimmung.

**»Gibt es viele von denen hier im Wald?«, fragte Hermine.**

**»oh, schon einige… Bleiben allerdings meist unter sich, aber wenn ich mich ein wenig unterhalten will, tauchen sie schon mal auf Sind nämlich tiefe Naturen, diese Zentauren… sie kennen sich aus… machen nur nicht viel Aufhebens davon.«**

**»Glaubst du, was wir vorhin gehört haben, war ein Zentaur?«, sagte Harry.**

**»Hat sich das für dich angehört wie Hufe? Nee, wenn du mich fragst, das hat die Einhörner gejagt – hab so was noch nie im Leben gehört.«**

Sie schauderten leicht.

**Sie gingen weiter durch dichten, dunklen Wald. Harry warf ständig nervöse Blicke über die Schulter. Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, daß sie beobachtet wurden, **

"Mir gefaellt das gar nicht." Murmelte Lily besorgt.

**und war sehr froh, daß sie Hagrid und seine Armbrust dabei hatten. Soeben waren sie um eine Windung gebogen, als Hermine Hagrids Arm packte.**

**»Hagrid! Sieh mal! Rote Funken, die andern sind in Schwierigkeiten!«**

"Oh nein!" Lily sah noch besorgter aus.

**»Ihr beide wartet hier!«, rief Hagrid.»Bleibt auf dem Weg, ich hol euch dann!«**

"Lass sie dort doch nicht alleine!" zischte Lily und auch die anderen wirkten angespannt.

**Sie hörten ihn durch das Unterholz brechen. Voller Angst blieben sie zurück und sahen sich an. Schließlich hörten sie nichts mehr außer dem Rascheln der Blätter um sie her.**

**»Du denkst nicht etwa, daß ihnen etwas zugestoßen ist, oder?«, flüsterte Hermine.**

**»Das wär mir bei Malfoy egal, aber wenn Neville… Es ist nämlich unsere Schuld, daß er überhaupt hier ist.«**

**Die Minuten schleppten sich dahin. Ihre Ohren schienen schärfer als normal zu sein. Harry kam es vor, als könnte er jeden Seufzer des Windes, jeden knackenden Zweig hören. Was war eigentlich los? Wo waren die andern?**

**Endlich kündete ein lautes Knacken Hagrids Rückkehr an. Malfoy, Neville und Fang waren hinter ihm. Hagrid rauchte vor Zorn. Malfoy, so schien es, hatte sich zum Scherz von hinten an Neville herangeschlichen und ihn gepackt. In panischem Schreck hatte Neville die Funken versprüht.**

"Daemlicher Bloedmann!" James blickte finster.

"Was fuer ein Idiot!" zischte Lily.

**»Wir können von Glück reden, wenn wir jetzt noch irgendwas fangen, bei dem Aufruhr, den ihr veranstaltet habt. Und jetzt bilden wir neue Gruppen – Neville, du bleibst bei mir und Hermine, Harry, du gehst mit Fang und diesem Idioten. Tut mir Leid«, fügte er zu Harry gewandt flüsternd hinzu,»aber dich wird er nicht so schnell erschrecken und wir müssen es jetzt schaffen.«**

"Ich nehme es an." Lily seufzte.

"Sie sollten wirklich alle zusammen bleiben…" sagte Remus leise.

**Und so machte sich Harry mit Malfoy und Fang ins Herz des Waldes auf. Sie gingen fast eine halbe Stunde lang tiefer und tiefer hinein, bis der Pfad sich fast verlor, so dicht standen die Bäume. **

**Harry hatte den Eindruck, daß das Einhornblut allmählich dicker wurde. Auf den Wurzeln eines Baumes waren Spritzer, als ob das arme Tier sich hier in der Nähe voll Schmerz herumgewälzt hätte.**

"Oh nein" Lily erschauderte, der Gedanke etwas so reines wie ein Einhorn zu toeten war unvorstellbar.

**Weiter vorn, durch die verschlungenen Äste einer alten Eiche hindurch, konnte Harry eine Lichtung erkennen.**

**»Sieh mal«, murmelte er und streckte den Arm aus, damit Malfoy stehen blieb.**

**Etwas Hellweißes schimmerte auf dem Boden. Vorsichtig traten sie näher.**

**Es war das Einhorn und es war tot. **

Lily blickte traurig zu Boden.

"Aber was koennte ein Einhorn toeten?" Sprach Sirius laut aus was allen im Kopf herumspukte.

**Harry hatte nie etwas so Schönes und so Trauriges gesehen. Seine langen, schlanken Beine ragten verquer in die Luft und seine perlweiße Mähne lag ausgebreitet auf den dunklen Blättern.**

**Harry trat noch einen Schritt näher, als ein schleifendes Geräusch ihn wie angefroren innehalten ließ. Ein Busch am Rande der Lichtung erzitterte… Dann kam eine vermummte Gestalt aus dem Schatten und kroch über den Boden auf sie zu wie ein staksendes Untier. Harry, Malfoy und Fang standen da wie erstarrt. Die vermummte Gestalt erreichte das Einhorn, senkte den Kopf über die Wunde an der Seite des Tiers und begann sein Blut zu trinken.**

"HEILI-"

"-MERLIN!"

"WEG DA WELPE!"

"Was in aller Welt ist DAS?" fragte Lily geschockt.

Remus verzog das Gesicht. Das Blut eines Einhorns zu trinken erhielt einen am Leben…einem verfluchtem Leben. Wer waere verzweifelt genug um das zu wollen? Eigentlich kam nur eine Person in frage und der Gedanke daran war alles andere als beruhigend.

**»AAAAAAAAAAAARRRH!«**

**Malfoy stieß einen fürchterlichen Schrei aus und machte sich auf und davon – mit Fang an seinen Fersen. Die vermummte Gestalt hob den Kopf und sah zu Harry herüber – an ihr herunter tropfte Einhornblut. Das Wesen stand auf und kam rasch auf Harry zu – er war vor Angst wie gelähmt.**

"Nein! Weg da!" schrie Lily verzweifelt.

**Dann durchstieß ein Schmerz seinen Kopf, wie er ihn noch nie verspürt hatte, es war, als ob seine Narbe Feuer gefangen hätte**

"Was zum..?" murmelte James duester.

– **halb blind stolperte er rückwärts. Hinter sich hörte er Hufe, Pferdegalopp, und etwas sprang einfach über ihn hinweg und stürzte sich auf die Gestalt.**

Alle ver entspannten sich leicht.

"Ein Zentaure" Lily atmete tief durch. "Merlin sei Dank."

**Der Schmerz in Harrys Kopf war so stark, daß er auf die Knie fiel. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten war er vorüber. Als er aufsah, war die Gestalt verschwunden. Ein Zentaur stand über ihm, nicht Ronan oder Bane; dieser sah jünger aus; er hatte weißblondes Haar und den Körper eines Palominos.**

**»Geht es Ihnen gut?«, fragte der Zentaur und half Harry auf die Beine.**

**»ja – danke – was war das?«**

"Das ist die eine Millionen Gallionen Frage."

**Der Zentaur antwortete nicht. Er hatte eindrucksvoll blaue Augen, wie blasse Saphire. Er musterte Harry sorgfältig, und seine Augen verweilten auf der Narbe, die sich nun bläulich von Harrys Stirn abhob.**

**»Sie sind der junge Potter«, sagte er.»Besser, Sie gehen zurück zu Hagrid. Der Wald ist nicht sicher – besonders für Sie. Können Sie reiten? Dann geht es schneller.****"**

"Wow" rief James. "Der Zentaure laesst ihn tatsaechlich auf sich reiten."

"Ist das etwas so besonderes?" fragte Lily.

"Zentauren sind wirklich stolz." Erklaehrte Remus. "Sie denken, dass wenn sie einem Menschen erlauben auf ihnen zu reiten, wuerde sie dass mit einem gewoehnlichem Pferd gleichstellen."

"Verstehe…"

**»Mein Name ist Firenze«, fügte er hinzu und ließ sich auf die Vorderbeine sinken, damit Harry ihm auf den Rücken klettern konnte.**

**Plötzlich hörte Harry von der anderen Seite der Lichtung noch mehr galoppierende Hufe. Mit wogenden, schweißnassen Flanken brachen Ronan und Bane durch die Bäume.**

**»Firenze!«, donnerte Bane,»was tust du da? Du hast einen Menschen auf dem Rücken! Kennst du keine Scham? Bist du ein gewöhnliches Maultier?«**

"Siehst du was ich meine?" bemerkte Remus trocken und Lily nickte.

**»Ist dir klar, wer das ist?«, entgegnete Firenze.»Das ist der junge Potter. Je schneller er den Wald verläßt, desto besser.«**

"Ich stimme voll und ganz zu."

**»Was hast du ihm erzählt«, brummte Bane.»Ich muß dich nicht daran erinnern, Firenze, wir haben einen Eid abgelegt, uns nicht gegen den Himmel zu stellen. Haben wir nicht in den Bewegungen der Planeten gelesen, was kommen wird?«**

**Ronan scharrte nervös mit den Hufen.**

**»Ich bin sicher, Firenze hat nur das Beste im Sinn gehabt«, sagte er in seiner düsteren Stimme.**

**Bane schlug wütend mit den Hinterbeinen aus.**

"Aggressionsbewaeltigung. Du hast es noetig."

"Sirius, bitte."

"Sorry Lily."

**»Das Beste! Was hat das mit uns zu tun? Zentauren kümmern sich um das, was in den Sternen steht! Es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, wie Esel herumstreunenden Menschen nachzulaufen!«**

**Firenze stellte sich plötzlich zornig auf die Hinterbeine, so daß Harry sich an seine Schultern festklammern mußte, um nicht abzurutschen.**

"Vorsicht." Lily zog eine Grimasse.

**»Siehst du nicht dieses Einhorn?«, brüllte Firenze Bane an.»Verstehst du nicht, warum es getötet wurde? Oder haben die Planeten dir dieses Geheimnis nicht verraten? Ich stelle mich gegen das, was in diesem Wald lauert, ja, Bane, mit Menschen an meiner Seite, wenn es sein muß.«**

"Ich mag ihn." Sagte James bestimmt und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

**Und Firenze wirbelte herum; Harry klammerte sich an ihn, so gut er konnte, und sie stürzten sich zwischen die Bäume, Ronan und Bane hinter sich lassend.**

**Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was da vor sich ging.**

"In anderen Worten also der Normalzustand seines Vaters." Sirius laechete sueffisant.

"Hey!" Jamed warf ein Kissen nach seinem besten Freund.

**»Warum ist Bane so wütend?«, fragte er.»Was war eigentlich dieses Wesen, vor dem du mich gerettet hast?«**

**Firenze ging nun im Schritt und ermahnte Harry, wegen der tiefen Äste den Kopf gesenkt zu halten, doch er antwortete nicht auf seine Fragen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schlugen sie sich durch die Bäume, so lange schweigend, daß Harry dachte, Firenze wolle nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen. Sie drangen nun jedoch durch ein besonders dichtes Stück Wald und Firenze hielt plötzlich inne.**

**»Harry Potter, wissen Sie, wozu Einhornblut gebraucht wird?«**

**»Nein«, sagte Harry, verdutzt über die seltsame Frage.»Wir haben für Zaubertränke nur das Horn und die Schweifhaare benutzt.«**

**»Das ist so, weil es etwas Grauenhaftes ist, ein Einhorn abzuschlachten«, sagte Firenze.»Nur jemand, der nichts zu verlieren und alles zu gewinnen hat, könnte ein solches Verbrechen begehen. Das Blut eines Einhorns wird ihn am Leben halten, selbst wenn er nur eine Handbreit vom Tod entfernt ist – doch zu einem schrecklichen Preis. Er hat etwas Reines und Schutzloses gemeuchelt, um sich selbst zu retten, aber nun hat er nur noch ein halbes Leben, ein verfluchtes, von dem Augenblick an, da das Blut seine Lippen berührt.«**

"Was fuer ein schreckliches Leben." Lily seufzte. "Warum wuerde Jemand sowas wollen?"

"WER wuerde sowas wollen?" ergaenzte Sirius.

"Denk mal nach." Sagte Remus grimmig. "Es ist offensichtlich."

"Voldemort?" ueberlegte Lily und Remus nickte.

"Merlin!" zischte Sirius und James griff nach Lilys Hand.

**Harry blickte starr auf Firenzes Hinterkopf, der im Mondlicht silbern gesprenkelt war.**

**»Aber wer könnte so verzweifelt sein?«, fragte er sich laut.»Wenn man für immer verflucht ist, dann ist der Tod doch besser, oder?«**

"Die meisten Menschen wuerden zustimmen." Remus seufzte.

**»Das ist wahr«, stimmte Firenze zu,»außer wenn man nur lange genug leben muß, um noch etwas anderes zu trinken – etwas, das einem alle Stärke und Macht zurückbringt – etwas, das bewirkt, daß man nie sterben wird. Mr. Potter, wissen Sie, was in diesem Augenblick in der Schule versteckt ist?«**

**»Der Stein der Weisen! Natürlich – das Lebenselixier! Aber ich verstehe nicht, wer«**

"Nein…" Lily stoehnte in Gedanken daran, dass es Harry dazu bringen koennte etwas unglaublich dummes zu tun.

**»Können Sie sich niemanden denken, der seit Jahren darauf wartet, an die Macht zurückzukehren, der sich ans Leben klammert und auf seine Chance lauert?«**

Remus nickte, sicher dass er mit seiner Theory richtig lag.

**Es war, als hätte sich plötzlich eine eiserne Faust um Harrys Herz geschlossen. Über dem Rascheln der Bäume schien er noch einmal zu hören, was Hagrid gesagt hatte in jener Nacht, da sie sich kennen gelernt hatten:»Manche sagen, er sei gestorben. Stuß, wenn du mich fragst. Weiß nicht, ob er noch genug Menschliches in sich hatte, um sterben zu können.«**

**»Meinen Sie«, sagte Harry mit krächzender Stimme,»das war Vol-«**

**»Harry! Harry, geht's dir gut?«**

**Hermine rannte den Pfad entlang auf sie zu, Hagrid keuchte hinter ihr her.**

"Dem Himmel sei Dank…" Lily atmete erleichtert auf und die anderen entspannten sich nun da Harry in Sichereit war… zumindest voruebergehend.

**»Mir geht's gut«, sagte Harry, ohne recht zu wissen, was er sagte.»Das Einhorn ist tot, Hagrid, es liegt dort hinten auf der Lichtung.«**

**»Ich werde Sie nun verlassen«, murmelte Firenze, als Hagrid davoneilte, um das Einhorn zu untersuchen.»Sie sind jetzt sicher.«**

**Harry glitt von seinem Rücken herunter.**

**»Viel Glück, Harry Potter«, sagte Firenze.»Die Planeten wurden schon einige Male falsch gedeutet, selbst von Zentauren. Ich hoffe, diesmal ist es genauso.«**

"Wir auch" riefen alle vier im Chor.

**Er wandte sich um und verschwand in leichtem Galopp in den Tiefen des Waldes, einen zitternden Harry hinter sich zurücklassend.**

**Ron, der auf ihre Rückkehr hatte warten wollen, war im Gemeinschaftsraum eingenickt. Während Harry ihn unsanft wachrüttelte, rief er etwas über Quidditch-Fouls.**

"Hoert sich an wie etwas, dass Sirius tun wuerde, wenn ich ohne ihn nNachsitzen haette." James gluckste.

**Nach wenigen Augenblicken freilich war er hellwach, als Harry ihm und Hermine zu erzählen begann, was im Wald geschehen war.**

**Harry konnte nicht ruhig sitzen. Er schritt vor dem Feuer auf und ab. Noch immer zitterte er.**

"Er steht unter Schock" Lily biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

**»Snape will den Stein für Voldemort… und Voldemort wartet draußen im Wald… und die ganze Zeit über haben wir geglaubt, Snape wolle nur reich werden… «**

"Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass er sowas tun wuerde." Murmelte Lily waehrend Sirius so aussah als wuerde er jedem Wort Harrys zustimmen.

**»Hör auf, den Namen zu nennen!«, sagte Ron in einem angstdurchtränkten Flüstern, als glaubte er, Voldemort könnte sie belauschen.**

**Harry hörte ihn nicht.**

"Kein Wunder… in dem Zustand." Remus schuettelte den Kopf.

**»Firenze hat mich gerettet, aber er hätte es eigentlich nicht tun dürfen… Bane war wütend deswegen… er hat etwas gesagt von Einmischung in die Offenbarung der Planeten… Sie müssen wohl zeigen, daß Voldemort zurückkommt… Bane denkt, Firenze hätte Voldemort nicht daran hindern dürfen, mich zu töten… Ich glaube, das steht auch in den Sternen.«**

**»Hörst du endlich auf, diesen Namen zu nennen!«, zischte Ron.**

"Ich frage mich, wann er darueber hinwegkommt." Sagte James und rollte mit den Augen.

**»Wir müssen also nur darauf warten, daß Snape den Stein stiehlt«, fuhr Harry in fieberhafter Aufregung fort,»dann kann Voldemort kommen und mich erledigen… Nun, ich denke, Bane würde glücklich darüber sein.«**

**Hermine sah verängstigt aus, doch sie hatte ein Wort des Trosts.**

Lily hoerte aufmerksam zu, sie hatte das Gefuehl, dass es ihr helfen wuerde sich zu beruhigen.

**»Harry, alle sagen, Dumbledore sei der Einzige, vor dem Du-weißt-schon-wer je Angst hatte. Mit Dumbledore in der Nähe wird dich Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht anrühren.**

"Das ist wahr…" Lily nickte erleichtert.

**Und außerdem, wer sagt eigentlich, daß die Zentauren Recht haben? Das klingt für mich wie Wahrsagerei, und Professor McGonagall sagt, das sei ein sehr ungenauer Ableger der Zauberei.«**

"Und das ist unwahr." Sagte Remus kopfschuettelnd. "Ich denke, es haengt davon ab, ob man wirklich die Garbe hat oder nicht."

**Der Himmel war schon hell, als ihr Gespräch verstummte. Erschöpft gingen sie zu Bett. Doch die Überraschungen der Nacht waren noch nicht vorbei.**

**Als Harry seine Bettdecke zurückzog, fand er darunter, fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet, seinen Tarnumhang. ****Ein Zettel war daran gepinnt:**

**Nur für den Fall…**

"Ah. Er hat ihn zurueck." James laechelte und gab das Buch an Sirius weiter.

"**Durch die Falltuer…"**


	17. Durch die Falltuer

"** Durch die Falltür****"**begann James und zuckte zusammen als Lily anfing zu schreien.

"IDIOTEN! WAS DENKEN SIE SICH EIGENTLICH!" schrie sie. "DAS IST VIEL ZU GEFAEHRLICH UM ES AUCH NUR ERWAEGUNG ZU ZIEHEN!"

"Lily." Versuchte Remus sie zu beruhigen. "Wir haben das Kapitel noch nicht gelesen…vielleicht passiert etwas, dass ihnen keine andere Wahl laesst."

Lily blickte ihn finster an, erschraenkte dann stur die Arme ueber der Brust und bedeutete James weiterzulesen.

**Auch in den folgenden Jahren blieb es für Harry immer ein Rätsel, wie er es geschafft hatte, die Jahresabschlussprüfungen zu überstehen, wo er doch jeden Moment damit rechnete,Voldemort könne hereinplatzen. **

"Ja. Das ist in der Tat ein stoerender Gedanke."

**Doch die Tage flossen zäh dahin und hinter der verschlossenen Tür war Fluffy zweifellos noch immer putzmunter. **

"Was wenigstens eine kleine Erleichterung ist." Meinte James.

**Es war schwülheiß, besonders in den großen Klassenzimmern, wo sie ihre Arbeiten schrieben. Für die Prüfungen hatten sie neue, ganz besondere Federn bekommen, die mit einem Zauberspruch gegen Schummeln behext waren. **

"Ahh, Sie benutzen die noch nicht." Sirius gluckste.

"Sie werden sie vermutlich wegen dir einfuehren." Murmelte Lily immer noch schlecht gelaunt.

**Sie hatten auch praktische Prüfungen. Professor Flitwick rief sie nacheinander in sein Klassenzimmer und ließ sich zeigen, ob sie einen Ananas-Stepptanz auf seinem Schreibtisch hinlegen konnten. Bei Professor McGonagall mussten sie eine Maus in eine Schnupftabaksdose verwandeln -Punkte gab es, wenn es eine schöne Dose wurde, Punktabzug, wenn sie einen Schnurrbart hatte. Snape machte sie alle nervös; sie spürtenseinen Atem im Nacken, während sie verzweifelt versuchten, sich an die Zutaten für den Vergesslichkeitstrank zu erinnern. **

"Wie ironisch" bemerkte Sirius trocken.

"Also wirklich! Wie kann er von ihnen erwarten Vertrauen in ihre eigenen Fahigkeiten zu haben, wenn er sie permanent einschuechtert?" sagte Remus kopfschuettelnd.

**Harry strengte sich an, so gut er konnte, und versuchte den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Stirn zu vergessen, der ihn seit seinem Ausflug in den Wald nicht mehr losließ. Neville meinte,Harry litte unter besonders schlimmer Prüfungsangst, weil er nicht schlafen konnte, doch in Wahrheit hielt ihn jener altbekannte Alptraum wach, nur war er jetzt noch schrecklicher, weil darin eine vermummte, blut-verschmierte Gestalt auftauchte. **

Lily Laune verschlechterte sich weiter. Sie war zwischen Aerger und Besorgniss hin und her gerissen.

**Ron und Hermine dagegen schienen sich nicht so vieleGedanken um den Stein zu machen, vielleicht, weil sie nichtgesehen hatten, was Harry gesehen hatte, oder weil ihnen keine Narbe auf der Stirn brannte. Der Gedanke an Voldemort machte ihnen gewiss Angst, doch er besuchte sie ja nicht unablässig in ihren Träumen, und sie waren mit ihrem Wiederholungsstoff so beschäftigt, dass sie keine Zeit hatten, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was Snape oder jemand anderes vorhaben könnte. **

"Du musst mit Dumbledore reden und aufhoeren dir Sorgen zu machen" sagte Lily streng.

**Die allerletzte Prüfung hatten sie in Geschichte der Stunde lang mussten sie Fragen über schrullige alte Zauberer beantworten, die selbst umrührende Kessel erfunden hatten, und dann hatten sie frei, eine ganze herrliche Woche lang, bis es die Zeugnisse gab. Als der Geist von Professor Binns sie anwies, ihre Federkiele aus den Händen zu legen und ihre Pergamentblätter zusammenzurollen, ließ sich auch Harry von den Jubelschreien der anderen mitreißen. **

"Es ist ein grossartiges Gefuehl." Stimmte James grinsend zu.

**»Das war viel leichter, als ich dachte«, sagte Hermine, als sie sich den Grüppchen anschlossen, die auf das sonnendurchflutete Schlossgelände hinauspilgerten.**

**»Die Benimmregeln für Werwölfe von 1637 und den Aufstand von Elfrich dem Eifrigen hätte ich gar nicht pauken müssen.« Hermine sprach hinterher immer gern die Arbeiten durch,**

"Ah. Das ist furchtbar…ausser wenn dich eine Fage besorgt." Sirius schmunzelte. "Oder du sie lustig findest."

**aber Ron meinte, ihm werde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Also wanderten sie hinunter zum See und legten sich unter einen Baum. Die Weasley-Zwillinge und Lee Jordan kitzelten die Tentakeln eines riesigen Tintenfischs, der sich im ufernahen, warmen Wasser suhlte. »Endlich keine Lernerei mehr«, seufzte Ron und streckte sich glücklich auf dem Gras aus. »Du könntest auch etwas fröhlicher aussehen, Harry, wir haben noch eine Woche, bis wir erfahren, wie schlecht wir abgeschnitten haben, also kein Grund, sich jetzt schon Sorgen zu machen.**

"Ich denke nicht, dass er sich darum Sorgen macht."

**« Harry rieb sich die Stirn. »Ich möchte wissen, was das bedeutet!«, stieß er zornighervor. »Meine Narbe tut die ganze Zeit weh - das ist schon malvorgekommen, aber so schlimm war es noch nie!« »Geh zu Madam Pomfrey«, schlug Hermine vor. **

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas ist, dass man einfach heilen kann. Immerhin ist es eine Fluchnarbe." Bemerkte Remus.

**»Ich bin nicht krank«, sagte Harry. »Ich glaube, es ist ein Warnzeichen ... es bedeutet Gefahr ...« **

**Ron mochte sich deswegen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, dafür war es ihm zu heiß. **

**»Entspann dich, Harry. Hermine hat Recht, der Stein ist in Sicherheit, solange Dumbledore hier ist. Außerdem haben wir immer noch keinen Beweis dafür, dass Snape herausgefundenhat, wie er an Fluffy vorbeikommen kann. Einmal hat er ihm fast das Bein abgerissen und so schnell wird Snape es nicht wieder versuchen. Und ehe Hagrid Dumbledore im Stich lässt, spielt Neville Quidditch in der englischen Nationalmannschaft.« **

"Das ist wahr" Lily nickte, beruhigt fuer den Moment.

**Harry nickte, doch er konnte ein untergründiges Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass er etwas zu tun vergessen hatte –etwas Wichtiges. Er versuchte es den andern zu erklären, doch Hermine meinte: »Das sind nur die Prüfungen. Gestern Nacht bin ich aufgewacht und war schon halb durch meine Aufzeichnungen über Verwandlungskunst, bis mir einfiel, dass wir das schon hinter uns haben.**

Sirius lachte bellend. "Ich denke nicht, dass es das ist."

**Harry war sich jedoch ganz sicher, dass dieses beunruhigende Gefühl nichts mit dem Schulstoff zu tun hatte. Seine Augen folgten einer Eule, die mit einem Brief im Schnabel am hellblauen Himmel hinüber zur Schule flatterte. Hagrid war der Einzige, der ihm je Briefe schickte. Hagrid würde Dumbledore nie verraten. Hagrid würde nie jemandem erzählen, wie man an Fluffy vorbeikam ... nie ... **

"But..?" fragte Lily vorsichtig.

**aber - Plötzlich sprang Harry auf die Beine **

**»Wo willst du hin?«, sagte Ron schläfrig. **

**»Mir ist eben was eingefallen«, sagte Harry. Er war bleich geworden. »Wir müssen zu Hagrid, und zwar gleich.« **

"Oh Merlin" murmelte Lily. "Was?"

**»Warum?«, keuchte Hermine, mühsam Schritt haltend. »Findest du es nicht ein wenig merkwürdig«, sagte Harry,den grasbewachsenen Abhang emporhastend, »dass Hagrid sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht als einen Drachen und dann überraschend ein Fremder auftaucht, der zufällig gerade ein Ei in der Tasche hat? **

Die Spannung im Raum nahm spuerbar zu, als sie den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage realisierten.

**Wie viele Leute laufen mit Dracheneiern herum,wo es doch gegen das Zauberergesetz ist? Ein Glück, dass er Hagrid gefunden hat. Warum hab ich das nicht schon vorhergesehen?« **

Die vier stoehnten einstimmig.

**»Worauf willst du hinaus?«, fragte Ron, doch Harry, der jetzt über das Schlossgelände zum Wald hinüberrannte,antwortete nicht. Hagrid saß in einem Lehnstuhl vor seiner Hütte, die Ärmel und Hosenbeine hochgerollt; über eine große Schüssel gebeugt, enthülste er Erbsen. **

**»Hallo«, sagte er lächelnd. »Fertig mit den Prüfungen? Wollt ihr was trinken?« »Ja, bitte«, sagte Ron, doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab. »Nein, keine Zeit, Hagrid, ich muss dich was fragen. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Nacht, in der du Norbert gewonnen hast? Wie sah der Fremde aus, mit dem du Karten gespielt hast?« **

**»Weiß nicht«, sagte Hagrid lässig, »er wollte seinen Kapuzenmantel nicht ablegen.«**

"Oh Hagrid" stoehnte Lily.

**Er sah, wie verdutzt die drei waren, und hob die Augenbrauen. **

**»Das ist nicht so ungewöhnlich, da gibts ne Menge seltsames Volk im Eberkopf - das ist der Pub unten im Dorf. Hätt'n Drachenhändler sein können, oder? Sein Gesicht hab ich nicht gesehen, er hat seine Kapuze aufbehalten.«**

"Oh komm schon Hagrid! Das ist immer noch verdaechtig!"

**Harry ließ sich langsam neben der Erbsenschüssel zu Boden sinken. »Worüber habt ihr gesprochen, Hagrid? Hast du zufällig Hogwarts erwähnt?« **

**»Könnte mal vorgekommen sein«, sagte Hagrid und runzelte die Stirn, während er sich zu erinnern versuchte. »ja ... er hat mich gefragt, was ich mache, und ich hab ihm gesagt, ich sei Wildhüter hier ... Er wollte hören, um was für Tiere ich mich kümmere ... also hab ichs ihm gesagt ... und auch, dass ich immer gerne einen Drachen haben wollte ... und dann ... ich weiß nicht mehr genau, weil er mir ständig was zu Trinken spendiert hat ... **

"So bekommt man Informationen aus Hagrid raus." Sirius zog eine Grimasse. "Man macht ihn betrunken."

**Wartet mal ... ja, dann hat er gesagt, er hätte ein Drachenei und wir könnten darum spielen, Karten, wenn ich wollte ... aber er müsse sicher sein, dass ich damit umgehen könne, er wolle es nur in gute Hände abgeben ... Also hab ich ihm gesagt, im Vergleich zu Fluffy wär ein Drache doch ein Kinderspiel ...« **

**»Und schien er ... schien er sich für Fluffy zu interessieren?«,fragte Harry mit angestrengt ruhiger Stimme. »Nun - ja - wie viele dreiköpfige Hunde trifft man schon, selbst um Hogwarts herum? Also hab ich ihm gesagt, Fluffy istein Schoßhündchen, wenn man weiß, wie man ihn beruhigt, spiel ihm einfach en wenig Musik vor, und er wird auf der Stelle einschlafen -« **

"Nein!" zischte Lily.

"Er hat es nicht nur Snape verraten, jetzt erzaehlt er es auch noch Welpe und den anderen." Sirius seufzte. (Lily spannte den Unterkiefer an als Sirius schon wieder Snape beschuldigte)

**Plötzlich trat Entsetzen auf Hagrids Gesicht. »Das hätt ich euch nicht sagen sollen!«, sprudelte er hervor.»Vergesst es! Hey - wo lauft ihr hin?« Harry, Ron und Hermine sprachen kein Wort miteinander, bis sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, die nach dem sonnendurchfluteten Schlosshof sehr kalt und düster wirkte. »Wir müssen zu Dumbledore«, sagte Harry. **

"Endlich! Ein Vernuenftiger Vorschlag." rief Lily.

James entschied sich dafuer sie lieber nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass der Titel des Kapitels "Durch die Falltuer" hiess, jetzt da sie sich grade erst etwas entspannt hatte.

**»Hagrid hat diesem Fremden gesagt, wie man an Fluffy vorbeikommt, und unter diesem Mantel war entweder Snape oder Voldemort – es muss ganz leicht gewesen sein, sobald er Hagrid betrunken gemacht hat. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore uns glaubt. Firenze hilft uns vielleicht, wenn Bane ihn nicht daran hindert. Wo ist eigentlich Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer?«**

"Argh, dass wissen sie nicht!" schmollte Sirius, ein bisschen entaeuscht von seinem Patensohn.

**Sie sahen sich um, als hofften sie, ein Schild zu sehen, das ihnen den Weg wies. Nie hatten sie erfahren, wo Dumbledore lebte, und sie kannten auch keinen, der jemals zu Dumbledore geschickt worden war. **

"Fred und George vermutlich." Sagte Remus nachdenklich. "Wenn sie den beiden da drueben auch nur bisschen aehnlich sind." Er nickte zu Sirius und James.

**»Dann müssen wir eben -«, begann Harry, doch plötzlich drang eine gebieterische Stimme durch die Halle. **

**»Was machen Sie drei denn hier drin?« Es war Professor McGonagall, mit einem hohen Stapel Bücher in den Armen. **

"Oh gut." Meinte Lily laechelnd. "Sie kann sie in die richtige Richtung lenken."

**»Wir möchten Professor Dumbledore sprechen«, sagte Hermine recht kühn, wie Harry und Ron fanden. **

**»Professor Dumbledore sprechen?«, wiederholte Professor McGonagall, als ob daran etwas faul wäre. »Warum?« **

**Harry schluckte - was nun? **

**»Es ist sozusagen geheim«**"**, sagte er,**

"Ganz schlechte Idee, Welpe."

**bereute es jedoch gleich, denn Professor McGonagalls Nasenflügel fingen an zu beben. »Professor Dumbledore ist vor zehn Minuten abgereist«,sagte sie kühl. »Er hat eine eilige Eule vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten und ist sofort nach London geflogen.« **

"Nein!" stiess Lily hervor.

"Das ist schlecht." Remus blickte finster.

**»Er ist fort?«, sagte Harry verzweifelt. »Gerade eben?« **

**»Professor Dumbledore ist ein sehr bedeutender Zauberer, Potter, er wird recht häufig in Anspruch genommen -« **

**»Aber es ist wichtig.« **

**»Etwas, das Sie zu sagen haben, ist wichtiger als das Zaubereiministerium, Potter?« **

"Absolut"

**»Sehen Sie«, sagte Harry und ließ alle Vorsicht fahren,»Professor - es geht um den Stein der Weisen -« **

"Gute Idee. Shock sie." James lachte leise.

**Was immer Professor McGonagall erwartet hatte, das war es nicht. Die Bücher in ihren Armen plumpsten zu Boden.**

**»Woher wissen Sie das?«, prustete sie los.**

**»Professor, Ich glaube – ich weiß – daß Sn…, daß jemand versuchen wird den Stein zu stehlen. Ich muß Professor Dumbledore sprechen.«**

**Sie musterte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Mißtrauen.**

**»Professor Dumbledore wird morgen zurück sein«, sagte sie schließlich.**

"Das wird dann zu spaet sein." Remus seufzte. "Wenn Jemand den Stein stehlen will, dann wird er es tun, wenn Dumbledore weg ist, das waere die beste Chance."

**»Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie von dem Stein erfahren haben, aber seien Sie versichert, daß niemand in der Lage ist, ihn zu stehlen, er ist bestens bewacht.«**

**»Aber, Professor -«**

**Potter, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche«, sagte sie barsch. Sie bückte sich und hob die Bücher auf »Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen alle wieder nach draußen und genießen die Sonne.«**

**Doch das taten sie nicht.**

"Grose Ueberraschung." Seufzte Lily und massierte sich die Schlaefen.

**»Heute Nacht passiert es«, sagte Harry, sobald er sicher war, daß Professor McGonagall sie nicht mehr hören konnte. »Heute Nacht steigt Snape durch die Falltür. Er hat alles herausgefunden, was er braucht, und jetzt hat er Dumbledore aus dem Weg geschafft. Diesen Brief hat er geschickt. Ich wette, im Zaubereiministerium kriegen sie einen gewaltigen Schrecken, wenn Dumbledore dort auftaucht.«**

**»Aber was können wir -«**

**Hermine blieb der Mund offen. Harry und Ron wirbelten herum.**

**Snape stand hinter ihnen.**

"Bloeder Idiot." Knurrte Sirius.

"Sirius" sagte Lily muede. "Koenntest du bitte damit AUFHOEREN ihn jedesmal zu beleidigen, wenn er erwaehnt wird?"

"Bis bewiesen ist, dass er unschuldig ist, tue ich, was ich will." Erwiderte Sirius stur.

**»Einen schönen Nachmittag«, sagte er sanft.**

**Sie starrten ihn an.**

**»An so einem Tag solltet ihr nicht hier drin sein«, sagte er mit einem merkwürdigen, gequälten Lächeln.**

Sirius lies ein sehr hundeaehnliches knurren hoeren.

**»Wir waren -«, begann Harry, völlig ahnungslos, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.**

**»Seid besser etwas vorsichtiger«, sagte Snape. »So, wie ihr hier herumhängt, könnte man auf den Gedanken kommen, daß ihr etwas ausheckt. Und Gryffindor kann sich nun wirklich nicht leisten, noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren, oder?«**

"Arschloch." Fluchte Sirius und James murmelte zustimend.

**Harry wurde rot. Sie waren schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, als Snape sie zurückrief.**

**»Ich warne dich, Potter, noch so eine Nachtwanderung und ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, daß du von der Schule verwiesen wirst. Einen schönen Tag noch.«**

**Er schritt in Richtung Lehrerzimmer davon.**

**Draußen auf den steinernen Stufen drehte sich Harry zu den andern um.**

**»Ich weiß jetzt, was wir tun müssen«, flüsterte er. »Einer von uns muß ein Auge auf Snape haben – vor dem Lehrerzimmer warten und ihm folgen, wenn er es verläßt. Am besten du, Hermine.«**

**»Warum ich?«**

"Weil du immer sagen kannst, du wartest auf einen Lehrer um mit ihm ueber die Pruefungen oder sowas zu reden." Lachte Sirius.

**»Ist doch klar«, sagte Ron. »Du kannst so tun, als ob du auf Professor Flitwick wartest.« Er ahmte Hermines Stimme nach:»Oh, Professor Flitwick, ich mache mir solche Sorgen, ich glaube, ich habe Frage vierzehn b falsch beantwortet… «**

Sie lachten darueber und die Anspannung wich fuer einen Moment.

**»Ach, hör auf damit«, sagte Hermine, doch sie war einverstanden, Snape zu überwachen.**

**»Und wir warten am besten draußen vor dem Korridor im dritten Stock«, sagte Harry zu Ron. »Komm mit.«**

**Doch dieser Teil des Plans schlug fehl. Kaum hatten sie die Tür erreicht, die Fluffy von der Schule trennte, als Professor McGonagall abermals auftauchte. Und diesmal verlor sie die Beherrschung.**

"Ohje" sagte James kopfschuettelnd. "Ihr haettet den Umhang nehmen sollen." Dann brachte er schleunigst Platz zwischen sich und Lily, die ihn mit einem moerderischem Blick anstarrte.

**»Sie glauben wohl, man könne schwerer an Ihnen vorbeikommen als an einem Bündel Zauberbanne, was!«' wütete sie. »Genug jetzt von diesem Unfug! Wenn mir zu Ohren kommt, daß Sie noch einmal hier in der Nähe rumstromern, ziehe ich Gryffindor weitere fünfzig Punkte ab! ja, Weasley, von meinem eigenen Haus«**

**Harry und Ron gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. »Wenigstens ist Hermine Snape auf den Fersen«, meinte Harry gerade, als das Porträt der fetten Dame zur Seite klappte und Hermine hereinkam.**

"Oder auch nicht"

**»Tut mir Leid, Harry!«, klagte sie. »Snape ist rausgekommen und hat mich gefragt, was ich da zu suchen hätte, und ich habe gesagt, ich würde auf Flitwick warten. Snape ist reingegangen und hat ihn geholt, und ich konnte mich eben erst loseisen. Ich weiß nicht, wo Snape hin ist.«**

**»Tja, das war's dann wohl«, sagte Harry.**

**Die andern beiden starrten ihn an. Er war blaß und seine Augen glitzerten.**

"Oh nein." Stoehnte Lily leise.

**»Ich gehe heute Nacht raus und versuche als Erster zum Stein zu kommen.«**

**»Du bist verrückt!«, sagte Ron.**

"Absolut durchgeknallt." Sirius lachte schwach.

**»Das kannst du nicht machen«, sagte Hermine. »Nach dem, was McGonagall und Snape gesagt haben? Sie werden dich rauswerfen«**

**»NA UND?«, rief Harry. »Versteht ihr nicht? Wenn Snape den Stein in die Hände kriegt, dann kommt Voldemort zurück! Hast du nicht gehört, wie es war, als er versucht hat, die Macht zu übernehmen? Dann gibt es kein Hogwarts mehr, aus dem wir rausgeschmissen werden können! Er würde Hogwarts dem Erdboden gleichmachen oder es in eine Schule für schwarze Magie verwandeln! Punkte zu verlieren spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr, begreift ihr das denn nicht? Glaubt ihr etwa, er läßt euch und eure Familien in Ruhe, wenn Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewinnt? Wenn ich erwischt werde, bevor ich zum Stein komme, sei's drum, dann muß ich zurück zu den Dursleys und darauf warten, daß mich Voldemort dort findet. Das heißt nur, daß ich ein wenig später sterbe, als ich ohnehin müßte, denn ich gehe niemals auf die dunkle Seite! **

Lily und James waren unglaublich stolz auf ihren Sohn, doch auch traurig, dass er das alles durchmachen musste.

"Weisst du, Lily…Er hat Recht." Sagte Remus leise. "Welche andere Wahl hat er?"

Lily seufzte und nickte. "Ich will einfach nur, dass ihm nichts passiert."

**Ich steige heute Nacht durch diese Falltür und nichts, was ihr beide sagt, wird mich aufhalten. Voldemort hat meine Eltern umgebracht, erinnert ihr euch?«**

**Zornfunkelnd sah er sie an.**

**»Du hast Recht, Harry«, sagte Hermine leise.**

**»Ich nehme den Tarnumhang«, sagte Harry. »Ein Glück, daß ich ihn zurückbekommen habe.«**

"Mit Glueck hat das nicts zu tun." Murmelte Remus zu leise als das die anderen ihn haetten hoeren koennen.

**»Aber passen wir alle drei darunter?«, sagte Ron.**

**»Alle… alle drei?«**

**»Aach, hör doch auf, glaubst du etwa, wir lassen dich alleine gehen?«**

"Wahrhaft gute Freunde." Sagte James und die Rumtreiber laechelten einander an, wissend, dass sie in so einer Situation genau das Gleiche getan haetten.

**»Natürlich nicht«, sagte Hermine energisch. »Wie glaubst du eigentlich, daß du ohne uns zu dem Stein kommst? **

Lily laechelte leicht darueber, froh das Harry so gute Freunde hatte. Das allerdings brachte sie in einen Konflikt, da sie genauso wenig wollte, dass ihnen etwas passierte.

**Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir die Bücher vornehmen, da könnte vielleicht was Nützliches drinstehen… «**

**»Aber wenn wir erwischt werden, werdet ihr auch rausgeworfen.«**

**»Das möcht ich erst mal sehen«, entgegnete Hermine mit entschlossener Miene. »Flitwick hat mir schon verraten, daß ich bei ihm in der Prüfung eine Eins plus habe. Mit der Note werfen die mich nicht raus.«**

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue in die Hoehe. "Wow."

"Sie ist gut." Lily lachte schwach.

**Nach dem Abendessen saßen die drei abseits in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. Sie waren nervös, aber niemand kümmerte sich um sie; mit Harry sprach ohnehin keiner von den Gryffindors mehr. An diesem Abend nahm Harry das zum ersten Mal mit Gleichmut hin. Hermine blätterte durch alle ihre Aufzeichnungen, um vielleicht auf einen der Zauberbanne zu stoßen, die sie gleich versuchen würden zu brechen. **

"Logisch betrachtet sollten die Zauberbaenne sich nicht mit Spruechen aus der ersten Kasse brechen lassen. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

**Harry und Ron redeten nicht viel miteinander. Beide dachten über das nach, was sie gleich unternehmen würden.**

**Allmählich leerte sich der Raum, es wurde Zeit zum Schlafengehen.**

**»Hol jetzt besser den Umhang«, murmelte Ron, als Lee Jordan endlich gähnend und sich streckend hinausging. Harry rannte nach oben in ihr dunkles Schlafzimmer. Er zog den Umhang hervor, und dann fiel sein Blick auf die Flöte, die ihm Hagrid zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Er steckte sie ein für Fluffy – nach Singen war ihm nicht besonders zumute.**

"Gute Idee, Welpe."

**Dann rannte er wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.**

**»Wir sollten den Umhang am besten hier anziehen und zusehen, daß wir alle drei darunter passen – wenn Filch einen unserer Füße allein umherwandern sieht -«**

**»was habt ihr vor?«, sagte eine Stimme aus der Ecke.**

**Neville tauchte hinter einem Sessel auf, mit Trevor in der Hand, die aussah, als hätte sie wieder einmal einen Fluchtversuch unternommen.**

"Ahh" Sirius stoehnte.

"Er wird versuchen sie aufzuhalten." Sagte Lily sanft.

**»Nichts, Neville, nichts«, sagte Harry und versteckte hastig den Umhang hinter dem Rücken.**

**Neville starrte auf ihre schuldbewußten Gesichter.**

**»Ihr geht wieder raus«, sagte er.**

**»Nein, nein, nein«, sagte Hermine. »Nein, das tun wir nicht. Warum gehst du nicht zu Bett, Neville?«**

**Harry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr bei der Tür. Sie durften jetzt nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren, vielleicht sang Snape gerade in diesem Moment Fluffy in den Schlaf**

**»Ihr könnt nicht rausgehen«, sagte Neville,»sie erwischen euch wieder und Gryffindor kriegt noch mehr Ärger.«**

**»Das verstehst du nicht«, sagte Harry,»es ist wichtig.«**

**Doch Neville sprach sich offensichtlich gerade eisernen Mut zu, etwas Verzweifeltes zu tun.**

**»Ich laß euch nicht gehen«, sagte er und sprang hinüber zum Porträtloch. »Ich – ich kämpfe gegen euch«**

"Wahrer Griffindor Geist." Sirius schuettelte den Kopf.

**»Neville«, schrie Ron auf,»geh weg von dem Loch und sei kein Idiot**

**»Nenn mich nicht Idiot!«, sagte Neville. »Ich will nicht, daß ihr noch mehr Regeln brecht! Ihr habt mir auch gesagt, ich solle mich gegen die anderen wehren!«**

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er zu ihnen meinte." James lachte leise.

**»ja, aber nicht gegen uns«, sagte Ron erschöpft. »Neville, du weißt nicht, was du tust.«**

**Er trat einen Schritt vor und Neville ließ Trevor fallen, die mit ein paar Hüpfern verschwand.**

**»Na komm schon, versuch mich zu schlagen«, sagte Neville und hob die Fäuste. »Ich bin bereit!«**

**Harry wandte sich Hermine zu.**

**»Unternimm was«, sagte er verzweifelt.**

**Hermine trat vor.**

**»Neville«, sagte sie. »Das tut mir jetzt arg, arg Leid.«**

**Sie hob den Zauberstab.**

**»Petrificus Totalus!«, schrie sie, mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf Neville deutend.**

"gute Spruch-Wahl." Sagte Lily leise.

**Nevilles Arme schnappten ihm an die Seiten. Seine Beine klappten zusammen. Mit vollkommen versteinertem Körper schwankte er ein wenig auf der Stelle und fiel dann, steif wie ein Brett, mit dem Gesicht voraus auf den Boden. **

**Hermine stürzte zu ihm und drehte ihn um. Nevilles Kiefer waren zusammengepreßt, so daß er nicht mehr sprechen konnte. Nur seine Augen bewegten sich noch und sahen sie mit dem Ausdruck äußersten Entsetzens an.**

"Armer, Neville" Lily seufzte. Er musste so verwirrt sein.

**»Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?«, flüsterte Harry.**

**»Das ist die Ganzkörperklammer«, sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen. »Oh, Neville, es tut mir ja so Leid.«**

**»Wir mußten es tun, Neville, keine Zeit jetzt, um es zu erklären«, sagte Harry.**

**»Später wirst du es schon verstehen, Neville«, sagte Ron, als sie über ihn stiegen und sich den Tarnumhang überwarfen.**

**Den versteinerten Neville zurückzulassen kam ihnen nicht als besonders gutes Omen vor. Nervös, wie sie waren, sah jede Statue wie Filch aus, klang jeder ferne Windhauch wie Peeves, der auf sie herabsauste.**

**Am Fuß der ersten Treppe bemerkten sie, daß oben, fast am Ende der Treppe, Mrs. Norris lauerte.**

**»Ach, geben wir ihr einen Fußtritt, nur dieses eine Mal«, **

"Tu es." Sagte Sirius mit Begeisterung, die aber schnell verschwand als Lily ihn boese von der Seite her anscharrte.

**flüsterte Ron Harry ins Ohr, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf Sie kletterten vorsichtig um sie herum, und Mrs. Norris richtete ihre Lampenaugen auf sie, rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck.**

**Sie trafen niemanden sonst, bis sie die Treppe erreichten, die hoch zum dritten Stock führte. Peeves hüpfte auf halber Höhe umher und zog den Teppich auf den Stufen locker, um die Darübergehenden ins Stolpern zu bringen.**

**»Wer da?«, fragte er plötzlich, als sie zu ihm hochstiegen. Seine gemeinen schwarzen Augen verengten sich. »Ich weiß, ihr seid da, auch wenn ich euch nicht sehen kann. Wer seid ihr, Gespenster oder kleine Schulbiester?«**

**Er stieg empor und blieb lauernd in der Luft schweben.**

**»Sollte Filch rufen, sollte ich, wenn etwas Unsichtbares umherschleicht.«**

**Harry schoß eine Idee durch den Kopf**

**»Peeves«, sagte er heiser flüsternd,»der Blutige Baron hat seine Gründe, unsichtbar zu bleiben.«**

"Einfach nur Geil!" rief Sirius.

"Das war genial." Remus laechelte und James hatte sein breitestes Grinsen aufgesetzt.

**Peeves fiel vor Schreck fast aus der Luft. Er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig abfangen und blieb einen Meter über der Treppe hängen.**

**»Verzeihung vielmals, Eure Blutigkeit, Herr Baron, Sir«, sagte er schleimig. »Meine Schuld, ganz meine Schuld – ich hab Sie nicht gesehen – natürlich nicht, Sie sind unsichtbar – verzeihen Sie dem alten Peeves diesen kleinen Scherz, Sir.«**

**»Ich bin geschäftlich hier, Peeves«, krächzte Harry. »Bleiben Sie heute Nacht von hier fern.«**

**»Das werde ich, Sir, das werde ich ganz gewiß tun«, sagte Peeves und stieg wieder in die Lüfte. »Hoffe, die Geschäfte gehen gut, Herr Baron, ich werde Sie nicht belästigen.«**

"Brilliant" widerholte Sirius.

**Und er schoß davon.**

**»Genial, Harry!«, flüsterte Ron.**

**Ein paar Sekunden später standen sie draußen vor dem Korridor im dritten Stock – und die Tür war nur angelehnt.**

Die Spannung im Raum nahm spuerbar zu.

**»Schöne Bescherung«, sagte Harry leise. »Snape ist schon an Fluffy vorbei.«**

**Die offene Tür schien allen dreien eindringlich zu sagen, was sie erwartete. Unter dem Umhang wandte sich Harry an die beiden andern.**

**»Wenn ihr jetzt zurückwollt, mach ich euch keinen Vorwurf«, sagte er. »Ihr könnt den Umhang nehmen, ich brauche ihn jetzt nicht mehr.«**

James schuettelte den Kopf. "Sie werden jetzt nicht mehr zurueckgehen."

**»Red keinen Stuß«, sagte Ron.**

**»Wir kommen mit«, sagte Hermine.**

**Harry stieß die Tür auf.**

**Die Tür knarrte und ein tiefes, grollendes Knurren drang an ihre Ohren. Wie im Wahn schnüffelte der Hund mit allen drei Schnauzen nach ihnen, auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte.**

**»Was liegt da zwischen seinen Beinen?«, flüsterte Hermine.**

**»Sieht aus wie eine Harfe«, sagte Ron. »Snape muß sie dagelassen haben.«**

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Snivellus Harve spielen kann."

**»Er wacht sicher auf, sobald man aufhört zu spielen«, sagte Harry. »Nun, dann mal los… «**

**Er setzte Hagrids Flöte an die Lippen und blies hinein. Es war keine richtige Melodie, doch kaum hatte er einen Ton hervorgebracht, kroch schon die Müdigkeit in die Augen des Untiers. Harry wagte kaum Luft zu holen. Allmählich wurde das Knurren des Hundes schwächer – er torkelte und tapste ein wenig mit den Pfoten, fiel auf die Knie, plumpste dann vollends zu Boden und versank in tiefen Schlaf.**

**»Spiel weiter«, ermahnte Ron Harry, als sie aus dem Mantel schlüpften und zur Falltür krochen. Sie näherten sich den riesigen Köpfen und spürten den heißen, stinkenden Atem des Hundes.**

"Wie erfreulich"

**»Ich glaube, wir können die Tür hochklappen«, sagte Ron und spähte über den Rücken des Tiers. »Willst du zuerst gehen, Hermine?«**

"Ein wahrer Kavalier." Bemerkte James.

**»Nein, will ich nicht!«**

"Echte Griffindor-Courage." Schmunzelte Sirius.

**»Schon gut.« Ron biß die Zähne zusammen und stapfte vorsichtig über die Beine des Hundes. Er bückte sich und zog am Ring der Falltür; sie schwang auf**

**»Was siehst du?«, fragte Hermine neugierig.**

**»Nichts – alles dunkel – hinunterklettern können wir nicht, es bleibt uns nichts übrig, als zu springen.«**

**Harry, der noch immer Flöte spielte, winkte Ron und deutete auf sich.**

Lily stoehnte. Natuerlich wollte Harry als erster gehen.

**»Du willst zuerst? Bist du sicher?«, fragte Ron. »Ich weiß nicht, wie tief das Loch ist. Gib Hermine die Flöte, damit er nicht wach wird.«**

**Harry gab ihr die Flöte. Während der wenigen Sekunden der Stille knurrte und zuckte der Hund, doch in dem Augenblick, da Hermine zu spielen begann, fiel er wieder in tiefen Schlaf.**

**Harry stieg über ihn hinweg und blickte durch die Öffnung der Falltür. Er sah in bodenlose Schwärze.**

**Er stieg durch die Luke, bis er nur noch an den Fingerspitzen baumelte. Dann sah er hoch zu Ron und sagte:»Wenn mir etwas passiert, kommt nicht hinterher. Geht gleich in die Eulerei und schickt Hedwig zu Dumbledore, ja?«**

"Ich hoffe bloss das nichts passiert." Wisperte Lily.

**»Gut«, sagte Ron.**

**»Wir sehen uns gleich, hoffentlich… «**

**Und Harry ließ sich fallen. Kalte, feuchte Luft rauschte an ihm vorbei, und er fiel immer weiter, weiter und -**

**FLUMMPPH. Mit einem merkwürdig dumpfen Aufschlag landete er auf etwas Weichem. Er setzte sich auf; seine Augen hatten sich noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, und so ertastete er mit den Händen seine Umgebung. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er auf einer Art Pflanze sitzen.**

Alle vier atmeten erleichtert auf, doch wandelte sich die Erleichterung schnell in Anspannung um, beim Gedanken an den ersten Zauberbann.

**»Alles in Ordnung!«, rief er nach oben zu dem Lichtfleck der offenen Luke, die jetzt so groß wirkte wie eine Briefmarke. »Ich bin weich gelandet, ihr könnt springen!«**

**Ron folgte ihm ohne Zögern. Er landete auf allen vieren neben Harry.**

**»Was ist das für ein Zeug?«, waren seine ersten Worte.**

**»Weiß nicht, eine Art Pflanze. Ich glaube, sie soll den Sturz abfedern. **

Lily zog eine Augenbraue in die Hoehe.

"Den Sturz abfangen?" spottete Sirius. "Genau, wir wollen ja auf keinen Fall, dass der Dieb sich irgendwas bricht."

**Komm runter, Hermine!«**

**Die ferne Musik verstummte. Der Hund gab einen lauten Kläffer von sich, doch Hermine war schon gesprungen. Sie landete auf Harrys anderer Seite.**

**»Wir müssen Meilen unter der Schule sein«, sagte sie.**

**»Ein Glück, daß diese komische Pflanze hier ist«, sagte Ron.**

**»Glück?«, kreischte Hermine. »Schaut euch nur an!«**

"Oh nein! Was?" rief Lily besorgt.

**Sie sprang auf und stakste mühsam zu einer feuchten Wand hinüber. Sie mußte alle Kraft aufwenden, denn kaum daß sie gelandet war, hatte die Pflanze begonnen, Ranken wie Schlangen um ihre Fußknöchel zu winden. Und ohne daß sie es gemerkt hatten, waren Harrys und Rons Beine schon fest mit langen Kletten verschnürt.**

"Teufelsschlinge!" schrien Lily und Remus.

"Sie muessen Feuer machen!"

**Hermine hatte es geschafft, sich zu befreien, bevor die Pflanz e sich an ihr festgesetzt hatte. Nun sah sie entsetzt zu, wie die beiden jungen verzweifelt versuchten die Schlingen von sich abzureißen, doch je mehr sie sich sträubten, desto fester und schneller wand sich die Pflanze um sie.**

**»Haltet still!«, befahl ihnen Hermine. »Ich weiß, was das ist – es ist eine Teufelsschlinge!«**

**»oh, gut, daß ich weiß, wie das, was mich umbringt, heißt, das ist eine große Hilfe«' fauchte Ron und beugte sich nach hinten, damit die Pflanze sich nicht um seinen Hals schlingen konnte.**

**»Sei still, ich versuch mich zu erinnern, wie man sie verscheuchen kann!«, **

"Macht Feuer!"

**»Na dann beeil dich, ich ersticke!«, würgte Harry hervor, der mit den Schlingen um seine Brust kämpfte.**

"Schnell Hermine!"

**»Teufelsschlinge, Teufelsschlinge… Was hat Professor Sprout gesagt? – Sie mag das Dunkle und Feuchte -«**

**»Dann mach Feuer!«, ächzte Harry.**

**»Ja – natürlich – aber hier gibt es kein Holz!«, schrie Hermine händeringend.**

"Ist sie verrueckt? Sie ist eine Hexe!" zischte Sirius.

**»BIST DU VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN?«, brüllt Ron. »BIST DU NUN EINE HEXE ODER NICHT?«**

**»Ach ja!«, sagte Hermine und riß ihren Zauberstab hervor, schwang ihn, murmelte etwas und schickte einen Strom der gleichen bläulichen Flämmchen gegen die Pflanze, mit denen sie schon Snape angekokelt hatte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken spürten die jungen, daß die Schlingen sich lockerten und die Pflanze vor dem Licht und der Hitze auswich. Zitternd und mit den Schlingen schlagend löste sie sich von Harry und Ron und sie konnten die Pflanze schließlich vollends abschütteln.**

"Merlin sei Dank." Murmelte Lily.

"Einer weg." James zog eine Grimasse.

**»Ein Glück, daß du in Kräuterkunde aufgepaßt hast, Hermine«, sagte Harry, als er zu ihr an die Wand sprang und sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht wischte.**

**»Ja«, sagte Ron,»und ein Glück, daß Harry den Kopf nicht verliert, wenn's brenzlig wird – ›es gibt kein Holz‹ -also wirklich!«**

**»Da lang«, sagte Harry und deutete auf den einzigen Weg, der sich bot, einen steinernen Gang.**

**Alles, was sie außer ihren Schritten hören konnten, war ein sanftes Rieseln von Wasser, das die Wände herablief. Der Gang neigte sich in die Tiefe und Harry mußte an Gringotts denken. Mit plötzlichem, schmerzhaftem Herzpochen fiel ihm ein, daß angeblich Drachen die Verliese in der Zaubererbank bewachten. Wenn sie nun auf einen Drachen stießen, auf einen ausgewachsenen Drachen – Norbert war schon schlimm genug gewesen…**

Alle vier spannten sich an, hoffend, dass die drei nicht wirklich einem Drachen begegnen wuerden.

**»Kannst du etwas hören?«, flüsterte Ron.**

**Harry lauschte. Von oben schien ein leises Rascheln und Klimpern zu kommen.**

**»Glaubst du, das ist ein Geist?«**

**»Ich weiß nicht… hört sich an wie Flügel.«**

"Hoert sich an wie Fluegel?" fragte Lily verwirrt.

"Er ist ein wahrer Sucher." Sagte James leicht laechelnd.

**»Da vorn ist Licht und etwas bewegt sich.«**

**Sie erreichten das Ende des Ganges und sahen vor sich eine strahlend hell erleuchtete Gruft, deren Decke sich hoch über ihnen wölbte. Sie war voller kleiner, diamantheller Vögel, die im ganzen Raum umherflatterten und herumhüpften. Auf der anderen Seite der Gruft war eine schwere Holztür.**

**»Glaubst du, sie greifen uns an, wenn wir durchgehen?«, sagte Ron.**

"Vermutlich" James nickte.

**»Wahrscheinlich«, sagte Harry. »Sie sehen zwar nicht gerade bösartig aus, aber ich glaube, wenn sie alle auf einmal auf uns losgehen… Nun, es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig… Ich renne hinüber.«**

**Er holte tief Luft, bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Armen und stürmte durch die Gruft. Er rechnete jede Sekunde damit, daß sich die Vögel mit scharfen Schnäbeln und Klauen auf ihn stürzten, doch nichts geschah. Harry erreichte die Tür, ohne daß sie sich um ihn kümmerten. Er drückte die Klinke, doch die Tür war verschlossen.**

**Die beiden anderen folgten ihm. Sie zogen und rüttelten an der Tür, doch sie gab nicht um Haaresbreite nach, nicht einmal, als es Hermine mit ihrem Alohomora-Spruch probierte.**

**»Was nun?«, sagte Ron.**

**»Diese Vögel… sie können nicht einfach zum Anschauen hier sein«, sagte Hermine.**

**Sie betrachteten die Vögel, die funkelnd über ihren Köpfen umherschwirrten -funkelnd?**

"Das muessen Schluessel sein." Sagte Lily sofort. "Flitwicks Zauberbannen. Verzauberte Schluessel."

"Harry sollte grossartig in dieser Aufgabe sein. Es ist wie den Schnatz zu fangen…nur das dieser Schnatz mehr konkurenz hat."

**»Das sind keine Vögel!«, sagte Harry plötzlich,»das sind Schlüssel! Geflügelte Schlüssel, seht genau hin. Das muß also heißen… «Er sah sich in der Gruft um, während die anderen beiden zu dem Schlüsselschwarm emporschauten.**

**»… ja, seht mal! Besen! Wir müssen den Schlüssel zur Tür einfangen!«**

**»Aber es gibt hunderte davon!«**

**Ron untersuchte das Türschloß.**

**»Wir suchen nach einem großen, altmodischen Schlüssel – vermutlich silbern, wie die Klinke.«**

"Gute Schlussfolgerung" stimmte Remus zu.

**Sie packten jeder einen Besen, stießen sich hoch in die Luft und fegten inmitten der Wolke aus Schlüsseln herum. Sie grabschten und pickten nach ihnen, doch die verhexten Schlüssel schossen pfeilschnell davon oder tauchten weg, so daß es unmöglich schien, einen zu fangen.**

**Nicht umsonst jedoch war Harry der jüngste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert. Er hatte ein Talent dafür, Dinge zu sehen, die anderen verborgen blieben. Eine Welle wedelte er durch den Wirbel der Regenbogenfedern, dann fiel ihm ein großer silberner Schlüssel mit einem geknickten Flügel auf. Er sah aus, als hätte ihn schon jemand gepackt und grob ins Schlüsselloch gesteckt.**

James laechelte darueber, erfreut sein Sohn so ein guter Quidditch-Spieler war.

**»Der dort!«, rief er den andern zu. »Dieser große – dort – nein, dort – mit himmelblauen Flügeln – auf der einen Seite ist er ganz zerzaust.«**

**Ron sauste in die Richtung, in die Harry deutete, krachte gegen die Decke und fiel fast von seinem Besen.**

Alle vier zuckten zusammen, auch wenn Sirius und James versuchten ihr Gelaechter ueber die Bildhafte Vorstellung dieser Szene zurueckzuhalten.

**»Wir müssen ihn einkreisen!«, rief Harry, ohne den Schlüssel mit dem beschädigten Flügel aus den Augen zu lassen. »Ron, du kommst von oben – Hermine, du bleibst unten, falls er abtaucht – und ich versuche ihn zu fangen. Los, JETZT«**

**Ron kam im Sturzflug heruntergeschossen, Hermine raste steil nach oben wie eine Rakete; der Schlüssel wich beiden aus. Harry raste ihm hinterher, der Wand entgegen, er beugte sich weit vor und preßte den Schlüssel mit der Hand gegen die Wand. **

"Gut gemacht!"

**Es gab ein häßliches Knirschen. Die Gruft hallte vor Rons und Hermines Jubelrufen.**

**Sie ließen sich schnell auf den Boden herunter und Harry lief mit dem widerspenstigen Schlüssel in der Hand zur Tür. Er rammte ihn in das Schloß, drehte ihn um – und es klickte. Kaum hatte sich das Schloß geöffnet, flatterte der Schlüssel wieder los, nun, da er zweimal gefangen worden war, sehr mitgenommen aussehend.**

**»Seid ihr bereit?«, fragte Harry die anderen beiden, die Hand auf der Türklinke. Sie nickten. Er öffnete die Tür.**

**Die nächste Gruft war so dunkel, daß sie überhaupt nichts sehen konnten. Doch als sie einen Schritt hineintaten, flutete Licht durch den Raum, und ihnen bot sich ein verblüffender Anblick.**

"Oh nein. Was?" Lily klang angespannt.

**Sie standen am Rande eines riesigen Schachbretts, **

"McGonagall." sagte James sofort. "Das ist Verwandlung."

**im Rücken der schwarzen Schachfiguren, allesamt größer als sie und offenbar aus einer Art schwarzem Stein gemeißelt. Ihnen gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite der Gruft, standen die weißen Figuren. Harry, Ron und Hermine erschauderten – die riesigen weißen Figuren hatten keine Gesichter.**

**»Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?«, flüsterte Harry.**

**»Ist doch klar«, sagte Ron. »Wir müssen uns durch den Raum spielen.«**

"Es ist nicht wie…wie echtes Zauberschach, oder?" fragte Lily aengstlich.

"Vermutlich" erwiderte Sirius grimmig.

**Hinter den weißen Figuren konnten sie eine weitere Tür sehen.**

**»Wie?«, sagte Hermine nervös.**

**»Ich glaube«, sagte Ron,»wir müssen Schachmenschen werden.«**

**Er ging vor zu einem schwarzen Springer, streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihn. Sofort erwachte der Stein zum Leben. Das Pferd scharrte und der Ritter wandte seinen behelmten Kopf zu Ron hinunter.**

**»Müssen wir – ähm – mit euch kämpfen, um hinüberzukommen?«**

**Der schwarze Ritter nickte. Ron drehte sich zu den andern um.**

"Wie gut das sie Ron haben." Bemerkte Remus. "Immerhin ist er ein sehr guter Schach-Spieler."

**»Laßt mich mal nachdenken… «, sagte er. »Ich denke, wir müssen die Plätze von drei der Schwarzen einnehmen… «**

**Harry und Hermine sahen schweigend zu, wie Ron nachdachte. Schließlich sagte er:»Hört mal, seid nicht beleidigt, aber keiner von euch beiden ist besonders gut im Schach.«**

**»Wir sind nicht beleidigt«, sagte Harry rasch. »Sag uns einfach, was wir tun sollen.«**

"Ja bringt es einfach schnell hinter euch"

**»Gut. Harry, du nimmst den Platz dieses Läufers ein, und Hermine, du stellst dich neben ihn an die Stelle dieses Turms.«**

**»Was ist mit dir?«**

**»Ich bin ein Springer«, sagte Ron.**

**Die Schachfiguren hatten offenbar zugehört, denn in diesem Augenblick kehrten ein Springer, ein Läufer und ein Turm den weißen Figuren den Rücken und schritten vom Platz. Sie ließen drei leere Quadrate zurück, auf denen Harry, Ron und Hermine ihre Plätze einnahmen.**

**»Weiß zieht im Schach immer zuerst«, sagte Ron und spähte über das Brett. »Ja… schaut… «**

**Ein weißer Bauer war zwei Felder vorgerückt.**

"Moegen die Spiele beginnen" murmelte Sirius theatralisch.

**Ron begann die schwarzen Figuren zu führen. Wo immer er sie hinschickte, sie rückten schweigend auf ihre Plätze. Harry zitterten die Knie. Was, wenn sie verloren?**

**»Harry, rück vier Felder schräg nach rechts.«**

**Richtig mit der Angst zu tun bekamen sie es erst, als der andere Springer geschlagen wurde. Die weiße Dame schlug ihn zu Boden und schleifte ihn vom Brett, wo er mit dem Gesicht nach unten bewegungslos liegen blieb.**

Alle cier zuckten zusammen, sich wuenschend, dass die Partie schnell und ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfaellle ueber die Buehne ging.

**»Ich mußte das zulassen«, sagte Ron erschüttert. »Deshalb kannst du jetzt diesen Läufer schlagen, Hermine, geh los.«**

**Wenn die Weißen eine ihrer Figuren schlagen konnten, zeigten sie niemals Gnade. Nach kurzer Zeit lagen haufenweise übereinander gekrümmte schwarze Spieler entlang der Wand. Zweimal bemerkte Ron gerade noch rechtzeitig, daß Harry und Hermine in Gefahr waren. Er selbst jagte auf dem Brett umher und schlug fast so viele weiße Figuren, wie sie schwarze verloren hatten.**

**»Wir haben es gleich geschafft«' murmelte er plötzlich. »Laßt mich nachdenken… laßt mich nachdenken… «**

**Die weiße Königin wandte ihm ihr leeres Gesicht zu.**

**»ja… «, sagte Ron leise,»das ist die einzige Chance… Ich muß geschlagen werden.«**

"Nein!" schrie das Quartet einstimmig.

"Er kann das auf keinen Fall tun!" zischte Lily.

"Er ist ein wirklich ein Gryffindor" sagte Sirius zittrig.

**»NEIN!«, riefen Harry und Hermine.**

**»So ist es eben im Schach«, herrschte sie Ron an. »Manchmal muß man Figuren opfern! Ich springe vor und sie schlägt mich, dann könnt ihr den König schachmatt setzen. Harry«**

**»Aber -«**

**»Willst du Snape aufhalten oder nicht?«**

**»Ron -«**

**»Hör zu, wenn du dich nicht beeilst, dann ist er mit dem Stein auf und davon«**

**Darauf gab es nichts mehr zu sagen.**

**»Fertig?«, rief Ron mit blassem Gesicht, aber entschlossen. »Ich springe, und trödelt nicht, wenn ihr gewonnen habt.«****Er sprang vor und die weiße Dame stürzte sich auf ihn. Mit ihrem steinernen Arm schlug sie Ron heftig gegen den Kopf und er brach auf dem Boden zusammen. **

Allle vier zuckten zusammen, beim der Vorstellung wie sehr das wehgetan haben musste.

"Oh nein" stoehnte Lily. "Bitte sei ok…"

Der Gesichtsausdruck aller drei Rumtreiber zeigte ihre uneingeschraenkte Zustimmung mit dieser Aussage.

**Hermine schrie, blieb aber auf ihrem Feld. Die weiße Dame schleifte Ron zur Seite. Offenbar hatte sie ihn bewußtlos geschlagen.**

**Harry ging mit zitternden Knien drei Felder nach links.**

**Der weiße König nahm seine Krone ab und warf sie Harry zu Füßen. Sie hatten gewonnen. Die Schachfiguren verbeugten sich zum Abschied und gaben die Tür auf ihrer Seite frei. Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Blick zurück auf Ron stürmten Harry und Hermine durch die Tür und rannten den nächsten Gang entlang.**

**»Was, wenn er -?«**

**»Er wird schon wieder auf die Beine kommen«, sagte Harry, gegen seine Zweifel ankämpfend. »was, meinst du, kommt als Nächstes?«**

"Ja, er wird schon wieder" wiederholte James, in dem Versuch Lily zu beruhigen.

**»Wir haben den Zauber von Sprout hinter uns, das war die Teufelsschlinge, Flitwick muß die Schlüssel verhext haben, Professor McGonagall hat die Schachfiguren lebendig gemacht, bleibt noch der Zauber von Quirrell und der von Snape… **

**Sie waren an eine weitere Tür gelangt.**

**»Einverstanden?«, flüsterte Harry.**

**»Mach schon.«**

**Harry stieß die Tür auf**

**Ein widerlicher Gestank schlug ihnen entgegen und beide hielten sich den Umhang vor die Nase. Mit tränenden Augen sahen sie einen Troll, alle viere von sich gestreckt und mit einer blutigen Wunde am Kopf, auf dem Boden liegen, noch größer sogar als der, mit dem sie es schon aufgenommen hatten.**

"Wenigstens muessen sie es nicht mit dem aufnehmen" Sirius zog eine Grimasse.

Remus war sich nun zu 100% sicher, dass es Quirrel war. Es sprachen einfach zu viele Dinge gegen ihn, wenn man jetzt noch mit einrechnete, dass Jemand einen Troll zu Halloween eingelassen hatte und Quirrels Shutz ein Troll war. Das erschien ihm nicht wie ein Zufall.

**»Ich bin heilfroh, daß wir uns den sparen können«, flüsterte Harry, als sie vorsichtig über eines seiner massigen Beine stapften. »Komm weiter, mir verschlägt es den Atem.«**

**Er öffnete die nächste Tür, und beide wagten kaum hinzusehen, was wohl als Nächstes kommen würde. Doch hier drin war nichts besonders Furcht erregend, nur ein Tisch mit sieben aneinander gereihten Flaschen, die alle unterschiedliche Gestalt hatten.**

**»Snapes Zauber«, sagte Harry. »Was müssen wir tun?«**

"Vermutlich ein Logik Raetsel." Lily nickte. "Und in den Flaschen sind ganz offensichtlich Zaubertraenke."

**Kaum waren sie über die Schwelle getreten, loderte hinter ihnen im Türrahmen ein Feuer hoch. Es war kein gewöhnliches Feuer: Es war purpurrot. Im gleichen Augenblick schossen schwarze Flammen im Türbogen gegenüber auf Sie saßen in der Falle.**

"Grossartig."

**»Schau mal!« Hermine griff nach einem zusammengerollten Blatt Papier, das neben den Flaschen lag. Harry sah ihr über die Schulter und las:**

**Die Gefahr liegt vor euch, die Rettung zurück,**

**Zwei von uns helfen, bei denen habt ihr Glück,**

**Eine von uns sieben, die bringt euch von dannen,**

**Eine andere führt den Trinker zurück durch die Flammen,**

**Zwei von uns enthalten nur guten Nesselwein,**

**Drei von uns sind Mörder, warten auf eure Pein.**

**Wählt eine, wenn ihr weiterwollt und nicht zerstäuben hier.**

**Euch helfen sollen Hinweis' – und davon ganze vier:**

**Erstens: so schlau das Gift versteckt mag sein,**

**'s ist immer welches zur Linken vom guten Nesselwein;**

**Zweitens: die beiden an den Enden sind ganz verschied'ne Leut,**

**doch wenn ihr eine weitergeht, so ist keine davon euer Freund;**

**Drittens: wie ihr deutlich seht, sind alle verschieden groß.**

**Doch weder der Zwerg noch der Riese enthalten euren Tod.**

**Viertens: die zweite von links und die zweite von rechts werden Zwillinge sein,**

**so verschieden sie schauen auf den ersten Blick auch drein.**

Lily nickte.

"Glaubst du du koenntest es rauskriegen?" fragte James.

"Nicht ohne vorher die Flaschen gesehen zu haben. Wenn ich da waere...wahrscheinlich."

**Hermine seufzte laut auf und Harry sah verblüfft, daß sie lächelte, das Letzte, wonach ihm zumute war.**

**»Ausgezeichnet«, sagte Hermine. »Das ist nicht Zauberei, das ist Logik, ein Rätsel. Viele von den größten Zauberern haben keine Unze Logik im Kopf, die säßen hier für immer in der Falle.«**

**»Aber wir doch auch, oder?«**

"Auf keine Fall. Du hast Mine"

**»Natürlich nicht«, sagte Hermine. »Alles, was wir brauchen, steht hier auf diesem Papier. Sieben Flaschen: drei enthalten Gift; zwei Wein; eine bringt uns sicher durch das schwarze Feuer und eine bringt uns zurück durch das purpurne.«**

**»Aber woher sollen wir wissen, welche wir trinken müssen?«**

**»Gib mir eine Minute Zeit.«**

**Hermine las das Papier mehrmals durch. Dann ging sie vor den Flaschen auf und ab, vor sich hin murmelnd und auf sie deutend. Schließlich klatschte sie in die Hände.**

**»Ich hab's«, sagte sie. »Die kleinste Flasche bringt uns durch das schwarze Feuer, zum Stein.«**

**Harry musterte die kleine Flasche.**

**»Sie reicht nur für einen«, sagte er. »Das ist kaum ein Schluck.«**

**Sie sahen sich an.**

**»Welche führt zurück durch die Purpurflammen?«**

**Hermine deutete auf eine bauchige Flasche am einen Ende der Reihe.**

**»Die trinkst du«, sagte Harry. **

"Argh, er geht alleine." Stoehnte Lily.

**»Nein, hör zu, geh zurück und nimm Ron mit, schnappt euch zwei Besen aus dem Raum mit den fliegenden Schlüsseln, die bringen euch durch die Falltür und an Fluffy vorbei; fliegt sofort in die Eulerei und schickt Hedwig zu Dumbledore, wir brauchen ihn. Vielleicht kann ich Snape eine Weile hinhalten, aber im Grunde kann ich es nicht mit ihm aufnehmen.«**

**»Aber, Harry, was ist, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer bei ihm ist?«**

**»Tja, das letzte Mal hab ich Glück gehabt«, sagte Harry und deutete auf seine Narbe. »Vielleicht hab ich ja noch mal Glück.«**

**Hermines Lippen zitterten und plötzlich rannte sie auf Harry zu und warf die Arme um ihn.**

"Awww" frotzelte Sirius verstummte aber, als Lily ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog.

**»Hermine!«**

**»Harry, du bist ein großer Zauberer, das weißt du.«**

**»Ich bin nicht so gut wie du«, sagte Harry ganz verlegen. Sie ließ ihn los.**

**»Wie ich?«, sagte Hermine. »Bücher! Schlauheit! Es gibt wichtigere Dinge – Freundschaft und Mut und – o Harry, sei vorsichtig!«**

Lily und James laechelten leicht.

**»Trink du zuerst« sagte Harry. »Du bist dir sicher, was wo drin ist?«**

**»Vollkommen«, sagte Hermine. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck aus der runden Flasche und erschauderte.**

**»Es ist kein Gift?«, sagte Harry beängstigt.**

**»Nein, aber es ist wie Eis.«**

**»Schnell, geh, bevor es nachläßt.«**

**»Viel Glück, paß auf dich auf -«**

**»GEH!«**

**Hermine wandte sich um und ging geradewegs durch das purpurne Feuer.**

"Wenigstens ist sie in Sicherheit." Lily seufzte.

**Harry holte tief Luft und nahm die kleinste Flasche in die Hand. Er wandte sich den schwarzen Flammen zu.**

**»Ich komme«, sagte er und leerte die kleine Flasche mit einem Zug.**

**Es war wirklich wie Eis, das seinen Körper durchströmte. Er stellte die Flasche zurück, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und machte sich auf; er sah die schwarzen Flammen an seinem Körper hochzüngeln, doch er spürte sie nicht. Einen Moment lang konnte er nichts sehen außer dunklem Feuer, dann war er auf der anderen Seite, in der letzten Gruft.**

**Jemand war schon da, doch es war nicht Snape. ****Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.**

"Oh komm schon!" rief Sirius geschockt.

Lily laechelte triumphierend. "Ich habs dir gesagt!"

**Es war auch nicht Voldemort.**

"Wer ist es dann?" fragte Sirius verwirrt.

James gab das Buch an Remus weiter. "Lasst es uns herausfinden."

"**Der Mann mit den zwei Gesichtern…"**


End file.
